L'Appel des Ancêtres
by kirrdis
Summary: Voldemort gagnant en puissance, Harry est occupé à rester en vie... Mais que se passeraitil si l'espoir du monde de la magie disparaissait? Où est il allé? Nouveaux pouvoirs, amitiés, découvertes... Harry va passer une année intéressante. traduction
1. Default Chapter

Je tiens à préciser que rien n'est à moi, même pas cette histoire que je traduis de l'anglais. Il s'agit de The Ancestor's call écrit par Naia. Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée mais vous pouvez la trouver sur ff.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

**Harry Potter : L'Appel des Ancêtres.**

**Chapitre 1: **

Harry était étendu sur son lit, regardant fixement le plafond. Il était chez les Dursley depuis presque un mois et c'était un véritable enfer. Sa tante avait décidé qu'il devait l'aider pour les corvées, ce qui signifiait qu'elle lui donnait une liste de choses à faire et qu'elle le regardait travailler pendant la journée.

Dudley était encore au régime et la quantité de nourriture qu'on donnait à Harry, qui n'avait jamais été bien grande, avait diminué aussi. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de mourir de faim avait été ses amis. Ils lui avaient envoyé un peu de nourriture après avoir reçu son appel à l'aide.

De plus, l'infirmière de l'école de Dudley, ayant remarqué que Dudley ne perdait pas un gramme, avait ordonné aux Dursley de lui faire faire du sport pendant les vacances. Apres plusieurs disputes très bruyantes, il avait été décidé que Dudley commencerait à apprendre les arts martiaux. La seule pensée de Dudley faisant des arts martiaux était assez pour qu'Harry éclate de rire.

En fait, ces leçons d'arts martiaux avaient été l'un des seuls points positifs de ce mois, si ce n'est le seul. Vous voyez, les Dursley avaient décidé qu'Harry iraient aussi à ces leçons, espérant probablement qu' il les passeraient à se faire tabasser. Le seul désavantage à cela était qu'Harry avait vite découvert qu'il était doué pour les arts martiaux. Sa taille moyenne lui donnait une grande agilité. Voyant cela, les Dursley lui avaient fait quitter ces leçons mais Harry s'y était intéressé donc il continuait à s'entraîner tôt le matin quand personne ne pouvait le voir ou tard le soir quand tout le monde dormait.

Grâce à cela et à ses footings du matin, il était devenu plus musclé, même s'il restait assez petit et encore trop maigre. Ses cheveux était toujours aussi en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond. Le changement était qu'il leur manquait la joie que vous auriez pu y voir avant et qui avait disparue depuis la Troisième Tâche.

Il était hanté par des cauchemars. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de Cédric, de Voldemort, de meurtres et de tortures. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie et ses amis ne lui disaient rien à propos de Voldemort.

Harry soupira. Il savait que cette année serait difficile. Voldemort était après lui, et il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Harry mort. Depuis que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal plusieurs fois pendant le mois, il savait que Voldemort avait commencé à regagner le pouvoir qu'il avait avant sa première rencontre avec Harry.

Cette rencontre avait donné à Harry la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur son front. Cela l'avait aussi rendu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers: lorsqu'il avait un an, Voldemort, grâce à la trahison de Queudver, avait trouvé les Potter et les avait tués. Puis il avait essayé de tuer Harry. Mais à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, le maléfice avait rebondi sur Harry et touché Voldemort, en faisant une ombre sans aucun pouvoir. Harry savait maintenant que c'était le sacrifice de sa mère qui l'avait protégé.

Après cela, il avait été envoyé chez les Dursley. Il n'avait découvert le monde de la magie que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Pendant les quatre dernières années, il avait rencontré trois fois Voldemort. Il avait aussi découvert son parrain, Sirius, qui avait été accusé de la trahison des Potter. Sirius avait été emmené à Azkaban d'où il s'était échappé pendant la troisième année d'Harry. Et l'année dernière, Voldemort avait récupéré tous ses pouvoirs et Cédric était mort devant Harry qui s'en sentait encore responsable. Il secoua la tête. S'appesantir dessus n'aiderait pas Cédric. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il soupira encore. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, les Dursley l'avait oublié. Cela ne gênait pas Harry, il était habitué à être traité ainsi depuis le temps. Mais le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien reçu de ses amis l'inquiétait.

Comme si on avait entendu ses pensées, six hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre. Harry reconnut immédiatement Coq et Hedwige. Les hiboux déposèrent leurs paquets. Harry les prit et ouvrit celui de Ron en premier.

Salut Harry !

Joyeux anniversaire !

Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que les Moldus te traitent bien? Menace-les avec Sirius si ce n'est pas le cas! J'espère que tu aimeras ton cadeau. Ici, c'est assez calme. Les jumeaux sont restés dans leur chambre pendant la majorité du mois, envoyant et recevant des hiboux tous les jours. Parfois, on entend des grands bruits mais ils ne veulent pas dire ce qu'ils fabriquent!

On a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir mais il ne nous a pas encore répondu.

A bientôt.

Ron.

Harry ouvrit le paquet. Ron lui avait offert une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et un vif d'or d'entraînement! Harry le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Il était sur que cela coûtait assez cher, mais les jumeaux avaient peut-être aidé Ron à l'acheter.

Il ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai passé deux semaines en Bulgarie avec Victor, c'était incroyable! Ce pays a une histoire tellement intéressante! C'est tellement intéressant... et devine quoi! J'ai été nommée préfet! N'est-ce pas génial?

Tu aimes Mercure? C'est mon nouveau hibou. Mes parents me l'ont acheté quand ils ont appris que j'étais devenue préfet.

Sinon, les choses deviennent de plus en plus sombres dans le monde de la magie. Fudge ne croit toujours pas au retour de Voldemort, malgré les quelques attaques qui ont eu lieu dans le pays. Il dit que ce sont des terroristes se faisant passer pour des mangemorts pour répandre la panique en Angleterre. Mais il est en train de perdre des appuis.

Ca suffit avec ça. J'espère que les Dursley te traitent bien.

Bisous,

Hermione.

Hermione lui avait offert des livres, comme d'habitude: "Maléfices, sorts, comment vous défendre contre eux" et "Légendes du Quidditch". Il était content de le avoir car il pourrait se révéler utiles cette année et il se promit de les lire.

La lettre d'Hagrid était la suivante.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu vas bien chez tes Moldus. Je suis en mission avec Olympe en ce moment. Elle te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi. J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau!

Hagrid

Hagrid lui avait envoyé un de ses gâteaux aussi dur que la pierre et une petite boîte.

La boîte contenait une poudre qui pouvait stopper n'importe quel poison, en tout cas c'est ce que disait le petit mot qui allait avec. Cela pouvait être utile.

Puis, Harry ouvrit les trois lettres restantes.

L'une d'entre elles était de Sirius. Il lui demandait comment il allait. Il disait aussi qu'il était actuellement en mission pour Dumbledore et racontait à Harry qu'on avait vu Peter pendant une attaque donc il allait peut-être être innocenté. Il avait donné à Harry un petit miroir de poche qui pouvait montrer à celui qui le tenait où se trouvait une personne, où qu'elle soit si elle n'était pas protégée par un charme, bien sur.

La deuxième lettre était des jumeaux. Ils le remerciaient pour l'argent, lui disant que leur magasin avançait. Il lui donnaient quelques unes de leurs inventions "pour tester sur ta famille" comme ils disaient.

La dernière venait de Poudlard.

Cher M. Potter,

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommé préfet avec Mademoiselle Granger. Félicitations! Ci-jointe, vous trouverez la liste de ce dont vous aurez besoin cette année et votre insigne de préfet. Vous devrez le porter en permanence, sauf pour le Quidditch.

Sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry en était ravi. Il était préfet! Puis il réalisa que Ron n'avait pas été nommé, et commença à redouter sa réaction. L'année dernière, Ron avait été extrêmement jaloux d'Harry et ne lui avait pas parlé pendant quelques mois. Harry soupira et regarda la liste. C'était la liste habituelle mais une chose attira son attention directement. On demandait aux élèves d'acheter des robes et des livres de duel. Harry espérait juste que s'ils apprenaient à se battre en duel, le professeur serait mieux que Lockhart.

Il écrivit rapidement un mot de remerciement à ses amis. Puis il remarqua qu'il était presque minuit. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose brûler dans sa main. Il la regarda et sursauta. Sa main droite brillait fortement. Elle était entourée d'une lueur bleue pale aveuglante. La sensation de brûlure augmenta et il essaya de la regarder de plus près. Quand la lueur commença à disparaître, il découvrit que quelque chose était apparu sur sa paume. On aurait dit le début d'une rune, mais il n'en était pas sur. Il la toucha et grimaça. Cela faisait mal. Légèrement confus, il décida d'attendre le retour d'Hedwige et d'écrire à Dumbledore. Le directeur saurait quoi faire. S'étant décidé, il essaya de dormir mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à ce qui venait de se produire. Finalement, il réussi à s'endormir, juste pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les cris de sa tante.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent sans incidents. Harry avait Presque oublié la rune sur sa paume. Bien sur, il y pensait parfois, mais elle ne lui faisait plus mal. Il attendait toujours qu'Hedwige revienne. Mais il savait que cela prendrait du temps car il l'avait envoyée à Sirius. Comme il se cachait toujours, il pouvait être n'importe où, même dans un endroit très, très éloigné. 

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son anniversaire, les Dursley restaient fidèles à eux mêmes, et chaque soir, Harry tombait épuisé sur son lit. Il était probablement l'un des seuls élèves à vouloir retourner à l'école. Soudainement, il éprouva la même sensation étrange dans sa main, seulement cela faisait plus mal. Il regarda sa main et la vit briller mais cette fois, la lueur était ambrée. Cela dura quelques minutes. Et après, il remarqua immédiatement une nouvelle partie de la rune qui venait d'apparaître. Il la regarda, confus, puis en colère. Apparemment, la souffrance, la célébrité, savoir qu'il était responsable de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort, et être le garçon qui a survécu, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort n'était pas assez! Quelque chose d'autre devait lui arriver! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer une année normale comme tout le monde, une année sans que les ennuis ne le suivent, sans menaces de mort, une année sans que rien d'étrange ne lui arrive! Etait-ce trop demander?

Il regarda sa paume avec colère. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la rune. Il voulait l'arracher de sa main, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre qu'Hedwige revienne.

Il était étendu sur son lit, réfléchissant pendant un moment et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et regarda immédiatement sa main, cherchant à savoir si ça avait été un rêve. Cela ne l'était pas. Puis il n'eut plus le temps d'y penser puisque Tante Pétunia lui cria de se lever et de descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner de Dudley.

Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Ron ou d'Hermione et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Une autre semaine s'écoula. Harry devint de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'elle se finissait, craignant que cela n'arrive encore.

Cela arriva encore, exactement deux semaines après son anniversaire. Mais cette fois, la lueur était rouge. Comme l'autre fois, une nouvelle partie de la rune apparut sur sa paume. Cela faisait vraiment très mal.

Il attendit anxieusement Hedwige. Mais elle ne revint pas.

Une semaine s'écoula encore avant son retour. Harry avait ressenti une nouvelle fois la brûlure et la lueur avait té dorée cette fois. Il laissa échapper un cri de joie. La situation le rendait fou. Que voulait dire la rune? Est-ce qu' elle était maléfique?

Apparemment, Hedwige était épuisée. Elle déposa une lettre ouis s'envola vers sa cage.

Harry la prit et la lut après avoir pris soin d'Hedwige. Sirius lui disait de ne pas 'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien. Il lui demandait comment il allait. _'Bien, parfaitement bien' _pensa Harry d'un ton sarcastique, _'J'ai juste cette chose bizarre qui apparaît sur ma main et qui me fait un mal de chien quand elle devient visible'_. Il dit aussi à Harry de dire à Dumbledore tout ce qui lui arrivait d'étrange. _'Et cette chose est définitivement étrange'_ pensa Harry.

Il écrivit rapidement une lettre à Dumbledore.

Professeur,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais quelque chose d'étrange est en train d'arriver. Le jour de mon anniversaire, ma main droite a été entourée d'une lueur bleue et une partie d'une rune est apparue sur ma paume. Depuis ce jour, chaque semaine, une autre partie apparaît. Chaque fois, la couleur est différente. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Quand cela apparaît, je sens ma main brûler.

Je n'en sais pas plus que cela. Ci-joint, le dessin de la rune telle qu'elle est maintenant.

Sincèrement, Harry.

Il la relut et la mit sur son bureau. Il l'enverrai quand Hedwige se serait rétablie. Deux jours plus tard, Hedwige partit avec la lettre pour Dumbledore. Harry se prépara une nouvelle fois à la douleur. Cette fois, la lueur était verte et la rune semblait être complète. Mais Harry sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Après s'être remis de la douleur, il s'endormit. Le lendemain, il se réveilla tôt et partit courir, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis longtemps, même s'il avait continué son entraînement de nuit.

Quand il rentra, il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner de Dudley. Malgré les ordres de l'infirmière, il était assez chargé, car Pétunia disait que son petit Dudlynouchet avait besoin de nourriture pour faire du sport. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde était silencieux. Oncle Vernon lisait son journal, Tante Pétunia regardait Dudley, de l'orgueil dans les yeux, voyant son superbe garçon manger. Dudley mangeait, c'est tout.

Harry décida de demander à son oncle. "Oncle Vernon?"

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse. Harry prit cela pour un oui.

"Pourrais-tu m'emmener à la gare de Kings Cross dans deux jours? Sinon, je demanderai à mon parrain."

Oncle Vernon le regarda.

"D'accord, je dois aller à Londres de toute façon, mais sois prêt, je ne t'attendrai pas."

Harry hocha la tête puis alla dans sa chambre. Il avait demandé à Hermione d'acheter ses affaires d'écoles car Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas quitter la maison sauf en cas de situations mettant sa vie en danger. Il la rembourserait dès qu'il pourrait. Il se prépara pour l'école. Il avait fait ses devoirs au début de l'été, car il s'ennuyait à mort. Quand elle le vit sans rien à faire, Tante Pétunia commença à lui donner les listes de choses à faire.

Puis il étudia sa paume encore une fois, mais la rune restait pour lui un mystère. Quand Tante Pétunia vint avec la liste du jour, Harry soupira, mais au moins, cela le tenait occupé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, son oncle le déposa à la gare, et le laissa, sans se préoccuper de vérifier s'il prenait bien son train. Harry se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾. Il traversa prudemment le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 et arriva sur la voie 9 ¾. Immédiatement, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. 

"Harry!"

Il se retourna rapidement et vit Ron, un de ses meilleurs amis.

"Ron! Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien, et toi? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit ce mois-ci mais Dumbledore avait dit à tout le monde de ne pas t'envoyer de hiboux, quelque chose à propos de ta protection. Comment se sont passées tes vacances?"

"Je vais bien, mes vacances n'ont pas été vraiment géniales, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'autre de la part des Dursley? Mais quelque chose de bizarre est arrivé, tu vas devoir attendre Hermione, je vous le dirai à tous les deux."

Avant que Ron n'ait pu protester, ils entendirent un bruyant "Harry! Ron!" et se retrouvèrent serrés dans les bras d'Hermione.

"Hermione!" s'exclama Harry. "Ca fait du bien de te voir! Tu m'as manqué!"

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi, les gars!"

"Cool" dit Ron à moitié étouffé "mais on a besoin d'air!"

Hermione les relâcha rapidement et s'excusa.

"Venez" dit Harry, "On doit trouver un compartiment."

Ils réussirent à en trouver un vide et parlèrent un peu de leurs vacances. Harry resta silencieux.

Lorsque le train quitta la gare, Ron se souvint de ce qu'Harry avait dit avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

"Hé! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire?" demanda le rouquin.

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione, se tournant vers Harry.

"Et bien, vous voyez, ça a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire." Il leur expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé.

Après qu'il eut finit, il regarda ses amis. Ron avait l'air choqué, mais Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"Est-ce que je pourrais la voir? " demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui montra sa paume.

Elle l'étudia de près et soupira, exaspérée.

"Je ne connais pas cette rune, elle n'est pas dans un de nos livres. Est-ce que tu as écrit à Dumbledore à propos de ça?"

"Oui, mais il n'a pas encore répondu. Il a du être occupé."

"Hmmm" Hermione avait l'air pensive. Finalement, Ron parla.

"Apparemment, tu ne vas pas avoir une année tranquille" affirma-t-il.

"Ouais, j'aimerais bien avoir une année normale pour changer." dit Harry amèrement.

"Je suis désolée Harry" dit Hermione. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a été nommé préfet?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet.

Ron secoua la tête.

"Non, et je ne l'attendais pas avec impatience."

"Moi si" dit Harry, attendant anxieusement leurs réactions, en particulier celle de Ron.

"C'est merveilleux Harry!" dit Hermione joyeusement.

Ron le regarda.

"Toutes mes condoléances, Harry" dit-il avec une tristesse feinte.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas.

"Ron, est-ce que tu vas essayer de devenir Gardien?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas encore"

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur leur sport préféré.

Hermione murmura quelque chose à propos de "garçons" et de "Quidditch" et commença à lire un livre.

Le trajet se passa sans incidents, excepté les deux explosions qu'ils avaient entendues, probablement grâce aux jumeaux, et la visite habituelle de Malfoy. Il arriva et commença à les railler et les insulter. Même si Harry avait finalement décidé que Malfoy ne valait pas la peine d'avoir une retenue, en particulier le premier jour, Ron se leva, et si Harry et Hermione ne l'avaient pas retenu, il aurait sauté sur Malfoy. Finalement, Hermione le poussa hors de leur compartiment avec un sort de bannissement et bloqua la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils mirent leurs robes de sorciers. Ils quittèrent le train et prirent une diligence.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, s'assirent à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent que les première année soient répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Toujours perplexe et un peu ennuyé pour la rune, Harry ne fit pas attention à la Chanson du Choixpeau. La Répartition fut assez longue et à la fin, l'estomac d'Harry gargouillait.

Finalement, Dumbledore se leva.

"Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard! J'ai quelques annonces à faire avant de commencer le banquet. Tout d'abord, l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est totalement interdit." Le directeur regarda en particulier les jumeaux qui souriaient comme des maniaques. "Deuxièmement, à cause du retour de Voldemort," presque tout le monde tressaillit en entendant le nom, "Les week-ends à Pré-au-lard ont été annulés". Des grognements retentirent dans la grande salle. Dumbledore leva sa main "Les entraînements de Quidditch se feront sous la supervision d'un professeur. Finalement, M. Rusard, le concierge, vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de flâner dans les couloirs et que tout élève pris en train de détruire du matériel de l'école sera puni. Une liste des objets interdits est disponible à son bureau, vingt nouveaux objets y ont été ajoutés. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à dire est Bon Appétit!"

Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment, avant de manger.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent beaucoup. Puis Hermione et Harry rassemblèrent les première année.

"D'accord, suivez-nous" dit Hermione.

Ils les guidèrent dans l'école, leur donnant des tuyaux sur les professeurs, les pièges du château et sur les classes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

"Mot de passe?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ecoutez-moi, tout le monde! Le mot de passe est essor du phœnix" dit Harry.

Le portrait pivota, laissant voir l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Le dortoir des garçons est à droite, celui des filles à gauche" expliqua Hermione.

"Si l'un d'entre vous se perd, demandez à un préfet ou à un autre élève. Maintenant, tout le monde au lit!" dit Harry.

Les première année montèrent les escaliers.

"Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué. Bonne nuit Hermione."

"Bonne nuit Harry."

Harry se dirigea droit vers son lit et tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le premier jour d'école se passa sans incident, Rogue resta fidèle à lui-même et les professeurs leur donnèrent des tonnes de travail pour les préparer pour leurs BUSES. La seule chose qu'Harry trouva étrange fut qu'il avait très peu de difficultés dans toutes ses classes, même en Potions. On aurait dit que ça venait naturellement. Sachant que tout changement dans son comportement ou ses aptitudes n'aurait pour conséquence que des points en moins, il décida de garder profil bas. Après le cours de métamorphose, McGonagall lui demanda de rester. Elle lui dit que le directeur voulait le voir après les cours et lui donna le mot de passe. Après le cours d'enchantements qui était sa dernière heure, il dit à ses amis qu'il serait absent pour un moment et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant devant la gargouille, il dit le mot de passe "Carambar", se demandant comment Dumbledore pouvait bien savoir ce qu'était un Carambar. 

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau.

"Harry! Entre!"

Harry s'assit sur une chaise.

"Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai appelé."

"C'est à propos de ma lettre" dit Harry.

"Oui, pourrais-tu me montrer ta main?"

Harry la lui montra. Dumbledore l'étudia attentivement, suivant la forme de la rune avec son index.

"Etrange, vraiment étrange, est-ce que ça fait mal?" demanda-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Plus maintenant" répondit Harry.

"Cette rune est étrange, je ne l'ai jamais vue avant. Je ne peux l'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas maléfique."

Cela rassura Harry.

"Bien, je vais rechercher cela et demander à des spécialistes. Je te préviendrai quand je trouverai quelque chose."

"Merci professeur."

A ce moment-là, Fumseck entra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur son perchoir.

"Salut Fumseck" dit Harry, avant de se lever et de le caresser.

Le phœnix chanta sa magnifique chanson. Harry sourit et le caressa une dernière fois avant de retourner sur sa chaise.

"Harry, tout ce que je peux dire est de te demander de faire très attention à ça" dit Dumbledore.

"D'accord professeur."

"Alors tu peux partir."

"Merci."

Lorsque Harry leva sa main droite pour dire au revoir à Fumseck, il eut l'impression que le phœnix regarda la rune avec intérêt, mais il secoua la tête. Il commençait à imaginer des choses. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le dîner avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'assit calmement près d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Ses amis ne lui demandèrent rien, mais d'après les regards qu'ils lui adressaient, Harry savaient qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas donné quelques explications.

Ils dînèrent rapidement et allèrent dans la salle commune. Là, Harry leur dit tout ce qui s'état passé sauf son impression à propos de Fumseck. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il devenait paranoïaque.

"Bien, je crois que tu devrais suivre le conseil de Dumbledore et faire attention à ce truc" dit Hermione finalement.

Ron inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Je le serai."

"Bien, as-tu lu les livres que je t'ai donnés?"

"Ouais, ils étaient vraiment très intéressants, surtout celui sur les maléfices.

"Je le pensais aussi."

Ils commencèrent à parler du livre et de son contenu et furent interrompus par Ron, qui s'ennuyait et proposa de jouer aux échecs. Ils acceptèrent, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le battre à ce jeu. A la surprise d'Harry, il ne perdit pas aussi facilement que d'habitude. En fait, ce fut même très serré.

"Woah! Harry, tu t'es vraiment amélioré!" dit Ron, également surpris puisque Harry n'avait jamais été un bon joueur avant. Harry haussa les épaules.

"J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout, tu es toujours le roi des échecs à Poudlard" dit-il en plaisantant.

Ron rit.

Puis, après quelques autres jeux, ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Trois autres jours passèrent dans la même routine : petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, devoirs, dîner, encore faire ses devoirs ou bien lire ou discuter. Le deuxième jour, au dîner, on annonça les capitaines de Quidditch. 

"Finalement pour Gryffondor: Angelina Johnson!"

Harry applaudit bruyamment. Il était heureux pour Angelina et savait qu'elle ferait un bon capitaine. Un banquet en l'honneur d'Angelina commença dans la salle commune, vite terminé par McGonagall. Angelina annonça que les sélections auraient lieu dans cinq jours, avant que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Le troisième jour, Harry réalisa que cela faisait exactement une semaine depuis sa dernière "nuit à lueur" comme il avait commencé à les appeler. Il devint de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure de la journée. Après dîner, il s'assit sur le canapé devant le feu. Hermione et Ron, sachant ce qui l'inquiétait, n'essayèrent pas de le dérider, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher après qu'Harry leur ai assuré qu'il irait bientôt dormir.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui dans la salle commune. Quand minuit sonna, il se raidit, attendant la douleur familière. Lorsque rien ne se passa, il se détendit. C'était terminé.

Soudainement, sa main droite se mit à luire mais au lieu de n'être que d'une couleur, la lueur avait toutes les dernières: bleue, ambrée, rouge, dorée et verte. Elle devint argenté puis blanche. La douleur était intense et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose déchiquetait sa main en petits morceaux. La douleur diminua lentement. Il regarda la rune et vit une étoile au centre. Alors qu'il la regardait de plus près, l'étoile commença à pulser et Harry découvrit qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps. Il était comme une marionnette, manipulé par une force invisible. Il se sentit se lever et puis faire apparaître quatre parchements, une plume et de l'encre et écrivit des lettres. La première était pour Dumbledore.

Professeur,

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pars m'entraîner. Où? Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est en rapport avec la rune. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je serai autant en sûreté qu'à Poudlard. Quand j'aurai fini de m'entraîner, je reviendrai ici. Mais je pense que ça me prendra au moins un an pour finir. Tout sera expliqué quand je reviendrai à Poudlard. S'il vous plait, essayez de garder secrète ma disparition, c'est très important.

J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous et à Poudlard. Sirius, Ron et Hermione recevront aussi une lettre.

J'espère que vous irez bien, n'abandonnez pas.

Harry

Il écrivit des lettres similaires pour Sirius, Ron et Hermione. Puis il se sentit entraîné vers la volière où il envoya les lettres. Après ça, il fut entraîné dans le château. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'arrêter de marcher. Apparemment, la force qui le manipulait savait où aller, car il s'arrêta devant un mur.

La même rune étrange y était gravée. Il se sentit leva la main. La rune sur le mur brilla lorsqu'il approcha sa main. Au moment où il posa sa main droite dessus, le mur entier disparut, laissant voir l'entrée d'une salle immense. Il entra et sentit le mur réapparaître, bloquant l'entrée.

Soudainement, il retrouva le contrôle de son corps. Apparemment, la chose qui l'avait entraîné ici avait accompli son devoir. Il regarda autour de lui, vraiment confus. La salle était grande, avec peu de décorations. Quelques portraits étaient accrochés au mur. Il reconnut un portrait des quatre fondateurs. Sur le sol était gravé une grosse étoile, comme celle sur sa paume. Sur chaque branche de l'étoile, il remarqua une partie de la rune qu'il avait.

De plus en plus déconcerté, il commença à marcher dans la pièce, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir. Ne voyant rien, il s'approcha de l'étoile et marcha dessus. Comme il ne se passait rien, il continua. Mais dès qu'il atteint le centre, il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser et se stabiliser mais ils persistèrent. Il essaya de reculer mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. La sensation de vertiges devint de plus en plus forte. Bientôt, la pièce commença à tourner. Sa vision se brouilla. Paniqué, il essaya de sortir de l'étoile. Mais soudainement, il se sentit envahir par un flot de souvenirs, des images, des mots, des sons, des noms. Elles commencèrent tournoyer dans sa tête. Il essaya de résister mais échoua. Elles tournoyaient de plus en plus vite. Il tomba par terre, la tête dans ses mains, hurlant, suppliant d'arrêter. Puis il s'évanouit et tout devint noir.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry reprenait conscience lentement, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Les odeurs n'étaient plus pareil et il pouvait sentir le vent, ce qui n'était pas possible dans le château. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé mais cela ne lui donna aucun indice sur où il se trouvait maintenant. Lentement, s'attendant au pire, comme se retrouver dans une cellule entouré de mangemorts, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. 

Il était étendu sur une couverture sur le sol et était apparemment dans une tente. Il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait un feu dehors. Dans la tente, il vit quelques fourrures, ainsi qu'un arc et une lance. Perplexe, il s'assit sur la couverture, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Le mouvement provoqua d'autres vertiges, mais il se remit vite. Absorbé par l'étude de son entourage, il ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui étaient entrées silencieusement et le regardaient de près.

Ils étudièrent ce garçon. Il avait l'air jeune, environ quinze ans. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt maigre. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts profonds et perçants. Ses yeux étaient intéressants et donnaient beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Ces deux personnes avaient appris à juger une personne par ses yeux. Ceux du garçon montraient qu'il avait déjà enduré beaucoup et avait vu et expérimenté des choses que peu de gens avaient.

Cela le rendait plus vieux que ce qu'il paraissait. La cicatrice les laissait perplexes par contre, ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareille avant. Ils se sentirent désolés pour ce garçon. Ils savaient pourquoi il était là car ils en étaient, d'une certaine façon, la cause. Ils soupirèrent. Le garçon se retourna en les entendant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Devant lui se tenaient un homme et une femme. L'homme avait des yeux bleus profonds et pénétrants et de long cheveux blonds attachés en une basse queue de cheval. Il était grand et musclé. La femme était plus petite, mais également musclée ; elle était rousse et avait les yeux bleus. Ils portaient des vêtements en cuir de la tête aux pieds. De plus, une aura de pouvoir semblait se dégager d'eux. Se remettant de sa surprise de voir deux personnes qui lui rappelaient les films historiques, il dit:

"Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Il les regarda de près, attendant des réponses.

L'homme soupira à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme.

"Et bien, je suis..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Si certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu en anglais (et on décidé je ne sais pas pourquoi de la relire en français), dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la traduction.

Sinon, juste pour vous prévenir, je risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour traduire après les vacances, donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver assez lentement à partir de septembre, désolée. Je vais essayer d'en faire un maximum pendant le temps qui reste.

Petit appel au secours: je n'arrive pas à sauter des lignes, ça me les supprime à chaque fois... help!!


	2. Explications

****

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer d'en faire paraître un tous les samedis.

****

****

**Chapitre Deux: Explications**

"Et bien, je suis Odyeus et voici ma femme, Déméra, quand à pourquoi tu es ici et ce qui s'est passé, ça sera un peu plus dur à expliquer."

Harry regarda l'homme, perplexe, ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas parler, Odyeus continua.

"Hmm, tu es sur les territoires des Clethrys. Notre tribu est principalement composée de guerriers. Nous sommes chargés de garder cette région de même que d'autres tribus gardent d'autres régions... Non! Laisse-moi continuer" dit-il, voyant qu'Harry allait l'interrompre.

"Quand à ce qui t'es arrivé... Pour expliquer ça, je dois te donner quelques informations de base. Il y a cinq ans, un mage noir est apparu. Il réussit à réunir une immense armée grâce à ses pouvoirs sur l'esprit des gens. Toutes les tribus s'unirent pour le combattre et tous les sorciers, groupe auquel j'appartiens, se réunirent pour le détruire. Après des mois de guerre, nous parvinrent finalement à détruire le lien entre ses soldats, qui étaient ses marionnettes, et lui. Puis, nous utilisèrent tous ses pouvoirs ainsi que ceux des éléments pour le détruire. Nous avions gagné mais le prix à payer pour la victoire avait été élevé. Tout un pays avait été ruiné et maintenant, rien ne peux pousser là-bas, c'est un désert. Des centaines de personnes on été tuées, torturées ou blessées. Quelques soldats qui avaient été manipulés sont devenus fous ou sont encore traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont été obligé de faire."

Odyeus fit une pause, apparemment, ces souvenirs le hantaient toujours. Il se calma. "J'ai juré de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éviter que ça ait lieu une nouvelle fois dans le future. Donc, avec l'aide de Demera et de quelques amis, j'ai jeté un sort sur mes descendants et moi. Ce sort est la raison pour laquelle tu es là : chaque fois qu'un mage noir apparaît, un de mes descendants direct est destiné à l'affronter. Et si mon descendant a un potentiel assez important, il est envoyé chez certains de ses ancêtres pour avoir de l'aide. Ce sort a bien marché jusqu'à maintenant. Mais seulement quelques uns de mes descendants ont pu voyager en arrière jusqu'à cette période car cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. La personne doit être très puissante ou bien elle serait drainée par le voyage dans le temps et elle mourrait."

Harry le regarda fixement. Cet homme était en train de dire qu'il était l'un de ses ancêtres qui s'était lui-même jeté un sort pour aider ses descendants; que le sort l'avait ramené jusqu'ici parce qu'il allait devoir affronter un sorcier malfaisant. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres, ou bien était-ce une nouvelle ruse de Voldemort? Ca devait être ça et il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ne prend pas! Allez dire à votre maître que je ne gobe pas cette histoire" dit le garçon, ses yeux verts brillants de colère.

Odyeus soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile.

"Ce n'est pas un piège."

"Comme si j'allais vous croire."

"Tu dois nous croire" dit Déméra. "Nous sommes ici pour t'aider!"

Harry eut un rire glacé. "Oui, m'aider à rejoindre vos rangs!"

Odyeus jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme. "Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix" dit-il, levant lentement sa main. Harry le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Odyeus vit de la peur dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la détermination. Cela le fit sourire, ce garçon était définitivement prometteur, mais tellement rebelle.

"Petrificia!"

Le sort jailli de sa main, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Il pensait que la magie sans baguette était impossible, mais cet homme venait juste de lancer un sort avec sa main. Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'essaya même pas d'éviter le sort. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à Petrificus Totalus mais semblait moins puissant : il ne paralysait que les jambes.

Puis Odyeus s'approcha de lui et le souleva. Il l'emmena dehors. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il était maintenant sur que ce n' était pas à son époque. Il était au centre d'un camp grouillant d'activité. D'un côté, il pouvait voir un enclos avec plusieurs chevaux, de l'autre, un vieil homme était assis entouré de jeunes enfants, leur racontant apparemment une histoire. Il vit aussi plusieurs femmes qui faisaient la cuisine, lavaient des fourrures, mais aussi qui s'entraînaient. Il y avait des hommes, habillés en cuir, tenant des lances et portant tous un arc et un carquois. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient aussi des couteaux en os. La plupart avaient quelques cicatrices voyantes. Deux jeunes garçons, l'un avec les cheveux châtain, l'autre blond, se battaient dans un coin, encouragés par d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive et arrête le combat, au grand désappointement des spectateurs.

Harry était stupéfait. Alors cet homme lui avait dit la vérité mais l'homme avait du le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était pas très puissant. Remarquant le visage choqué d'Harry, Odyeus le ramena dans la tente.

"Alors, tu me crois maintenant?" demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne put que faire signe que oui, Déméra fit un signe de la main et il put bouger ses jambes à nouveau.

"Bien. Pourrais-tu me laisser voir ta paume droite que je sache lesquels de tes ancêtres tu vas rencontrer pour que je les prévienne?" demanda Odyeus.

Sans réfléchir, Harry lui tendit sa main droite. Odyeus l'étudia pendant quelques minutes et son visage se durcit.

"Ton ennemi doit être très puissant si tu dois les voir tous."

Alors qu'Harry allait demander qui il allait rencontrer, Odyeus l'interrompit. "Ne me demande pas."

Harry ferma la bouche, puis une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit: Odyeus devait les PREVENIR? Comment cela était-il possible? Il fronça les sourcils de confusion, avant de poser cette question à voix haute. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre.

"Et bien, je ne peux pas tellement te l'expliquer mais j'ai beaucoup recherché d'informations sur les voyages dans le temps et les communications. Après des années de travail, j'ai finalement réussi à créer un appareil qui me permet de parler à mes descendants et parfois à regarder mes héritiers vivants. C'est ainsi que je peux les prévenir que je vais leur envoyer l'une des personne qui est arrivée ici."

Harry n'essaya pas de demander plus d'information. Dès qu'il se remettait d'un choc, on lui révélait quelque chose d'autre qui le rendait encore plus confus. Il secoua la tête, essayant sans vraiment de succès d'ordonner ses idées. Déméra regarda l'adolescent confus en face d'elle et décida de venir à son secours.

"Maintenant, des explications plus concrètes" dit-elle joyeusement.

"Tu as raison Méra, vas-y" répondit Odyeus, comprenant vite les intentions de sa femme.

"Et bien, d'abord, comment t'appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda , soulagé de finalement répondre à des questions faciles.

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai quinze ans."

"Quinze ans hmmm. Est-ce que tu as une quelconque expérience de combat?"

"Pas vraiment, j'ai commence les arts martiaux cet été."

Déméra réfléchit un moment. "Bien, tu vas devoir bien récupérer ton retard pendant les deux prochaines semaines puis tu rejoindras les Yonhors pour le Sarthahnra."

Il y eut un silence. "Excusez-moi" dit finalement Harry, "mais que sont les Yonhors et le Sarthahnra?"

"Yonhor est le nom donné au garçons et aux filles de quinze ans. Et le Sarthahnra est un test qu'ils doivent passer s'ils veulent devenir un guerrier complet. Tu devras le passer aussi."

"Que doivent faire les participants?" demanda Harry, pas vraiment excité à l'idée de passer un test. Que se passerait-il s'il échouait?

"Aucun des participants n'a le droit de le savoir. C'est gardé strictement secret."

Harry ne répondit pas, il essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris.

"Mais maintenant, je vais te donner des vêtements appropriés puis te présenter à quelques Yonhors."

"Bonne idée Méra!" s'exclama Odyeus. "Pendant que tu t'occupes de ça, je vais prévenir le conseil."

"D'accord."

Elle sortit de la tente, suivie par Harry.

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le camp, Harry sentit des gens le fixer du regard, probablement à cause de ses robes de sorcier. Tout le monde semblait être habillé en cuir ou en laine donc ses robes le faisaient ressortir. A son grand soulagement, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande tente. 

"Entre" dit Déméra, souriant à son visage anxieux.

Ils entrèrent. La tente était assez sombre. Comme Harry regardait autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait vers le fond.

"Vaihia Déméra? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

"Vaihia Mélisy. L'un des villages du Sud nous a envoyé ce garçon." Elle montra Harry. "Il s'appelle Harry. Il nous l'ont envoyer pour l'entraîner. Comme tu vois, il va avoir besoin de vêtements corrects."

"Oui. Je ne comprends pas ces Errysis du Sud. Comment peuvent-ils se défendre avec ces robes? Tsk tsk, ça doit vraiment être à la mode là-bas" continua-t-elle bavardant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Déméra l'interrompe.

"Oui Mélisy mais pourrais-tu lui donner des vêtements, il a beaucoup à rattraper."

"Bien sur, viens mon garçon, ne sois pas timide."

Harry s'approcha de la femme, Mélisy, comme Demera l'avait appelée. Elle était grande et rondelette mais semblait pleine de vie. Elle était rousse comme Déméra mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus bouclés. Ses yeux verts foncé étincelait de joie. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aimer cette femme immédiatement.

"Bien, bien, bien, tu n'es pas très grand, n'est-ce pas? Et plutôt maigre aussi. Rien qu'on ne puisse arranger, heureusement... Hmmm, prend ça, et ça." Elle lui tendit quelques pantalons.

"Et puis, des chemises, tu as de la chance, Jenna vient de me donner celles-ci." Elle donna quelques chemises de laine sans manches à Harry.

"Et finalement, ça." Il prit les deux vestes qu'elle lui donnait. Une des deux était sans manches mais les deux étaient en cuir et avaient plusieurs poches. Elles seront un peu inconfortables au début mais tu t'y habitueras.

"Apporte-les ici quand tu veux les laver" ajouta Mélisy.

"Merci" dit Harry.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir."

"Merci Mel. Keshia."

"Keshia Déméra."

Ils quittèrent la tente.

"Déméra? Que veulent dire Vaihia et Keshia?" demanda Harry soudainement.

Elle le regarda étrangement. "Que veux-tu dire? Tu n'as pas reçu de souvenirs quand tu as été transporté ici?" Elle semblait surprise.

"Des souvenirs?" répéta Harry, un peu confus, puis il se rappela que son esprit avait été assailli de souvenirs avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. "Oui, je m'en souviens mais je ne peux pas les ordonner, il y en a trop!" dit-il désespérément.

"Ne panique pas, calme toi!" dit Déméra. "Tu dois te concentrer sur le nom de l'ancêtre qui vit dans la période où tu te trouves. De cette façon, tu vas repousser les autres souvenirs inutiles au fond de ton esprit."

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et soudainement, les souvenirs et les informations dont il avait besoin lui revinrent. "Ca a marché!"

"Bien, tu apprends vite" dit Déméra. "Maintenant, que veulent dire ces phrases?" demanda la femme avec un sourire.

"Vaihia signifie salut et Keshia au revoir" répondit Harry immédiatement.

"Exactement"

"Merci"

"Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Viens, tu dois rencontrer d'autres Yonhors. Je crois qu'il y en a vingt cette année" ajouta-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un enclos où se tenaient environ vingt jeunes et deux adultes, un homme et une femme. Apparemment, ils étaient en train d'expliquer quelque chose. Déméra s'approcha silencieusement suivie de près par Harry. Les deux adultes ne semblaient pas réaliser qu'elle était là donc elle toussa bruyamment. Ils se retournèrent immédiatement, leurs couteaux prêts à la main.

"Déméra!" s'exclama l'homme, soupirant en remettant son couteau dans son fourreau. "Tu es trop silencieuse pour ton bien!" Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et de brillants yeux bleu.

Déméra rit. "Je sais, Kev! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire!"

"Il a raison tu sais" dit la femme.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient en-dessous de l'épaule et des yeux marrons.

"Pas toi aussi, Eira!" soupira Déméra. Ils levèrent un sourcil. "Je ne suis pas venue donner un cours. Un village du Sud nous a envoyé Harry ici pour s'entraîner. Il a très peu d'expérience au combat et quasiment aucune en survie. Donc, il va avoir beaucoup à rattraper. Mais il apprend vite et il est très déterminé, je pense quand même qu'il aura besoin d'aide."

"D'accord" dit l'homme, regardant Harry, comme tout le monde. "Hmm, Thers et Véradis, pourriez-vous l'aider?" demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes en face de lui. Ils acquiescèrent et firent signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir près d'eux.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Déméra qui hocha la tête, il se dirigea vers les garçons et s'assit près du garçon nommé Thers. Il était grand et un peu mince mais était bronzé et avait des yeux verts qui pétillaient d'amusement. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur les bras et ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns comme tout le monde ici. L'autre jeune, Véradis, était plus petit mais semblait plein d'énergie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds soyeux et des yeux bleu-gris ainsi que quelques cicatrices, principalement sur ses bras. Thers tendit sa main.

"Vaihia Harry, heureux de te connaître." Harry lui serra la main.

"Vaihia, content de te rencontrer aussi." Puis il serra aussi la main de Véradis.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils avaient l'air d'être gentils. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient devenir leur ami. Puis, après avoir parlé un peu avec Kev et Eira, Déméra les quitta.

"Bien" dit Eira, "puisque Harry est nouveau ici, nous allons arrêter la leçon d'aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez lui expliquer comment se passent les cours et le reste. Revenez plus tard."

* * *

Ils laissèrent les garçons et les filles. Immédiatement, tous les jeunes se regroupèrent autour d'Harry et commencèrent à se présenter: Il y avait douze garçons : Thers, Cernos, Ferth, Norns, Qverdar, Uraios, Wald, Yrs, Swen, Andra, Emer, Brox ; et o filles : Veradis, Raia, Xeis, Méaline, Britany, Ilin, Perna et Selvy. La plupart l'accueillirent chaleureusement mais quelques uns le regardèrent avec mépris. 

"Alors comme ça, tu viens du Sud?" ricana un garçon aux cheveux noirs, Andra.

"Oui" répondit simplement Harry.

"Et bien, ça m'étonne qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas d'apprendre à leurs enfants à se battre"

continua le garçon avec une innocence feinte.

"Peut-être sont-ils trop faibles pour apprendre, Andra" ajouta une fille avec de splendides cheveux roux appelée Méaline.

"Tu as sans doute raison Méa, c'est une honte de voir les hommes vivre comme des filles là-bas, effrayé de se battre, quel gâchis! Mais en tout cas, ça montre la supériorité du Nord."

Un autre garçon regarda Harry, qui réussit à se souvenir de son nom, Brox.

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Errysisnar. Repars d'où tu viens!"

Harry bouillait de colère, comment ces gens pouvaient-ils le juger sans même chercher à le connaître! Mais il se calma lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils lui faisaient penser à Malfoy, pensée qui le fit presque rire.

Thers avait serré les poings. "Tu es vraiment pathétique Andréa, tu sais ça?" dit il avec colère.

"Oh, est-ce que le grand Thers serait en train de defender le petit Errysisnar?" dis Méalin d'un ton moqueur.

"N'ajoute rien de plus!" dis Véradis sur un ton glacial.

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part!" répliqua Méaline d'un air suffisant.

Harry réalisa que si personne n'arrêtait ça bientôt, ça allait se finir en bagarre. Il soupira et commença à parler. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, il vit Brox lever sa main et murmurer un sort vers Thers. Sans même réfléchir, il leva sa main, croyant qu'il avait sa baguette et jeta un sort de protection sur Thers. Le sort rebondit et toucha Brox, le colorant en violet avec des pois jaunes et lui ajoutant des oreilles de lapin. Tout le monde regarda Harry avec surprise. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, il détestait les gens qui attaquaient dans le dos. Il dirigea son regard féroce vers Brox. Les profonds yeux verts semblaient hypnotiser le garçon aux couleurs vives et le temps qu'il tourne son regard vers Andra, Brox tremblait.

"Je n'ai peut-être pas d'expérience au combat mais je suis assez doué en magie. Vous devriez changer d'attitude, c'est un conseil" dit-il, sa voix aussi froide que de la glace.

Il se retourna et commença à quitter l'enclos. Puis, il s'arrêta et fit volte-face, regardant directement Andra.

"Et préviens tes amis que je déteste les gens trop lâche pour attaquer de front."

Puis il partit. Thers le regarda s'en aller alors qu'Andra restait à bégayer. Il se retourna et regarda ses amis: Véradis, Raia et Yrs. "C'est un garçon qui a l'air intéressant."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui vous parait bizarre au niveau de la traduction, je le changerai quand je posterai le prochain chapitre.


	3. Premiers jours

**Chapitre trois: Premiers jours**

Harry marcha un peu autour du camp, s'arrêtant près d'un enclos dans lequel il vit plusieurs chevaux. Il les regarda pendant quelques minutes, ils étaient si calmes.

"Ils sont superbes, n'est-ce pas?" dit quelqu'un derrière lui soudainement.

Il se tourna et vit Thers avec Véradis, une fille appelée Raia et un garçon, Yrs, se souvint-il. Il se retourna vers les chevaux.

"Oui" répondit-il simplement.

"Désolé pour Andra, il était juste fidèle à lui-même" dit Véradis.

"Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine" répondit Harry.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Voyant leur malaise, Harry dit:

"Pourriez-vous me faire faire le tour et me donner des tuyaux sur cet endroit?"

Les quatre amis sourirent.

"Pas de problème, viens."

Ils passèrent une heure à parler de l'endroit et des membres de la tribu. Harry apprit qu'Andra était le fils d'un des conseillers, de même que Thers et Raia. Il se renseigna aussi sur les professeurs. Tous étaient des guerriers et en généra, plutôt gentils, excepté un, Dézer qui enseignait l'équitation. On lui donna aussi des détails sur la vie de tous les jours de la tribu, les deux repas en commun, l'entraînement et le reste.

Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner. Harry s'assit près de Thers qui lui montra les gens importants, ceux qu'ils ne devraient pas se mettre à dos. Après cela, Thers lui montra où il allait dormir et lui dit qu'il le réveillerait le lendemain matin.

"Bonne nuit Thers, Yrs, et merci."

"Bonne nuit Harry" répondirent les deux garçons.

Et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Comme d'habitude, les cauchemars arrivèrent. Harry vit une nouvelle fois Cédric se faire tuer et Voldemort ressusciter. Il se réveilla, de la sueur perlant sur son front, respirant bruyamment, sa cicatrice pulsant et saignant.

_Même à des millénaires de distance, la connexion est toujours forte _pensa Harry amèrement.

Puis il vit Thers le regarder avec inquiétude. _Fantastique, encore plus de questions!_

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal." dit-il, priant pour que le garçon ne lui demande pas plus de détails. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il était évident que Thers ne le croyait pas mais il ne lui demanda pas d'explication et se retourna dormir. Harry se recoucha en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Finalement, il se leva et quitta silencieusement la tente où il dormait.

Une fois dehors, il sortit du camp en évitant les gardes. Quand il fut assez loin, il s'assit et commença à s'entraîner à faire de la magie sans sa baguette. Dès qu'il vit le soleil se lever, il retourna dans la tente où Thers l'attendait. _C'est bien ma chance!_ Mais curieusement, Thers ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait dehors, lui demandant à la place de le suivre pour le repas.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le paddock où ils apprendraient à monter à cheval. La première rencontre entre Harry et Dézer fut tout sauf amicale. Thers, Yrs et Harry arrivèrent en avance à l'enclos et s'aperçurent que Véradis et Raia étaient déjà là. Ils parlèrent un peu avant que Dézer arrive.

"Bien, on m'a dit qu'un nouvel élève nous avait rejoint, où est-il?" dit l'homme. Harry leva la main.

"Viens ici" aboya le guerrier. "Alors, quel est ton nom? "

"Harry"

"Harry" repeat Dézer méchamment. "C'est bien un nom du Sud"

Harry resta silencieux.

"Alors Harry, est-ce que tu montes à cheval?"

"Non"

"Non, maître!"

"Non, maître"

"Est-ce que tu es déjà monté sur un cheval?"

"Non, maître"

"Est-ce que tu sais monter à cheval?"

"J'ai lu un livre là-dessus"

"Tu as lu un livre là-dessus! Vraiment?! Très bien, nous allons voir à quel point tu as lu! Andra, vas chercher Sheitan!"

Andra se leva. Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas heureux d'accomplir cette tâche mais il regardait Harry avec dédain. Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer.

"Silence!" cria Dézer. Tout le monde attendit silencieusement le retour d'Andra. Harry était perplexe, quel était le problème avec Sheitan pour que Thers et les autres lui jettent des coups d'œil anxieux. Finalement, Andra revint tirant un cheval avec l'aide d'un autre guerrier. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry comprit la signification de ces coups d'œil. Le cheval, qui était entièrement noir, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'attaquer Andra et le guerrier. Il se cabrait ou ruait continuellement. Le fait d'avoir réussi à l'équiper était un miracle. Dézer remplaça Andra qui sembla assez reconnaissant.

"Et bien, montre-nous ce que tu as appris" dit-il avant de frapper le cheval quand il essaya de le mordre.

Le cheval avait plusieurs cicatrices et certaines saignaient, apparemment, ils utilisaient la méthode forte pour le contrôler. Harry s'approcha du cheval. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Sheitan essaya de le mordre. Harry évita ses dents aisément.

_C'est comme pour voler, il va sentir ma peur._

Avec un mouvement très rapide, il attrapa la tête du cheval et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur verdâtre et un feu brûlait au fond d'eux. Sheitan se débattit mais Harry le tenait fermement. Du vert rencontra du vert et ce fut une bataille d'esprit. Harry pouvait sentir la sauvagerie de l'animal mais aussi son intelligence. Finalement, le cheval abandonna.

Harry relâcha la tête. Il s'approcha, lui caressa le cou puis monta dessus. Mais si le cheval avait perdu une bataille, il n'avait pas abandonné la guerre. Dès l'instant où il sentit un cavalier sur son dos, il se mit à sauter, à se cabrer et à ruer, essayant de le déloger. Harry attrapa la crinière et essaya de suivre les mouvements du cheval. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Plusieurs fois, il faillit tomber, mais tout son entraînement sur son balai finit par payer et il réussit à rester sur le dos du cheval sans savoir comment.

Après quelques minutes, Sheitan commença à se fatiguer. Puis il s'arrêta. Harry le caressa, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, et descendit. Une fois qu'il eut touché terre, il réalisa combien ça l'avait fatigué. Il trébucha un instant puis se rétablit. Il se retourna et regarda les autres; ils le fixaient du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte, apparemment choqués. Au contraire, Dézer semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Il était littéralement rouge de colère.

"Bien, tu sembles avoir appris quelques choses" dit-il très, très, très à contrecœur. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

"D'accord, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le circuit, allez chercher vos chevaux!"

Alors que les élèves partaient, il s'approcha d'Harry.

"Tu as peut-être été capable de monter Sheitan, mais tu n'arriveras pas à réussir ça, je te le garantis" dit-il avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Il avait raison. Il les fit travailler sur le circuit et Harry réalisa bientôt que Sheitan n'avait pas été entraîné. Dézer prenait donc plaisir à crier sur Harry à chaque erreur. A la fin de la session, Harry devait se retenir pour ne pas crier sur le guerrier. Il serra les dents, descendit de Sheitan et suivit Thers.

Après avoir pris soin de leurs montures, ils se dirigèrent vers une tente où on leur donna de la nourriture. Puis Thers l'emmena dans un coin calme. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Harry regarda les quatre amis.

"Pourquoi me hait-il? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Thers, Yrs, Véradis et Raia se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

"Et bien, tu vois, il n'aime pas les gens du Sud et tout ce qui est relié avec le Sud"

"C'est tout!" Harry était surpris.

"Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul qu'il n'aime pas. En fait, les seules personnes qu'il aime bien sont Andra et ses amis" dit Véradis.

"J'ai remarqué, ils me font penser à un professeur et à quelques élèves delà où je viens" dit Harry en plaisantant.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, enfin, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir pour le prochain cours?"

"Non, Robian est sympa, ses cours concernent les plantes et les animaux. Après, on a un cours de combat et tu connais déjà les guerriers, ce sont Kev et Eira."

"Bien, je ne me sens pas trop me faire crier dessus dans n'importe quel autre cours" dit Harry. Cela fit rire les autres.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle" dit Harry en faisant la moue.

Yrs réussit à se calmer un peu.

"Tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était impayable."

Ils réussirent à se remettre.

"Comment as-tu réussi à monter Sheitan? Même les meilleurs cavaliers n'ont pas réussi à rester sur son dos!"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être qu'il m'aime bien."

Il ne pouvait pas dire 'Non, c'est mon entraînement au Quidditch qui m'a permis de rester sur son dos!' Les quatre amis ne semblèrent pas convaincus par son explication. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu demander autre chose, Robian arriva et le cours commença. Harry réalisa vite que la plupart des plantes étaient différentes de celles de son époque. Robian était un bon professeur et la leçon plut à Harry.

Puis, ce fut l'heure du cours de combat, Harry l'appréhendait un petit peu. Une fois que tous les jeunes furent arrivés, Kev et Eira commencèrent à expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Ok, écoutez. Vous allez travailler sur les mouvements qu'on vous a montré hier. Travaillez en groupes de trois ou quatre. Il y aura un petit concours après."

Puis Eira se tourna vers Harry.

"Viens avec nous Harry."

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

"Bien, nous allons te tester pour voir ton niveau. Prêt?"

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, les deux professeurs l'attaquèrent brusquement. Il resta paralysé pendant une seconde puis il sut. Sans même réfléchir, il les bloqua et les repoussa. Puis il se mit en position de défense. Eira commença à lui donner des coups de pied mais tous ses coups furent bloqués. Pendant ce temps, Kev s'était placé derrière Harry et il lui sauta dessus. Harry sauta sur sa droite, roula et se atterris sir ses pieds. Son corps se battait automatiquement. Finalement, Eira et Kev s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

"As-tu déjà appris à te battre?" demanda Kev.

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse se battre comme ça? C'était comme si une partie de son esprit s'était activée quand il avait commencé à combattre. Cela avait semblé tellement naturel.

"Vraiment? Et bien, tu dois être un combattant né. Ce n'est pas vraiment courant mais ça arrive parfois. Odyeus en est un aussi" dit Kev pensivement.

"Bien" dit Eira, "Prends ça!" Elle lui donna un couteau.

"Prêt?"

Une fois encore, Harry sentit l'assaut soudain de connaissances le submerger. Comme s'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, il bloqua toutes les attaques de Kev et d'Eira.

"C'est réglé, c'est vraiment un combattant né" dit le guerrier finalement.

"En effet, mais il a besoin d'apprendre ce que fait son corps" dit Eira. "Yes, Thers?"

Thers leva les yeux, ce qui le fit se faire frapper par un des coups de poing de Véradis.

"VERADIS!"

La fille regarda d'un air contrit son ami.

"Désolée" marmonna-t-elle.

"Tu ferais bien" répliqua Thers avant d'approcher des deux guerriers. Ils regardaient l'adolescent d'un air amusé.

"Bien, tu aideras Harry à combattre, entraînez-vous aussi souvent que vous pouvez. C'est un combattant né mais il a besoin d'apprendre ce qu'il fait" dit Eira, souriant au visage choqué de Thers.

Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise, aquiesca de la tête et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Avant de les laisser partir, Eira dit à Harry qu'il devrait emprunter des armes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait les siennes.

"Ok" dit Thers, "d'abord, tu vas apprendre les bases. Regarde-moi puis refais le mouvement."

Harry inclina la tête. Il regarda très attentivement le garçon faire une série de mouvements avec grâce, comme si chaque mouvement était la continuation du précédent. Thers répéta la série quelques fois. Puis Harry la fit. Thers et Véradis, qui s'était arrêtée de combattre pour voir comment Harry s'en sortait, étaient complètement stupéfaits. Ce garçon, qui apparemment n'avait jamais eu d'entraînement correct, était en train d'exécuter une série de mouvements comme s'il l'avait faite des centaines de fois. Même si ces mouvements n'étaient pas vraiment durs, c'était étonnant. De plus, ses mouvements étaient tellement fluides qu'on ne voyait pas où l'un commençait et l'autre se terminait. Pendant qu'il exécutait ses mouvements, Harry était entré dans une sorte de transe, il ne faisait qu'un avec son environnement, c'était étrange mais merveilleux. Il se sentait complet, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui manquait jusque-là. Il adorait ce sentiment. C'en était devenu presque douloureux quand il finit.

Il regarda Thers et vit que le garçon, tout comme Véradis qui avait apparemment regardé aussi, le fixait du regard, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry remua inconfortablement sous leur regard.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Cela sembla les ramener à la réalité.

"Quelque chose de mal?" s'étrangla Véradis d'étonnement. Puis elle éclata de rire, suivie par Thers. Ne comprenant rien, Harry regarda les deux adolescents. Ils réussirent finalement à se calmer, Véradis essuyant quelques larmes.

"Désolée Harry, c'est juste que ce que tu viens de faire était étonnant!"

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry, heureux de l'avoir fait correctement.

"Bien sûr!" dit Thers. "Maintenant, on va mettre ces mouvements en pratique. Viens!"

Les deux garçons se firent face, saluèrent et se mirent en position. Ils commencèrent par donner des coups de pied et de poing, mais il semblait danser au lieu de combattre. Chaque coup était bloqué, chaque attaque était contrée. Soudainement, Harry lança son poing vers la poitrine de Thers. Le coup atteint sa cible et sa force jeta Thers à terre. Le souffle un peu coupé, cela lui prit quelques minutes pour retrouver tous ses esprits. Puis il regarda Harry, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se secoua et sourit à Harry pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

"Ok, ça va définitivement être ta première leçon: Comment contrôler ta force" dit-il.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Après quelques jours, Harry commença à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie. Dézer se conduisait toujours de façon horrible avec lui. Apparemment, rendre la vie d'Harry misérable était devenu le seul but de sa vie. Juste pour mettre le guerrier plus en colère, Harry se révéla être un cavalier exceptionnel. Il s'entraînait avec Sheitan dès qu'il pouvait. Cela lui permis de former une sorte de lien avec l'étalon.

Sheitan sauta au-dessus d'un tronc avec aisance. Le cheval s'amusait visiblement. Le reste des obstacles étaient une rivière à franchir puis un slalom où le cavalier devait jeter des lances sur des cibles en mouvement. Ensuite venait le chemin des pierres tombantes, comme Harry l'avait appelé. Des pierres, attachés par des cordes à des arbres, étaient poussées et tombaient sur le cavalier qui devaient les éviter.

Avec aisance, Harry prit une de ses trois lances et la lança vers une cible. Il fut content de voir qu'elle l'atteint en son centre. Puis, il fit la même chose avec les deux cibles suivantes. Arrivant au chemin des pierres tombantes, il ralentit un peu. Il avait appris à être prudent dans cette partie du circuit. Il sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa droite et s'aplatit sur Sheitan. La pierre passa quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui. Il évita toutes les autres pierres de la même façon. Il finit rapidement cette partie, soulagé d'arriver au dernier défi, une grande prairie. Harry sourit. La première fois qu'il était arrivé à cette partie, il l'avait traversée sans faire attention, ce qui lui avait gagné un superbe sermon de Dézer et un énorme mal de crane. Il galopa sur la prairie, surveillant son entourage attentivement. Soudainement, quelque chose lui sauta dessus, mais il était prêt. Il souleva son bouclier. La chose rebondit dessus. Puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui, se retournant, il vit une pierre venir vers lui. Il l'évita. Sheitan continua à galoper. Harry l'avait entraîné à ne pas s'arrêter avant que son cavalier ne lui en donne l'ordre. Après avoir évité d'autres objets volants, il arriva à la fin du circuit. Il se prépara ensuite au sermon qu'il allait sûrement recevoir.

Comme prévu, il n'était même pas descendu de Sheitan que Dézer lui disait déjà tout ce qu'il avait mal fait. Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bonne performance mais que Dézer ne l'admettrait pas même si le monde en dépendait.

Thers et Raia, qui avait fait le circuit avant lui, levèrent leurs pouces vers le haut en signe de victoire. Il sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir de bons amis.

Après les premiers jours, la curiosité avait disparu et la plupart des autres adolescents étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Cela ne gênait pas du tout Harry. Il n'aimait pas toute l'attention dont il avait été entouré.

"Tu as été l'un des plus rapides" dit Raia.

"Oui, et tu n'as pas l'air blessé ou fatigué" ajouta Thers.

"Merci mais c'est Sheitan qui a fait tout le travail" dit Harry en caressant le cheval.

"Si tu le dis" dit Raia en haussant les épaules. "Regardez, c'est Véradis!"

En effet, Véradis était arrivée. Elle semblait aller bien, excepté la petite coupure sur sa joue.

Une heure plus tard, tous les Yonhors avaient fini leur circuit et après quelques mots, Dézer les laissa partir. Ils déjeunèrent puis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Enfin arrivait le moment qu'Harry attendait: le cours ce combat.

Eira et Kev regardèrent leurs élèves. Ils virent Harry et sourirent.

"Bien, Yonhors, aujourd'hui, nous allons répéter tout ce que nous avons vu car le Sarthahnra est dans trois jours."

Tous les adolescents étaient nerveux, se demandant ce qui les attendait pendant le test.

"Nous allons vous assigner vos partenaires, Andra et Méaline, Brox et Ferth, Véradis et Raia et finalement Thers et Harry."

Thers grogna. Il était le partenaire d'Harry. Eira sourit.

"Je plaisantais, Thers et Yrs. Harry, tu viens avec Kev et moi."

Thers eut l'air soulagé et se dépêcha d'aller vers Yrs avant que les guerriers ne puissent changer d'avis. Combattre était l'une des rares choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire avec Harry. En fait, personne ne voulait être son partenaire en cours. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mauvais, pas du tout. En fait, il était trop fort. Après une semaine, tous les membres des Yonhors avaient compris que se battre avec lui n'était pas bon pour leur santé, cela finissait toujours par leur projection plusieurs mètres plus loin. Même si Harry essayait de diminuer sa force, il gagnait toujours. Se battre avec lui était un cauchemar, mais le voir se battre était un émerveillement. Cela semblait facile, tellement naturel que c'en était presque irréel.

Et Harry adorait le sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait. Après un début difficile, il l'emporta vite sur ses camarades, seuls les guerriers étaient de taille, même s'il commençait à les battre plus souvent.

Deux heures plus tard, des adolescents en sueur finirent la leçon et après s'être lavés, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. AU soulagement d'Harry, les cauchemars venaient moins souvent maintenant donc il pouvait avoir des nuits complètes de sommeil.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut la veille du Sarthahnra. Un grand banquet fut organisé. Les Yonhors devaient porter une sorte d'uniforme d'un pagne et d'une veste sans manches, tous deux en cuir. On avait dessiné des marques sur leur corps avec des cendres. Cela montrait que leur enfance restait derrière eux et qu'ils entraient maintenant dans le monde des adultes. Tout d'abord, il y eut un énorme festin puis les guerriers présenteraient un spectacle mélangeant danse et combat, suivis par les Yonhors. Après cela, ce serait le tour du jeu de feu. Il consistait à sauter au-dessus du feu et était vraiment populaire. Finalement, les anciens raconteraient des histoires et les gens chanteraient. Harry aimait la nuit. Il n'était pas nerveux pour le lendemain, il profitait trop du présent pour ça. Cependant, il avait décidé avec Thers, Raia, Yrs et Véradis d'aller se coucher tôt pour être prêts le lendemain matin. Peu de Yonhors les avaient imités et étaient plutôt restés debout presque toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par les guerriers qui les traînèrent jusqu'à un endroit au centre du camp. La plupart avait mal à la tête et étaient encore endormis sauf les plus sages qui s'étaient reposés. Odyeus se leva et le silence se fit.

"Yonhors, aujourd'hui, vous allez quitter l'enfance pour toujours. Ce test que nous appelons Sarthahnra marquera ce changement. Quand il sera fini, vous serez des adultes. Maintenant, je pense que vous vous demandez tous ce que vous allez devoir faire. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps. Le Sarthahnra est...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Comme pour les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre dans la traduction.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :o)


	4. Le début du Sarthahnra

**Chapitre quatre: Le début du Sarthahnra **

"Le Sarthahnra est un test de vos capacités. Vous allez être divisés en équipes, quatre équipes de cinq personnes, trois garçons et deux filles généralement quoique une des équipes comprendra quatre garçons. Vous allez devoir survivre sans aide pendant deux mois. Pendant ces deux mois, vous vivrez dans la forêt. On ne vous donnera que des vêtements, une lance et un couteau, un peu de nourriture et votre cheval. On donnera également à chaque équipe une sorte de totem. Pendant ces deux mois, vous devrez essayer de voler le totem des autres équipes. Pour cela, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser n'importe quel moyen auquel vous pourrez penser tant que cela ne peut pas faire sérieusement du mal à quelqu'un. Une fois que ce test de survie sera terminé, vous serez des guerriers complets de la tribu" expliqua Odyeus.

Il se tourna vers Déméra. Elle fit un pas en avant.

"Après quelques réunions avec vos professeurs, nous avons choisi les équipes. Avancez quand vous entendez votre nom. Une fois que tous les membres d'une équipe ont été appelés, nous vous donnerons votre équipement et votre totem. Tout d'abord, l'équipe des Loups: Xeis, Uraios, Cernos, Ilin et Wald."

Les cinq jeunes s'approchèrent d'elles, on leur donna des lances, des couteaux, des vêtements et leur totem. Ils se mirent sur un côté de la place. Déméra continua

"L'équipe des Ours: Ferth, Swen, Selvy, Norns, Britany et Qverdar. L'équipe des Renards: Méaline, Andra, Emer, Perna, Brox. Finalement, la dernière mais pas la moindre, l'équipes des lynx: Yrs, Raia, Thers, Harry et Véradis."

La composition des équipes ne surpris personne. Elles étaient constituées des mêmes groupes de personnes qui traînaient ensemble habituellement. Des gens parlaient avec excitation, regardant les Yonhors, pariant sur quel équipe allait gagner. Pour gagner leur dit-on, ils devaient rassembler tous les totems. Odyeus se racla la gorge. Immédiatement, tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

"Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Tout ce que j'ai à dire est Bonne Chance."

Les Yonhors hochèrent la tête. Puis ils préparèrent leurs chevaux, les montèrent et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Harry, Thers, Yrs, Raia et Véradis chevauchaient pendant quelques minutes quand Harry, qui était devant, s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?" demanda Véradis qui portait le totem.

"Où va-t-on s'installer?" demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, on a besoin d'un camp."

Les autres semblèrent réfléchir pendant un moment, ils connaissaient la forêt mieux qu'Harry.

"A quoi tu penses?" lui demanda Yrs.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Et bien, ça doit être près d'un point d'eau, un endroit facile à défendre et dur à atteindre, près de la forêt. Peut-être sur une colline."

"Hmmm, c'est assez difficile. Hé!" s'exclama Raia.

"Oui?" répondirent les autres en cœur.

"Vieux Dragon" répondit-il en souriant. Yrs, Thers et Véradis sourirent aussi.

"Bonne idée"

"Génial Raia!"

Seul Harry semblait confus. "Désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est quoi Vieux Dragon?"

"Tu ne sais pas?" dit Raia. "Apparemment non. Ben, Vieux Dragon est un ancien volcan, profondément dans la forêt. Il y a un lac dans le cratère et quelques caves ansi que quelques sources."

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina immédiatement.

"Parfait! Est-ce que c'est loin?" Raia réfléchit quelques minutes.

"Avec nos chevaux, une heure, peut-être moins."

"Ok, alors on y va!" dit Thers avec enthousiasme.

Ils commencèrent à chevaucher vers le volcan. Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Ils repérèrent finalement le Vieux Dragon. Ses flancs étaient couvert par la forêt. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cratère. Une fois qu'il l'eurent atteint, Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. L'endroit était étonnant. Un lac occupait la plus grande partie du cratère. Le soleil faisait briller les eaux turquoises. Sur la gauche, il y avait une petite plage. De grands arbres étaient situés tout autour. Sur la rive opposée, ils virent une source.

"C'est incroyable Raia" dit Harry dans un murmure.

"N'est-ce pas?" répondit Raia en souriant. "Il y a un trou au fond du lac d'où l'eau sort du cratère, ça forme un petit ruisseau."

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Yrs les regarda.

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas jeter un œil à ces grottes?"

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils descendirent dans le cratère. La descente était un peu difficile mais ils étaient tous bons cavaliers. Une fois arrivés près du lac, ils démontèrent, enlevèrent les harnachements et commencèrent à explorer les grottes, sachant que leurs montures n'essaieraient pas de s'enfuir, elles avaient été trop bien entraînées. Ils dépassèrent la plage. Harry étudiait, de même que ses amis, les façades de roches. Soudainement, Véradis et Thers repérèrent quelque chose.

"Regardez!" dirent-ils ensemble. Ils se regardèrent surpris et rirent.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils montraient.

"Juste au-dessus de la source, un peu sur la droite, il y a une entrée" expliqua Thers.

Yrs, Raia et Harry regardèrent attentivement l'endroit qu'il montrait.

"Vous avez raison" s'exclama Yrs.

"Bien sur" dirent Véradis et Thers fièrement.

"Ok, tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est grimper jusqu'à cette entrée et l'explorer" dit Harry nerveusement.

"Allons-y" fut la seule réponse de Raia.

Malgré les inquiétudes d'Harry, cela fut assez facile d'atteindre l'entrée de la grotte. Il était aussi en train d'imaginer un moyen pour permettre aux chevaux d'y entrer aussi. Ils repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit quand ils explorèrent la grotte. Ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une grotte mais trois, connectées les unes aux autres par un tunnel, la première étant la plus grande. Ils repérèrent aussi une autre entrée qui menait à l'extérieur du volcan, sur le côté ouest. La seconde était plus petite, de même que la troisième. Dans celle-ci, une grande surprise les attendait. Une piscine naturelle occupait la moitié de la grotte. Ils découvrirent qu'elle était formée par une source thermale qui passait par cette grotte, puis qui sortait par un trou dans l'un des murs pour finir dans le lac. Pendant un moment, les cinq amis restèrent sans voix. Puis le silence fut brisé par Thers.

"Ca c'est sur, on a vraiment de la chance."

"C'est bien le moins qu'on puisse dire" répondit Yrs.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Finalement, ils remarquèrent que cette grotte avait une autre sortie aboutissait sur le côté nord. Ils revinrent à la première grotte, réalisèrent qu'il était presque midi et décidèrent de manger la nourriture qu'on leur avait donnée, en gardant un peu pour la nuit.

"Bon, on a besoin de s'organiser" dit Harry finalement.

Thers, Yrs, Véradis et Raia le regardèrent et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

"Tu as raison" acquiesça Véradis.

"Je pense qu'on devrait construire un chemin pour pouvoir amener les chevaux dans la première grotte. On pourrait faire une sorte de paddock sur le côté gauche."

"Bonne idée. Comment penses-tu qu'on va pouvoir construire ce chemin? On ne peux pas enlever la pierre" dit Thers.

"Je pense que je peux faire ça" dit Raia avec un sourire. "Je peux entrer dans la pierre et utiliser sa structure pour la transformer. C'est facile quand tu sais comment faire."

"D'accord, Raia se chargera de ça. Ensuite on doit trouver quelques pierres pour les tailler en fers de lance, du bois pour le feu et les torches. Qui veut faire ça?"

Après quelques minutes, Véradis et Yrs acceptèrent.

"Bien, Thers, on devrait aller chasser. On va avir besoin de peaux et de cuir ainsi que de viande. D'accord?"

L'autre garçon fit signe que oui.

"Bon alors allons-y!" finit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent. Harry et Thers allèrent chercher leurs chevaux. Ils les montèrent et allèrent dans la forêt. Quatre heures plus tard, ils revinrent ayant eu de la chance. Ils avaient pris un vieux cerf, quelques lapins et quelques faisans. Ils dépecèrent immédiatement les lapins et le cerf, déplumèrent les faisans, suspendant/faisandant (hanging) la majorité de la viande pour la consommer. Puis, ils s'occupèrent des peaux. Harry décida d'utiliser celle du cerf pour faire une carte car c'était la plus grande. Elle serait utile plus tard. Les peaux des lapins furent garder pour d'autres usages. Thers le suggéra, disant qu'ils pourraient les utiliser pour faire des couvertures.

Pendant qu'ils étaient aller chasser et s'occuper de leurs prises, Raia avait presque fini le chemin. Les pierres semblaient avoir fondu, formant un chemin, pas très large mais assez pour permettre à un cheval de passer. Yrs et Véradis avaient apporté beaucoup de bois et l'avaient mis dans la première grotte avec les harnachements qu'ils avaient transportés là. Ils avaient aussi trouvé du silex qu'ils avaient commencé à tailler. Une fois que Raia eut fini le chemin, ils se réunirent.

"Et bien" commença Thers "Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe."

"Oui, maintenant que nous avons commencé à un peu préparer notre base, je pense que nous devrions poser des défenses" dit Harry.

"Tu as encore raison, d'abord on devrait cacher les entrées, en particulier celles des grottes" répondit Yrs.

"En effet. J'ai aussi repéré un tunnel près de la plage qui mène dans la forêt, on devra le protéger" ajouta Raia.

"Exactement" approuva Harry "de même que le bord du cratère".

"C'est vraiment une grande surface. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire? Thers semblait perplexe.

"C'est ça le problème. Résumons, on a besoin de protéger une grande surface, même quand on est pas l" dit Yrs.

"Ben, ça va pas être facile" dit Véradis, pensive.

Harry claqua des doigts soudainement. "Hé!"

"Quoi?" dit Raia.

"Tu as un lien avec les pierres, non?"

Raia haussa les épaules. "Oui".

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux vraiment faire?"

"Je peux les transformer, changer leur forme. Parfois, je peux leur parler"

"Leur parler?!" Harry était stupéfait.

"Je ne leur parle pas vraiment. C'est plus un échange d'images. Les pierres ont vu beaucoup de choses, c'est vraiment intéressant de communiquer avec elles."

"D'accord..., Tu crois que tu peux les convaincre de nous aider?"

Raia sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. "Je ne sais pas" répondit-elle. "Je vais devoir leur demander."

"Merci." Harry se tourna vers les autres. "Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres parmi vous qui ont un talent spécial?"

Yrs, Thers et Véradis se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Ys brisa le silence.

"Véradis a un lien fort avec les animaux, elle peut parler avec eux. Je peux contacter les plantes, mais c'est comme avec les pierres, je ne peux pas avoir une vraie discussion."

Harry les regarda étonné. "Est-ce que ces pouvoirs sont habituels?"

"Assez, la plupart des membre de la tribu on un peu de pouvoir, mais seuls quelques uns sont Chawiz" expliqua Raia.

"Chawiz?" demanda Harry tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire le sens de ce mot. Au moment où il le trouva, Yrs répondit à sa question.

"A Chawiz est quelqu'un qui peut faire de la magie. Odyeus et Déméra sont Chawiz. Il y a quatre Yonhors qui font aussi partie de ce groupe: Brox, Swen, Xeis et Thers."

Harry regarda ses amis avec surprise puis sourit.

"Parfait. Raia, Yrs, est-ce que vous pourriez parler aux pierres et aux plantes. J'aimerais qu'ils..."

Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête. Yrs et Raia le regardèrent avec respect quand il eut fini.

"Génial! Viens Raia!" s'exclama Yrs. Ils partirent en vitesse.

"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda Thers. Harry sourit.

"Nous allons aller chercher de l'aide avec Véradis."

* * *

Ils allèrent dans la forêt. Ils avaient marché pendant plus d'un quart d'heure quand ils entendirent du bruit sur leur droite. Ils se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une meute de loups. Véradis salua, vite suivie par Harry et Thers. Puis elle sembla discuter avec un des loups qui était apparemment le chef. 

Pendant la conversation, Harry commença à sentir une sensation bizarre dans sa tête. C'était troublant, comme une sorte de bourdonnement grave. Harry secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette sensation sans succès. A ce moment, le regard du loup se posa sur lui pendant un long moment. Soudainement, ses yeux semblèrent avoir reconnu quelque chose. Le loup se retourna vers Véradis. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle salua, souriante. Le loup les salua tous les trois puis se tourna et partit.

"Bien. Il est d'accord pour nous aider et va prévenir les autres meutes" dit Véradis.

"Génial Véra!" s'exclama Thers.

Harry sourit mais resta silencieux. Le comportement du loup le perturbait. Ils reprirent leur marche, passant l'après-midi dans la forêt. Ils réussirent à convaincre les oiseaux de les aider aussi. Les aigles et les faucons avaient été durs à convaincre mais avaient finalement accepté. Ensuite, ils étaient parvenus à un accord avec les lapins et les cerfs. Ils avaient accepté de les aider à condition que les humains ne les tuent pas. Véradis leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin de manger. Les cerfs avaient répondu qu'il y avait beaucoup de poissons dans le lac. Finalement, la discussion se termina: Véradis leur promis que leur groupe ne les chasseraient pas pour qu'ils les aident. Les lapins et les cerfs acceptèrent. Ils dirent aussi que les vieux animaux accepteraient d'être tués tant que c'était rapide et sans douleur, choses que promirent les trois amis. Les écureuils étaient vraiment heureux d'espionner pour eux. Ils étaient très curieux et adoraient faire de nouvelles choses. Les ours furent aussi faciles à convaincre. Les renards acceptèrent de rester neutres.

Les trois jeunes revinrent à leur camp, satisfaits de leur après-midi. Quand ils arrivèrent au tunnel pour entrer dans le cratère, ils trouvèrent d'énormes lianes avec de grandes épines bloquant l'entrée. Ils remarquèrent aussi quelques Morphieas, une plantes avec des aiguillons soporifiques et un Saule cogneur. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence mais à leur grande surprise, on les laissa passer. Ensuite, ils furent arrêtés par un mur. Harry posa sa main dessus. Immédiatement, le mur fondit et un trou y apparut, les laissant entrer.

"Whaou! Ils ont vraiment fait du bon travail!" dit Thers, stupéfait.

"Super!" approuva Harry joyeusement.

Ils arrivèrent à la plage. Raia et Yrs étaient étendus sur le sable, en train de se reposer. Harry fit un clin d'œil à ses amis puis s'approcha du lac après avoir pris une grosse feuille. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, ils l'imitèrent. Ils remplirent les feuilles d'eau et s'approchèrent des deux personnes endormies. Puis ils firent tomber l'eau sur leurs amis sans méfiance. Calmes auparavant, ils se levèrent d'un bond en criant. Harry, Véradis et Thers étaient morts de rire. Comprenant ce qui s'était passé, Raia et Yrs regardèrent leurs amis, furieux, mais ils joignirent bientôt les rires.

"Bien, merci de nous avoir réveillé mais faites attention, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" dit Raia sur un ton menaçant.

"Je sais, mais merci pour l'avertissement" répondit Harry, saluant ses amis d'un air moqueur.

"De rien."

"Bien, taisez-vous tous les deux" dit Véradis. "On a des choses bien plus importantes à faire."

"Ecoutez la voix de la raison!" s'exclama Harry, levant ses mains pour se moquer de son amie mais aussi pour se protéger. Véradis le frappa légèrement.

"Pas besoin d'être violente! Dit-il. "Mais tu as raison. Nous avons besoin de préparer notre stratégie. Avant ça, on mange."

"Les mecs et leur estomac" murmura Raia. Yrs l'entendit

"Si tu ne veux pas manger, on va pas te forcer" répondit le garçon.

"Yrs, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver alors arrête!" fut sa seule réponse.

Il roula des yeux. "Du calme! Du calme!"

"Yrs"

"D'accord, je me tais."

"Tu ferais bien."

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la grotte. Quand ils arrivèrent, le score était de deux à un pour Raia. Comme il ne semblaient pas prêts de s'arrêter, Thers décida d'agir.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous savez que vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple."

Il savait que ce commentaire attirerait leur attention. Cela n'échoua pas.

"Thers!" crièrent-ils ensemble.

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons votre attention, on va pouvoir commencer à planifier la capture des autres totems" répliqua-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent, une envie de meurtre dans les yeux mais il ne parut pas du tout effrayé. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment pour calmer la situation avant que ça ne devienne plus violent.

"D'abord, je pense qu'on devrait passer une semaine ou deux à observer les autres, leurs habitudes, étudier leurs camps, leurs stratégies."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review. Continuez à signaler les erreurs de traduction ou les trucs étranges qui ne ressemblent pas à du français.


	5. Les Loups

Désolée de faire paraître le chapitre un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour rentrer chez moi et en plus, mon ordi a décidé de mettre deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour afficher une page... Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça, voici la suite....

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

**Chapitre cinq: Les Loups**

"BANG" Le son du bois sur le bois résonna dans la grotte. Harry sourit à son ami.

"Joli!"

"Pas mal non plus" répondit Thers.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de la première grotte, face à face, seulement séparés par les morceaux de bois avec lesquels ils combattaient et qui se croisaient pour le moment entre eux. Chacun d'entre eux essayer de pousser avec plus de force pour faire tomber l'autre. Soudainement, Harry eut un petit sourire, il s'accroupit soudainement, balayant le sol avec sa jambe droite, faisant tomber Thers sur le dos. Harry lui sauta immédiatement dessus et cloua ses bras par terre, bloquant l'autre garçon.

"J'ai gagné."

Le grattement d'un couteau sur le bois se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers Raia qui avait regardé le combat.

"Dix à un pour Harry" annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Rai" marmonna Thers.

"Quel couteau dans quelle plaie?" demanda Véradis qui venait juste d'entrer dans la grotte.

"Rien" répondit rapidement Thers avant que son ami puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Harry et Raia échangèrent un regard avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Où est Yrs?" demanda Thers, cherchant visiblement à changer le sujet de la conversation.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau" répondit Véradis, s'asseyant près de Raia. "Pourquoi?"

"Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à passer à l'action selon nos plans."

Je suis d'accord" dit Harry. "On les a espionnés pendant des jours. On connaît leurs camps aussi bien que le notre, de même que leurs habitudes."

"Oui, mes pieds me font encore mal après toutes ces observations, en particulier dans le cas des loups. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'ils mettent leur fichu camp dans les arbres!!!" se plaignit Raia sans conviction."

"Parce qu'ils sont intelligents?" dit Yrs qui venait d'entrer et avait entendu le dernier commentaire de Raia.

"Ou complètement fous" ajouta Véradis. "Je veux dire, vivre dans les arbres présente beaucoup d'avantages, mais ça a aussi quelques inconvénients."

"Oui, mais, n'importe qui ne peut pas avoir un camp comme le notre."

Harry promena son regard sur la salle en souriant. La pièce avait subi de grands changements depuis les premier jours. La première grotte était maintenant la salle d'entraînement. Sur le côté le plus à gauche, on avait creusé des trous pour placer les armes: lances, couteaux, bâtons de bois, arcs primitifs, ainsi que les harnachements des chevaux et un stock de bois pour le feu qui était placé du côté droit de la grotte. Le milieu était l'endroit où il s'entraînait au combat à main nue et au combat avec des couteaux ou des bâtons. Des torches avaient été placées tout autour de la grotte pour l'éclairer de la meilleure façon possible. La seconde grotte, plus petite, était l'endroit où ils dormaient. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Dans cette grotte aussi, des armes avaient été placées sur des étagères creusées dans les murs. La nuit, ils allumaient aussi un bon feu dans cette grotte. Pendant le mois, ils s'étaient fait une couverture pour chacun d'entre eux avec les peaux des animaux qui étaient venus se faire tuer. La dernière cave, celle avec la source, était la seule sans arme. Ils y déposaient leurs herbes et leurs potions soignantes ainsi que leur nourriture. La source leur permettant de prendre des bains relaxants après l'entraînement, les empêchant d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain.

Ils avaient augmenté leurs défenses. Les deux chemins qui arrivaient dans la première et la troisième grotte étaient extrêmement bien cachés, on ne pouvait les trouver que si on savait qu'ils étaient là. Un grand nombre de pièges avaient aussi été installés pour arrêter de possibles intrus. La sécurité du passage qui menait au cratère avait été renforcée. Sur le contour du cratère, ils avaient placé des plantes qui, dès qu'on les touchaient sans prononcer le mot pour les désactiver, se mettaient à hurler. C'était un système très efficace. Bien sur, il ne l'avait rendu sensible qu'aux humains, aux humains déguisés ou transformés. L'accord avec les animaux s'était révélé extrêmement utile. Ils leur avaient donné des informations inestimables. Pendant le mois dernier, ils s'étaient entraînés, avaient exploré la région, espionnant les autres équipes, planifiant et ainsi de suite.

Eux aussi avaient changé. Ils avaient tous les cheveux longs maintenant et avaient décidé de ne pas les couper, les filles les tressaient et les garçons les gardaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ils s'étaient aussi mis d'accord sur un signe pour se reconnaître entre eux. Ils s'étaient fait un collier, un ruban de cuire avec une petite pierre. Ils avaient des pierres différentes: Raia avait un petit rubis, Yrs avait une émeraude, Véradis un diamant, Thers une pépite d'or et Harry une pierre étrange qu'il avait trouvée un jour en marchant autour du lac. Elle avait la couleur d'une améthyste mais était plus claire et avait des éclats dorés. Après l'avoir regardée de plus près, Harry avait remarqué que le centre était de couleur crème. Il avait trouvé deux pierres, une assez petite qu'il avait utilisée pour le collier, l'autre plus grosse qu'il gardait précieusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait juste qu'il devait garder cette pierre, que c'était très important.

A côté de ça, un mois dans la forêt avait laissé des traces. Thers avait une grosse cicatrice sur sa jambe droite, où il avait été mordu par un sanglier. Heureusement pour lui, Raia se révéla être une assez bonne guérisseuse. Le même sanglier avait chargé Yrs, lui donnant une cicatrice sur le bras. Yrs avait aussi été attaqué par un serpent des eaux alors qu'il se lavait. Cette rencontre avait laissé quelques cicatrices sur son torse et son dos, ainsi que sur le torse d'Harry qui était venu l'aider. Raia avait fini avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite après une rencontre avec des chauve-souris pendant qu'elle explorait une grotte. Véradis avait aussi découvert à ses dépens que les blaireaux n'aimaient pas du tout être réveillés quand ils dormaient profondément. Trois cicatrices parallèles restaient sur son dos en souvenir. Ils avaient perdu du poids mais cette perte avait été remplacée par l'ajout de muscles. Ils s'étaient entraînés sans arrêt. Ils avaient travaillé leurs techniques de combat en se combattant les uns les autres et en s'aidant mutuellement à réussir de nouveaux mouvements, de nouvelles techniques mais ils avaient aussi travaillé leur endurance, leur agilité et leur force.

Harry, aidé par Raia et Yrs, avait élaboré un circuit. Il commençait à la grotte. Ensuite, on devait courir jusqu'au lac, le traverser à la nage. Une fois qu'on avait rejoint l'autre rive, il fallait escalader jusqu'au contour du cratère. Au sommet, il avait demandé à Raia de faire en sorte que les pierres créent un chemin dans lequel il fallait utiliser son équilibre et son agilité. Il fallait sauter au-dessus de trous, marcher sur un chemin de vingt centimètres de large et ainsi de suite. Une fois cette partie terminée, il fallait descendre le long du volcan et arriver dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Ici, Yrs l'avait aidé. Sur l'un des arbres, il avait fait pousser une liane, permettant aux jeunes d'escalader l'arbre. Un chemin avait été crée dans les arbres. Des lianes poussaient entre eux, créant des ponts. Parfois, ils devaient marcher dessus, parfois, ils devaient sauter de liane en liane, en espérant que la liane qu'ils attrapaient n'allait pas céder sous leur poids. Ils devaient se hisser sur les branches, sauter, rouler. Après ça, ils étaient de retour au point de départ, ils devaient alors courir jusqu'à un canyon proche et le traverser. Là, tout pouvait arriver, chutes de pierres, des lances ou des flèches volantes, des sables mouvants, tout. Cela changeait tout le temps. Une fois que le canyon avait été traversé, ils devaient escalader le volcan, descendre dans le cratère et courir jusqu'à la grotte. Ils faisaient le circuit une fois par jour, se chronométrant. Pendant le parcours, celui qui le faisait était observé son ou ses amis qui étaient là pour éviter d'être gravement blessé. Le circuit leur avait rapporté la plupart de leurs cicatrices. Mais cela les avait aussi rendus plus solides, plus forts, plus endurants.

L'un dans l'autre, ils étaient très différents des adolescents qu'ils étaient encore un mois auparavant.

"Harry?"

Harry revient à la réalité.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu m'as écoutée?" demanda Véradis, fronçant les sourcils.

"Et bien" Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

"Apparemment non. Mais quand même, oui ou non? continua-t-elle.

"Oui ou non pourquoi?"

"Ta réponse: oui ou non?"

La tête d'Harry fumai, essayant de trouver une réponse. Il vit Yrs lui dire non en remuant les lèvres silencieusement ainsi que Thers et Raia dire oui de la même façon.

"Je suis obligé de répondre?" demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux de chiens battus à Véradis.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire narquois.

"Bien" Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Thers et Yrs secouaient désespérément la tête en disant non silencieusement, au contraire, Raia faisait toujours largement signe que oui de la tête. "Je peux rester neutre?"

"Non, tu ne peux pas, c'est oui ou non, pas de fuite" répondit Véradis.

"Désolé mais j'ai appris à ne pas répondre à quelque chose si je ne sais pas de quoi on parle."

Véradis soupira, exaspérée.

"Harry"

"Quoi? C'est vrai."

"Réponds A La Question."

"Quelle question?"

"La question que je t'ai posée."

"Qui était?"

"Est-ce que toi et les garçons pourriez vous occuper de la nourriture pendant que Raia et moi allons nous entraîner?" Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. "C'est pas juste, tu m'as manipulée."

"Bien, maintenant je peux te répondre. Oui."

Les filles sourirent largement alors que les garçons lui lançaient des regards méchants, apparemment assez mécontents de sa réponse.

"Merci Harry, on a une dette envers toi" dit Raia.

Les deux filles partirent vite s'entraîner.

"Merci Harry" répéta Yrs avec sarcasme, "grâce à toi, on doit préparer le repas. O joie!"

"Hé! Maintenant, elles nous doivent une faveur. Pense aux avantages! En plus, on a pas grand chose à faire" dit Harry sur la défensive.

Yrs et Thers le regardèrent, pensifs.

"Vu comme ça, d'accord."

Harry sourit.

"Bien, maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible."

"En effet. Allons nous commencer, mes chers camarades?" demanda Thers.

"Allons-y, mon cher Thers" répondit Harry.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la troisième grotte, prirent de la nourriture qu'ils rapportèrent dans la première grotte et commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner.

* * *

"Et ben, c'était bon" dit Raia, posant son assiette à présent vide sur le sol. En effet, ils avaient fait des assiettes en bois et des couverts avec des os. 

"Je suis d'accord" ajouta Véradis.

"La supériorité masculine est une nouvelle fois démontrée" annonça Thers en souriant.

Raia manqua de s'étrangler.

"Bien, vous allez avoir l'occasion de démontrer cette soi-disant supériorité en nettoyant ça" dit Véradis en montrant les assiettes.

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse, hein? demanda Thers.

"Oh, je suis très sérieuse!" répondit Véradis.

"C'est pas juste! On a fait la cuisine, la moindre des choses est que vous nettoyiez les assiettes!"

"Qui a dit qu'on était justes? Non, allez-y, on doit planifier notre attaque."

Les garçons se levèrent, rassemblèrent les assiettes et les lavèrent rapidement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils rejoignirent les filles dans la première grotte. Elles étaient en train de regarder la carte. Pendant le mois, ils avaient dessiné une grande carte de la région. Après, Harry avait jeté un sort dessus pour la faire zoomer sur une zone spécifique quand on le lui demandait. C'était très utile. Ils avaient chacun une copie plus petite qu'ils avaient fait sur des peaux d'animaux. Pour l'instant, les filles avaient fait zoomer la carte sur le camp des loups.

"Leur camp est ici" dit Yrs, "à si mètres de haut dans un chêne centenaire, entouré de fleurs soporifiques, de même que des Rédalars qui se mettent à crier dès qu'on les touche sans dire le mot qui les désactive. Ils ont fait des ponts avec des lianes et des branches qui partent de ce premier camp et rejoignent des arbres proches. L'un des leurs, Wald, peut manipuler les plantes pour faire des filets qui attraperont toute personne qui ne fait pas partie des Loups. On ne peut pas saboter les ponts car l'un d'entre eux, Xeis, a le pouvoir de renforcer les choses, les lianes sont incassables. Ils ont convaincu les castors de les aider, de même que les porcs. Les castors les ont aidé à construire leur camp et les porcs gardent la périphérie. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui garde leur totem. Ils le gardent dans le camp principal. Ils changent de garde toutes les deux heures. Pas d'entraînement particulier."

"Bon résum" dit Harry. "Maintenant, voilà le plan: nous allons..." Ils planifièrent leur attaque pendant les deux heures suivantes, imaginant des plans pour s'échapper, des plans de retraite, essayant de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner et comment résoudre ces problèmes.

"Bien" dit Thers finalement. "Je pense qu'on a fini. Maintenant, il y a du nouveau à propos des autres équipes?"

"Et bien" commença Yrs, "les faucons ont rapporté que les Renards prévoient d'attaquer les Ours aujourd'hui. Les Ours ont essayé d'attaquer les Loups mais ont misérablement échoué. Les aigles ont rapporté que les Loups sont en train de prévoir d'attaquer les Renards puis nous. Aucun d'eux ne savent où est notre camp. Et puis-je ajouter que nous sommes les seuls à nous entraîner?"

"Bien." Harry frappa dans ses mains. "Maintenant, l'équipe, on s'entraîne!" Cela fut reçu par un concert de grognements.

Ils revinrent au crépuscule, des bleus partout, leurs corps leur faisant mal mais heureux aussi. Ils progressaient beaucoup. Ils mangèrent beaucoup, le lendemain était le Jour J.

* * *

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda le ciel. C'était l'aube. Le ciel était plein de couleurs: rouge, rose, bleu, violet, jaune, orange. La vue était captivante. Il fut surpris par une voix 

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se retourna et vit Thers.

"En effet."

"Prêt pour aujourd'hui?"

"Aussi prêt que possible."

"Bien, je pense qu'on devrait réveiller les autres. Je me charge des filles, tu t'occupes d'Yrs."

"Ah non, pas Yrs, la dernière fois que je l'ai réveillé, je me suis retrouvé sur le mur d'en face, attaché dessus avec des orties. S'il te plait."

"C'est ton tour, je l'ai réveillé hier" répondit Thers.

"Oh! D'accord."

"Tu ferias mieux de faire ton testament."

"Tais-toi et souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"J'espère que tu reviendras vivant."

Harry jeta un regard méchant à son ami avant de s'approcher d'un Yrs endormi. Il secoua le garçon quelques fois sans succès. Pendant ce temps, Thers avait réveillé Véradis et Raia et ils regardaient les tentatives de leur ami pour réveiller Yrs. Finalement, en ayant assez, Harry alla à la source dans la grotte suivante et revint avec un bol rempli d'eau froide. Il le jeta ensuite sur Yrs. Dès que l'eau le toucha, Yrs hurla et sauta. Bien qu'Harry sache ce qui allait se passer, il se retrouva par terre, attaché avec des racines qu'il savait couvertes de minuscules pointes provoquant des démangeaisons.

Véradis, Raia et Thers se roulaient par terre de rire. Le regard noir qu'Harry leur lança ne les fit que rire de plus belle.

"Oh arrêtez de rire, c'est pas drôle" dit Harry d'un ton brusque pendant qu'Harry enlevait les racines et lui donnait une herbe pour contrecarrer leurs effets.

"Désolé Harry, mais ta tête était impayable."

Harry ne fit que maugréer.

Ils mangèrent un peu puis se préparèrent pour l'attaque. Cela leur pris une demi-heure pour être complètement prêts. Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers le camp des Loups. Ils portaient des pantalons de cuir et une veste sans manche. Comme le temps était assez chaud, ils ne portaient pas de chemise de laine. Chacun d'eux avait un arc et un carquois attaché à son dos, ainsi qu'un couteau dans un fourreau attaché à la ceinture et un autre dans leur chaussure. Yrs portait un gros sac de cuir et deux plus petits. Harry avait plusieurs longues cordes attachées au dos de Sheitan. Ils avaient utilisé des lianes pour les rouler. Raia portait trois longues lances. Ce n'était pas des lances de combat, elles étaient plus grosses. Thers avait un grand bol rempli de miel sous son bras droit et un paquet attaché sur son dos. Finalement, Véradis portaient d'autres cordes, plus petites.

Tout en chevauchant, ils rencontrèrent la meute des loups. Le chef de la meute qui s'appelait Flèche s'arrêta entre Véradis et Harry. Les cinq adolescents saluèrent le loup qui leur rendit leur salut. Puis il commença à parler avec Véradis. Encore une fois, Harry sentit le bourdonnement bizarre dans sa tête. Cela l'embêtait; chaque fois que Véradis parlait avec des animaux, il le sentait. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais il s'était promis de demander à Odyeus dès qu'ils reviendraient au camp.

Après quelques minutes, Véradis salua à nouveau, suivie par le loup. Harry et les autres saluèrent aussi. Avant de partir, le loup regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry se sentit juger par ce regard mais il ne bougea pas. Le loup sembla être satisfait, il salua encore et partit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demanda Raia.

"Et bien, je lui ai demandé s'il serait d'accord pour distraire les sangliers afin de nous permettre d'accéder au camp. Il a accepté. Sa meute va entraîner les sangliers loin du chêne, les faire suivre la meute et tomber dans les pièges que nous allons faire."

"Parfait. Leur as-tu dit où nous allons placer les pièges?" demanda Thers.

"Bien sûr!"

"Génial, maintenant, on devrait se dépêcher."

Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et les laissèrent dans une clairière. Ils les avaient entraînés à obéir quelques sons et à ne pas s'échapper. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à installer les pièges: ils creusèrent quelques trous dans le sol, préparèrent des filets et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois, ils faisaient attention à ce que les animaux ne risquent rien.

Cela leur pris une heure pour tout préparer. Puis ils s'approchèrent du chêne. Véradis siffla. A ce moment, quelques loups arrivèrent et commencèrent à ennuyer les sangliers. D'abord, les animaux ne bougèrent pas mais comme les loups continuaient à les titiller, ils n'en purent plus, ils les chargèrent et les suivirent. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les cinq amis se rassemblèrent. Ils devaient traverser les fleurs soporifiques et les Rédalars. Yrs pris les deux petits sacs. Il y avait des herbes dans le premier.

"Mangez-les, elles vont neutraliser l'effet soporifique" dit-il fermement.

Faisant confiance à leur ami, ils prirent un peu d'herbe et les mangèrent.

"L'effet disparaîtra dans deux heures" annonça Yrs.

Puis il prit l'autre sac dans lequel il y avait une poudre verte.

"Laissez-moi passer d'abord, je vais désactiver les Rédalars."

"Tu es sur?" demanda Raia un peu inquiète.

"Absolument."

"Bien, allons-y!" dit Harry.

Ils marchèrent parmi les plantes qui restèrent silencieuses. Ils arrivèrent près du chêne et se cachèrent.

"Première partie terminée, on passé à la seconde. Véradis, tu leur a expliqué la situation?" demanda Harry.

"D'accord. Yrs, donne les moi, Thers, passe-moi le miel, je vais avoir besoin de nourriture pour passer un pacte avec eux."

Yrs lui tendit le gros sac.

Essayant d'oublier le bourdonnement dans sa tête, Harry continua.

"Raia, Yrs, préparez les flèches et les cordes légères, ainsi que les lances. Thers, prépare les sacs et le moyen de transport du totem."

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent leur tâche.

"D'accord Harry" acquiescèrent-ils.

"Parfait, je vais les envoyer aussi près que je peux, préviens-les."

"Je l'ai déjà fait."

"Génial, passe-les moi."

Véradis donna le sac à Harry. Il prit quatre sacs de Thers et mis certaines choses du grand sac dans les petits. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il les attacha chacun à une flèche. Il banda son arc et lança une flèche. Pendant le mois, il s'était entraîné et était devenu un excellent archer, même s'il n'était rien comparé à Raia. Par conséquent, il atteint l'endroit qu'il avait visé. Il lança trois autres flèches, chacune atteignant sa cible.

"Jolis tirs" dit Raia approbatrice.

"Merci, tu as fini?"

"Presque... C'est bon!"

"Bien, maintenant on doit attendre que nos petits amis affaiblissent ces lianes."

Ils s'assirent par terre et attendirent. En fait, les sacs qu'Harry avait envoyés étaient remplis de termites. Les insectes avaient accepté de les aider s'ils étaient récompensés par de la nourriture. Les cinq amis leur laisserait le bol de miel pour eux. Ils affaibliraient le pont, permettant aux Lynx de le couper. Les Loups avaient placé des défenses contre les humains mais pas contre les animaux. De plus, ces termites étaient une espèce particulièrement vorace. En effet, après une heure et demie, Véradis reçut une réponse des petits êtres.

"Ils ont fini, un petit choc et ces ponts tomberont."

"Parfait, je pense que quatre d'entre eux vont partir chasser."

Il regarda autour de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Xeis, Uraios, Wald et Ilin quittèrent la base, faisant un signe de la main à Cernos qui était dans le chêne.

"Pile à temps. Prête Raia?"

"Oui!"

Harry attacha fermement son carquois sur son dos, mit l'une des grosses cordes sur son épaule avec cinq légères. Raia fit de même mais ne prit que trois cordes légères. Véradis et Thers ne prirent qu'une corde légère chacun.

"Que le spectacle commence" dit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent. Harry grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche qu'il puisse trouver sans être vu. Pendant ce temps, Raia, Thers, Yrs et Véradis se placèrent sous le pont, appuyés contre le chêne en faisant attention de rester cachés. Ils attachèrent une pierre à l'extrémité de chaque corde légère et les lancèrent simultanément au-dessus du pont. Quand la corde toucha le pont, ce fut assez pour le briser. Cela ne fit pas beaucoup de bruit car Raia, Yrs, Véradis et Thers l'empêchèrent de taper sur le tronc du chêne. Cernos qui gardait le totem ne l'entendit apparemment pas. Toujours aussi silencieuse que possible, Raia commença à grimper sur le chêne. Le pont cassé avait crée une sorte d'échelle. Une fois qu'elle atteignit la base qui était une grande hutte construite dans les branches, elle resta aussi silencieuse qu'un chat et se colla contre un mur. Elle sentit la présence d'une pierre dans la hutte et sourit. Elle ferma les yeux et envoya son esprit vers la pierre. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, avant de sortir de sa transe. Elle savait maintenant où Cernos se trouvait. La hutte avait quatre entrées. Elle choisit celle à l'ouest, sachant que c'était la plus proche de Cernos, pour peut-être pouvoir le réduire au silence avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir ses camarades. Elle fit interruption dans la hutte et lui sauta dessus. D'abord étonné, il riposta rapidement. Il donna un coup de poing, visant sa tête. Mais avec son entraînement, Raia n'eut aucun problème à l'assommer. Elle bloqua son poing d'une main, s'accroupit et balaya ses pieds avec sa jambe droite, le faisant tomber vers l'avant. Elle sauta sur son dos et tordit son bras dans son dos, l'immobilisant. Elle lui donna immédiatement un léger coup sur la tempe pour le rendre inconscient. Elle se releva, puis planta une lance dans le sol et y attacha le bout d'une grosse corde. Ensuite, elle y attacha une corde légère qu'elle attacha à une flèche. Elle banda son arc et la lança vers ses mais qui l'attendaient au sol. Yrs ramassa la flèche, planta une lance et tira sur la corde jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la grosse corde. Il l'attacha à la lance. Une fois cela terminé, Raia prit le paquet que Thers lui avait donné. C'était une peau avec une petite corde faite de cuir tressé. Quatre trous y avaient été percés. Elle prit le totem des Loups, le plaça dans la peaux, la ferma avec la cordelette de cuir et l'attacha à la grosse corde. Puis, elle la poussa un peu et la regarda glisser lentement et atterrir dans les mains d'Yrs. Comme elle regardait Yrs, Véradis et Thers partir chercher les chevaux, elle ne vit pas Cernos se lever et porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler. Quand elle l'aperçut, il était trop tard. Un son aigu et fort résonnait dans les bois.

"Merde" cria Raia. Elle sauta sur Cernos et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva par terre. Elle utilisa les dernières cordes pour l'attacher.

Soudainement, elle entendit le sifflement d'une flèche et deux secondes plus tard, une flèche avec une corde légère était plantée dans un mur. Elle regarda dehors et vit Harry dans un arbre, sept mètres plus loin. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, elle prit la corde et la tira jusqu'à attraper la plus grosse corde qu'ils avaient pris pour cette mission. Cette corde pouvait supporter le poids d'un humain. Elle l'attacha solidement à une branche en faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit bien serrée.

_Merveilleux_ pensa-t-elle, _je n'attendais pas avec impatience de jouer aux équilibristes._

Elle commença à marcher sur la corde. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit quelques sifflements brefs. Elle remarqua que certains étaient plus longs que d'autre. _C'est mauvais, ils peuvent communiquer, je parie qu'Harry et moi allons avoir un petit comité d'accueil._ Alors qu'elle avait atteint le milieu, elle entendit des chevaux s'approcher de plus en plus près.

_Uh Uh, la cavalerie arrive._ Elle accéléra un peu. Quand elle fut à deux mètres d'Harry, deux cavaliers arrivèrent. Elle reconnut Xeis et Ilin.

Ilin prit immédiatement une corde avec deux pierres dessus et la lança vers la corde. Dès qu'elle toucha la corde, elle se mit à bouger, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Raia. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, elle entendit Harry crier.

"SAUTE!"

Elle sauta et Harry l'attrapa par le poignet.

Il la tira vers le haut. Ils se regardèrent.

"Merci Harry."

"Pas la peine, mais on doit se dépêcher, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient content de nous voir."

"Moi non plus, mais Uraios et Wald doivent être en train de nous attendre."

"Je sais, j'ai entendu les sifflements. Prends ça."

Il lui tendit deux cordes qu'elle attacha immédiatement à deux flèches.

"On en aurait peut-être besoin."

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils regardèrent ensuite autour d'eux et commencèrent à sauter de branches en branches, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer si les choses tournaient aussi mal que ce qui s'était passé. Thers, Véradis et Yrs seraient là, à les attendre pendant quinze minutes, après cela, ils rentreraient au volcan en y laissant leurs chevaux. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry et Raia avaient été choisis, ils étaient les plus agiles des cinq. Soudain, après deux minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Devant eux se trouvaient Wald et Uraios, vingt mètres plus loin. Ils les repérèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux. Harry et Raia regardèrent autour d'eux et jurèrent. Le seul chemin possible était celle qu'ils empruntaient. Soupirant, ils prirent chacun une des flèches avec une corde et les envoyèrent en haut d'un très grand pin. Ils attachèrent l'extrémité à une branche puis grimpèrent plus haut sur l'arbre où ils étaient. Uraios et Wald étaient à cinq mètres. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent sachant que Raia et Harry étaient bloqués. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué les cordes.

Harry et Raia se firent un signe de tête et sautèrent. Ils attrapèrent leur corde, sortirent leurs couteaux en même temps et la coupèrent. Ils passèrent au-dessus des têtes d'Uraios et de Wald. Puis Harry entendit un petit craquement. Il leva les yeux et vit que les flèches commençaient à, se briser.

"Saute Raia!" hurla-t-il.

Ils sautèrent en même temps, tombèrent mais Raia réussit à attraper une branche et Harry attrapa Raia. Ils grimpèrent sur la branche.

"Tu te répètes, je trouve."

"Je sais, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer cette conversation plus tard, ils arrivent et ils n'ont pas l'air content de nous voir" coupa Harry.

"D'accord! Allons-y!"

Ils reprirent leur course dans les arbres, poursuivis cette fois par deux garçons en colère.

"C'est encore loin?" demanda Raia tout en sautant, attrapant une liane et atterrissant sur une branche.

"Non, je pense que c'est à une centaines de mètres."

"Dans les arbres?"

"Oui."

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent encore. Ils avaient atteint une clairière. Ils étaient coincés: ils étaient à environ onze mètres de haut dans un arbre avec deux garçons juste derrière eux et probablement les deux filles arrivant avec leurs chevaux.

"Merde!" dit Harry.

"C'est ce que j'allais dire" dit Raia.

"On est loin?"

"Plus de cinquante mètres."

"Ok, plan B."

"Non, pas celui-là!"

"Allons-y!"

Ils prirent leur dernière corde, celle qui faisait dix mètres de long, attachèrent un bout à une branche et l'autre à leurs ceintures.

Ils se regardèrent.

"Contente de t'avoir connu" dit Raia.

Harry eut un petit rire. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent Uraios et Wald arriver.

"On y va!" hurla Harry.

Ils sautèrent.

* * *

Ils tombèrent et deux mètres avant de toucher le sol, ils furent arrêtés par la corde. 

"On est vivants!" s'exclama Raia.

"Bien sûr qu'on l'est" répondit Harry. Ils entendirent un craquement. "Mais on ne vas pas le rester longtemps si on ne coupe pas ces cordes!"

Ils les coupèrent et elles tombèrent sur le sol. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et commencèrent à courir, entendant des chevaux arriver vers eux.

"Je déteste courir" dit Raia.

"Cours."

"Je suis sérieuse, je hais courir"

"Génial, mais pour l'instant, cours."

"Est-ce que tu m'as écoutée: Je Déteste Courir."

"Merveilleux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour me dire ça" répondit Harry alors qu'il entendait les chevaux s'approcher.

Soudain, il sentit une flèche frôler son côté droit.

Il se tourna et vit Xeis bander son arc, quatre-vingt mètres plus loin.

"Elle est folle!" cria Raia.

"Je sais! Je crois qu'on est arrivés." Harry siffla un coup bref. Il entendit immédiatement un cheval hennir.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sheitan arrivait. Harry sauta sur son dos, tendit une main vers Raia et la tira sur le dos du cheval. Ils se dirigèrent à toute allure vers la clairière où les autres les attendaient.

"Allez-y!" hurla Harry alors que Raia sifflait et sautait sur sa jument.

Les cinq amis firent accélérer leurs chevaux, galopant à toute vitesse entre les arbres, les évitant et parfois sautant au-dessus d'un tronc. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à les distancer mais continuèrent à galoper pour être sûrs et ne rentrèrent pas directement à leur camp. Véradis appela les écureuils quand ils eurent ralenti et leur demanda de regarder autour d'eux et de leur dire si les Loups les poursuivaient toujours. Les petits animaux revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, disant aux cinq adolescents qu'ils avaient abandonné. Ils furent soulager d'entendre ça et se dirigèrent vers leur camp. Le voyage se passa sans incident et silencieusement. Quand ils eurent atteint le cratère, ils démontèrent et prirent soin de leurs chevaux. Après, les garçons nettoyèrent leur équipement et la grotte, cachèrent le totem des Loups avec le leur pendant que les filles allaient à la source thermale. Près s'êtres relaxées un peu, elles se lavèrent et laissèrent la place aux garçons. Ils se relaxèrent pendant que les filles préparaient le repas.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent la mission avant d'aller se coucher, sachant que le lendemain, ils commenceraient à planifier la suivante: les Renards.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Sinon, merci à Voldicheri et David qui m'ont signalé des erreurs. C'est bon, c'est corrigé. :)

Pour Fiero, quel enthousiasme!!! Mais je ne peux pas faire paraitre la suite plus vite qu'un chapitre par semaine, peu importe le nombre de fois où on me la demande. Pourquoi? Tout simplement, parce que je ne rentre chez moi que le week-end, que j'ai beaucoup de travail en dehors et que je n'ai pas le temps de traduire plus d'un chapitre par semaine.

Finalement, merci à tous les autres qui ont laissé une review depuis le début (Angélus, onarluca, kaorou, GwenZephyr, Nienna-lo, lisia, Syrma, van et Pyro-David). Ca m'a fait très plaisir.


	6. La fin du Sarthahnra

**Chapitre six: La fin du Sarthahnra **

Ils décidèrent de se reposer quelques jours avant de s'occuper des Renards. Ils envoyèrent des animaux espionner les différentes équipes. Ils avaient appris que les Renards avaient attaqué les Ours avec succès, ils les avaient écrasés. Mais ils n'aimaient pas les méthodes des Renards: ils avaient complètement détruit le camp des ours et volé leurs possessions les plus importantes comme leurs armes, leurs couvertures, leur nourriture.

Quand ils l'apprirent, ils furent assez en colère.

"C'est pas juste!" s'exclama Raia.

"Oui, c'est même dangereux. Ils sont dans la forêt sans aucun moyen pour se défendre. C'était un vrai coup bas" ajouta Thers.

"Je peux comprendre un peu de sabotage tant que ça ne met pas en danger l'équipe, mais ils sont allés trop loin" dit Véradis.

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, Yrs parla

"On pourrait les aider." Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise. "Oui, nous avons beaucoup d'armes que nous n'utilisons pas ainsi que quelques peaux inutilisées pour le moment. Cela ne nous affaiblira pas de les leur donner. De plus, on peut facilement remplacer les armes. On pourrait aussi leur donner de la nourriture: des poissons, des fruits, des racines; et quelques herbes soignantes. Je veux dire, ils ont du être blessés pendant l'attaque."

Harry, Thers, Raia et Véradis étaient silencieux, réfléchissant à la proposition.

"C'est une bonne idée" dit finalement Harry. "Si on ne les aide pas au moins un peu, je vais m'inquiéter pour eux, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose."

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord.

"Ok, on doit préparer tout ce qu'on va leur donner et les leur apporter rapidement."

Ils se séparèrent. Raia prit les peaux et les nettoya pendant que Thers rassemblait quelques armes. Yrs étaient en train de fouiller dans un stock d'herbes, choisissant celles qu'il leur donnerait. Véradis et Harry préparaient de la nourriture et quelques assiettes. Ils emballèrent tout, l'attachèrent sur leur chevaux, montèrent dessus et se dirigèrent vers le camp des Ours ou plus précisément vers ce qui en restait.

Cela leur prit une heure pour arriver mais à leur surprise, il n'y avait personne.

"Où sont-ils?" demanda Thers, disant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait.

"Je ne sais pas mais je veux le découvrir" dit Harry. Ils démontèrent et commencèrent à étudier avec attention le secteur.

Pendant quelques minutes, les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux des oiseaux et du vent.

"Venez!" cria Raia, faisant signe à ses amis. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre.

"Regardez ça." Elle montrait quelque chose sur le sol.

"Quoi?" demanda bêtement Yrs.

"Les empreintes!"

"Oui et alors?" dit Thers. "Ce ne sont que des empreintes de chevaux."

"Tu ne vois pas? Regarde celle-ci de plus près. Il n'y a qu'un cheval qui laisse des traces comme celles-ci, c'est Orag, l'étalon de Wald."

"Tu en es sûre?" demanda Harry.

"Oui! Il a les sabots un peu plats sur les côtés."

"Donc ça veut dire que les Loups sont venus ici et qu'apparemment, ils ont ramenés les Ours à leur camp" dit Véradis.

"Exactement."

"J'imagine le chaos qu'il doit y avoir à leur camp. Il y avait juste la place pour leur équipe. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de provisions."

"Donc on doit en apporter à leur camp."

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

"Je n'attends pas ça avec impatience" dit Yrs. "Après notre petite attaque, je ne crois pas qu'on soit les bienvenus là-bas.

"Peut-être, mais on doit les aider."

"Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas que faire irruption dans leur camp comme ça soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, ils feront plus attentifs et seront plus soupçonneux maintenant. Et il nous garderaient sans doute en otage pour récupérer leur totem, même si on est venu les aider".

"Donc on doit trouver un autre moyen pour leur donner ça." Raia montra les paquets.

Ils réfléchirent pendant un moment quand soudain, Véradis claqua des doigts.

"J'ai une idée! On pourrait utiliser des animaux pour les déposer."

"Bonne idée. Quels animaux. Pas les loups. Les sangliers ne les laisseraient pas passer. Pas les cerfs ni les ours" dit Thers.

"Et pourquoi pas les sangliers?" suggéra Harry.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

"Tu as perdu la tête? Ils nous attaqueront dès qu'il nous verrons!" s'exclama Raia.

Pas si Thers et moi les assommons avant. Tu es un Chawiz Thers?

Il hocha la tête.

"Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est trouver un sanglier, l'assommer puis Véradis, tu lui expliques la situation."

"Ca pourrait marcher" admit Yrs. "On devra laisser un message dans les paquets pour dire aux Loups et aux Ours que nous n'avons pas jeté un sort sur les armes et les peaux et que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée."

"D'accord. C'est parti!"

Ils montèrent leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers le camp des Loups. Tout à coup, Harry, qui montait en tête, s'arrêta brusquement.

"Quoi?" demanda Raia.

"Il y a quelque chose qui arrive sur la droite."

Ils écoutèrent attentivement. En effet, quelque chose approchait. C'était gros.

"Ca doit être un sanglier."

"Probablement. Thers, tu es prêt?"

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'arrêta près d'Harry.

Un sanglier sortir en trombe du buisson.

"Petrificia" crièrent Harry et Thers. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Odyeus avait appris à Harry quelques sorts qu'ils utilisaient à cette époque, lui interdisant d'utiliser ceux qu'il avait appris à son époque à Poudlard. Harry pensait que Petrificia était une version primitive du sort Petrificus Totalus.

Dès que le sanglier fut touché par le sort, il tomba par terre, incapable de bouger.

"A ton tour Véradis" dit Harry.

"Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas me foncer dessus?"

"Oui, vas-y."

Le bourdonnement familier apparu dans la tête d'Harry. Pendant un moment, Véradis sembla négocier avec l'animal. Finalement, elle se releva et essuya la sueur sur son front.

"Et ben, je ne savais pas que les sangliers pouvaient être aussi têtus. Mais j'ai gagné. Il est d'accord pour apporter ces paquets au camp."

"Seul?" demanda Yrs, surpris.

"Non, il va demander de l'aide à d'autres sangliers."

"Parfait" annonça Harry. "Yrs, tu pourrais écrire un message?"

"Oui mais avec quoi et sur quoi?"

Harry fouilla dans un sac sur le dos de Sheitan et prit un bout de peau et une tige qu'ils utilisaient pour écrire. C'était Yrs qui l'avait crée. Il avait découvert que la tige d'une plante particulière laissait couler un liquide noir.

"Toujours prêt" plaisanta Thers.

"Toujours" répondit Harry avec un sourire en tendant la peau et la tige à Yrs. Il écrivit en vitesse une petite explication sur la peau puis la secoua pour la sécher.

"Prêt."

Ils placèrent le message dans l'un des paquets et mirent les paquets près du sanglier.

Puis ils montèrent leurs chevaux et repartirent à leur base après avoir ranimé l'animal.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se reposer et à discuter. Juste avant le crépuscule, Flèche, le chef de la meute de loups arriva et couru vers eux. Il laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol près d'Harry.

"Merci Flèche."

Il y eut encore un bourdonnement.

"Il a dit que c'était un plaisir" dit Véradis.

Harry sourit et regarda de plus près ce que Flèche avait rapporté. C'était un message.

Il le lit à voix haute pour ses amis.

Pour les Lynx.

Merci pour les peaux, les armes et les fruits. Ca nous a beaucoup aidé. Comme vous devez le savoir, les Ours ont tout perdu pendant l'attaque des Renards. Ils vivent avec nous maintenant.

Ecrasez les Renards!

Les Loups et les Ours.

PS: Bien joué pour l'attaque.

Ils se sourirent.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée de faire des plans pour faire regretter aux Renards leur attaque?" suggéra Raia.

"C'est une très bonne idée ma chère, après toi Raia" répondit Yrs. Les cinq amis entrèrent dans la grotte et commencèrent à comploter la ruine des Renards.

* * *

"Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée?" demanda Véradis pour la centième fois.

"Véradis. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ce plan. Ca va marcher, ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur est tombé dessus" répondit Thers. "Maintenant, aide-moi à boucher ce trou." Véradis se tut et l'aida à pousser une pierre plate pour couvrir le trou. Ils utilisèrent ensuite des peaux pour couvrir les espaces restants n'en laissant qu'une partie ouvert.

Les cinq amis préparaient leur attaque. C'était presque l'aube. Puisque les Renards avaient fait un coup bas aux Ours, ils n'avaient aucun remord d'attaquer à l'aube. S'ils étaient préparés, ça ne serait pas un problème pour eux. Véradis et Thers venaient juste de bloquer le seul trou permettant aux Renards d'évacuer la fumée de leurs grottes. En effet, c'était l'un des nombreux défauts du camp des Renards. Comme les Lynx, ils avaient choisi une série de grottes. Elles étaient dans une colline. Véradis avaient utilisé beaucoup d'animaux pour les espionner. Ils savaient qu'ils y avait quatre grottes connectées entre elles par des tunnels: trois au même niveau et une en-dessous. Mais il y avait aussi quelques différences. Les Renards n'avaient qu'une sortie ou entrée, selon le point de vue. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul trou pour évacuer la fumée quand ils faisaient un feu. Un trou que Véradis et Thers venaient juste de bloquer excepté pour une petite partie. Ils se levèrent et revinrent à l'endroit où Harry, Raia et Thers attendaient.

"C'est fait?" demanda Thers.

"Presque" répondit Yrs.

"On a fini" dirent Harry et Raia tendant à Thers et Véradis un filet chacun. Ils avaient l'air de filets normaux au premier regard mais si vous regardiez de plus près, vous pouviez remarquer qu'ils étaient fait de racines de Filet du Diable et de racines qui provoquaient des démangeaisons. Yrs avait réussi à garder les racines de Filet du Diable actives même après qu'il en ai coupé des morceaux. Ces filets étaient un peu méchants, mais les Renards méritaient une bonne leçon. En effet, le Filet du Diable se resserrerait quand sa proie se débattrait de telle façon que tout ce que les Renards avaient à faire était de se tenir totalement immobiles. Mais ça serait extrêmement dur car le Filet du Diable avait été mélangé avec des racines qui agissaient comme du poil à gratter. Une fois qu'on y avait touché, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se gratter. C'était Yrs qui avait eu l'idée.

"J'ai termin" dit Yrs soudainement, levant les yeux de son travail. Il montra six petits sacs à ses amis.

"Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?" demanda Thers.

"Certain. Dès que ça touchera quelques chose, les composants vont se mélanger et répandre la fumée et l'odeur."

"L'odeur?" coupa Véradis.

"Ca va être plus horrible que tout ce que tu peux imaginer" dit Yrs.

"Parfait. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire? Alors, allons-nous y aller, mes chers camarades?" dit Harry.

"Je pense que oui, mon cher Harry" répondit Raia. "C'est parti!"

Ils se séparèrent, Yrs se dirigeant vers le trou que Véradis et Thers avaient bloqué excepté pour une petite partie qui leur permit de faire tomber les six sacs dans les grottes. Après cela, il la recouvrit pour empêcher l'odeur d'être évacuée. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il courut vers ses amis et attendit avec eux que les Renards sortent de leur grotte. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et de toux leur signalant que des gens arrivaient.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" entendirent-ils Andra crier en toussant. Cela les fit sourire.

Dès que les cinq membres des Renards furent sortis de la grotte, ils lancèrent les filets sur eux. Etonnés, ils se débattirent pour le enlever, ce qui ne fit que resserrer le Filet du Diable. Ils comprirent ce qui se passait et se calmèrent mais les racines provoquant les démangeaisons entrèrent alors en action et ils commencèrent à se gratter furieusement.

Harry, Véradis, Raia, Yrs et Thers étaient morts de rire. C'était vraiment une vision marrante. Finalement, Harry décida de mettre fin à leurs supplice avant qu'ils ne se fassent mal.

"Petrificia." Ils tombèrent immédiatement assommés sur le sol. Harry se tourna vers Yrs. "Tu as pris ta poudre soporifique?"

"Oui, elle est là." Il tendit un petit sac contenant une poudre blanche à Harry. Harry en jeta un peu sur chaque membre de l'équipe des Renards. Ils tombèrent immédiatement endormis et Brox se mit à ronfler.

"Attachons-les avec des lianes et remettons-les à l'intérieur. Combien de temps dure la poudre?" demanda Harry.

"Quatre heures vu la quantité que tu leur a donnée."

"Bien. Maintenant Véradis, où les mouches ont-elles dit qu'ils avaient caché les totems?"

"Elles les ont entendu dire qu'ils espéraient que l'eau ne les abîmerait pas."

"De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau" marmonna Yrs. Il claqua des doigts. "La grotte du dessous a un petit lac. Ils les ont peut-être noyé."

"Tu dois avoir raison" dit Raia. "Passe devant."

Ils traversèrent la première grotte. Elle était différente de la leur. Au lieu d'être une endroit pour s'entraîner, il y avait des peaux partout, des tables avec de la nourriture et des assiettes. Cela devait être une pièce où les gens se relaxaient. Ils entrèrent dans la suivante. C'était apparemment celle où ils dormaient. Ils l'avaient rendue confortable. Harry remarqua qu'ils pensaient beaucoup à leur confort. Dans la chambre, il y avait un trou avec une échelle de lianes.

"Qui y veut y aller en premier? demanda Thers.

"Oh Thers. C'est gentil de te porter volontaire" répondit Raia en souriant.

"Mais je..."

"Pas besoin d'être modeste Thers" ajouta Véradis, entrant dans le jeu.

"Je n'ai pas..."

"J'étais sûre que tu serais le premier à te porter volontaire, tu es toujours courageux" coupa Raia.

"Je..."

"Oui, toujours dévoué, désintéress" continua Véradis.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter, Thers soupira et commença à descendre dans le trou. Véradis et Raia se tapèrent dans les mains pour se féliciter. Après quelques secondes, Thers appela ses amis.

"Venez, il n'y a pas de danger!"

Un par un, ils descendirent. Ils se retrouvèrent sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une île au milieu d'un lac souterrain naturel. Il faisait très sombre, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui les entourait. Harry leva une main.

"Lux." Immédiatement, une orbe de lumière commença à s'y former. Elle atteignit la taille d'une tête puis il l'envoya dans l'air et elle resta à flotter au-dessus d'eux.

"C'est mieux."

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et siffla. La grotte était assez grande.

"Et bien" dit Yrs. "On va devoir nager pour les trouver." Il regarda le lac." Ca va nous prendre beaucoup de temps" soupira-t-il.

Thers eut un petit rire et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

"Pas vraiment" dit-il. "Ca va nous prendre quelques secondes. Regarde et admire." Il leva la main et dit:

"Brillow obsidienne."

Instantanément, quelque chose se mit à briller dans le lac.

"Ils sont l" dit Thers d'un air suffisant.

"Génial! Comment t'as fait?"

"Chawiz" répondit simplement Harry. Tous les totems sont fait en obsidienne. Il a utilisé un sort qui fait briller les pierres de son choix' expliqua-t-il. "Maintenant, qui se porte volontaire pour aller les récupérer?" Il regarda ses amis, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se dévoue. Véradis et Raia se regardèrent, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Soudain, elles se jetèrent sur lui et le poussèrent dans le lac.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Il plongea dans l'eau avec un grand PLOUF. Il remonta à la surface en crachant de l'eau.

"Vous allez me le payer. Elle est froide!"

"Si elle est froide, nage, ça te réchauffera" répondit Thers avec une voix faussement douce.

"La revanche est un plat qui se mange froid" répondit Harry en crawlant jusqu'à la lueur. Il plongea atteignant le fond du lac à environ trois mètres de profondeur. Il vit un paquet briller, le prit et revint à la surface. Il prit une grande inspiration, ayant gardé sa respiration pendant un assez long moment. Il revint à l'endroit où ses amis l'attendaient, leur tendit le paquet et Thers le sortit de l'eau pendant que les autres regardaient ce qu'il avait rapporté.

"OUI!" cria Raia, sautant de joie et tenant une petite statue de renard pendant qu'Yrs tenaient celle d'un ours.

"Maintenant, on rentre au camp et on se repose. Demain, entraînement!" dit Harry.

"Pourquoi continuer à s'entraîner?" demanda Yrs en grognant.

"Tu veux perdre tout ce qu'on a gagné?" demanda Thers.

"Tu as raison, à quoi je pensais?" marmonna Yrs.

Ils revinrent à la première grotte, escaladant l'échelle et traversant la grotte-chambre. Véradis laissa un petit message sur une table avant de partir, suivie par toute l'équipe. Ils sifflèrent, appelant leurs chevaux, les montèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers leur camp. Ils étaient si heureux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient suivis.

Soudain, Harry entendit le bourdonnement familier dans sa tête.

"Véradis?"

"Oui."

"Avec qui tu parles?"

Elle le regarda étrangement.

"Thers, pourquoi?"

"Non, quel animal?"

"Je ne parle pas avec un animal."

"Ah non?"

"Non, quel est le problème Harry?"

"On a un problème. Quelqu'un qui peut parler aux animaux est en train de nous suivre."

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Thers.

"Certain, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, venez, j'ai une idée pour attraper notre poursuivant."

Ils se rassemblèrent et écoutèrent son plan.

"Génial!" murmura Yrs. Puis à voix haute, il dit

"Harry, Véradis, est-ce que vous pourriez prendre les totems, ils sont assez lourds."

"D'accord!" répondirent-ils.

Yrs leur donna un paquet chacun.

"Maintenant, GO!"

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes: Yrs, Thers et Raia dans l'un et Harry et Véradis dans l'autre. Harry avait choisi ces groupes parce que Sheitan et la jument de Véradis, Cerya, étaient les chevaux les plus rapides du groupe. Ainsi qu'Harry l'avait deviné, leur poursuivant ou poursuivants les poursuivirent, pensant qu'ils avaient les totems. Tout deux firent attention à toujours rester en vue mais hors de portée. Ils coururent dans la forêt, prenant des virages serrés, slalomant entre les arbres puis ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis qui les attendaient avec un cadeau pour leurs poursuivants. Ils prirent un virage serré et galopèrent sur un chemin rectiligne. Ils pouvaient entendre plusieurs personnes derrière eux mais ne se retournèrent pas pour voir combien, restant concentré sur le chemin. Harry siffla brièvement, annonçant leur arrivée. Ils ralentirent, attendant l'arrivée de leurs poursuivants. Il reconnut les Loups et les Ours, tous présents. Quand, ils se retrouvèrent à dix mètres de lui, il siffla une seconde fois. Immédiatement, une corde apparut, traversant le chemin. Les Loups et les Ours la virent mais c'était trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus ralentir. La corde les fit tomber car les chevaux pouvaient passer en-dessous mais pas leurs cavaliers. Bientôt, onze cavaliers se retrouvèrent à terre.

Les cinq amis levèrent les pouces en signe de victoire.

"Joli timing Harry" dit Yrs.

"Merci. Le tien n'était pas mal non plus."

"Bien, qu'est-ce que vous dites de rentrer au camp?" dit Véradis.

"Que c'est une très bonne idée, ma chère Véradis. Pourrais-tu nous faire l'honneur de passer devant?"

"Avec grand plaisir" répondit-elle. Elle se tourna vers les Loups et les Ours.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir" salua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur accompagnée de ses amis. "On se voit dans une semaine!"

Ils les laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur camp en parlant des événements de la journée. Soudain, Véradis regarda Harry.

"Hé! Harry! Comment as-tu su qu'ils nous suivaient?"

Harry hésita, avant de choisir de dire la vérité.

"A chaque fois que tu parles avec un animal, j'entends une sorte de bourdonnement dans ma tête. Ca ne fait pas mal mais c'est assez énervant. Pendant qu'on allait vers le cratère, j'ai entendu le bourdonnement. Comme tu as dit que tu ne parlais pas à un animal, c'était obligatoirement quelqu'un d'autre."

Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry.

Véradis secoua la tête.

"Rien. Tu vas devoir le dire à Odyeus."

"J'en avais l'intention."

Ils continuèrent à parler surtout à propos des têtes des Renards quand ils avaient vus qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir.

Une fois rentrés au cratère, ils prirent soin de leurs chevaux et se relaxèrent le reste de la journée.

* * *

" Thhheeerrrrrrrssss, réveille-toi" murmura Harry à l'oreille de son ami.

"Laisse-moi dormir" grogna Thers à moitié endormi en se retournant.

"Bien" soupira Harry, "tu l'auras voulu."

Il s'approcha de son oreille une nouvelle fois.

"THERS! REVEILLE-TOI! TU AS CINQ MINUTES AVANT L'ENTRAINEMENT!" cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Thers sursauta, surpris par la soudaine explosion.

"T'as perdu la tête? C'était pas la peine de hurler!" Il se leva, maussadE. Harry se contenta de sourire.

"Allez paresseux! Même Yrs est réveillé."

"Oui, je viens, je viens... Comme est-ce que tu peux avoir autant d'énergie aussi tôt, c'est pas humain!"

"Peut-être que je ne suis pas humain."

Thers secoua la tête, se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit ses amis dans la première grotte.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, ils nettoyèrent leurs assiettes et rapportèrent la nourriture restante dans la troisième grotte.

"Bien, qui commence?" demanda Raia. Personne ne parla. "Bien, on va devoir utiliser une méthode scientifique." Elle prit cinq morceaux de bois. "Celui qui a le plus petit commence."

Ce fut elle qui eut la plus petite.

* * *

La semaine passa lentement. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner mais c'était plus difficile car les trois autres équipes cherchaient toute la région pour les trouver. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû arrêter de s'entraîner pendant quelques heures et attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils avaient beaucoup renforcé leurs défenses. Pendant leur entraînement, ils avaient subi quatre attaques. Finalement, il ne resta plus que trois jours avant la fin du Sarthahnra. Ils se reposaient près du lac après leur session, quand un corbeau arriva et laissa tomber un message près de Thers. Il le ramassa et le lut à haute voix.

Lynx

Dans trois jours, le Sarthahnra sera terminé. Vous devrez rapporter les totems que vous avez au campement. Les autres équipes pourront vous attaquer sur le chemin du retour et vous prendre vos totems.

Bonne chance.

Odyeus

"C'est pas juste, on va avoir les trois équipes contre nous."

"Ils nous attendrons."

Ils regardèrent le ciel d'un air sombre, atterrés par cette nouvelle.

"J'ai peut-être une idée dit Yrs, "mais on va devoir se dépêcher."

"Vas-y, explique" lui dit Thers de façon urgente.

"Bien, voilà le plan."

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient prêts.

"Prêts?"

"OUI!"

"Bonne chance tout le monde!" s'exclama Harry. "On va en avoir besoin" ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

"Tout le monde a ses copies?" demanda Yrs.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Allons-y alors. On se voit au campement."

Ils se séparèrent. Harry prit la direction des RenardS. Ils avaient repéré les équipes auparavant sur les cartes. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il fut pris dans un filet. Andra s'approcha de lui.

"Et bien, Harry, il me semble que vous avez joué et que vous avez perdu. Donne-moi les totems" dit-il avec mépris.

Silencieusement, Harry lui donna un sac. Andra regarda à l'intérieur et sourit

"T'es un bon garçon. Bien, on doit partir. On se voit au camp pour célébrer notre victoire." Les renards le laissèrent dans le filet et se dirigèrent vers le camp en riant.

Harry sourit, sortit l'un de ses couteaux et coupa le filet. Puis il remonta sur Sheitan et galopa vers le camp. Il était le dernier à arriver car les renards avaient été l'équipe située le plus loin du camp.

Il rejoignit ses amis.

"Ca a marché?" demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

"Parfaitement" répondit Yrs. "Dès qu'ils ont eu les copies, ils sont revenus directement au camp donc la voie était libre pour nos messagers."

"Génial, j'ai hâte de les voir réaliser qu'ils ont des copies" dit-il avec un petit rire.

Les quatre équipes étaient rassemblées au milieu du camp.

"Bien, vous avez passé le Sarthahnra. Vous êtes maintenant des guerriers complets, vous avez appris à survivre, faire des plans, trouver un refuge, mais aussi l'amitié et la solidarité. Maintenant, nous allons voir quelle équipe a été la plus efficace. Les équipes pourraient-elles s'approcher et me donner les totems qu'ils ont gagnés?" Odyeus regarda les équipes. Les Renards étaient suffisants, les Ours fiers de même que les Loups. Puis il regarda les Lynx, ceux qui, selon lui, allaient gagner. Il fut un peu surpris par leur attitude. Ils avaient l'air de se retenir de rire. Cela le rendait perplexe. Il écarta l'idée et sourit aux équipes qui lui tendaient ce qu'elles avaient gagné.

Imaginez sa surprise quand il vit que chaque équipe avait quatre totems.

"Il y a un problème" dit-il. Puis il vit un petit mot attaché à l'un des totems. Il le prit et le lut.

Aux autres équipes,

Nous sommes désolée pour cette ruse. Mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvions pas vous donner les vrais. De toute façon, ces copies sont assez bonnes et font de bons substituts, ne trouvez-vous pas?

Désolés encore une fois.

Les Lynx.

Harry et ses amis ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire, la tête que faisaient les autres équipes était trop drôle. Ils réussirent à se calmer après quelques minutes.

"Ca vous dirait d'expliquer? demanda Odyeus.

"Et bien, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour revenir au camp indemnes et rapporter les totems" répondit Véradis.

"Où sont-ils?

"Nous avons utilisé des messagers spéciaux" répondit Harry mystérieusement. Il siffla trois fois. Immédiatement, Flèche et trois autres loups de sa meute firent irruption dans le camp et s'arrêtèrent près de lui. Harry s'agenouilla près du loup et défit le paquet qui avait été attaché sur son dos. Véradis, Thers et Raia firent de même avec les autres.

"Merci, Flèche."

Le loup et les autres le saluèrent lui et ses amis puis partirent.

Yrs rassembla les quatre totems et les tendit à Odyeus.

"Félicitations" dit Odyeus en souriant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres équipes.

"Ils ont peut-être gagné tous les totems mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez appris pendant cette épreuve. Vous devrez vous souvenir de cela, de ce que ça vous a apporté ou appris. Maintenant, que la fête commence!"

Immédiatement, les cinq amis furent entourés par des membres de la tribus et félicités.

Cette nuit fut une des meilleures pour Harry. Il partait dans deux jours et cette pensée le rendit extrêmement triste. Il avait trouvé de très bons amis ici et y était connu pour ce qu'il avait accompli, pas pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler.


	7. Départ et Poudlard

Coucou à tous, désolée de n'avoir mis aucun commentaire pour le dernier chapitre mais je n'avais pas le temps et je tenais quand même à poster le nouveau chapitre mais cette fois, c'est bon, donc si vous voulez, je fais plein de bla-bla à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre sept: Départ et Poudlard**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, habitude qu'il avait prise pendant les deux derniers mois. Il flâna un peu dans le camp, le fixant dans sa mémoire. Si Odyeus avait raison, il partirait ce soir.

"Et bien Harry, comment vas-tu?"

Harry, un peu surpris par cette voix, le cacha et se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé.

"Je vais bien, Odyeus."

Tu n'en as pas l'air" répondit 'homme.

"Je suis juste un peu triste de partir. Quitter mes amis, Sheitan, la tribu" dit Harry essayant de garder un ton neutre.

"Oui, c'est compréhensible mais avant que tu ne partes, il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. Suis-moi."

Odyeus mena Harry vers sa tente et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un tas de fourrures.

"Je crois que tu as quelques questions à me poser" dit-il prudemment, regardant Harry avec attention.

Harry retourna son regard.

"Oui, d'abord, pourquoi suis-je capable de faire de la magie sans baguette ici et pas à mon époque?" C'était quelque chose qui l'avait ennuyé.

Odyeus sourit..

"Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé quand tu étais à ton époque?"

Harry rougit, embarrassé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment ESSAYE de jeter consciemment un sort sans sa baguette.

"Apparemment non. Et bien, Thers ou l'un de tes amis a du te dire qu'il y a une sorte particulière de Sorciers, les Chawiz. Ils sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette. Pour dire la vérité, c'est plus facile pour eux de l'utiliser car ils n'ont pas besoin de canaliser leur magie dans leur baguette. D'un autre côté, le cœur de la magie augmente le pouvoir. A la fin, c'est presque la même chose sauf que la magie sans baguette est plus simple pour un Chawiz."

"Et avec une baguette? Ca existe à cette époque?" demanda Harry.

"Non, mais tous les gens qui ont le don de contrôler les pierres, les plantes ou qui peuvent parler aux animaux sont ce que tu appelle des sorciers. S'ils avaient une baguette, ils pourraient faire de la magie."

Tout commença à prendre un sens pour Harry. Il décida de demander quelque chose, se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

"Est-ce qu'il est possible pour un Chawiz d'avoir un don?"

Odyeus le regarda brusquement.

"En théorie, non. Le magie engloutit tous les pouvoirs latents. C'est pourquoi les sorciers de ton époque ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs dons mais il y a des exceptions bien sûr. Pourquoi?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merveilleux, encore quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui.

"Et bien, à chaque fois que quelqu'un a parlé avec un animal près de moi, j'ai entendu un bourdonnement étrange et ennuyeux dans ma tête. Ca a été pratique mais assez perturbant."

Odyeus l'observa attentivement pendant un moment, le rendant assez mal à l'aise.

"Bien" dit-il finalement, "la réponse la plus logique serait de dire que tu peux parler aux animaux et que ce pouvoir commence à apparaître, cela l'expliquerait bien. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il est presque impossible pour un Chawiz d'utiliser son don." Il sembla plongé dans ses pensées puis il se dirigea vers une boîte sur une étagère. Il fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un cristal translucide. "Oui, ceci va nous dire ce qui se passe" dit-il avec un sourire. "Prends-le, il répondra à ta question." Il lui donna la pierre.

Harry la prit avec précaution. Dès qu'il la toucha, la silhouette d'un loup y apparut. Il laissa échapper un hurlement. Harry en fut si surpris qu'il faillit lâcher le cristal.

Odyeus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu sembles être plein de surprises."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" bégaya Harry, toujours surpris.

"Ca veut dire que malgré le fait que tu es un Chawiz, tu peux parler aux animaux. Tu vas remarquer que leurs paroles deviendront de plus en plus claires à partir de maintenant."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde" soupira Harry.

"Mon cher garçon, si tu veux être normal, je suggère que tu ailles sur une autre planète et change d'identité, parce que tu ne seras jamais normal sur cette Terre" dit Odyeus en souriant.

"Malheureusement. Bien, maintenant que cette partie est claire, où est-ce que je vais aller?"

"Ce soir, tu seras transporté à l'époque d'un autre de tes ancêtres, celui qui était indiqué par la seconde partie de la rune dans ta main" répondit Odyeus.

"Etait?" répéta Harry, un peu perplexe.

"Etait. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta rune a disparu? demanda l'homme un peu surpris.

"Ce n'était pas tellement la chose qui m'a le plus préoccupé pendant ces deux derniers mois" rétorqua Harry.

"Tu as raison" dit Odyeus avec un petit rire, "bien, regarde-la maintenant!"

Ne le croyant pas vraiment, Harry regarda sa paume droite. Enfin, il l'aurait senti si elle avait disparu. Cela avait été assez douloureux quand elle était apparue. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Harry leva les yeux vers Odyeus.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi est-elle partie? Commentâ€?" Harry commença à bombarder Odyeus de questions.

"Attends, attends, attends" dit-il en levant ses mains pour le calmer. "La rune qui est apparue était un signe que tu étais l'un de mes descendants. Elle te permettait aussi de voyager dans le temps et me permettait de savoir qui tu allais rencontrer afin que je les prévienne. Maintenant, tu n'en auras besoin que pour sauter vers une autre époque donc elle a disparu pendant le temps où tu resté ici, de cette façon, cela empêchait qu'on te pose des questions embarrassantes. Mais une nouvelle rune apparaîtra quand tu auras terminé ton entraînement, définitivement cette fois" expliqua-t-il.

"Génial" marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique. "J'imagine que ça sera encore plus douloureux."

Odyeus sourit.

"Désolé pour ça, imprimer des rune sur la paume de quelqu'un pour lui permettre de voyager dans le temps n'est pas sans douleur. Plus tu dois voyager, plus ça fait mal, et toit, tu vas voyager un certain nombre de fois" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, cette marque sera à toi. Ce sera ton symbole donc elle ne provoquera pas de douleur quand elle apparaîtra."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La curiosité le poussa à demander autre chose à Odyeus.

"A quoi va ressembler cette marque?"

"et bien, si j'étais toi, je regarderai le front de ton cheval" répondit Odyeus.

"Quoi?"

"Tu trouveras cette marque sur son front" répéta Odyeus, comme si c'était évident.

"D'accord" rétorqua Harry peu convaincu. "Comme ça, pouf, Sheitan a une marque sur son front. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait de toute façon"

L'homme blond en face de lui sourit encore.

"Et bien, certains animaux sont assez particuliers et Sheitan en fait apparemment partie. Ils n'acceptent qu'un seul maître, un seul. Une fois qu'ils l'ont trouvé, ils lui sont extrêmement loyaux et portent sa marque.

"Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut avoir plusieurs animaux de la sorte?" demanda Harry assez surpris.

"Oui, mais c'est assez rare. Pourquoi?"

Rien, juste un pressentiment. Alors, comment je vais faire? Je ne peux pas emmener Sheitan avec moi!"

"Pourquoi pas?"

Harry lui jeta un regard, comme si la réponse était évidente.

"Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi si je me ballade d'époque en époque."

"Oh, ça! Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu n'as pas compris? Quand ce type d'animal trouve son maître, il porte sa marque mais crée aussi un lien ténu avec lui."

Alors là, Harry était surpris mais il se remit rapidement.

"D'accord, donc Sheitan va pouvoir venir avec moi." Harry pencha la tête en y pensant. La pierre autour de son coup brilla grâce à un rayon de soleil, attirant l'attention d'Odyeus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry?"

"Quoi? Cette pierre?" Il regarda Odyeus avec surprise. "On l'utilisait comme un moyen pour se reconnaître pendant un combat. Chacun d'entre nous avait la sienne et en cas de problème, il envoyait des étincelles de sa couleur. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de pierre c'est, j'ai juste trouvée celle-ci et une autre au fond du lac. J'ai gardé l'autre" expliqua-t-il, un peu perplexe.

"Est-ce que je peux la voir de plus près, l'autre pierre je veux dire?" demanda Odyeus, complètement concentré sur celle accrochée autour du cou d'Harry. Avec un petit mouvement de main et l'aide d'un des petits charmes utiles qu'Odyeus lui avait appris, il fit venir l'autre pierre et la tendit à Odyeus. Il se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la touche. Odyeus l'étudia pendant quelques minutes avant de la lui rendre.

"Tu es vraiment particulier, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Soupira-t-il.

"C'est la malédiction de ma vie, être particulier" rétorqua Harry amèrement.

"Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'est cette pierre, mais tu l'apprendras assez tôt. Garde-la et cache-la jusqu'à ce que tu en ais besoin."

"Pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair?"

Harry, Harry, Harry, ça ne serait pas drôle si je te disais tout" répondit Odyeus avec uin large sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard qui disait clairement: vous savez que vous avez complètement perdu la tête, avant de secouer la sienne.

"Et bien, as-tu autre chose à me demander?" dit Odyeus.

"Non, je crois que c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?"

"Je crois que faire ton sac et dire au revoir à tes amis serait une bonne idée."

"D'accord. Où dois-je aller ce soir?"

"Viens ici après le dîner, je te montrerai."

Après quelques autres mots, Harry quitta la tente et alla voir ses amis.

Il les trouva dans le paddock, regardant leurs chevaux. Enfin, pour le dire mieux, ils étaient assis ou allongés sous un arbre, regardant le ciel pour Raia et Thers et nettoyant l'équipement de leur cheval dans le cas de Thers et de Véradis. Ils sourirent et lui firent des signes de la main alors qu'il les rejoignait. Cela rendit Harry assez triste: il allait les quitter ce soir et ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais il ne les oublierais pas.

"Hé Harry? Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien, écoutez-moi les amis, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Immédiatement, il eut toute leur attention.

"Et bien, je m'en vais."

Leurs visages s'attristèrent.

"Ce soir" ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois, ils avaient l'air complètement déconfits.

"Tu es obligé? Je veux dire, tu n'es resté ici que deux mois. Tu ne pourrais pas rester un peu plus?" demanda Thers.

"Il a raison!" aquiesca Véradis.

"Je suis désolé mais j'ai reçu un message de ma tribu. Ils ont besoin de moi."

Il se sentait vraiment mal de leur mentir mais il ne pouvait pas dire: Hé, je suis désolé mais je viens du futur et je dois sauter dans le temps pour rencontrer un autre de mes ancêtres qui m'entraînera.

Les visages de ses amis étaient tristes mais étaient aussi compréhensifs: le devoir envers sa tribu était quelque chose qui avait été ancré en eux depuis leur naissance. Toutes leurs actions devaient être dans l'intérêt de la tribu d'abord puis pour eux ensuite. Voilà autre chose dont Harry se souviendrait: la loyauté.

Raia brisa le silence.

"Et ben, si tu pars ce soir, autant profiter de la journée."

Sa suggestion fut accueillie chaleureusement. Ils se dépêchèrent de seller leurs chevaux, les montèrent et après avoir prévenu quelqu'un, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Dire qu'Harry avait passé un bon moment était en-dessous de la vérité. Ils passèrent la journée dans la forêt, près d'un petit lac, à parler, rigoler et jouer. Ca devait être une des meilleures journées de sa vie mais ça rendait la séparation plus douloureuse.

Finalement, un peu avant manger, ils revinrent au camp. Ils descendirent de cheval et les ramenèrent au paddock après avoir pris soin d'eux. Tout en faisant cela, Harry vérifia la marque sur Sheitan. Il la trouva là où Odyeus avait dit qu'elle serait. Il marcha ensuite vers l'endroit où la tribu mangeait d'habitude. Toute la tribu y était rassemblée, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à se mouiller quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient là pour lui dire au revoir. Le dîner était plus copieux que d'habitude. A la fin, Odyeus se leva.

"Je voudrais vous remercier d'être venus ce soir. Harry, ça a été un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous et j'espère que tu rejoindras ta tribu sans encombres."

Presque tout le monde lui souriait. Enfin, sauf Andra et son groupe.

Harry se leva aussi.

"Je voudrai vous remercier pour les deux mois que j'ai passé avec vous. Le temps que j'ai passé ici a été l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je me souviendrai toujours de vous et de ce que vous m'avez appris. Merci à chacun de vous." Il leva son bol pour les saluer.

Ils levèrent tous le leur (excepté Andra et ses amis), répondant à son salut.

Puis ils se remirent à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était terminé. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Harry lui souhaitant bonne chance, lui offrant des paroles d'encouragement et de louanges. Il vit Eira et Kev se diriger vers lui et leur sourit largement.

"Harry, ça a été un plaisir de t'avoir comme élève, je ne pense pas que nous trouverons un autre combattant né dans notre vie" dit Eira en souriant.

C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier pour m'avoir support" répondit Harry.

Ils rirent.

"Et bien, excepté pour les premiers jours, une fois que tu as appris à contrôler ta force, je dois admettre que j'ai apprécié te donner des cours même si tu me bottais le cul à la fin" dit Kev en plaisantant.

Ils rirent un moment puis Harry remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit un peu. Tous deux portaient une plume attachée dans leurs cheveux, signe qui équivalait à des fiançailles dans la tribu.

"Et bien" dit-il avec un large sourire, "vous aviez prévu de me dire la bonne nouvelle?" Il fut récompensé par le fait qu'ils se mirent à rougir et à avoir l'air un peu embarrassés. "Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?"

"Ce soir" marmonna Kev, assez embarrassé.

"Félicitations et mes meilleurs vœux" dit Harry, vraiment heureux pour eux.

Ils le laissèrent après avoir échangé encore quelques mots. La personne qui l'approcha ensuite le surprit. Il pensait qu'il sauterait plutôt dans un volcan plutôt que d'être poli avec lui. Mais c'était définitivement Dézer qui se tenait devant lui, sans son habituel sourire méprisant.

"Harry, on est enfin débarrassés de toi." Cela avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir. "Mais je dois admettre une chose." Il eut alors l'air d'avoir avalé plusieurs citrons bien acides. "Tu étais un cavalier vachement bon."

Avant qu'Harry n'est pu le remercier, il était parti. Il sourit, parfois Dézer lui faisait penser à Rogue. Ils partageaient tous les deux la même haine envers lui. Finalement , alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait du serrer la main de tous les membres de la tribu, Odyeus s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Dans ma tente dans cinq minutes."

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il se dirigea vers Thers, Véradis, Raia et Yrs.

"Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir" dit-il doucement.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Véradis le serra fort dans ses bras, il pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle faisait bonne figure. Raia le serra aussi, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il regarda ensuite Thers et Yrs. Ils sourirent et le serrèrent aussi dans leurs bras.

"Merci beaucoup, vous étiez des amis géniaux" dit-il, la gorge sèche. "Jeâ€je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Dans ce cas, ne dis rien" répondit Thers en souriant.

Harry retourna son sourire.

"Au revoir alors, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses."

Puis il partit.

* * *

Harry alla droit à la tente d'Odyeus. Il y trouva ses affaires, bien emballées et Sheitan qui l'attendait. 

"Harry! Bien, suis-moi."

Odyeus monta un cheval qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sheitan excepté qu'il était gris clair.

"Puis-je te présenter Stardust, le père de Sheitan" dit Odyeus.

"Harry hocha la tête et monta son étalon après avoir attaché ses bagages à la selle. Ils chevauchèrent pendant quinze minutes puis l'homme s'arrêta et démonta, faisant signe à Harry de faire la même chose.

"Prends Sheitan avec toi." Ils marchèrent en silence. Harry regardait autour de lui. Odyeus l'avait emmené dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Odyeus fit un geste de la main et tout à coup, l'étoile qu'il avait trouvée à Poudlard avant de voyager jusqu'ici apparut. Il se souvint très nettement de la sensation de vertige qu'il avait ressentie, l'affluence de souvenirs et n'attendait pas avec impatience de le revivre.

"Voilà, tout ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est marcher au centre de l'étoile" dit Odyeus. Une fois que tu seras là, la rune réapparaîtra. Je te préviens, ça ne sera pas sans douleur"

Harry retint sa respiration puis la relâcha, voyant le sourire sur le visage d'Odyeus.

"Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il un peu vexé.

"Bien sûr! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne ressentiras qu'un petit élancement dans ta paume."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bien, bonne chance Harry, je viendrai peut-être te voir en rêve." Odyeus sourit et serra son descendant dans ses bras.

"Au revoir Odyeus" dit Harry.

Il marcha ensuite sur l'étoile, tirant son cheval avec lui. Une fois encore, il ressentit la sensation de vertige l'envelopper. Avant de tomber dans un tourbillon de couleurs, il vit le visage souriant d'Odyeus. Cela le rassura un peu et il essaya de sourire en retour mais il sombra dans l'inconscience et tomba dans le tourbillon de couleurs bientôt remplacé par les ténèbres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien. 

Ron se réveilla un peu en tard et se dépêcha d'aller petit-déjeuner, remarquant qu'Harry ne l'avait pas réveillé en partant. Un peu en colère contre son ami, il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle, après s'être habillé en vitesse, pour retrouver sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger en train de manger en parlant avec Ginny.

Ron s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

"Enfin! Où est Harry?" demanda-t-elle un peu surprise de voir Ron seul et encore plus de voir ce qu'il portait.

"Attends que je mette la main sur luiâ€ Il ne m'a pas réveillé quand il s'est levé."

"C'est pour ça que tu as cette chemise avec des petits nounours dessus?" demanda Hermione cachant son sourire derrière son livre.

Ron baissa les yeux vers sa robe de sorcier ouverte et vers la chemise qu'il portait. Il ferma vite sa robe, cachant sa chemise, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione avait des difficultés à cacher son rire.

"C'est pas drôle!" dit Ron d'un ton brusque, vraiment embarrassé. Il commença à manger.

"Et bien, où est Harry?" répéta Hermione.

"Sais pas" répondit Ron entre deux bouchées. "Il était parti quand je me suis réveillé. Pourquoi? Tu ne l'as pas vu?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Non, il a du se réveiller très tôt."

"Et ben, il va m'entendre quand je le verrai en cours, on a quoi en premier?"

"Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles."

"Au moins, ce n'est pas les Serpentards" marmonna Ron tout en continuant de s'empiffrer.

Hermione soupira et repris sa conversation avec Ginny.

Une fois que Ron eut fini, ils allèrent en Métamorphose et firent partie des derniers à entrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall commença à faire l'appel. Ron et Hermione jetaient des regards inquiets vers la porte, voyant que leur ami n'était pas dans la pièce.

"M. Potter?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"M. Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, où est M. Potter?"

"Nous ne savons pas Professeur, il n'était pas dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillé ce matin" répondit Ron.

"Il n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner non plus" ajouta Hermione.

Tous deux étaient maintenant assez inquiets.

McGonagall les regarda avec méfiance. Apparemment, elle sembla penser qu'ils disaient la vérité.

"Bien, je vais prévenir le directeur, il devrait savoir qu'il ne doit pas traîner dans le châteauâ€ ou dehors." dit-elle avant de commencer son cours: comment transformer un chaudron en un papillon. Hermione et deux Serdaigles furent les seuls à réussir. Le chaudron de Ron essayait de voler maintenant qu'il avait deux ailes de papillon.

Quand la leçon fut terminée, ils allèrent dans la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le chemin, deux hiboux volèrent vers eux et firent tomber deux lettres. Perplexes, ils les ramassèrent et se regardèrent.

"Qui pourrait nous écrire? Et pourquoi est-ce que ces hiboux ne nous ont pas apporté ça ce matin?"

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." Elle ouvrit la lettre, imitée par Ron et ils commencèrent à les lire. Ils émirent un petit bruit de surprise simultanément et se regardèrent encore une fois.

"Dumbledore."

Ils coururent dans les escaliers vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Au même moment, Dumbledore discutait avec Minerva McGonagall qui venait juste de rapporter l'absence d'Harry.

"Albus! Il devrait savoir qu'il ne doit pas se balader sur le domaine si nous ne sommes pas prévenus! Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je pensais qu'il serait plus prudent!"

"Minerva, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin" dit Dumbledore.

Puis, alors que McGonagall allait parler, un hiboux entra dans la pièce et atterrit sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Visiblement surpris par l'apparition du hiboux, Dumbledore détacha la lettre que l'oiseau portait et commençait à l'ouvrir quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, essoufflées. Il s'agissait de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Monsieurâ€Harryâ€partiâ€une lettre" furent les seule choses compréhensibles quand Hermione et Ron se mirent à parler en même temps.

"Mademoiselle Granger, M. Weasley, ce comportement est inacceptable" s'exclama McGonagall d'un air sévère.

Cela sembla calmer les deux adolescents.

"Encore mieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda le strict professeur. "Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part!"

"Nous étions en train d'y aller quand deux hiboux ont laissé tomber ces lettres." Là, Hermione remarqua la lettre dans les mains de Dumbledore, "Oh, mais vous en avez reçu une!"

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Je crois que vous devriez la lire" dit Hermione.

Regardant ces élèves étrangement, Dumbledore déplia la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix.

" Professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pars m'entraîner." Ici, la voix de Dumbledore hésita. "Où? Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est en rapport avec la rune."

"Je savais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec cette foutue rune" murmura Ron. Apparemment, Harry n'en avait pas parlé dans la lettre qu'il lui avait adressée.

"Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je serai autant en sûreté qu'à Poudlard. Quand j'aurai fini de m'entraîner, je reviendrai ici. Mais je pense que ça me prendra au moins un an pour finir."

"Un AN!" s'exclama McGonagall.

" Tout sera expliqué quand je reviendrai à Poudlard. S'il vous plait, essayez de garder secrète ma disparition, c'est très important. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous et à Poudlard. Sirius, Ron et Hermione recevront aussi une lettre. J'espère que vous irez bien, n'abandonnez pas. Harry"

McGonagall et lui regardèrent fixement la lettre, pendant qu'Hermione regardait fixement Dumbledore et Ron, Fumseck.

S'il avait regardé le vieux sorcier, il aurait vu l'inquiétude sur son visage.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione et Ron avaient refusé de quitter la pièce. Rapidement, Dumbledore leur apprit la nouvelle. Il y eut des réactions différentes: du choc complet à la grande inquiétude. Même Rogue semblait un peu inquiet mais il le cacha rapidement. 

Dumbledore leur montra ensuite le dessin de la rune. Aucun d'eux ne semblait la connaître. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de garder la disparition d'Harry aussi secrète que possible et commencèrent à imaginer une histoire.

Des heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent, revenant dans leur chambre, chacun inquiet mais avec un devoir. Ils passèrent les jours suivants à essayer de trouver le sens de la rune sans succès. Hermione et Ron étaient inquiets pour leur ami mais ils devaient garder un comportement normal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était venu à Poudlard malgré le danger et avait presque assommé Dumbledore tellement il était inquiet pour Harry. Il fit irruption dans le bureau, complètement paniqué, ayant reçu une lettre d'Harry. Le directeur prit quelques minutes pour calmer l'homme bouleversé. Depuis, il s'était installé dans la Tour de Gryffondor et on pouvait le voir errer dans le château au grand désarroi et dégoût de Rogue. On avait dit aux élèves qu'Harry était parti pour s'entraîner et se cacher. Pendant quelques jours, ce fut le sujet de toutes les conversations et Ron et Hermione devinrent presque fous avec tout le monde qui leur posait des questions sur Harry. Mais après quelques jours, l'attention fut écartée de la disparition d'Harry quand des nouvelles des premiers meurtres de Voldemort atteignirent Poudlard.

L'un dans l'autre, ce ne fut pas un très bon début d'année pour eux.

* * *

Harry revint doucement à lui. L'atmosphère était chaude et sèche. Il pouvait sentir le soleil au-dessus de lui. Il serra la main. Sous ses doigts, il sentit du SABLE! Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par le soleil. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, recouvrant lentement la vue puis regarda autour de lui. 

"Oh génial!" dit-il pour lui-même. "Où est-ce que je suis maintenant?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

D'abord, un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pr le deux derniers chapitres :

**Onarluca** (la fic n'est tjs pas finie en anglais et Harry n'est pas encore rentré à son époque (et pourtant on en est à 19 chapitres) donc même pr moi, l'état d'Harry qd il reviendra est un mystère ms je pense que tu as raison) et **David **(je crois qu'Harry évite de trop se servir de la magie ms je peux demander à l'auteur si ça t'intéresse vraiment. Sinon, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'indigestion après le dernier chapitre :)) Merci à ts les deux, vs êtes les plus fidèles… je vs adore :)

Merci aussi à **lisia**, **galaelle**, **zag** (je pense que ce chapitre à satisfait ta curiosité sur les bourdonnements), **Vierge **et** super-ana**.

Sinon, je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais que traduire donc que les idées ne sont pas du tout les miennes mais je transmettrai tous le messages de compliments à l'auteur. Et n'hésitez pas à signaler les erreurs ou les trucs bizarres.

Gros bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine (surtout que vous devez avoir envie de savoir où Harry a atterrit cette fois :))

Kirrdis


	8. Arrivée

**Chapitre huit: Arrivée**

_Harry revint doucement à lui. L'atmosphère était chaude et sèche. Il pouvait sentir le soleil au-dessus de lui. Il serra la main. Sous ses doigts, il sentit du... SABLE! Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par le soleil. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, recouvrant lentement la vue puis regarda autour de lui._

_"Oh génial!" dit-il pour lui-même. "Où est-ce que je suis maintenant?" _

* * *

Harry regarda rapidement ce qui l'entourait et soupira. Un désert! Merveilleux! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Ici, seul, avec seulement un cheval, quelques armes et sa baguette au milieu d'un désert avec le soleil haut dans le ciel, brûlant littéralement tout et aucune ombre ou point d'eau près de lui.

Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon et sa chemise. Puis, il jeta un sort simple qui lui permettrait de savoir où se trouvait l'endroit le plus proche où il y avait de l'eau. Cela le dirigea vers l'ouest. Haussant les épaules, il commença à marcher, ne voulant pas fatiguer Sheitan en le montant sur le sable.

Il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Bien, tu n'as pas l'air d'être un cas aussi désespéré que les derniers que le vieux fou m'a envoyé." Il put dire sans se retourner que c'était une femme.

Il pivota sur ses talons, son couteau prêt à la main.

"Définitivement moins désespérant" déclara la femme. Il l'observa en rangeant son couteau, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de menace autour.

Elle était grande et svelte, avec de longs cheveux noir et raides attachés en petites tresses puis ramenés en queue de cheval et des yeux noir en amande qui brillaient. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu durs pour une femme, mais cela ne se remarquait pas trop. Elle avait la peau de la couleur du chocolat avec quelques cicatrices sur son bras. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe de coton blanche avec quelques broderies et d'un large morceau d'étoffe enroulé autour de sa tête et tombant sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air assez énergique.

"Mais je devrais me présenter, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Prenant son silence pour un oui, elle continua:

"Je suis Ambre, une autre de tes ancêtres, heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Harry."

"Moi de même" bégaya Harry, un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom, mais en réfléchissant bien, Odyeus avait du la prévenir de son arrivée.

"Bien, maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, on devrait y aller, je n'aime pas trop brûler au milieu du désert" dit Ambre.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bien, prends ma main, je vais utiliser la voix la plus rapide. Et touche ton cheval ou bien il restera ici."

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et en un clin d'œil, ils furent entourés de grandes flammes. Avait qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose, Ambre avait dit quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, même avec les informations qu'on lui avait enfoncées dans la tête. Pendant son saut dans le temps, il avait acquis des information sur l'endroit où il était et commençait à y avoir accès. Il savait maintenant qu'il était quelque part en Egypte ancienne et qu'Ambre était la chef d'un groupe de personnes sous les ordres du pharaon. Ils vivaient quelque part dans le désert et l'endroit était gardé secret. Chacun d'entre eux avait le pouvoir de contrôler un élément. Il arrêta de penser à cela et remarqua son environnement. Les flammes avaient disparu. Il était maintenant dans un endroit bien plus hospitalier. Il y avait un grand bâtiment blanc devant lui et il pouvait voir sur sa droite un petit lac entouré de palmiers. On pouvait voir quelques chevaux et dromadaires. Sur la gauche, il vit des gens parler en marchant.

"Bienvenue chez moi" dit Ambre.

"C'est à couper le souffle" murmura Harry.

"N'est-ce pas? Maintenant, suis-moi, je dois éclaircir la situation avec les professeurs à propos de ton arrivée."

Ils marchèrent vers le bâtiment. Sur le chemin, des gens la saluaient et regardaient Harry froidement. Il frémit un peu sous leur regard mais n'y prêta pas attention.

"Ici, tu n'apprendras rien sur le combat physique ou les duels magiques. Nous allons t'apprendre à soigner ainsi qu'à utiliser tes pouvoirs sur les éléments" expliqua la femme en marchant à travers les corridors.

"Mes pouvoirs sur les éléments?"

"Il ne t'as pas dit? Toujours aussi secret" rit Ambre. "Et bien, le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments es dans ton sang puisque je suis ton ancêtre. Tu devrais pouvoir contrôler le feu, comme moi. Mais nous verrons ça dans quelques instants. On est arrivés!"

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte.

Ambre entra suivit par un Harry confus.

La pièce était grande et richement décorée. Les murs étaient couverts de dessins et de hiéroglyphes. Il y avait quelques socles sur lesquels reposaient des statues de dieux égyptiens comme Bastet, Horus, Amon Ra, Thot, Osiris et ainsi de suite. Elles étaient faites en or avec des pierres précieuses brillantes. Harry reporta son attention sur les personnes dans la pièce. Il y en avait cinq: trois hommes et deux femmes. Tous avaient la peau couleur chocolat et des cheveux sombres.

"Salut Ambre, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ici?" demanda un homme avec des cheveux frisés et des yeux noisettes.

"Et bien, Imir, je veux vous présenter un nouvel élève: Harris."

Harry la regarda. Pourquoi avait-elle changé son nom?

"Harris, je te présente Imir et Kenet, les Maîtres de la Terre, Yana, la Maîtresse de l'Air, Assim et Théri, les Maîtres de l'Eau. Imir et Kenet étaient tous deux grands et musclés. Dès le premier coup d'œil, on savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger. Kenet avait des cheveux courts et hérissés et des yeux bleu-vert. Yana était grande aussi, très mince, presque maigre avec de longs cheveux bouclés nattés et ornés de quelques amulettes et des yeux marrons. Au contraire, Théri était assez petite, ses cheveux raides lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait des yeux gris étranges qui pétillèrent quand elles regarda Harry. Finalement, Assim était de taille moyenne et aussi musclé que les Maîtres de la Terre bien que cela se voyait moins. Il gardait un visage sans expression mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il l'évaluait. Ses yeux bleus le transperçaient.

Ils le saluèrent poliment et Harry retourna leur saluts.

"Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait aussi bien faire la détermination des éléments" dit Ambre. Sa suggestion fut acceptée. Yana sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, tout était resté silencieux. Les Maîtres regardaient Harry, essayant de le juger, Ambre était perdue dans ses pensées et Harry était occupé à assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue, elle posa un grand panier. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Son créateur avait utilisé de l'ébène et de l'ivoire, ainsi que des lapis lazuli et des topazes. Avec révérence, Yana l'ouvrit et en sortit une grosse sphère en cristal dans laquelle tournoyaient quatre rayons de lumière: bleu, rouge, vert et gris.

"La sphère du choix" dit Ambre calmement. "Tu dois enlever ta chemise Harris."

Cela rendit Harry confus mais il obéit.

"Tu dois toucher la sphère. Un anneau montrant ton élément apparaîtra sur ton bras." Elle lui montra le sien. En haut de son bras droit, un anneau de flammes entourait son biceps.

"D'accord" aquiesca Harry.

"Bien, fais-le maintenant."

Harry haussa les épaules et approcha sa main de la sphère. Il était un peu réticent à la toucher, mais voulait vraiment découvrir ce qu'était son élément. Et s'il se distinguait encore? S'il avait un élément complètement différent? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Son doigt toucha le cristal. Il y eut un éclair de lumière. Après quelques secondes, il recouvra la vue et regarda son bras droit. Lentement, un anneau de flammes apparut.

"Et bien, c'est le Feu!" dit Ambre.

"Bien" dit Yana, "on en a pas eu beaucoup ces temps-ci."

Harry regardait on bras en souriant. Puis, de fines lignes grises commencèrent à apparaître sous le premier anneau.

"Je suis désolé Ambre, mais est-ce que c'est normal?" demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt les lignes grises qui formaient lentement un autre anneau.

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils. S'approchant, elle prit son bras et l'étudia de près.

"Ca ressemble à l'anneau de l'Air, mais...Yana!"

"Oui?"

"Viens. Est-ce que c'est l'anneau de l'Air?"

"Oui, mais pourquoi apparaît-il, il a déjà celui du Feu?"

"Il ne devrait pas être l" Les autres Maîtres s'étaient approchés aussi, curieux.

Puis, le choc apparut sur le visage d'Ambre.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il peut contrôler deux éléments?"

Cela sembla profondément choquer ses collègues, enfin, excepté Assim qui se tenait aussi impassible que d'habitude.

"Apparemment. Ca...Ca pourrait être une possibilité... Mais il n'y a pas eu de multi-élémental depuis des siècles!" s'exclama Kenet.

"Le Feu et l'Air...drôle de combinaison" dit Imir.

"Il y en a un autre" déclara Assim d'une voix calme. "Apparemment, il a eu l'Eau aussi."

"QUOI!" cria Théri.

"Regarde son bras" répondit l'homme.

En effet, un anneau ondulant bleu apparaissait en-dessous du gris.

"Ca devient fou!" dit Imir en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Les Maîtres regardaient fixement Harry, chose qui le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Il soupira mentalement. Même des siècles en arrière, il sortait du lot... Ca devait être une malédiction.

Finalement, il apparut qu'il avait le contrôle des quatre éléments puisqu'il portait les quatre anneaux sur son bras. Les Maîtres et même Ambre étaient choqués au-delà des mots.

Ne croyant pas ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils le firent essayer d'utiliser les éléments. Il devait allumer une bougie, ce qu'il fit aisément, puis l'éteindre avec de l'air, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Il eut plus de problème à faire flotter l'eau d'un bol mais y arriva après quelques essais. Finalement, on lui demanda de faire pousser une plante, chose qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à faire mais réussit quand même.

Les Maîtres ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ambre fut la première à se remettre de son état de choc.

"Et bien, on dirait que tu vas être un élève intéressant"

* * *

Une fois qu'il se furent remis du choc initial, ils commencèrent à planifier son emploi du temps. Finalement, après des heures de discussion sur ce sujet mais aussi sur ce qu'ils allaient dire aux autres: les apprentis avec lesquels Harry vivrait, les novices et ceux qui allaient devenir Maîtres, ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans une autre, plus grande, où les gens venaient manger.

Il y avait trois tables: une pour les apprentis sur la droite, une autre pour les novices au milieu et finalement, une pour les maîtres sur la gauche. Tout le monde était déjà assis et les regardèrent quand ils entrèrent.

Ambre fit un pas en avant.

"Bonsoir" dit-elle.

Un bonsoir lui répondit.

"Apprentis et novices, un nouvel élève a rejoint notre école. Il rejoindra les apprentis, je vous fait confiance pour l'accueillir correctement. Je vous présente Harris."

Elle le poussa devant. Se sentant assez mal à l'aise, il regarda autour de lui, rencontrant les yeux de tous les gens présents dans la pièce. Il essaya de sourire mais il était trop nerveux. Ils le regardaient, l'observaient froidement. Cela rendit Harry assez confus. Après l'accueil chaleureux des jeunes dans la tribu d'Odyeus (enfin, de la plupart), il avait pensé que ce serait pareil; mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était des visages rebelles et sans expressions. Ambre lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table des apprentis. Il obéit, nerveux à l'idée de sa rencontre imminente avec ses camarades. Il s'assit au bout de la table où se trouvait la seule place libre. Il regarda les autres jeunes. Il y avait trois filles et cinq garçons. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs et une peau couleur chocolat. Un silence inconfortable s'installa à la table alors que d'autres personnes, qui étaient ici pour s'occuper du bâtiment, des terrains et des Maîtres et des élèves, comme Harry allait l'apprendre bientôt, apportaient la nourriture. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot malgré les tentatives d'Harry pour démarrer une conversation. Cela le rendit très perplexe, mais il allait bientôt apprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Harry était assis près du lac sous un palmier, en train de réfléchir. Il n'était ici que depuis deux semaines et il voulait déjà être n'importe où ailleurs. Il se souvint de ses premiers jours

Le premier matin, Harry, fatigué par son voyage, ne se réveilla pas à l'heure pour son premier cours à 9h. Personne ne l'aida. Finalement, se levant à 10h, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de cours, avec une heure et demie de retard.

Il frappa à la porte.

"Entrez" dit un homme, plutôt en colère.

Nerveux, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. C'était le cours d'Assim.

"Harris. Comme c'est gentil de finalement nous rejoindre" dit Assim froidement, clairement en colère.

"Je suis désol" dit Harry doucement.

"Désolé? D'accord, je vais laisser passer ça aujourd'hui puisque tu es nouveau ici, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Tu devras rattraper ce que tu as manqu" ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre son discours.

Harry s'assit calmement à une table devant et écouta Assim.

"Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu" Il jeta un regard furieux à Harry, "L'Eau est un élément stable contrairement au feu qui est extrêmement volatile. Pour l'utiliser, vous devez donner la même stabilité à votre esprit, le même calme. Vous devez être l'eau. Pour atteindre cet état spirituel, nous allons nous entraîner à la méditation jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à accéder à cet état en quelques secondes. Cela va être extrêmement difficile car l'esprit à tendance à sauter d'une pensée à l'autre."

Assim continua à expliquer la façon de stabiliser leur esprit. Harry écouta attentivement pendant les cinq premières minutes. Puis il sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête. Il se retourna et scruta la salle mais tout le monde regardait Assim attentivement. Haussant les épaules, il retourna son attention sur le Maître de l'Eau. Une minute plus tard, autre chose le toucha. Une fois encore, il essaya de trouver le coupable sans excès. La troisième fois, il l'ignora mais la personne continua à lui envoyer ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de parchemin. Après dix minutes, il en eut assez. Il se retourna brusquement, attirant l'attention du professeur.

"Harris, pourrais-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta silencieux.

"Non? Etre nouveau ne t'autorise as à ne pas faire attention. Tu resteras après la fin de la classe."

Harry hocha la tête, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter.

Pendant le reste u cours, il écouta attentivement Assim, essayant de comprendre les bases de la méditation. Il eut un peu de problème à vider son esprit mais après quelques essais, il arriva à atteindre un assez bon état d'esprit.

Il fut l'un des derniers à y arriver. Comme il allait l'apprendre plus tard, les enfants ici apprenaient très tôt à se contrôler, à faire le moins de mouvements possibles, pour garder leur énergie. Ils l'avaient regardé avec un sourire narquois à ces essais ratés de méditation. Cela ne l'avait pas du tout aidé étant donné que cela l'avait beaucoup énervé

Après le cours, il dut supporter le sermon du Maître de l'Eau sur l'attention en cours et sur le fait que sa situation particulière ne lui accorderait pas un meilleur traitement et ainsi de suite.

Il déjeuna rapidement avant de se dépêcher d'aller à son second cours de la journée. En effet, ils avaient un cours de quatre heures le matin, puis, déjeunaient. Après, c'était le cours de quatre heures de l'après-midi. La journée finissaient par un cours de deux heures pour apprendre à guérir.

Un jour, ils avaient Eau et Air, le suivant c'était Terre et Feu. Les cours d'Air se passèrent mieux que ceux d'Eau. D'abord, Yana était un professeur moins strict et l'Air ne demandait pas autant de contrôle que l'eau. C'était plutôt l'opposé en fait, ils devaient laisser leur esprit errer, perdre le contrôle de leur corps, faire flotter leur esprit et alors seulement, ils pourraient commencer à contrôler leur élément. C'était facile pour lui dans cette classe car il sembla comprendre le concept rapidement. Il était capable de faire tourbillonner le vent autour de lui à la fin du cours. Yana lui sourit. Le cours de guérison se passa bien, pour une première fois. Le professeur, Louses, était une petite femme mince et souriante. Elle le fit se sentir accueilli et il se relaxa légèrement. Il avait eu peur que ce soit comme avec Assim. Après le dîner, il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas échangé un mot avec les autres adolescents. Il s'endormit assez rapidement. Le jour suivant, il se réveilla à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner. Aucun de ses camarades de classe ne lui avait encore adressé un mot.

Nerveux, il s'approcha d'une grande fille qui était en classe d'Air avec lui. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer un peu. Elle s'appelait Dénila.

"Hethera" dit-il, utilisant la façon la plus habituelle de saluer quelqu'un, un peu comme salut.

Elle le regarda froidement, l'observa puis retourna au livre qu'elle lisait. Elle le ferma, le mit dans son sac, se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry se tint là, choqué et confus. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Perplexe, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa première classe: Terre.

Quatre heures plus tard, il sortit de la salle complètement épuisé. S'il avait pensé que le cours d'Eau avait été dur, celui de Terre était tout simplement l'enfer. Cet élément demandait une concentration encore plus grande que celui d'Eau. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas y arriver. Même s'il avait réussi à faire pousser une plante devant les Maîtres, contrôler l'élément signifiait bien plus que faire pousser des choses. Le calme nécessaire pour le contrôler ne faisait que le rendre fou. Au déjeuner, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de commencer une conversation avec quelqu'un mais sa table restait dans un silence de mort, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il pouvait entendre les vois et les discussions passionnées aux tables des novices et des Maîtres, mais le silence engloutissait celle des apprentis. Ce comportement ne finissait plus d'étonner Harry.

Sa prochain cours était celui du Feu. Quand il sortit de la salle, il savait déjà que ce serait son préféré. Contrôler le feu lui venait naturellement. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer. De plus, Ambre était un bon professeur et avait le sens de l'humour. Après son cours de guérison, il alla dîner. Il parcourut la table des yeux. Encore une fois, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient vingt-quatre à la table: Yassin et Safia avec lesquels il étudiait le Feu. Ils sortaient ensemble et on ne pouvait jamais voir l'un sans l'autre. Puis il y avait les étudiants de l'Eau: Ahmed, Kamel, Moira, Béryl, Ian, Ouana, Tassit, Hasn et Yoran. Béryl et Ahmed étaient en couple, et les neufs formaient un groupe soudé. Le groupe de l'Eau était le plus grand. Après, il y avait celui de l'Air: Usil, Jénal, Harim, Akim, Déis, Noa et Namia, mais alors que Akim et Harim se ressemblaient presque parfaitement, Noa et Namia étaient très différentes, par leur taille, leurs cheveux et les traits de leurs visages. Finalement, le groupe de la Terre était composé de six personnes: Djamel, Ismalia, Basten, Dénor, Kisael et Samira. Pendant le dîner, il essaya plusieurs fois de parler avec eux mais c'était comme parler à un mur, il ne rencontra que des visages fermés et des regards glacials. Il abandonna finalement mais ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par ce traitement. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry ostensiblement ignoré par ses camarades. Ils ne le prévenaient jamais, ni ne l'aidaient ou lui donnaient des conseils. Mais, ça restait supportable, énervant mais supportable.

Les "accidents" ne commencèrent qu'à la fin de la première semaine. Ca se passa un soir après dîner. Harry faisait les devoirs qu'Assim leur avait donnés. Il avait presque terminé quand il se retrouva complètement trempé. Son travail était totalement perdu. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry dut se retenir de se lever et de leur jeter à tous un mauvais sort. Il serra les dents, se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique et jeta un sort de repoussement d'eau sur son parchemin. Il passa la moitié de la nuit à refaire son travail puis il alla se coucher. Prudent, il cacha son travail de même que son sac et ce qu'il possédait. Il se félicita le matin suivant quand il se réveilla et retrouva son bureau complètement redécoré: on avait aspergé de la peinture partout, c'était encore mouillé, quelques parties avaient été brûlées, d'autres avaient poussé et formés des feuilles qu'Harry reconnut comme étant de l'Ignia urticante. Il regarda ses vêtements, ils étaient tous mouillés, la moitié avait été teinte en rose, quelques uns étaient déchirés. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Ils dormaient tous. Il sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide de quelques sorts, redonna à ses affaires leur état initial. Il s'habilla, prit son sac, vérifia ses devoirs et alla petit-déjeuner. Il avait presque fini quand les autres arrivèrent. S'ils furent surpris de le voir dans ses vêtements habituels, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Quand il se leva et sortit, l'un d'entre eux le fit trébucher. Il tomba par terre sous les rires de tout le monde. Son sac s'ouvrit, étalant ses parchemins sur le sol. Rougissant, il les récupéra rapidement et sortit.

Ce n'était que quelques exemples, il avait du subir plusieurs choses comme se retrouvé ligoté à sa chaise par des racines ou bien avoir ses sourcils brûlés par accident.

Les professeurs ne semblèrent pas le remarquer ou bien pensèrent que ce n'était que de la maladresse.

Harry soupira lourdement, jetant une pierre dans le lac. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi ils se comportaient comme ça. Dans les jours suivant son arrivée, il avait réalisé que tous les apprentis ici n'étaient motivés que par une chose: attirer l'attention sur eux, être remarqués par les maîtres. Ils étaient prêts à faire presque n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Pouvant contrôler les quatre éléments, il était une menace pour eux, d'où leur comportement.

Il se releva lentement, prit son sac et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, l'Air. Il avait perdu tout espoir de se faire des amis parmi eux. D'abord, il avait cru qu'il verraient qu'il ne leur ferait pas d'ombre, mais il avait oublié quelque chose d'autre. Il était différent, physiquement mais aussi mentalement, il était donc impossible pour lui de se fondre dans la masse. Il avait donc décidé d'apprendre tout aussi vite qu'il le pourrait, espérant que de cette façon, il pourrait partir plus tôt. Lentement, il se prépara mentalement pour son prochain cours, essayant d'imaginer ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre : **onarluca, Voldichéri, Lunicorne, Vierge, Wynzar, Sojiro **(l'histoire que je traduis n'est toujours pas finie en anglais, et pour l'instant, Harry n'a rencontré qu'un seul autre ancêtre (en plus d'Ambre) et pas de romance à l'horizon)**, Théalie, greg et David** (je ne suis pas sure mais il me semble qu'Harry pratiquera plus la magie dans les prochains chapitres, quoiqu'il se sert déjà pas mal de ses pouvoirs d'Elémental. Sinon, je poste un chapitre par semaine (peux pas faire mieux...) donc ca fait quatre par mois).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents.

Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)

Désolée de vs faire une fausse joie en repostant le même chapitre mais j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais enregistré une version non définitive où il restait encore des parties non traduites, ce qui, en effet a du paraître bizarre. J'ai préféré le faire aujourd'hui parce que c'était vraiment énorme comme erreur. Donc merci à **Voldichéri **de l'avoir signalée. Voila, c'est corrigé et j'en ai profité pr corriger une ou deux fautes.


	9. Examens

**Chapitre neuf: Examens**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry avait rencontré ambre dans le désert. En fait, il était là depuis environ deux mois. La situation n'avait pas changé: il était toujours rejeté par les autres apprentis et la cible de leurs blagues et de leurs "attaques". Mais Harry construisait lentement sa revanche dans sa tête. Il n'allait pas subir ce traitement sans réagir. Mais d'abord, il avait besoin de devenir un novice. Ils verraient de quoi il était fait; il n'était pas le fils d'un Maraudeur pour rien. La première partie de son plan était prête à passer à l'action; ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui les avaient touché. Il avait mis tout son esprit, sa force et sa volonté dans ses cours, surprenant les Maîtres. Ils avaient été assez sévères avec lui au début, apparemment sûrs qu'il serait arrogant, à cause de ses aptitudes particulières. Mais ils avaient appris lentement à le respecter. Ambre appréciait son esprit vif et sa facilité à manipuler le Feu n'était pas étrangère au fait qu'elle aimait le garçon qui avait survécu. Yana avait vite perdu son côté sévère avec lui. Elle s'était attendue à voir un garçon sûr de lui et prêt à frimer, mais elle s'était retrouvée en face d'un jeune homme doué et déterminé, prêt à écouter ses conseils. En effet, Harry avait l'attitude d'un parfait élève envers ses professeurs, chose qui aurait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque chez Ron : il étudiait la plupart du temps, s'entraînait, posait des questions aux professeurs, les écoutait.

En fait, être l'élève parfait était parfois énervant pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais devenir novice avait un prix.

Cela avait conquis Kénet. La Terre était le pire cours d'Harry, donc c'était celui où il faisait le plus d'efforts. Obtenir le respect de Kénet fut sa récompense. Celui d'Assim en revanche fut plus dur à gagner. Le Maître de l'Eau était froid et serein, il laissait rarement les autres voir ses émotions, gardant la plupart pour lui-même. Il était l'homme qu'Harry respectait et admirait le plus ici, malgré son attitude froide. Pendant les deux derniers mois, il avait cherché à obtenir un maximum de connaissances grâce à lui. Sa persévérance à atteindre le parfait état d'esprit, sa volonté de bien pouvoir contrôler ses émotions lui avaient fait gagner l'attention de l'homme.

Il avait d'abord considéré Harry comme un élève normal, quelqu'un qui pensait qu'il était supérieur, qu'il pouvait tout faire pour attirer l'attention, comme tous les autres apprentis. Tous les maîtres savaient comment les apprentis se comportaient et étaient au courant du traitement infligé à Harry. Mais ils avaient choisi de ne pas interférer, voulant savoir comment le garçon réagirait. Assim avait été surpris au départ. Il avait pensé qu'avoir le pouvoir de contrôler les quatre éléments ferait jubiler n'importe quel garçon. Au contraire, cet étranger essayer de mériter le respect et ne le prenait pas pour acquis juste parce qu'il avait ce pouvoir, tout en ignorant les attaques de ses camarades. Il l'avait observé avec attention pendant ces semaines. Ce garçon était spécial et Assim voulait en savoir plus à son sujet., pas juste à cause de cette situation étrange, mais aussi pour mieux le comprendre. Ce qu'il avait appris était assez positif et il s'ouvrit un peu au jeune garçon. Les efforts d'Harry dans ses études payèrent car contrôler l'Eau lui devenait de plus en plus facile. Ce ne serait jamais aussi facile et naturel que contrôler le Feu ou l'Air, mais ce n'était pas non plus si difficile maintenant.

A la fin de ces deux mois, Harry se sentit prêt à passer le test permettant d'accéder au niveau de novice. Pour passer, un apprenti devait conjurer son animal élémentaire. C'était la première manifestation du pouvoir d'un Elémental, un peu comme un surnom. Le second était plus personnel, il permettait d'accéder à la maîtrise. Cet esprit lui donnait son nom d'élément, chose qui devait être gardée secrète et n'être donnée qu'aux gens à qui l'Elémental faisait le plus confiance car cela leur donnait un pouvoir sur l'Elémental.

* * *

A la fin du dîner, alors qu'Harry allait partir, Ambre se leva et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. 

"Bien tout le monde. Ecoutez attentivement. Un examen aura lieu demain pour les apprentis qui désirent essayer de devenir novice. Ceux qui sont intéressés doivent aller voir un Maître pour participer. On annoncera le planning demain matin. C'est tout. Bonne nuit."

Calmement, Harry se dirigea vers Assim et s'arrêta près de lui.

"Harris? Il y a un problème?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à être appelé Harris. Ambre lui avait expliqué que Harry semblerait trop étrange, donc elle avait changé son nom.

"Je voudrais passer les examens demain."

Assim hocha la tête.

"Très bien, lesquels?"

"Le Feu et l'Air, mais je ne suis pas sur pour l'Eau et la Terre."

Assim regarda attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui.

"Pour ce qui est de l'Eau, je pense que tu peux passer le test. Demande à Kénet pour la Terre."

"Merci Maître."

Assim hocha la tête en réponse et regarda l'élève au cheveux noirs parler à Kénet qui sourit et hocha la tête. Harry serait le plus jeune apprenti à passer l'examen. En général, les gens étudiaient pendant au moins six mois avant de choisir d'être testé. Il était impatient de savoir quels seraient ses animaux élémentaires.

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il était un peu nerveux à propos des examens du lendemain. Il se réprimanda lui-même, forçant son esprit à se relaxer comme Assim le leur avait appris. Il sentit son esprit rapidement dériver et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Il se réveilla à l'aube, habitude qu'il avait gardée de son séjour dans la tribu d'Odyeus. Il se leva, et s'habilla après avoir rendu à ses vêtements et ses autres affaires, qui avaient été abîmés comme d'habitude par les autres apprentis, leur état normal. Ca commençait à devenir ennuyeux, chaque matin, il se levait et retrouvait la moitié de ses affaires brûlées ou trempées ou avec des feuilles qui y poussaient. Il les remettait alors toutes en leur état normal. Après les premiers jours, il s'était assuré de jeter des sorts de protection sur tout ce qu'il possédait et de cacher ses affaires les plus importantes. Il soupira devant le manque d'imagination de ses camarades. Mais bientôt il leur montrerai ce qu'étaient vraiment les farces. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il sortit pour ses exercices du matin. Il avait décidé de rester en forme, ne voulant pas gâcher le temps passé avec Odyeus, Thers et ses amis. Tous les matins, il courait pendant une heure environ avant de s'exercer au combat : le jeté de couteaux, le combat à mains nues, mais aussi ses réflexes et son agilité. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il lui restait encore plus d'une demi-heure avant le petit-déjeuner. Il nagea un peu dans le lac avant de se sécher et de se diriger vers la salle commune. Il mangea rapidement et attendit que tout le monde ait fini, réfléchissant à sa revanche. Finalement, Ambre se leva. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

"Bien, d'assez nombreux apprentis ont demandé à être testés. On va vous donner un parchement à chacun. Dessus vous trouverez l'heure à laquelle vous devrez passer. Soyez à l'heure, nous ne vous attendrons pas. Bonne chance."

La sale fut remplie de chuchotements pendant qu'on distribuait les parchemins. Harry fut l'un des derniers à avoir le sien. Il le regarda : il avait l'Air en premier puis l'Eau avant de manger. La Terre avait lieu au milieu de l'après-midi, immédiatement suivie du Feu. Il alla dans son dortoir et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, se mettant dans une transe légère lui permettant de focaliser ses pouvoirs. Finalement, il fut temps d'aller passer son premier examen. Il alla vers la classe de Yana où il la trouva en train d'attendre.

"Heritha Harris, entre" dit la femme en souriant.

"J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard" dit Harry.

"Tu es parfaitement à l'heure, le dernier candidat vient de finir" répondit la jeune femme. "Bien, tu sais ce que tu dois faire" dit-elle, faisant signe à Harry de commencer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit de longues, calmes et lentes inspirations. Fermant les yeux, il coupa tout contact avec la réalité, laissant son esprit libre. Après quelques minutes, il vit mentalement ce qu'il cherchait. L'Air était un élément libre et changeant, il refusait tout type de lien. Le contrôler était comme marcher sur une corde raide : vous deviez toujours mettre la bonne quantité de force derrière vos manipulations. S'il y en avait trop, cela se retournerait contre vous, et s'il n'y en avait pas assez, l'Air jouerait avec vous. Lentement, Harry commença à concentrer l'élément, avec des mains invisibles, il fit une petite balle formée du pur pouvoir de l'Air. La manipulation prenait du temps car c'était la première fois qu'Harry devait donner forme à un élément. En général, il devait juste accéder au pouvoir de l'élément et le diriger avec le bon état d'esprit. Avec de l'entraînement, cela ne prenait que quelques secondes. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Quand il sentit qu'il avait bien rassemblé l'élément, il commença à pousser la balle en lui. C'était la partie délicate de la manipulation: la balle pouvait échapper à son contrôle, ou le submerger. Mais tout se passa bien. Harry sourit quand il sentit le pouvoir de l'Air courir sous ses doigts.

Pour conjurer l'animal élémentaire pour la première fois, un apprenti devait absorber un peu du pouvoir de l'élément pour imprimer sa marque sur son corps avant de le laisser sortir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Maître qui l'observait attentivement. Il ouvrit sa main, paume tournée vers le plafond. Il laissa échapper le pouvoir, et le sentit sortir à toute vitesse. Lentement, l'air autour de lui chatoyer et une forme commença à apparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, un étalon sauvage se tenait devant lui. Il secoua la tête, sa longue crinière argentée bougeant comme si une petit brise jouait avec. Il était gros et on pouvait sentir son pouvoir rien qu'à le regarder. L'étalon ressemblait un peu à Sheitan physiquement, les mêmes muscles, il émettait la même impression d'indomptabilité. Le cheval frappa le sol du sabot et secoua la queue. Harry sourit et s'en approcha. Il le salua et l'animal le salua en retour avant de disparaître.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

"Impressionnant Harris. C'était un animal puissant" dit finalement Yana, lui souriant fièrement.

Harry la remercia avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait encore une heure avant l'examen de l'Eau. Il la passa à méditer.

Assim et théri discutaient tranquillement quand Harry entra dans leur classe.

Ils le saluèrent et lui demandèrent de commencer.

L'Eau était totalement différente de l'Air.

Si l'Air était la liberté, l'Eau était la règle. Cet élément nécessitait un calme parfait, une grande concentration. Il était puissant et une fois qu'on avait commencé à l'utiliser, il fallait être fort pour l'empêcher d'envahir votre esprit. Alors qu'Harry rassemblait le pouvoir de l'élément, il y plaça des liens forts qui lui permettrait de s'arrêter quand il voudrait. Il devait être parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche. La plus petite erreur pouvait avoir les pires conséquences. Finalement, il réussit à concentrer le pouvoir de l'Eau dans une balle comme il avait fait pour l'Air puis, au lieu de la pousser lentement en lui, il créa un lien entre lui et l'orbe. Le pouvoir coula de la balle en lui. Il pouvait le sentir le remplir. C'était différent de l'Air. Ce pouvoir était calme, constant mais dangereux s'il échappait à son contrôle. Il tourna sa paume vers le sol cette fois et relâcha l'élément. Un tourbillon d'Eau apparut. Les jets d'eau s'entrecroisant, formant lentement une forme. Finalement, un gros serpent se tint devant Harry. Sa tête était au même niveau que celle d'Harry et des yeux d'un bleu océan percèrent ceux d'un vert émeraude. Les écailles du reptile brillaient chacune d'une couleur de bleu différente : bleu foncé, bleu clair, bleu-vert, turquoise. Harry pensa que c'était un cobra royal mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il salua le serpent qui le salua en retour avant de disparaître.

"Beau travail Harris" dit calmement Assim. "C'est un animal puissant" ajouta-t-il.

Théri regardait Harris bouche bée, clairement choqué. Il se calma rapidement.

"Excellent Harris" réussit-il à dire.

Harry hocha la tête, remercia les deux Maîtres et sortit déjeuner. La salle bourdonnait de discussions. Les apprentis de l'Air et de l'Eau qui avaient réussi à appeler leur animal jubilaient et décrivait leur animal avec force détails. D'autres qui avaient apparemment échoué se faisaient réconforter par leurs amis. Harry alla au lac quand il eut fini. Il y avait passé des heures à contempler l'eau, le soleil jouant avec, illuminant la surface, et à écouter le vent dans les palmiers. Il ne partit que dix minutes avant son rendez-vous avec les Maîtres de la Terre.

Il entra dans la salle calmement. Imir le salua avec un sourire.

Après quelques mots, Harry commença à se concentrer pour conjurer son animal de Terre, qui serait le plus dur pour lui. Contrairement à l'Eau, l'Air ou le Feu où il fallait trouver le pouvoir de l'élément à l'intérieur de soi, pour contrôler la Terre, Harry devait joindre son esprit avec la Terre, accédant au pouvoir de cette façon. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que l'esprit devait être dans le même état que la Terre : extrêmement calme, immobile. C'était un état qu'Harry avait du mal à atteindre. Il pouvait parfaitement calmer son esprit mais le garder immobile et passif était une autre histoire. Avec l'Eau, c'était son esprit qui imposait le lien sur le pouvoir, avec la Terre, il devait lui ouvrir complètement son esprit, ne faire qu'un avec l'élément. C'était quelque chose qui allait contre lui. Il était habitué à garder des choses cachées et être totalement ouvert lui donnait un sentiment de vulnérabilité dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Cela le bloquait souvent et lui demandait un énorme effort pour baisser ses défenses. Mais cette fois, il devait y arriver. Lentement, une par une, il retira les murs qui gardaient cachés ses secrets intimes. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais c'était le seul moyen. Finalement, il fut complètement ouvert. Il se dirigea mentalement vers le sol, se liant avec le pouvoir qui émanait de tous les êtres vivants, des pierres. Ne voulant pas prolonger l'expérience plus longtemps que nécessaire, il commença à rassembler le pouvoir de l'élément. A travers le lien, il remplit son corps, lui donnant le sentiment d'être complet, d'appartenir au monde. Il aimait ce sentiment. En faisant attention, il coupa le lien avec la Terre et releva ses murs mentaux autour de son esprit. Il revint à la réalité et ouvrit les yeux.

Posant un genou à terre, il mis une main sur le sol, laissant le pouvoir le quitter. Le sol trembla un peu, puis quelque chose se mit à pousser. En quelques secondes, Harry se trouvait en face d'un gros loup qui ressemblait un peu à Flèche, le loup qu'il avait rencontré pendant son séjour dans la tribu. Ils se saluèrent puis le loup disparut.

Il alla immédiatement après à l'examen de Feu.

Ambre l'attendait, souriant comme d'habitude.

"Heritha Harry."

Il retourna son salut. Elle était la seule à utiliser son vrai prénom, mais seulement quand ils étaient seuls.

"Bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à conjurer tout tes animaux et qu'ils étaient très intéressants. Je pense que tu réussira celui-ci aussi" dit-elle.

"Je vais essayer" répondit Harry en blaguant.

"Vas-y."

Souriant, Harry se concentra. Rapidement, il accéda à son pouvoir intérieur. Le Feu était l'élément qu'il utilisait le plus facilement. La seule chose à laquelle il devait faire attention était de garder le contrôle de l'élément. Le pouvoir du Feu était énorme, mais sauvage. Il devait être canalisé. Pour l'atteindre, Harry devait trouver son pouvoir intérieur et le faire claquer. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, c'était comme allumer une allumette mais ici, son pouvoir intérieur était l'allumette et son esprit était sa main. Il devait le compresser puis lui donner une légère poussée et il explosait. C'était un feu qui brûlait en lui. C'était le sentiment qu'Harry préférait, ce pouvoir pur et sauvage qui courait en lui. Il ferma sa main droite et la lança en l'air comme s'il voulait frapper quelque chose.

Une boule de feu surgit de sa main. Lentement, elle commença à se transformer, prenant la forme d'un aigle doré. L'oiseau vola pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry le salua d'un signe de tête et l'oiseau de proie retourna le geste avant de s'envoler et de disparaître.

"Parfait Harry" s'exclama Ambre, la fierté visible dans ses yeux. "C'était vraiment impressionnant" ajouta-t-elle.

"Merci."

"Inutile de me remercier. Bien, on dirait que tu vas déménager chez les novices. Je vais faire déplacer tes affaires dans ton nouveau dortoir" dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bien, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner. Nous annoncerons les nouveaux novices à ce moment-là.

"D'accord."

Ils se séparèrent après été attentif à continuer d'entraîner son cheval au moins une fois par jour mais ça faisait trois jours depuis qu'il avait monté l'étalon. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre les harnachements du cheval, il pouvait monter sans. Il guida l'étalon à l'extérieur. Il pouvait sentir l'impatience du cheval, son désir de courir. Dès qu'il fut sur son dos, l'étalon se mit à galoper. Harry se pencha sur son cou, engloutit dans la longue crinière. Il fit attention à ne pas faire galoper l'étalon dans le sable, sachant que ça pourrait le faire tomber. Il resta avec Sheitan pendant deux heures. Une fois que le grand cheval eut calmé son besoin de courir, Harry l'entraîna, faisant travailler ses réflexes et son agilité.

Après avoir mis le cheval dans le paddock, avoir pris soin de lui et l'avoir nourri, il nagea un peu dans le lac, se sécha et alla vers la salle commune. Il s'assit à son siège habituel, ignorant les autres apprentis comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Après le dîner, Ambre se leva et se racla la gorge.

"Apprentis, ceux qui ont passé le test doivent attendre ceci avec impatience. Sont faits novices : Kamel, Moira, Ian, Jénal, Deis, Ismalia, Dénor, Samira et Harris. Apprentis, venez par ici."

Les neufs jeunes s'approchèrent de la jeune femme. Les différents Maîtres leur donnèrent un petit ruban symbolisant leur nouveau statut.

"Vous êtes maintenant des novices, rejoignez votre table, nous vous donnerons votre nouvel emploi du temps plus tard" ajouta Ambre.

Ils obéirent et s'assirent à la table des novices.

Sans faire attention, Harry s'assit en bout de table comme il faisait quand il était apprenti.

Il n'essaya pas de parler avec les autres novices, sachant que ce serait inutile.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, regardant le ciel à travers une fenêtre et souhaitant être ailleurs, il sentit une main sur son bras droit. Surpris, il sursauta.

Regardant le propriétaire de la main, il vit un garçon. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, avec des yeux bruns foncés et des cheveux courts et bouclés. Il sourit à Harry, chose à laquelle le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas habitué, du moins depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

"Hethira"

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry resta silencieux.

"Tu es une personne très silencieuse...et bien, je suis Traias."

"Harris" répondit Harry, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme lui parlait.

"Tu es un des nouveaux, non?

"Oui"

"Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer quelques choses dont tu auras besoin."

"Pourquoi pas" répondit Harry.

"Et bien, tu vois, être un novice est très diffèrent d'être un apprenti, par exemple." Traias commença à lui expliquer certaines choses sur les novices.

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Peut-être qu'être novice serait mieux qu'être apprenti. Au moins, il aurait peut-être un ami.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre : **onarluca, Théalie** ( un chapitre par semaine et non par mois, c'est mieux quand même, non? :)), **Sojiro, Pyro-David** (chouette, une longue review, merci!), **greg, Kaorou, Voldichéri** (merci encore d'avoir signalé une faute**), potter-68, libellule91, super-ana, Felly** (c fait, il a été voir son cheval :)), **Wynzar, Andryade** (merci bcp pr cette longue review) et **Vierge** (je ne sais pas pourquoi ms ta review est apparue en 5 exemplaires donc j'ai enlevé les quatre autres...)

Et histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (et pr répondre à pas mal de reviews), le titre du prochain chapitre est "Revanche". :)

A samedi prochain (ça sera les vacances!!! Youpi!!) et gros bisous à tous.


	10. Revanche

**Chapitre dix : Revanche.**

Etre novice était très différent d'être apprenti. Harry l'apprit vite avec l'aide de Traias. Les novices apprenaient à se battre et faisaient des travaux communautaireS. Ce n'était pas juste conjurer un feu ou un bol d'eau, c'étaient des tâches énormes qui devaient être réalisées en équipes de deux ou trois, même quatre Elementals, comme déplacer une rivière, créer un petit oasis, stopper un feu, une tempête... Au niveau du combat, les novices apprenaient à utiliser leur élément dans une situation de combat.

La vie était plus simple pour Harry maintenant. Il était plus à l'aise avec ses éléments et son entraînement avec ses amis pendant son séjour dans la tribu d'Odyeus lui avait donné un avantage sur les autres au niveau des réflexes, de l'agilité et de la vitesse. Bien sûr, les contacts physiques entre les combattants n'étaient pas autorisés, mais il y avait toujours un moyen de contourner une règle.

* * *

"Allez-y" cria Assim.

Les élèves levèrent les mains et commencèrent à envoyer de l'eau à leurs adversaires. Harry les regarda de près, étudiant leur stratégie, ou plus précisément leur manque de stratégie.

Aujourd'hui, Assim avait décidé d'organiser un tournoi de duels parmi sa classe.

Harry n'était pas le meilleur de sa classe, certains avaient un meilleur contrôle sur l'élément que lui mais le combat était son terrain. Il avait rapidement battu son premier adversaire et attendait maintenant le second tour.

Assim l'appela sur l'estrade avec un grand garçon appelé Géri.

Dès qu'Assim leur fit signe de commencer, Harry lança un jet d'eau au visage de Géri, son adversaire l'évita et répliqua immédiatement. Harry l'évita aussi. Ils continuèrent comme ça pensant quelques minutes. Harry aurait pu continuer jusqu'à ce que Géri se fatigue, mais cela l'ennuya rapidement. D'un geste de la main, il lança de l'eau vers les jambes du garçon et la gela dès qu'elle le toucha. Cela le paralysa et il tomba sur le sol.

"Harris gagne" annonça Assim.

Ils se saluèrent avant de quitter l'estrade.

Finalement, Harry se retrouva dans le dernier match. Pour gagner, il n'avait parfois pas eu à utiliser son élément ou seulement pour asséner le coup final. Ses adversaires ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Ils étaient bons, probablement meilleurs que lui quand il s'agissait de contrôle, mais utiliser leurs dons en se battant, ce qui signifiait prendre de rapides décisions et non faire des plans, seulement avoir des réflexes, n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Il se mit rapidement en position, attendant qu'Assim démarre le combat. Dès qu'il commença, son adversaire sauta en avant, lança un jet d'eau, se baissa rapidement et revint à sa position initiale. Après quelques minutes, il réalisa qu'il devait admettre que celui-ci était bon. Les deux garçons se déplaçaient rapidement sur l'estrade, s'observant, essayant de trouver une faille dans la position ou la tactique de l'autre. Soudain, Vorn, son adversaire, se jeta sur lui, Harry fit un pas de côté tout en envoyant des flèches d'eau vers lui mais le manquant car le garçon avait roulé sur le côté et attaquait en retour.

Cela continua un moment. Finalement, Harry décida d'en finir, enfin, s'il pouvait. Il vit dès flèches arriver vers lui ainsi que des petits serpents s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Il tendit sa main vers le sol et les souleva d'un mouvement rapide, appelant à lui les pouvoirs de l'eau. Puis, comme s'il tapait le sol, il les remit par terre. Il y eut une sorte d'explosion puis une colonne d'eau surgit soudain du sol, entourant Harry, le protégeant ainsi des attaques. Il appela son animal. En quelques secondes, le cobra royal apparut.

"Attaque" ordonna Harry.

Le serpent salua et se jeta sur Vorn qui regardait fixement et ouvertement Harry, apparemment stupéfait par cette démonstration de pouvoir. Grosse erreur pensa Harry, ne jamais se laisser distraire par les actions de son adversaire.

Le cobra royal le paralysa, en faisant une cible facile pour Harry. Il tomba par terre, terminant ainsi le duel.

Harry fit disparaître la colonne d'un mouvement de la main ainsi que son animal après l'avoir remercié. Puis il aida Vorn à se relever.

Le garçon sembla trop surpris pour refuser son aide. Il regardait Harry hébété.

"Très bien Harry" dit Assim brièvement. "Maintenant, nous allons corriger les fautes que vous avez faites en vous battant, la première était..."

Il se mit à rappeler tous les défauts qu'il avait remarqués, expliquant la façon de les corriger.

Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il savait déjà tout ça mais il continua à écouter car il savait qu'Assim détestait les gens qui ne faisait pas attention à ce que disaient leurs professeurs juste parce qu'ils le savaient déjà. Nous avons tous quelque chose à apprendre. Même si on a déjà entendu la même chose dix fois, on doit encore trouver quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre disait souvent Assim.

Une fois que le cours fut terminé, il rassembla ses affaires et alla au cours suivant.

Le jour passa sans événement marquant et il alla à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours. Traias l'attendait déjà.

"Salut Harris! Comment a été ta journée ?"

"Ennuyeuse et la tienne?"

"Ben, tu m'as vu au cours d'Air et malgré ce que tu dis, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ennuyeux, mais plutôt épuisant."

"C'était assez simple."

"Pour toi peut-être" répondit Traias. Tu pourais m'aider avec certains mouvements?"

"Pas de problème. Maintenant?"

"Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas."

"Non, viens."

Ils allèrent au lac où Harry lui expliqua les mouvements que Yana leur avait montrés. C'étaient des mouvements de base qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de concentration et d'agileté. Après deux heures d'entraînement, Traias y arriva correctement, terminant ainsi la session. Le garçon plus âgé revint au château après qu'Harry lui ait dit qu'il voulait continuer à s'entraîner un peu. Cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner Traias. Harry le regarda, Traias était un bon ami, et le seul. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il ne l'avait été avec Thers, Véradis, Raia et Yrs, mais ils étaient assez proches. Cependant, malgré leur amitié, Harry préférait le tenir éloigné quand il s'entraînait et surtout quand il réparait ses plans.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire diabolique. Depuis qu'il était devenu novice, il avait préparé sa revanche. Ils allaient regretter de s'en être pris à un fils de Maraudeurs. Il s'entraîna pendant deux heures et retourna à la salle commune pour dîner. Il mangea rapidement, discutant avec Traias des évènements de la journée, des professeurs... Il se leva ensuite, souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Sur le chemin, il marcha lentement comme perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il tourna brusquement vers la droite. Seul une personne très attentive aurait remarqué que le mur n'en était pas un. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce, son quartier général. Il regarda autour de lui, fier de ses créations. On pouvait voir des livres partout, des parchemins étaient étalés sur les tables avec des dessins et des graphiques. Il était prêt.

* * *

Il se leva tôt, ayant besoin de préparer quelques choses. Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt pour sa première attaque. Il alla au petit-déjeuner, prêt à en voir les effets.

Il mangea lentement et calmement, chose assez étrange pour lui. Soudain, il y eut un pop et tous les apprentis de l'Air et quelques novices du même élément (ceux qui étaient dans le groupe d'Harry) se levèrent en criant. La pièce explosa de rire. Leurs cheveux avaient été transformés en petits buissons de mauvaises herbes: des orties brûlantes, des épines... Tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Certains avaient commencé à se gratter furieusement la tête. Lentement, des petites pâquerettes urticantes poussaient de leurs oreilles et des petites verrues apparurent sur leur peau.

La scène était hilarante pour tout le monde, à part eux. Imir et Kénet se levèrent rapidement et inversa le processus. Quelques minutes plus tard, les plantes avaient disparu et les élèves avaient été envoyés chez le guérisseur, qui s'occupa de leurs égratignures, de leurs coupures et des verrues.

Bien sûr, on accusa les élèves de la Terre, ce qu'Harry avait prévu. La journée se passa dans une atmosphère tendue et Harry fit bien attention à lancer quelques rumeurs qui n'amélioreraient pas la situation. Les élèves de l'Air jetaient des regards furieux à ceux de la Terre qui proclamaient leur innocence. Le lendemain matin, les élèves du Feu eurent un réveil assez particulier...

Harry se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant dehors d'un air suffisant.

Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Un peu tôt. Je dois travailler le timing.

Le cri attira l'attention de tout le monde sur ce qui se passait dehors. Les élèves du Feu s'étaient réveillés dans leur lit comme d'habitude, mais à la seule différence que leurs lits se trouvaient maintenant au sommet des palmiers les plus haut autour du lac. Le problème était qu'en se réveillant, ils avait déstabilisés leurs lits et qu'ils étaient tombés directement dans le lac.

"SPLASH!!"

De nombreux mots retentirent mais heureusement, aucun enfant n'était là pour les entendre.

Les maîtres, après s'être repris, allèrent aider les élèves infortunés. Une heure plus tard, les choses étaient redevenues normales, à part que les élèves du Feu jetaient des regards mauvais à ceux de l'Air qui en jetaient des meurtriers à ceux de la Terre.

L'un dans l'autre, la matinée se passa dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue, empirée par les sous-entendus et les rumeurs qu'Harry répandait.

Les professeurs, bien qu'assez amusés par ces évènements, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Ils gardèrent un œil attentif sur les élèves essayant d'empêcher la situation de dégénérer en guerre totale. Les choses auraient pu se calmer si ça n'avait pas continué mais le lendemain matin, les élèves de la Terre se retrouvèrent à cracher de l'eau des qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ce qui conduisit à des scènes particulièrement marrantes, surtout quand l'un d'entre eux essaya d'expliquer le problème à Kénet. Le pauvre homme fut trempé des pieds à la tête avant que l'élève ait eut fini.

Pour empêcher l'école d'être inondée, les Maîtres de l'Eau durent trouver une façon rapide d'inverser les choses, ce qui leur prit une heure.

Harry regarda tout se passer, assez fier de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, en faisant attention à présenter un visage innocent. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se mette à le soupçonner.

Kénet fut d'une humeur assez massacrante toute la journée, agissant très différemment de son caractère habituel, rembarrant tout le monde. Chacun fut soulagé de voir la journée se terminer et alla se coucher tôt, redoutant le moment où il se lèverait.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry sourit pour lui-même. Les prochaines semaines allaient être intéressantes.

* * *

Les professeurs étaient réunis dans une pièce pour un meeting: sujet: la situation présente.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines, des gens avaient joué des tours à une grande partie des élèves.

"Ca doit s'arrêter, la situation est en train d'échapper à tout contrôle. Je ne pourrai pas dire combien de bagarres j'ai du arrêter aujourd'hui!" s'exclama Imir.

"On est en train de perdre tout contrôle..." soupira Kénet.

"Exact" aquiesça Yana.

"Ces bagarres doivent cesser. On ne peut pas avoir les différents groupes se battre les uns contre les autres. Ils ne pourront plus travailler en commun si ça continue comme ça et ça ne plaira pas au pharaon."

"Tu as raison. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir quels élèves jouent ces tours. Ce doit être un petit groupe de chaque élément" répondit Ambre.

"Oui, ceux de l'Air ont été la première cible, touché avec une blague de Terre. J'ai entendu une rumeur disant que c'était un élève de la Terre qui l'avait fait à la demande d'un élève du Feu. Ceux de l'Air se sont vengés et le lendemain, les Feux se sont réveillés au sommet des arbres et ont pris un bain plus tôt que d'habitude. Apparemment, les Airs se sont aperçus de leur erreur et selon une autre rumeur, ont engagé quelques Eaux pour les venger. Ce qui nous amène au troisième jour. Le jour où les Feux ont pris leur revanche sur les Airs, en faisant brûler les couverts et les assiettes de leur table. Et ça n'a pas arrêté depuis. Les guérisseurs sont en train de devenir fous. Ils ont du soigner des brûlures, des peaux colorées, des coupures, supprimer diverses choses qui avaient poussé sur diverses parties du corps, comme de l'herbe sur les bras ou des glaçons à la place des dents... Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de choses qu'on a du inverser" résuma Kénet.

"Tu as oublié celles qu'on a eues, nous: le chant et la danse."

"Elle était assez délicate celle-là. Qui que soient ses petits marrants, ils sont doués" dit Yana.

"Et l'attaque sur les meubles."

"Elle était bien bonne, celle-ci" dit Théri.

"On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est resté enfermé dans un placard pendant des heures."

Il y eut quelques petits rires, vivement réprimés quand Kénet regarda furieusement ses collègues.

"C'est un cercle vicieux. Ils sont les victimes des blagues donc ils cherchent à se venger. C'est évident" dit Ambre.

"Trop évident" dit Assim, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Imir.

"Ca ne vous parait pas étrange. Regardez, quelques unes de ces blagues semblent sortir de nulle part, sur une impulsion. On peut presque en suivre la trace jusqu'à l'origine. D'autres sont parfaitement minutées. Tout se passe sans à-coups et on ne peut trouver aucun indices pour retrouver les auteurs. Celles-ci ont lieu généralement une fois par jour, visant chaque fois un groupe différent."

"Pas toujours" coupa Kénet. "Souviens-toi, le jour où tout ce que touchaient les Terres se transformait en bois. Et bien, le même jour, ils se sont retrouvés enracinés au sol pendant le déjeuner."

"C'est bien ce que je disais: la première était préparée, elle demandait beaucoup de travail et de compétence. La deuxième n'était pas aussi planifiée. Je sais que c'est un apprentis dans le groupe d'Ural qui l'a faite.

"D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire" interrompit Yana.

"C'est simple, ça veut dire qu'il y a un groupe polyvalent. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé toute cette histoire. Ils doivent agir ensemble, planifier leurs attaques à l'avance. Puis il y a les élèves qui se sont fait avoir, ceux-là ont réagi et se sont vengés sur les auteurs supposés..."

"C'est une idée intéressante mais pourquoi? Je ne vois aucune raison pour ce comportement!" dit Ambre.

"C'est ça le problème. Toutes les victimes des blagues "organisées" sont des nouveaux novices ou des apprentis, la plupart du temps" répondit Théri.

"Pas de point commun?" demanda Assim.

"Non, sauf si tu comptes le fait qu'ils étaient tous dans la même classe avant le dernier test pour devenir novice."

Assim la regarda brusquement.

"Quoi? Il y a un problème Assim?"

Il secoua lentement la tête.

"Non, rien."

Sa collègue laissa tomber.

"Bien, que pourrait-on faire?" demanda Théri.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais on doit faire quelque chose, ou on aura des problèmes avec le pharaon et ses inspecteurs."

"Tu as raison. Ca serait une catastrophe s'ils voyaient l'atmosphère qui règne ici en ce moment."

Assim semblait perdu dans ses pensées pendant que ses collègues commençaient à suggérer des moyens de résoudre ce problème.

"Est-ce que... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Mais..., pourquoi pas? Le garçon s'était montré plein de ressources et secret... Bien, il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela.

Il revint à la réalité quand Ambre lui posa une question.

"Assim? Assiiiiiiim?"

"Oui?!"

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?"

"Et bien, pour être précis...je..."

"n'ai pas entendu un mot de ce que vous avez dit" termina la Maîtresse de l'eau.

"On pourrait dire ça comme ça."

"Bien, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que trouver un moyen d'empêcher notre école de s'effondrer?"

"Et bien, j'essayai de deviner qui allait être la prochaine victime..." dit Assim, espérant que la jeune femme le croirait. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'elle fit et elle ne posa pas d'avantage de questions.

"Oh!... D'accord... Alors, des idées?"

"Peut-être, je vais devoir vérifier."

Les autres le regardèrent, un peu perplexes, mais laissèrent tomber le sujet, sachant qu'essayer de tirer les vers du nez à cet homme était presque impossible. 

"Fais comme tu veux" dit Ambre. "Bien, soyez attentifs à toute attitude suspecte."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Assim étudia Harry de près, essayant de trouver quelques indices sur l'implication du garçon dans les blagues. Mais il fut déçu. Rien ne désignait le garçon. Au contraire, tout sembler pointer d'autres directions. Cela rendit Assim presque sûr que c'était Harry qui était derrière tout ça, mais il ne pouvait rien prouver. Le temps passa mais Harry semblait toujours, au grand désappointement d'Assim, innocent.

L'atmosphère resta tendue. Les élèves d'un élément qui étaient la cible de ces tours ne parlaient à personne à part les autres élèves de leur élément.

Pour empirer la situation, la peur des professeurs se concrétisa: le pharaon envoya l'un de ses inspecteurs voir où les élèves pourraient être envoyés à la fin de leurs études. Plus l'élève était bon, plus il pouvait s'attendre à avoir une bonne place. A la méfiance déjà présente s'ajouta donc une énorme rivalité entre les adolescents dans l'école. Pour diminuer cette atmosphère, à la lumière de l'arrivée de l'inspecteur dans une semaine, les Maîtres décidèrent d'enseigner aux élèves à se déplacer grâce à leur élément. C'était normalement quelque chose qu'ils apprenaient plus tard, mais ils avaient pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de les distraire.

Ils rassemblèrent tous les novices dans la salle commune et attendirent que les discussions s'arrêtent.

Bientôt, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

"Bien, comme vous le savez tous, nous allons vous apprendre à voyager. D'abord, je tiens à vous rappeler que cela requiert un contrôle parfait sur votre élément. Une petite erreur pourrait vous blesser sérieusement car votre élément se retournerait contre vous. Vous devez être extrêmement vigilants et attentifs. Je ne veux voir personne faire l'imbécile, compris?" dit Ambre sévèrement. "Ceux qui ne se sentent pas à la hauteur peuvent partir maintenant."

Personne ne bougea.

"D'accord. Placez-vous à un endroit dans la pièce et concentrez-vous sur votre élément. Vous devez l'appeler et tracer un cercle autour de vous. Plus le cercle est puissant, plus vous pourrez aller loin" expliqua Imir.

"Une fois que vous avez réussi, vous devez avoir une image très précise et détaillée de l'endroit où vous voulez aller. Puis vous devez vous fondre dans votre élément."

On entendit quelques personnes prendre une brusque respiration.

"C'est la partie dangereuse du processus. Cela demande une grande précision et une grande attention. Au lieu de vous concentrer sur votre élément dans votre esprit, vous devez répandre son pouvoir dans tout votre corps. Toutes les parties, j'ai dit que tout devait être marqué par le pouvoir de votre élément" continua Kénet.

"Quand vous avez réussi, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous représentez votre destination mentalement et vous concentrer dessus, vous imaginer déjà sur place. Le voyage est quasiment instantan" ajouta finalement Yana.

Il y eut un silence.

"Pour l'instant, nous allons juste essayer de tracer le cercle. Seuls ceux qui auront parfaitement réussi cette tâche et avec assez de pouvoir auront la permission d'essayer de s'y fondre."

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, la détermination clairement affichée sur leurs visages, chacun voulant être meilleur que les autres.

Des cercles d'éléments commencèrent à apparaître partout dans la pièce, de minces lignes d'Eau, de Terre, de Feu, d'Air, atteignant parfois la taille d'un mur aussi haut que la taille de celui qui l'avait lancé. Harry regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules. Il décida d'utiliser le Feu puisque c'était l'élément avec lequel il était le plus familier. Il se concentra dessus et, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître un mur de flammes autour de lui qui lui bloqua toute vision car il mesurait presque deux mètres de haut.

Donc le Feu, ça va. L'Air maintenant...

Il détruisit le mur de flammes et en fit apparaître un en Air en quelques secondes. Le cercle d'Air était aussi haut que celui du Feu mais moins épais. Il dessina ensuite le cercle d'Eau qui atteignit sa tête puis celui de Terre qui arriva à ses épaules.

Il était assez content de lui. Il pouvait tracer les quatre cercles, même si celui de Terre n'était pas très fort. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'essayer de s'y fondre.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'appeler un Maître avant d'essayer, il refit apparaître le cercle de Feu et essaya de répandre le pouvoir dans son corps.

Ce n'était pas facile, le pouvoir prenait le chemin habituel vers son esprit et se concentrait là. Harry essaya de changer son chemin sans résultat. Puis il eut une idée.

Au lieu de changer le chemin, il dirigea le pouvoir concentré dans son esprit vers le reste de son corps. Il se battit quelques minutes avec ses défenses mentales, qu'il avait mises en place pour empêcher le pouvoir de s'échapper pendant ses manipulations habituelles.

Finalement, il commença à sentir un peu de pouvoir quitter son esprit. Lentement, le flot grossit et son corps se retrouva bientôt complètement rempli de pouvoir. Il pouvait presque se sentir brûler de l'intérieur.

Inconsciemment, son esprit erra et l'image du paddock de Sheitan près du lac lui vint en tête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu arrêter le processus, il se sentit devenir Feu et se dissoudre dans les flammes.

C'était comme surfer sur des vagues énormes. Le pouvoir du Feu le poussait vers l'avant et soudain, il se matérialisa près du paddock.

"Zut!" s'exclama Harry en regardant autour de lui. "Je vais avoir des problèmes avec un grand P. Maintenant, comment je reviens?"

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes aux diverses solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait revenir à pied ou essayer de revenir par le même moyen.

"Que faire?... Bien... si je reviens à pieds, je vais vraiment me faire remarquer,... mais peut-être que si je reviens par l'élément, personne n'aura remarqué que j'ai disparu. Don, solution deux" murmura Harry pour lui même. D'un vif mouvement de main, il fit apparaître le cercle de Feu, et une minute plus tard, il était de retour dans la salle commune. C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'était que tout le monde le regardait fixement. Il remua les pieds nerveusement, se sentant mal à l'aise sous leurs regards étonnés.

Soudain, Ambre frappa dans ses mains.

"Bravo tout le monde ! La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Revenez demain à la même heure."

Les élèves sortirent de leur état second et commencèrent à quitter la pièce en discutant entre eux.

Harry vit Ambre lui faire signe de venir la voir et grimaça.

Dès qu'elle s'approcha d'elle, elle explosa.

"Mais à quoi tu pensais? Tu veux te tuer?!" cria-t-elle.

Les autres maîtres semblaient partagés entre l'étonnement et la colère.

"Ambre, calme-toi" dit Assim doucement, posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

"ME CALMER?? Il s'est presque tué et tu voudrais que je ME CALME!!"

"Ambre. Il ne est pas blessé, il a parfaitement réussi."

"Ce n'est pas le problème! On leur avait donné des instructions, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'essayer de voyager sans notre supervision!"

"AMBRE!" cria sa collègue.

"Quoi?"

"Tu as raison, ce qu'il a fait était idiot, stupide, irréfléchi, mais il a réussi! Il l'a fait du premier coup!! s'exclama Théri.

Tous les Maîtres se tournèrent vers Harry qui était en train de regarder le sol.

"Harris?" demanda Kénet. "Regarde-nous."

Avec réticence, le garçon aux cheveux noirs les regarda.

"Ce que tu as fait était très stupide mais étonnant. Tu n'auras donc plus à venir à ces leçons avec les autres. Entraîne-toi juste tout seul pour améliorer tes dons."

Harry soupira de soulagement.

"Cependant, puisque tu as enfreint les règles qu'on avait données pour assurer votre sécurité, tu dois être puni" ajouta Assim.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Donc, tu rejoindra l'équipe de ravitaillement dans sa prochaine expédition..."

Harry ne considérait pas cela comme une punition mais resta silencieux, et hocha seulement la tête pour indiquer son accord. Il savait que tous les élèves détestaient rejoindre cette équipe : elle était absente pendant une semaine environ, ce qui signifiait une semaine de perdue et beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

"L'équipe partira demain, sois prêt."

Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver Traias. Il voulait prévenir le jeune homme qu'il serait absent pour toute la semaine.

Une fois là-bas, il le chercha et, après quelques minutes, le repéra à une table au fond de la Bibliothèque, en train de parler avec d'autres novices. Il s'approcha silencieusement et surprit une partie de leur conversation.

"Peut-être, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester avec ce... cette anomalie."

"Ouais, tu es vraiment ami avec lui? Tu sais comment il fait tout ça?"

"Et bien, tu sais que c'est ridicule. Comme si je pouvais vraiment être ami avec un monstre... Je traîne juste avec lui parce qu'il a du pouvoir. Il est utile, vous savez. Assez doué, en combat, grâce à lui, je me suis amélioré et j'ai eu de meilleurs résultats à mon dernier examen. C'est tout, je reste juste avec lui tant que j'ai quelque chose à gagner dans l'histoire. Quand je n'en aurai plus besoin, je le laisserai tomber. S'il est assez stupide pour croire que je suis son ami, c'est son problème..."

"Tu me rassures" dit un grand garçon assit à côté de Traias.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, le jour où je m'associerai de mon plein gré avec un monstre n'est pas encore arrivé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois le voir pour qu'on travaille."

"On se voit plus tard!" répondirent les autres adolescents en chœur tandis que Traias se levait et se tournait pour aller à son siège habituel avec Harry.

Mais quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face-à-face avec Harry qui le regardait froidement.

"Donc je ne suis qu'un outil..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir un chapitre d'avance et en fait... non. Donc ça fait quatre heures et quelques non stop que je traduis pour pouvoir faire paraître ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'ai fini !! Youpi! Et en plus, c'est les vacances donc je vais essayer d'en traduire un maximum d'avance (le seul problème, c'est que je suis débordée de boulot donc je promets rien mais j'aurai au moins un chapitre. A croire que les profs pensent que les vacances, ça veut dire "beaucoup plus de temps pour travailler" et pas "se reposer".)

Voilà sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre: **onarluca, vierge,** **Pyro-David, zag, Wynzar** (c'était assez explosif ? :)), **Sojiro** (en effet, Harry reste pas mal de temps avec Ambre. Sinon, les animaux ont plus de rapport avec Harry et sa personnalité qu'avec les éléments qui les constituent. Et il semble que tu te sois posée la bonne question pour Traias. Réponse au prochain chapitre... :)), **Théalie, Orphée Potter** (si tu me maudis, je risque d'avoir plus de mal à traduire les autres chapitres, alors fais attention :)) et **popov** (de tte façon, j'aime pas la philo, lol)

Bisous à tous et à samedi prochain.


	11. Voyage

**Chapitre onze : Voyage**

"Donc je ne suis qu'un outil..." murmura Harry d'un ton glacial, à peine audible, le visage fermé.

"Et bien......je...heu... Je n'ai pas..." bafouilla Traias. "Tu fais erreur...!"

"Vraiment?"

"Et bien..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on est quelque chose de plus à dire. Tu as parfaitement clarifié la situation... Donc l'outil quitte Traias tout-puissant et ses amis" jeta Harry, glacial. Il pivota sur ses talons et sortit rapidement, sous le regard stupéfait de son soi-disant ami. Puis Trais haussa les épaules et revint vers ses camarades qui avaient vu toute la scène.

Harry marcha rapidement vers le paddock où se trouvait Sheitan. Le cheval sentit la fureur de son maître et galopa rapidement vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter.

Harry le caressa doucement avant de sauter sur son dos. Se penchant en avant, il murmura à son oreille.

"Emmène-moi loin d'eux..."

Le cheval secoua sa longue crinière et partit dans un galop rapide. Il arriva vite au bout de l'oasis et continua à galoper dans le sable. Sachant que c'était mauvais pour ses sabots, Harry jeta un petit sort sans baguette pour les immuniser à tout type de terrain. Il n'y aurait pas de différence pour l'étalon entre marcher sur l'herbe, le sable ou les rochers. Il avait appris cela avec Dézer, probablement l'un des seules choses utiles que le maître lui avait appris. Pendant un long moment, Sheitan galopa. L'étalon adorait courir et Harry partageait cette passion avec lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il devait être rentré à l'école avant la nuit, ce qui serait assez difficile s'il était à des kilomètres de l'école. Il était au milieu du désert sans eau ni un centimètre carré d'ombre. Soupirant, il démonta. Il allait devoir utiliser ses deux pires éléments: l'Eau et la Terre. Il posa une main sur le sable brûlant, ignorant la chaleur, et se concentra profondément. Cela lui prit assez longtemps pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Faire apparaître une source et quelques palmiers ainsi qu'un peu d'herbe dans le désert n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une tâche facile. Une fois que cela fut fait, il s'assit sous un arbre, s'appuyant fortement dessus. Il soupira profondément. Il avait pensé que ce serait mieux, qu'il aurait un ami, pas un très proche mais un ami quand même, et tout avait été feint.

I serra le poing, la colère montant. Comment avait-il osé? Comment avaient-ils pu le trahir comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait fait ? Ce n'était pas juste!! Il mit la tête dans ses mains, une larme solitaire courant sur sa joue. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques moments pendant lesquels il avait désiré un ami, quelques fois où il avait pleuré la nuit quand Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rémus, la tribu d'Odyeus lui manquaient, même Rogue et Dézer, il les aurait vu avec plaisir. Mais il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte à quel point ils le détestaient. Sentant que son cavalier était bouleversé, Sheitan s'approcha et toucha son cou de son museau. Un sourire tremblant apparut sur son visage et il tendit la main pour caresser le cheval.

"Tu as raison, je ne devrait pas les laisser m'atteindre comme ça, je vais leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi! Ils n'oublieront jamais ça, je le jure." Il y avait une lueur effrayante dans les yeux d'Harry, une lueur qui vous disait de courir loin si elle vous était adressée. L'étalon noir s'ébroua. Harry sourit légèrement. Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry se reposa calmement sous l'arbre en attendant que le soleil se couche car marcher sous le soleil n'était pas une idée réjouissante. Sheitan resta aux côtés de son cavalier, montrant son soutien, mangeant et buvant un peu de temps en temps. Finalement, Harry se leva, le crépuscule approchait.

"Viens Sheitan, on doit y retourner."

Il sauta sur le dos de l'étalon. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à l'oasis qu'il avait créée. Devait-il la détruire ou la laisser comme ça? Finalement, il partit sans y toucher. Il aimait penser qu'il laissait un peu de lui-même ici, même si ce n'était qu'une petite source et quelques arbres. Qui sait, peut-être que ça aiderait quelqu'un plus tard. Il avait fait attention à jeter des sorts d'éternité dessus pour que le désert ne reprenne pas ses droits dessus.

Cela prit presque une heure pour revenir. Il laissait Sheitan le guider, ayant confiance en son cheval. Les instincts de l'étalon étaient presque infaillibles.

Il revint un peu avant le couvre-feu, manquant le dîner. Il se dirigea directement vers son dortoir et se coucha, ne voulant voir personne. Il ne s'endormit pas avant un long moment, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse pour préparer la vengeance parfaite. A deux heures du matin environ, il trouva le plan parfait et sourit d'un air diabolique avant de s'endormir. Ce serait sa dernière "blague" mais on s'en souviendrait pendant un long, long moment......

* * *

D'abord, Harry voulut faire sa « blague » avant de partir mais il changea d'avis. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de préparation pour celle-ci donc il la reporta pour trois jours après son retour, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de tout préparer. Il se leva tôt et empaqueta tout ce dont il aurait besoin: des vêtements, quelques armes comme des couteaux, un arc, un carquois et une dague, quelques livres qu'il avait pris à la Bibliothèque et qu'il devait étudier pour sa blague... Avant de partir, il fit attention à placer quelques tours à retardement dans plusieurs parties de l'école, ne voulant pas être suspecté si les blagues s'arrêtaient pendant son absence. Rien de bien méchant, il le gardait pour sa blague maîtresse, mais assez drôles. 

Il mangea rapidement et alla directement au paddock où d'autres membres du groupes étaient déjà en train de préparer leurs chevaux, leurs mules ou leurs chameaux. Harry ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux, ce qui l'arrangeait. La plupart habitait la région, travaillait à l'école et s'occupaient du terrain ou des animaux... Tous étaient habitués à vivre dans le désert. Seuls trois élèves pouvaient venir à la fois. Généralement, les élèves considéraient cela comme une punition mais Harry le voyait seulement comme un soulagement. Quand il reviendrait, il aurait encore une semaine avant l'arrivée des envoyés du pharaon. Puis, il resterait deux semaines avant le test pour devenir Maître qu'il avait l'intention de passer. Même s'il aimait les professeurs, il voulait vraiment partir...

Soupirant, il sella et équipa Sheitan. Il fit attention à ne pas déséquilibrer son cheval en plaçant plus de poids d'un côté que de l'autre. Un homme s'approcha et surveilla son travail. Levant les yeux, il sourit à Harry.

"Joli travail, tu as un peu d'expérience, non?"

"Un peu..." répondit Harry brièvement. L'homme semblait avoir une trentaine d'années et être gentil mais Harry avait bien compris la leçon. Ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un au premier regard était devenu sa règle numéro un.

"Bien, pour une fois on aura peut-être quelqu'un d'utile au lieu de traîner un fardeau comme d'habitude... Ces Elémentals, à part leur élément, ils n'y a rien... Tu sais un peu te battre sans ton élément? Ce n'est pas pour t'offenser, mais je dois savoir si je dois te donner quelque chose en cas d'attaque."

"Il n'y a pas eu offense" répondit Harry tout en montrant du doigt les couteaux sur son côté et son arc et sa dague attachés à la selle, "je peux me défendre."

"Bien, je suis Irsal. Cette fois, tu es le seul élève à venir avec nous. Nous allons à Arzanon, puis à l'Oasis de Lizern. Aucun élève ne s'est porté volontaire et la directrice n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre vienne. Elle a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour des gens non entraînés à ce genre de situation."

Isral s'attendait apparemment à ce que Harry réagisse et fut donc assez surpris par son regard indifférent.

Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air approbateur.

"Ca va être un voyage intéressant. Maintenant, il faut que je te laisse, je doit tout vérifier."

Harry hocha calmement la tête avant de retourner son attention vers son cheval. Ils partirent une heure après. Le voyage jusqu'à la ville se passa sans incident. Cela leur prit deux jours pour l'atteindre. Ils étaient dix: le chef Isral, Oral et Kas qui avaient des chameaux, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn et Ramnys, les soldats, les deux derniers étaient Dérig, responsable de l'échange et Filz qui s'occupait de la mule. Ils avaient parlé entre eux et avaient parfois inclué Harry dans la conversation. La nuit quand il parlait autour du feu, Harry partait rapidement et allait lire les livres qu'il avait pris avec lui. Son plan se passait très bien et ses camarades allait avoir un mauvais choc. Ils passèrent un jour en ville, achetant, échangeant, vendant ce qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Harry avait été émerveillé par la ville. Elle n'était pas très grande et d'après ce que lui avait dit, rien ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec la capitale, mais l'abondance de couleurs, d'odeurs, de sons l'étourdissaient. Pendant que Dérig était parti faire des affaires, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn et Ramnys tirèrent Isral et Filz vers un petit bâtiment. Pour être polis, ils firent signe à Harry de les suivre. Harry était assez réticent. Il avait déjà reçu pas mal de regards étranges et n'était pas impatient d'en attirer d'autres. Même s'il était assez bronzé maintenant, on pouvait quand même voir immédiatement qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et Harry commença à regretter d'être entré, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Il fut surpris de voir que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Les quatre soldats les entraînèrent vers une table au fond de la salle où dix personnes environ étaient assises et discutaient.

"Théran!"

"Hassyn"

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et les quatre soldats saluèrent les autres de la même façon, ce qui dura assez longtemps.

Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers Harry, Isral et Filz.

"Et qui sont vos amis?" demanda l'un d'entre eux.

"Et bien, nous travaillons au Karkana et c'est notre patron/ Lui, c'est Filz, l'ami des mules. Je jure que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi amoureux de ces bêtes ! Et le jeune, c'est Harris, un élève que la directrice nous a demandé de prendre avec nous pendant le voyage."

Les dix hommes regardèrent Harry de la tête aux pieds.

"D'où viens-tu? Tu n'es pas d'ici."

Harry était prêt à répondre à ce genre de questions.

"Je viens du Nord, mes tuteurs ont pensé que ça serait mieux si je venais apprendre ici, ayant entendu la réputation de l'école et des professeurs. Je vais rester un peu avant de repartir."

"Du Nord?"

"Oui, mais c'est un rudement bon cavalier, tu aurais du le voir, c'est comme s'il était attaché à son cheval et son étalon obéit à tous ses ordres."

Cela fit rougir Harry, mais attira immédiatement l'attention des autres soldats.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, et tu devrais voir son cheval, la bête la plus splendide que j'ai jamais vue..." ajouta Ramnys, faisant un clin d'œil à un grand homme aux yeux bleu clair.

Pour Harry, l'homme avait l'air d'être un petit garçon dans un magasin de friandises.

"Vous voulez le voir?" demanda Harry un peu timidement. L'autre hocha la tête frénétiquement.

"Et bien" rit Théran, "on ferait bien d'aller voir ce cheval avant qu'il devienne fou." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

En se dirigeant vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les chevaux, ils continuèrent à parler.

"Alors Harris, tu étudies au Karkana? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après? Devenir professeur dans un endroit où tu pourra utiliser tes pouvoirs?" demanda soudainement un petit homme nommé Halen.

"Me battre."

Cette réponse brutal lui gagna les regards surpris de ses compagnons.

"Te battre?"

"Exactement, je vais étudier avec différentes personnes pour apprendre tout ce que je peux sur mes capacités et sur le combat..."

"Pourquoi? Désolé de demander ça, mais ce n'est pas habituel pour un Elémental de choisir ce secteur d'activité..."

"Il y a un fou qui terrorise la population, là d'où je viens. J'ai été envoyé ici pour m'entraîner autant que je peux avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Pendant que je suis là, il doit être en train de tuer des gens, des gens auxquels je tiens..." Ils pouvaient entendre l'amertume dans sa voix.

Un peu étonnés, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Le silence fut rompu par Isai, un homme de grande taille avec une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent?"

"Oui... je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner" ajouta Isral.

"Et bien, mes premiers professeurs m'ont appris à monter à cheval, les bases du combat à mains nues dans leur pays, à me battre avec une dague, à lancer des couteaux, à tirer à l'arc et surtout à survivre" répondit Harry rapidement. Pour dire la vérité, il y avait quelques choses qu'il s'était apprises lui-même avec l'aide de ses amis quand ils étaient restés au volcan, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça...

"Ca fait beaucoup... Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner? Tu vas perdre si tu ne le fais pas!" La curiosité était audible dans la voix de Zahl.

"Je me suis entraîné tard le soir ou tôt le matin."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du chemin.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où on laissait les chevaux quand on arrivait en ville. Il y avait un énorme paddock et de grandes écuries. Les chevaux étaient grandement respectés et très biens traités. Faire du mal à un cheval équivalait pour le coupable à une grosse sanction, beaucoup d'argent et un court séjour en prison. Le comportement envers les chevaux n'était pas poussé aussi loin que celui des nomades qui traitaient leurs montures comme leurs enfants, mais il était assez spécial. Ici, les chevaux étaient un don des dieux.

Harry s'approcha du paddock, suivi des autres, impatients de voir son étalon.

"Où est le tien? Tu vas passer pas mal de temps à le chercher, le paddock est vraiment très grand" affirma Ysar, celui qui semblait amoureux des chevaux.

Souriant, Harry secoua la tête et siffla vivement deux fois. Immédiatement, quelque chose s'approcha d'eux à toute allure, s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire joyeux sur le visage, Harry sauta au-dessus des barrières et s'approcha de Sheitan. Le grand étalon fourra le museau dans son cou, gagnant un sourire de son cavalier.

"Puis-je vous présenter Sheitan?" Harry se tourna vers les soldats qui étaient, à l'exception d'Isral, Zhal, Shen et Ramnys, en train de fixer l'étalon d'un regard empli d'admiration.

Ysar fut le premier à sortir de sa transe.

"C'est vraiment le cheval le plus superbe que j'ai jamais vu... Où l'as-tu trouvé?"

"Les gens chez qui je suis resté avant de venir ici étaient des experts en matière d'élevage; Sheitan est l'un de leurs meilleurs résultats."

"Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'ont laissé l'emmener, ils auraient du le garder!..."

"J'étais le seul capable de le monter" répondit Harry brièvement.

Un court silence suivi cette déclaration.

"Et bien, vous voudriez le regarder bouger?" demanda finalement Harry pour briser le silence.

Ysar hocha largement la tête, de même que les autres, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Avec un large sourire, Harry sauta sur son étalon et commença à le diriger dans le paddock. Il décida de frimer un peu, voulant les impressionner. Il leur montra toutes les cascades qu'il connaissait et était assez fier de lui quand il eut terminé. Sa démonstration n'avait pas été sans défaut mais il savait qu'elle avait été correcte.

Il descendit et s'appuya contre son cheval, prenant plaisir à leur proximité. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre, on penserait qu'il était fou s'il le faisait, mais il pouvait presque sentir les émotions de Sheitan. Bien sur, Odyeus avait mentionné un lien mais Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi fort! Il n'avait pas essayé de parler aux animaux. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'essayer, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Bien sur, il aurait pu utiliser son don pour parler à Sheitan, mais sa capacité n'était pas encore développée, il pouvait seulement entendre les animaux quand ils lui parlaient directement. Lui, seul, ne pouvait pas leur parler.

Maintenant, il pouvait sentir que l'étalon était fier de lui. Souriant, il lui donna un petit coup sur le cou en plaisantant.

"Fais attention ou ta tête va tellement grossir que tu ne pourras plus galoper..."

Le cheval s'ébroua et secoua sa crinière.

Harry rit doucement avant de le caresser une dernière fois et de revenir vers les soldats. A part Isral, Ramnys, Zahl, Filz et Shen bien sur, qui s'y attendait un peu, tous étaient assez surpris.

"Tu es bon" dit Théran.

"Merci mais Sheitan fait quasiment tout le travail."

"Ouais, bien sur..."

Ils se baladèrent dans la ville pendant le reste de la journée, les soldats montrant à Harry quelques endroits inconnus pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ils l'avaient pris en affection après avoir vu qu'il ne faisait pas que se venter à propos de ses capacités. Ils le respectaient pour ce qu'il savait faire et non pour son apparence. Cela fit beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il était traité en égal...

Lorsque le crépuscule arriva, ils se séparèrent, les soldats leur souhaitant bonne chance pour le reste du voyage. Ils partiraient le lendemain à l'aube.

Ils se levèrent tôt et alors que les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition, ils étaient déjà partis et se dirigeaient vers l'Oasis de Lizern. Contrairement à la première partie du voyage pendant laquelle ils étaient restés détendus, ils regardaient maintenant avec attention les alentours, cherchant un indice qui trahirait la présence de bandits. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de l'Oasis et se relaxèrent un peu.

Ils furent chaudement accueillis par les habitants. En effet, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de voir beaucoup de gens et étaient impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. La soirée se passa à discuter et à rigoler. A sa grande surprise, Harry ne fut pas évité par les autres. Après avoir été rejeté par la plupart des ses camarades pendant son séjour à Karkana, il trouva étrange d'être accepté par ces gens. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir, il en parla à Isral.

"Je sais qu'ils adorent le pouvoir et me voient comme une menace, mais pourquoi? Je ne vais pas rester là longtemps!"

Isral le regarda de près.

"Et bien, entre toi et moi" dit-il, avertissant Harry de garder ça pour lui, "je pense qu'ils sont jaloux."

"Jaloux?"

"Oui, tu dois savoir que les relations à l'école ne sont basées que sur une seule chose: le pouvoir. Il y a une intense compétition car les meilleurs auront les meilleures positions. On peut même leur offrir un travail près du pharaon ce qui est un honneur. Donc tout le monde essaie d'être distingué par les professeurs et ferait n'importe quoi pour être remarqué pendant les tests de Maîtrise."

"C'est stupide... S'ils travaillaient ensemble au lieu de rester chacun dans leur coin, ils s'amélioreraient plus."

"Je sais. Si tu fais attention, tu verras qu'ils ont l'air assez gentils avec les autres, leur demandant de l'aide, leur parlant. Mais tu remarqueras qu'ils ne proposeront jamais de leur apprendre quelque chose... Tu es très puissant, peut-être l'élève le plus puissant de l'école en ce moment, tu as réussi à devenir Novice plus vite que n'importe qui et tu as presque atteint le niveau requis pour devenir Maître. Donc ils te voient comme une menace."

"C'est tout! Tout ça pour une rivalité mesquine!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une bonne chose, c'est juste comme ça que ça se passé ici, tu comprends?"

Harry baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que l'homme venait de dire. Voyant cela, Isral pensa qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul.

En partant, il entendit l'adolescent murmurer un merci et sourit. Il aimait bien ce jeune homme. Il était le premier élève à les accompagner qui ne se sentait pas supérieur à un soldat ordinaire ; et il devait admettre que le garçon était sacrément bon avec son cheval et ses couteaux. Le voyage retour leur prendrait trois jours environ, donc ils partiraient dès que Dérig aurait fini ses marchandages.

Ils partirent à midi dans le désert.

Isral était inquiet. Théran l'avait prévenu qu'un groupe de bandits agissait dans cette région. D'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, ils étaient très organisés et nombreux, mais surtout ils étaient vraiment dangereux. Cela s'expliquait avec un seul mot: cheetahs. En effet, ils en avaient apprivoisés quelques uns et les utilisaient dans leurs attaques, tactique qui s'était révélée efficace de nombreuses fois. Ils avaient même nommé leur groupe d'après leurs animaux.

Les premiers jours se passèrent sans incident mais Isral ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la sensation qu'ils étaient observés. Le matin, il vit Harry s'approcher de lui.

"Hethera Harris."

"Hethera Isral, j'ai une question. Est-ce que les cheetahs s'approchent des campements?"

Isral fronça les sourcils.

"Non, ils n'aiment pas la présence humaine, pourquoi?"

"Il y a des traces près des tentes et je crois que c'est des cheetahs..."

"Tu es sur?"

"Venez voir par vous-même."

Harry l'emmena à l'endroit en question et il ne put pas le nier, des cheetahs avaient été ici cette nuit.

"Quel est le problème Isral?"

L'homme hésita, pesant le pour et le contre avant de parler de ses inquiétudes au garçon.

"Et bien" soupira-t-il, décidant que ce serait mieux pour lui d'être prêt à tout. Il expliqua rapidement la situation au jeune sorcier.

Ils restèrent extrêmement sur leur garde pendant toute la matinée. AU milieu de l'après-midi, leur attention se relâcha. Peut-être n'avait-ce été que des cheetahs sauvages... Ils avaient aussi prévenu les autres, mieux valait être prêt à tout.

Alors qu'ils se relaxaient et commençaient à parler gaiement, Harry regarda autour de lui. Ces jours dans le désert avaient été les meilleurs moments de son séjour ici jusqu'à présent. Il soupira, souhaitant que ça se passe comme ça à l'école. Soudain, alors qu'il contemplait les dunes, il vit quelque chose qui attira son regard, un nuage de poussière s'élevait à l'horizon.

Rapidment, il le signala à Isral et aux combattants. Les hommes regardèrent la poussière avec méfiance.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est trop loin..." murmura Shen.

"Harris, tu pourrais utiliser un de te éléments pour nous montrer ce que c'est?"

Il y eut un silence.

"On n'en a pas besoin..." répondit le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Isral, les yeux toujours fixés sur le nuage de poussière.

"Regardez autour de vous."

Avec réticence, Isral détourna le regard du nuage et faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise.

Alertés, les soldats regardèrent autour et s'arrêtèrent étonnés.

"Oh merde!"

"Vous l'avez dit" affirma Harry qui avait sorti ses couteaux.

En effet, ils étaient entourés par une vingtaine de cheetahs, grognant, prêts à se jeter sur eux au moindre mouvement.

"Vous aimez nos bébés? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Sept têtes se retournèrent brusquement vers celui qui avait parlé.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de cavalier se tenait là, souriant d'un air narquois.........

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Désolée de vous laisser à cet endroit mais je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de couper les chapitres de cette façon et que j'ai déjà vécu ce que vous vivez en ce moment quand j'ai lu cette histoire en anglais. #Sort de l'endroit où elle s'était cachée, vois les regards méchants qu'on lui lance et y retourne vite fait# Désolée!!!!

Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, Harry rencontre quelqu'un qui... non si je vous en dis plus, je gâche le suspense et se venge de...... et oui, de ce petit _censuré _de Traias.

Sinon, un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre (c'est grâce à vous que je continue à faire paraître un chapitre par semaine parce que sinon, ça serait bcp plus long, croyez-moi), j'ai nommé: **onarluca** (vengeance la semaine prochaine...), **popov**, **Wynzar** (et oui, Harry ne fait pas les choses à moitié... et ça demande donc du boulot mais ça en vaut la peine, non?), **Sojiro** (l'histoire originale comporte 19 chapitres pour l'instant), **sven**, **Vierge**, **Orphée Potter** (non, aucune idée, je me demande vraiment pourquoi, mais je pense que truc est une très bonne définition de Traias :)), **David** (désolée, je crois que j'ai recommencé, mais pas taper, c'est pas ma faute...), **Michat** (ne t'inquiète pas, Harry s'occupe de Traias dans le prochain chapitre), **Les maraudeuses** (je suis contente que tu attendes la suite avec autant d'impatience mais me la demander autant de fois est inutile parce que je ne peux pas faire paraître les chapitres plus rapidement que ce que je fais déjà. J'aime bcp les longues reviews mais c mieux quand elles sont constructives alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, réfrène un peu ton enthousiasme...ou présente le autrement :)) et **Mhisoka** (je publie les chapitres une fois par semaine le samedi normalement).

Bisous à tous et à samedi prochain.


	12. Sizrian

**Chapitre douze : Sizrian**

"Vous aimez nos bébés? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Sept têtes se retournèrent brusquement vers celui qui avait parlé.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de cavalier se tenait là, souriant d'un air narquois.........

Harry eut presque une attaque cardiaque en voyant l'homme qui venait de parler. Rendez sa peau blanche, changez la couleur de ses yeux, coupez ses cheveux et ajoutez quelques centimètres et vous aviez Sirius.

Il regarda fixement l'homme qui souriait d'un air suffisant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as perdu ta langue?"

Harry ne fit que cligner des yeux pendant que les autres membres du groupe adoptaient une posture défensive.

"Apparemment oui. Mais je suis sur que nos petits amis vont t'aider à régler ce problème."

Il se tourna vers les cheetahs et les regarda fixement.

Harry entendit soudain le bourdonnement familier dans sa tête.

Ce que lui avait dit Odyeus lui revint à l'esprit: "Ca veut dire que malgré le fait que tu es un Chawiz, tu peux parler aux animaux. Tu vas remarquer que leurs paroles deviendront de plus en plus claires à partir de maintenant."

C'était vrai. En se concentrant sur eux, il put comprendre quelques mots parmi lesquels: "Attaquez" et "étrangers".

Alors que les cheetahs commençaient à s'approcher, il essaya désespérément d'établir la communication entre eux et lui sans succès. Les chevaux devenaient nerveux et effrayés au fur et à mesure que les félins s'approchaient. Seul Sheitan restait calme et se tenait tranquille, attendant les ordres de son cavalier. Harry était toujours en train de chercher dans son esprit ce qui pourrait déclencher sa capacité à parler avec les animaux.

Ils allaient leur sauter dessus quand il le trouva ou le pensa en tout cas.

§ STOP! § cria-t-il mentalement de toute ses forces.

Quelques cheetahs trébuchèrent et le regardèrent.

L'homme qui ressemblait à Sirius releva brusquement la tête et regarda Harry avec attention.

L'un des cheetahs s'approcha d'Harry et regarda fixement dans ses yeux.

§ Tu as parlé? § Les mots étaient faibles et Harry pouvait à peine les comprendre.

Plissant les yeux dans son effort pour comprendre et répondre, Harry sentit de la sueur se former sur son front et couler le long de sa joue.

§ Oui. §

Le cheetah tourna la tête vers ses camarades avant de s'approcher de l'homme. Le bourdonnement signalant qu'ils parlaient entre eux résonna dans la tête d'Harry.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit puis il regarda Harry.

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir le don de parler aux animaux. Kaïda ne fera pas de mal à quelqu'un qui parle son langage." Voyant le soulagement sur le visage du jeune homme, son sourire narquois réapparut. "Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vous en faire."

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de sourire d'un air narquois. Ca, il pouvait s'en occuper.

Les vingt cavaliers galopèrent vers eux. Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"Rapprochez-vous de moi et faites attention à vos chevaux, ils risquent d'être effrayés."

Hochant la tête d'un air confus, ils décidèrent de descendre de leurs chevaux, sachant qu'il serait plus facile de le faire se tenir tranquille s'ils étaient à côté d'eux. Dès que ce fut fait, Harry sourit et dirigea sa paume vers le sol.

Il lança un sourire au chef et se concentra sur son Feu.

Il libéra son élément préféré facilement et soudain, un mur de flammes apparut autour de ses compagnons et lui. Un des chevaux et un chameau se cabrèrent et essayèrent de s'enfuir, paniqués, mais leurs cavaliers étaient prêts et les contrôlèrent. De l'autre côté, les chevaux des bandits s'arrêtèrent net et certains ruèrent et se cabrèrent, faisant tomber leur cavalier par terre avant de s'enfuir au galop.

"Joli coup" remarqua l'homme qui ressemblait à Sirius, "mais que penses-tu de ceci?"

Il frappa dans ses mains et soudain, de l'eau tomba sur les flammes, les faisant disparaître en quelques minutes.

Harry n'eut pas l'air impressionné. Bien sûr, c'était une magie d'élémental assez puissante mais il avait d'autres coups dans sa manche. Il se concentra sur l'air qui l'entourait et soudain, l'Air tourbillonna, devenant lentement plus fort, dispersant le sable.

Cette fois, le chef des bandits fut surpris, voire même estomaqué.

Voir un Elémental avec un groupe de voyageurs était habituel, mais voir un élève contrôlant plusieurs éléments n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours.

Il regardait Harry la bouche ouverte. Harry le salua de façon moqueuse.

"C'est tout ce que vous avez?"

Cela atteignit apparemment l'orgueil de l'autre car une petite tornade d'Eau apparut à côté d'eux. Se concentrant dessus, Harry la fit disparaître lentement. Cela le força à produire un gros effort: l'Eau n'était pas son élément préféré.

Il était un peu essoufflé et regardait le chef des bandits qui avait l'air très choqué. L'homme secoua la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je vais le faire à l'ancienne. Hé! Gamin!" cria-t-il à Harry, en le pointant du doigt.

"Oui?"

"Voilà le marché: un combat, toi et moi, pas de règles, il se termine quand l'un de nous admet sa défaite. Si je gagne, vous mourez, si tu gagnes, et bien, vous pourrez partir indemnes."

Harry le regarda avec attention, examinant la silhouette svelte de l'homme, sa peau bronzée, les quelques cicatrices sur ses bras et celle qui lui barrait la tempe gauche. Cet homme avait de l'expérience, c'était clair. D'après sa stature, il devait privilégier les combats à la dague. Si Harry acceptait son défi, il devrait utiliser son agilité pour gagner.

Réfléchissant rapidement aux différentes options, Harry se décida vite.

"Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne reviendrez pas sur vos paroles?"

"Je jure sur mon honneur que si tu gagnes, ce qui est improbable, vous pourrez reprendre votre voyage, je vous aiderez même."

Harry savait, d'après les connaissances qu'il avait acquises en arrivant, que son honneur était la chose qui avait le plus de valeur pour un nomade.

"J'accepte le marché alors" dit Harry en descendant de cheval et en s'avançant vers l'homme plus âgé.

En entendant cela, le bandit eut un large sourire, apparemment sûr de gagner facilement. C'était bien connu que, même si les Elémentals étaient mortels quand ils utilisaient leur élément, ils étaient totalement sans espoir, à part quelques exceptions, en ce qui concernait les combats physiques.

Ils se firent face et se saluèrent, adoptant immédiatement une posture de combat. L'homme regarda l'adolescent en face de lui.

"Comment tu t'appelles, gamin?"

"Harris, et vous?"

"Sizrian."

Puis, ils se turent, observant l'autre avec attention, attendant un indice qui leur indiquerait la stratégie de leur adversaire.

Après quelques minutes, Sizrian en eut assez d'attendre qu'Harry fasse le premier geste et il se jeta sur l'adolescent.

Harry s'attendait à l'attaque et évita facilement la dague. Pendant les minutes suivantes, il para tous les coups de Sizrian, étudiant sa tactique.

La première chose à faire était de désarmer son adversaire. Il se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing dirigé vers son visage et riposta, visant l'estomac. L'homme sauta hors de portée et Harry dut encore a dague. Soudain, il s'accroupit et balaya les jambes de son adversaire en étendant une jambe. Décontenancé par la vitesse du geste, Sizrian réussit à ne pas tomber mais trébucha lourdement, déstabilisé. Harry en profita pour éloigner sa dague.

Sizrian grogna de frustration en retrouvant son équilibre.

Petit à petit, Harry le poussa de plus en plus fort. Tous deux suaient abondamment, aucun ne semblait abandonner, mais Harry prenait lentement l'avantage. Son entraînement avec ses amis pendant le Sarthahnra payait. Pour être juste, il n'utilisait pas sa dague. Pendant quelques moments, ils continuèrent à s'échanger des coups. Soudain, Harry se sentit touché dans ses parties fragiles. Il prit une brusque inspiration alors que la douleur se répandait dans son corps. Presque plié en deux, il trébucha, se battant pour reprendre ses esprits, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réussir, Sizrian l'avait frappé durement sur la tempe, faisant tout tourner autour de lui. Complètement étourdi, Harry passait un sale moment. Il était presque à la merci de l'homme qui le frappait à l'estomac et dans les côtes. Il tomba quand l'homme toucha ses genoux. Il allait mettre fin au combat, il se sentait devenir faible.

"Tu abandonnes?"

"Jamais" marmonna Harry.

Alors que Sizrian le frappait encore, il roula et ses yeux tombèrent sur Sheitan.

Le cheval le regardait intensivement.

Cela relança l'orgueil d'Harry. Il n'allait pas perdre ce combat. Il se souvint d'une fois où Thers l'avait presque battu en utilisant un coup bas lui aussi.

Il allait montrer à ce Sizrian qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à lui. Il sentit l'homme lui envoyer un autre coups sur le côté. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa sa jambe et utilisa l'élan de l'homme pour le faire passer de l'autre côté et se relever. La situation était maintenant inversée. Ignorant son corps meurtri, Harry bloqua immédiatement les bras de Sizrian et les tordant dans son dos.

Sizrian était maintenant paralysé, incapable d'utiliser ses bras, cloué au sol, ses jambes battant l'air car Harry s'était positionné hors d'atteinte du bandit.

Il se débattit, essayant d'échapper à la prise d'Harry, sans résultat. L'adolescent le tenait fermement.

Il essaya encore, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il s'était fait battre par un jeune garçon, mais il se retrouva soudain avec une dague contre la gorge.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"D'accord. Tu as gagné."

Satisfait, Harry le relâcha et se releva, massant les parties douloureuses de son corps.

"C'était un coup bas" dit-il, grimaçant un peu.

Le bandit sourit.

"En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis" répondit-il.

"Oui, bien sur."

"Peu importe. Tu es un bon combattant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Elémental, encore moins un élève, soit bon au combat à mains nues. Où as-tu appris? Pas à Karkana?"

"Non, j'ai appris avant de venir ici" répondit Harry avec brusquerie.

"Celui qui t'as enseigné était bon."

"Ils l'étaient."

Sizrian hocha la tête puis leva les yeux.

"La nuit tombe. Vous ne pourrez pas atteindre le prochain oasis à temps" affirma-t-il calmement.

"Que proposez-vous alors?"

"Et bien, j'ai dit que je vous aiderai et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Suivez-nous."

Il revint vers son cheval et sauta dessus.

Harry s'approcha de Sheitan. Le grand étalon toucha son cou du museau, le faisant sourire.

"Merci Shei. On y va maintenant."

Il monta son cheval et, suivi de ses compagnons, il rejoignit les bandits.

Les cheetahs se placèrent de chaque côté du groupe, deux d'entre eux allèrent devant et ouvrirent le chemin.

Le voyage se passa silencieusement et sans incident. Ils s'arrêtèrent au crépuscule.

Sizrian se tourna vers un de ses hommes.

"Ahmiz, si tu pouvais?"

"Pas de problème monsieur."

Un jeune homme fit faire quelques pas à son cheval, s'arrêta et leva les mains devant lui. Puis, en se concentrant, il les écarta comme s'il était en train de déchirer l'air devant lui.

Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Voyant ses efforts, il se concentra et rapidement, l'Air étant un de ses éléments préférés, il le vit.

L'homme était un Elemental de l'Air et il était la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait pu découvrir le repaire des bandits. Il l'avait simplement caché derrière un rideau d'Air qui transformait la réalité, ne montrant qu'un paysage aride de sable et de rochers. Une sorte de mirage. C'était une tâche très difficile. Observant pendant quelques secondes comment l'homme s'y prenait, Harry commença à l'imiter, joignant ses efforts aux siens.

Dire que l'homme fut étonné était le moins qu'on puisse dire, il sursauta si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de sa peau et regarda Harry, choqué.

"Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?"

"Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à faire. Nous pourrons parler plus tard" répondit Harry brièvement.

L'homme retrouva ses esprits et retourna à son travail. En quelques secondes, l'illusion fut dissipée et leur camp fut visible. Ils entrèrent et Ahmiz reprit sa position, le cachant à nouveau.

Cette fois, Harry ne fit qu'apporter son soutien, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ne fois que ce fut fait, Ahmiz s'approcha de lui.

"Merci de m'avoir aide."

"Pas de problème. Joli travail, tu dois être puissant."

L'homme rit.

"Assez oui, mais j'ai passé un an à créer ceci."

"Félicitations."

"Merci, tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. Quand est-ce que tu es devenu Maître? Tu es très jeune et ils envoient généralement des élèves avec les caravanes pas des Elementals complets."

"Je suis un élève, un novice pour être exact."

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère?"

Isral choisit ce moment pour parler.

"Il est à Karkana depuis un peu moins de quatre mois."

La, le jeune bandit fixa ouvertement Harry des yeux.

"Quatre mois? Attendez, vous plaisantez, c'est ça? C'est pas possible! Il faut au moins six mois pour passer le test des novices et encore six de plus au moins pour atteindre le niveau d'un Maître, et c'est pour ceux qui sont doués. En général, les élèves restent à Karkana pour trois ans environ et beaucoup ne deviennent pas Maîtres, restant de puissants novices."

"Et il contrôle les quatre éléments!" ajouta fièrement Hassin.

Maintenant, Harry était très tenté de tuer ses compagnons. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Azhim dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

"Quatre." Il se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux, laissant son cheval suivre les homes devant lui. "D'accord, éclaircissons un peu les choses: ce gamin, là, qui n'étudie à Karkana depuis quatre mois est déjà un novice et est sur le point de devenir un Maître, tout cela ajouté au fait qu'il contrôle les quatre éléments et qu'il parle aux animaux."

"Ca résume bien" répondit Isral en souriant à la confusion de l'autre.

"Ok, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir."

Harry était maintenant vraiment embarrassé. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Isral qui souriait à la faço du chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Bienvenue dans le repaire des Cheetahs" dit Sizrian en descendant de cheval. "Vous pouvez metre vos bêtes au paddock, il est fermé. Venez!"

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans un énorme hall avec une grande table en son centre. Des armes étaient accrochées aux murs de même que des objets que les hommes avaient du voler.

Ils s'assirent tous et attendirent que quelqu'un parle.

Finalement, Sizrian prit la parole.

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené dans cette région? Généralement, les caravanes de Karkana n'aiment pas voyager sur ce chemin."

"Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, la route habituelle était barrée par une tempête de sable."

"Vous auriez pu attendre."

"Non" coupa Dérig, "Maîtresse Ambre a été claire sur ce point, Harris devait rentrer avant la fin de la semaine."

"Oh, d'accord, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait partir?"

"C'est simple, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du. C'était ma punition, mais j'étais heureux de partir" répondit Harry.

Les hommes le regardèrent étrangement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait et pourquoi voulais-tu quitter l'école?"

"Et bien, pour la première question, je n'ai pas suivi les ordres des Maîtres pendant un cours, et pour la deuxième," il s'assombrit à la pensée de Traias. "Disons juste que j'ai encore une revanche à prendre."

Immédiatement, les yeux de Sizrian s'éclairèrent à la mention d'une revanche et la plupart de ses hommes grognèrent et mirent leur tête dans leurs mains.

Azhim secoua la tête vers Harry.

"Un conseil, ne parle jamais de mauvais coup, revanche, représailles ou blague davant Siz, il devient complètement fou quand il entend ces mots."

Regardant le chef, Harry put pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête.

"Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit?" demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

S'il n'y avait pas eu de légères différences dans son apparence et son comportement, Harry aurait juré que Sirius avait voyagé dans le temps.

"Et bien, j'ai l'idée principale mais je dois encore approfondir parfaitement les plans."

"Je crois que je peux t'aider, tu es en face du vieux roi des blagues."

L'un d'entre eux hocha fortement la tête.

"Croyez-le jeune homme, il a fait passer de sales moments à ses professeurs quand il était à l'école."

"Ca serait génial!"

"D'accord, les gars, je vous fais confiance pour vous comporter correctement avec nos invités."

"Oui, Monsieur!"

"Bons garçons. Viens Harris."

Ils quittèrent le hall et marchèrent le long de quelques corridors, s'arrêtant finalement devant une porte qui avait l'air ancienne.

"Cela mène à mes quartiers personnels" dit Sizrian avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Tu pourrais allumer les torches, ça nous ferait gagner du temps."

"OK."

En quelques secondes, plusieurs flammes vives éclairaient la pièce.

"Merci. Viens et assis-toi."

Harry obéit et s'assit sur une chaise près de la table. Sizrian s'assit en face de lui.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi alors que vous vouliez me tuer il y a quelques heures?"

"Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je suis arrive il y a quelques mois."

"Bien, dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que dans le désert, il y a peu de règles: les forts survivent et les faibles meurent, c'est la loi. Mais il y a au moins deux choses qui seront respectées où que tu ailles: d'abord, son honneur est la chose la plus précieuse, avec son cheval, qu'un nomade possède et deuxièmement, l'hospitalité est sacrée. Aucun mal ne sera fait à quelqu'un à qui on a accordé l'hospitalité, même s'il est votre pire ennemi."

"D'accord, mais pourquoi nous avoir offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit, vous auriez pu nous laisser là-bas?"

"Si tu as une bonne mémoire, j'ai promis de vous aidez si tu gagnais."

"Oui, mais"

"Il n'y a pas de mais, nous sommes peut-être des bandits mais nous avons des principes même s'ils sont différents des valeurs morales normales."

"Je comprends."

"Bien, maintenant, à propos de cette revanche, qu'est-ce que tu avais à l'esprit exactement?"

Ils se mirent rapidement à faire des plans, Sizrian donnant à Harry quelques trucs ou conseils, un homme ressemblant à un Maraudeur et le fils d'un Maraudeur travaillant de concert.

La soirée passa rapidement et ils allèrent tous se coucher tôt.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent à l'aube et se séparèrent, Harry et ses compagnons retournant à Karkana, Sizrian et ses hommes allant Dieu savait où.

Ils arrivèrent à Karkana dans la soirée, en retard de quelques heures car ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à l'oasis, comme ils faisaient d'habitude, la nuit précédente.

Il leur restait encore une heure et demie avant le dîner et Harry prévoyait d'utiliser correctement ce temps libre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il eut finit de s'occcupper de Sheitan et il passa l'heure suivante à tout préparer selon le plan que Sizrian et lui avaient concocté. Harry devait l'admettre, quand il s'agissait de mauvais coups ou de revanche, l'homme était un pur génie.

Bien sur, il avait peu de temps donc il ne pouvait pas rentrer beaucoup dans les détails mais une fois qu'il eut fini, il était assez fier de lui.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu avoir quelques jours de plus, mais les inspecteurs allaient venir le lendemain et il savait qu'Ambre et les autres Maîtres n'aimeraient pas qu'il fasse une blague comme ça devant eux.

Souriant mentalement, il alla se changer et couru vers la Salle Commune. Il était l'un des premiers. Bien, comme ça il ne serait pas suspecté. Qui penserait qu'il avait eu le temps de planifier et mettre en place quelque chose depuis qu'il était rentré. Il s'assit au bout de la table et attendit les autres et le repas. En faisant attention de ne pas montrer ce qu'il faisait aux autres, il vérifia que ses blagues avaient bien eu lieu comme prévu. Il sortit un petit parchemin de sa poche, qui montrait si cela avait fonctionné. A sa grande satisfaction, c'était le cas. Il cacha vite un sourire.

Lentement, la pièce se remplit d'apprentis, de novices, des Maîtres et des travailleurs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assit et eut commencé à manger, Harry plaça sa main sous la table, la paume vers le haut et murmura un petit sort, remerciant les dieux pour ses capacités de Chawiz. Même s'il ne les contrôlait pas très bien, il pouvait quand même jeter quelques sorts, ce qui était pratique quand il voulait faire quelque chose à un moment où une baguette magique aurait été trop visible.

Immédiatement, ce fut le chaos:

D'abord, tous les élèves levèrent les yeux simultanément et devinrent très très pales. Ils se levèrent tous et se mirent à courir partout dans la pièce en criant à plein poumons, complètement paniqués.

Les Maîtres regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait sans résultat. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce à part des enfants et des jeunes gens courant comme des poulets sans têtes, criant comme si on les écorchaient.  
  
Puis il y eut quelques explosions et les Maîtres se retrouvèrent vêtus de longues robes blanches à petites fleurs roses, des cœurs cousus dessus, avec un gros ruban rose dans les cheveux et des pantoufles molletonnées en forme de nounours.

Ils se regardèrent.

On entendit le hurlement d'Assim dans toute la pièce. Non que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe pour autant.

Harry se tenait sur le côté, cache sous un sort d'invisibilité et de silence, mort de rire. Il n'avait pas prévu de jouer un tour aux professeurs à l'origine, ce n'était pas dans le plan initial, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation, même s'il savait qu'en faisant cela, il serait démasqué car Ambre savait que lui seul pouvait faire une chose pareille.

Et bien, il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il en profitait.

L était temps d'en finir. D'un geste de la main et quelques mots, il leva le sort qui empêchait les professeurs de voir ce qui faisait agir les élèves de la sorte.

Soudain, les professeurs virent d'énormes araignées, des momies décrépites, des démons, des vampires, des ombres sombres, des chiens de l'enfer et ainsi de suite courir après les enfants.

En entendant le langage coloré de ses professeurs, il sourit. C'était son chef d'œuvre, chaque élève voyait sa plus grande peur mais aussi celle des autres, un peu comme un épouvantard excepté que seul Harry ou un Maître de l'Air pouvait dissiper les illusions.

En effet, Yana vit immédiatement le truc et quelques minutes plus tard, les illusions disparurent.

"Rabat-joie" murmura Harry avant d'achever sa pièce.

Soudain, Traias se retrouva flottant dans l'air, attaché au plafond par des petites cordes. Il commença à hurler, demandant à tout le monde de l'aider, mais tout le monde le regardait, hébété, toujours choqué.

Des mots en lettres de Feu apparurent au-dessus de lui.

"Le spectacle de Traias-marionnette"

_Je suis Traias, le grand lapin_

Traias se retrouva vêtu d'un déguisement de lapin, obligé de faire des petits bonds dans l'air par les petites cordes.

_Moi et mes petits amis vivons heureux dans une forêt._

_Sammy le petit oiseau vole au-dessus des arbres._

Il battit des bras comme s'il volait.

George le petit scarabée marche dans le sable.

Il se mit à marcher à quatre pattes, levant ses jambes et ses bras bien haut.

_Maintenant tapez dans vos mains_

_Et chantez avec moi:_

_Lapin Traias, lapin Traias_

_Dansant, bondissant, chantant_

_Lapin Traias, lapin Traias_

_Heureux d'être lui-même!_

Pendant la dernière partie, chantée sur l'air des Télétubbies, les cordes avait fait faire une danse idiote à Traias, tout en le faisant taper dans ses mains et en bougeant ses longues oreilles de peluche.

Quand ce fut fini, tout le monde se roulait par terre, riant comme des fous.

Traias fut ramené sur le sol, toujours habillé en lapin, et libéré des cordes.

Il s'enfuit immédiatement hors de la pièce, entouré de rires.

Harry eut du mal à se calmer. Il avait levé les sorts sur lui-même au milieu du petit spectacle de Traias.  
  
Il leva les yeux bers la table des Maîtres qui étaient toujours vêtus de leurs robes et croisa le regard d'Ambre. La femme était en train de rire mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules: ça en avait valu la peine!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Pour une fois, je ne vous laisse pas trop sur vore faim...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 11: **Wynzar** (merci), **onarluca** (qui pour une fois n'étais pas la 1e à laisser une review :)), **Nienna-lo**, **Les maraudeuses**, **Sojiro**,** Théalie**, **Orphée Potter**, **severafan**, **David** et **Yumi4**.

Bisous à tous et à samedi prochain pour la suite (et puis, en bonus, je vous offre le titre du chapitre 13: Inspecteurs et examens... :))


	13. Inspecteurs et examens

**Chapitre treize : Inspecteurs et examens**

Harry n'eut pas à attendre la réaction d'Ambre longtemps. Dès que le dîner fut terminé, il la vit lui faire signe de quitter la pièce.

En soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas en dehors de la salle Qu'ambre lui attrapait le bras et le traînait quelque part, fulminant.

"De tout ce qui peut se faire!... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé!..."

Elle le poussa dans une classe vide.

Il la regarda, clairement amusé.

"C'était toi!"

"Qui?"

"Ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle!"

"Vraiment?"

"Harry!"

"Si tu me dis ce que je suis supposé avoir fait, alors peut-être que je te répondrai."

"Les blagues! Tu étais celui derrière toutes ces blagues!"

"Non."

"Quoi?!"

"Je n'étais pas celui derrière TOUTES ces blagues."

Ambre lui lança un regard mauvais, l'air vraiment d'en avoir assez.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'étais celui derrière la plupart d'entre elles."

Malgré la colère de son ancêtre, Harry put voir qu'elle était un peu amusée aussi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et les autres Maîtres entrèrent.

"Ambre, quel est le problème?" demanda un Kénet légèrement bouleversé. "Puis-je te rappeler que nous avons une petite urgence dans la Salle Commune?"

"Rien, juste le fait que j'ai trouvé notre blagueur."

"Bien, maintenant tu pourrais... QUOI!"

Les cinq Maîtres la regardèrent fixement.

"Qui c'était?"

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"Où est-il?"

"Comment l'as-tu trouvé?"

Les questions étaient adressées à toute allure à Ambre mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une autre fut posée.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge fortement, très fortement.

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais IL aimerait qu'on ne parle pas de lui quand IL est dans la pièce."

"Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu n'avais pas décidé de causer des ravages ici."

"Désolé, mais c'est dans mes veines, vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour suivre ce que mon sang me dit."

"Cherche une meilleure excuse."

Ils auraient pu se disputer comme ça pendant encore longtemps si Assim ne les avait pas interrompus.

"Désolé de vous interrompre mais est-ce que vous pourriez éclairer un peu la situation, on est perdus."

Ambre et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

"Ce... garçon" commença Ambre, "était celui derrière toutes ces blagues!"

"Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas celui derrière TOUTES ces blagues" coupa Harry.

Mais les autres Maîtres ne lui prêtèrent pas attention.

"TOI!"

Harry fit la grimace. Maintenant, il avait deux options: courir et se cacher ou faire face à leur colère et en finir avec ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir plus aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui, il dut éviter quelques attaques élémentales dirigées vers lui. Il se dépêcha de lever un bouclier contre ces attaques.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se calmèrent.

"Finalement" soupira-t-il, "vous avez fini?"

"Ne nous réponds pas!" dit Yana d'un ton cassant. "C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire après ce que tu nous a fait."

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Ne nous regarde pas comme ça: tu sais parfaitement de quoi on parle: quand on s'est retrouvés trempés,..."

"Pas moi."

"quand nos papiers se sont mis à voler,..."

"Pas moi."

"quand les meubles ont pris vie !"

"D'accord, celle-là c'était moi. Celle-là était imaginative."

Yana se massa les tempes.

"Tu me donnes la migraine."

"De toute façon" dit Ambre, "nous devons te trouver une punition appropriée."

Ses collègues hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Pendant les trente minutes suivantes, les Maîtres cherchèrent une punition pendant qu'Harry comptait les fissures dans le sol.

Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord.

"D'accord Harry. Pour ta punition, tu vas devoir classer tous les dossiers de l'école, ça fait des dizaines d'années que personne n'est entré dans la pièce où ils sont rangés."

"Elle essaye de trouver quelqu'un pour faire ce travail à sa place depuis des années" murmura Kénet.

Ambre lui lança un regard sombre au Maître de la Terre.

"Puis, tu aideras les serviteurs pendant la semaine après le depart des inspecteurs. Il t'es interdit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs et", elle eut un sourire diabolique, "tu devras t'habiller en fille."

"QUOI!!"

Les Maîtres eurent de larges sourires sournois.

"C'est ce que tu as quand tu nous joues un tour. Et ça aurait pu être vraiment pire mais nous n'avons pas eu assez de plan pour prévoir de vraies représailles."

D'après le regard dégoûté d'Harry, c'était déjà assez.

"Bien, je pense qu'on devrait retourner dans la sale" dit Assim.

"Oui, espérons que personne n'est mort" ajouta Yana.

Les Maîtres quittèrent la pièce suivis par Harry.

Ambre lui prit le bras.

"Bien, je ne devrai pas te dire ça, mais c'était très marrant."

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle avait rejoint Assim et discutait avec lui. Il sourit, secoua la tête et les suivit.

Ils revinrent dans la Salle Commune pour la trouver dans le chaos le plus total.

Cela leur prit quelques minutes pour calmer tout le monde et avoir le silence.

"Maintenant, après les évènements de ce soir, j'aimerais faire quelques annonces" dit Ambre. "Tout d'abord, nous savons maintenant qui est le responsable de tout ceci et il n'échappera pas à une punition appropriée."

En entendant cela, Harry fit la moue.

"En tout cas, je m'attends à ce que vous vous comportiez correctement devant les inspecteurs pendant les prochaines semaines. Je ne peux pas vous rappeler assez à quel point cette visite est importante pour votre futur."

Elle se rassit dans sa chaise pendant que les occupants de la pièce commencèrent à chuchoter avec leurs amis.

Elle se tourna vers la droite, lançant un regard fatigué à Kénet.

Ca va être une très longue semaine."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

* * *

C'est tellement ennuyeux! Harry marchait vers l'enclos de Sheitan, souhaitant désespérément un peu d'action.

Les inspecteurs étaient arrivés il y a cinq jours. Cinq jours longs et ennuyeux.

Ils étaient cinq, quatre d'entre eux étaient des Elementals d'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu et le cinquième était un proche conseiller du pharaon. Ils restaient dans chaque classe et observaient les élèves. Ils étaient toujours suivis par des scribes qui copiaient tout ce qu'ils leur chuchotaient.

Ce n'était pas ce qui énervait le plus Harry. C'était l'attitude des élèves. Cela le rendait malade: ils leur tournaient toujours autour en essayant de faire bonne impression, d'être remarqués.

Harry était dégoûté. 'Puis-je vous aider?' 'Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?' étaient des choses qu'on entendait souvent ces jours-ci. Ecœurant. De plus, il y avait les faux sourires, les voix mielleuses...

Il avait suivi ses cours comme d'habitude, agissant comme d'habitude et quittait Karkana dès qu'il le pouvait. Au moins, il mettait ce temps à profit: il s'entraînait physiquement, ce qu'il avait parfois négligé pendant son séjour ici.

Isral en avait été très heureux, lui offrant de s'entraîner avec lui. Hassyn, Ramnys, Shen et Zahl lui avait aussi offert leur aide qu'Harry avait immédiatement acceptée. Ils l'aidaient avec l'entraînement de base, avec le combat à la dague, l'endurance, l'équilibre. Enfin, ce dernier n'était pas exactement ce qu'Harry préférait. Il avait acquis un bon équilibre pendant son séjour dans la tribu d'Odyeus mais ils ne l'avaient pas jugé suffisant donc il devait suivre leur méthode qui mettait en jeu des seaux d'eau, des cordes et des bâtons. Pas vraiment très agréable.

Il s'entraînait aussi avec Sheitan. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son cheval et avait essayé de lui parler grâce à son don, sans résultat. Apparemment, il ne pouvait le faire marcher que quand il était stressé. Ca n'allait pas aller. Il devait maîtriser cette capacité. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment. Il allait devoir trouver de l'aide. Il lui restait encore un mois ici. Il passerait sa maîtrise pendant le prochain examen qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines environ. Cela lui laissait deux semaines. Bien, il en utiliserait sûrement une pour rendre visite à Sizrian pour au moins avoir les bases pour parler aux animaux.

Il sauta au-dessus de la barrière et siffla d'un coup bref. Bientôt, il était sur le dos de Sheitan, galopant vers l'endroit qu'il avait crée quand il avait découvert la vraie nature de Traias. C'était son coin, son jardin secret.

Il revint des heures plus tard, juste à l'heure pour manger.

Comme d'habitude, il s'assit tout en bout de table, mangea en silence et rapidement avant de sortir un livre du sac qu'il avait toujours avec lui quand il était dans l'école.

Il lut en silence, attendant de pouvoir quitter la salle. Maintenant complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, plongé dans son livre, il ne vit pas une paire d'yeux le regarder.

Finalement, Ambre se leva.

"Demain, les inspecteurs nous donnerons leur évaluation, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre comportement, merci." Elle se rassit, faisant signe aux adolescents qui le souhaitaient qu'il pouvaient quitter la salle, ce qu'Harry fit immédiatement. Il alla directement dans son dortoir sachant que ses pairs n'y viendraient pas avant au moins un heure. Là, il s'entraîna un peu à sa magie, avec et sans sa baguette. Cette nuit, il n'eut aucun problème à dormir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué: il n'avait pas eu un seul rêve de Voldemort depuis qu'il était parti dans le passé. Ca devait être le décalage temporel.

Le jour suivant se déroula de la même façon et bientôt, ce fut l'heure du dîner.

L'atmosphère était tendue, tous les élèves attendaient le jugement des inspecteurs.

Finalement, ils se levèrent tous les cinq. Il y avait quatre hommes et une femme. Le chef, Kémal, se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

"Nous aimerions remercier Karkana pour son hospitalité et féliciter les élèves pour leur talent et le dévouement qu'il mette dans leurs études. Ils peuvent être fiers de faire partie de cette école." Il fit une pause. "Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes venus ici pour trouver des élèves possédant certaines capacités. Mes collègues et moi nous sommes réjouis de la variété et de la multiplicité des talents présents dans cette école. Mais il y avait un choix à faire, même s'il était difficile." Il fit signe à un de ses collègues de s'avancer.

"Nous aimerions voir Deis et Haira du cours de l'Air, Oran du cours du Feu, Moira et Géri du cours de l'Eau, Samira, Qtol et Vanyl du cours de la Terre. Ces élèves pourraient-ils nous attendre? Nous avons des propositions à leur faire."

La plupart des adolescents avaient maintenant l'air déçu ou jaloux, sauf les quelques uns qui avaient été choisis. Harry regardaient juste la porte avec envie, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout, il allait partir dans un mois de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans son dortoir.

Kémal revint devant.

"Merci encore de votre attention. Je dois encore demander à un autre élève de rester, Harris."

Harry leva les yeux brusquement vers l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il ne voulait pas être choisi.

Il lança un regard confus à Ambre et vis que la femme était aussi confuse que lui. Il put sentir des regards jaloux dirigés vers lui alors qu'il se replongeait dans son livre.

Lentement, la pièce se vida. Seuls les six Maîtres, les huit élèves, les inspecteurs et Harry restèrent.

Les autres furent pris à part par les autres inspecteurs, suivi par les scribes comme d'habitude. Il ne restait maintenant qu'Harry, Kémal et les Maîtres.

"Approche Harris."

En observant l'homme et après avoir vu le léger hochement de tête d'Ambre, Harry obéit.

"Bien, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Pendant notre séjour, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer ton comportement particulier ainsi que tes capacités." Il fit signe au scribe qui lui tendit un rouleau de papyrus qu'il déroula.

"Bien, Harris, présent en cours, a le contrôle des quatre éléments avec une forte affinité pour le Feu et l'Air. Sait se battre, s'entraîne avec quelques soldats, possède un cheval et est assez doué en équitation. Personnalité: introverti, seul la plupart du temps, très studieux, silencieux."

Harry eut un sourire narquois intérieur en entendant cela. Certaines personnes auraient une attaque si elle l'entendaient qualifié de studieux, silencieux et introverti.

"En tout cas, tu fais preuve de grandes capacités et de beaucoup de potentiel, mais il reste quelques points à éclaircir: d'abord, d'où viens-tu?"

"D'un pays du Nord dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler" répondit brièvement Harry.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?"

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ça. Le jeu des vingt questions?_ pensa Harry. "Pour m'entraîner. Mon pays fais face à un grave danger et on m'a envoyé au loin pour m'entraîner."

"Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici?"

"Un mois je pense."

"Est-ce que tu as pensé à rester ici?"

"Je ne peux pas abandonner mon pays, mes amis, ma famille. Ils comptent sur moi, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber."

"D'accord, dernière question, est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider pendant ton séjour ici?"

Harry y réfléchit.

"Oui."

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te contacterai dès que tu auras ta maîtrise. Mais je dois te demander de rester silencieux à propos de tout cela car cela concerne le pharaon lui-même."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bien. Tu peux partir."

Ambre parla à ce moment.

"Le prochain examen de maîtrise aura lieu dans dix jours."

Harry la remercia pour l'information et quitta la salle. Il n'alla pas dans son dortoir, sachant qu'il ne recevrait pas un accueil chaleureux et alla plutôt vers le bâtiment où logeaient les soldats. Il était le bienvenu là-bas et pouvait venir quand il voulait.

Isral le laissa entrer sans lui poser de question et ne lui demanda pas de réponse.

Les inspecteurs partirent quelques jours après et la vie suivit à nouveau son cours habituel si on s'attendait au visages triomphants de ceux qui avaient été choisis et les regards envieux des autres. Les examens approchèrent rapidement et Harry s'y préparait.

Finalement, il se réveilla un matin et réalisa que les examens aurait lieu dans l'après-midi.

Il était revenu dans son dortoir quelques jours plus tôt, une fois qu'il avait eu fini sa punition, et avait été heureux de constater que les protections qu'il avait placées sur ses affaires avaient fonctionnées.

Il alla au petit-déjeuner, saluant les Maîtres.

La matinée passa dans une sorte de brouillard et il se retrouva bientôt devant les portes donnant dans la chambre Intérieure de l'école.

Il frappa légèrement et attendit une réponse.

"Entrez!"

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Cette pièce était. Incroyable!

Le plafond était une masse de nuages tourbillonnant et colorés, les murs semblaient être fait d'un mélange d'eau et de feu, les deux éléments se mélangeant d'une façon étrange mais hypnotisante. Le sol était couvert de mousse douce et des fleurs poussaient ici et là.

"C'est à couper le souffle, n'est-ce pas?" dit Imir.

Harry tourna sur ses talons et fit face aux six Maîtres.

"Harris, tu es ici pour compléter ton entraînement à Karkana. Ceci sera ton examen final" dit Ambre.

"Maintenant, approche-toi du cristal et si tu penses que tu es prêt, pose ta main dessus" ajouta Théri.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua le gros cristal posé sur un piédestal au milieu de la pièce. Le piédestal semblait composé des quatre éléments.

Il s'approcha plus près et tendit la main avec hésitation. Puis, résolu, il toucha la pierre.

Il sentit la pièce se dissoudre autour de lui et se sentit tomber dans du feu. Des flammes l'entouraient, traçant un cercle autour de lui et s'avançant vers lui de manière menaçante. Il était pris au piège. Il regarda autour de lui, commençant à paniquer. Alors que les flammes continuaient d'avancer, il se sentit devenir totalement engourdi. Il allait mourir.

NON! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Avec un courage retrouvé, il prit une profonde inspiration et utilisa ses dons d'Elémental pour ne faire qu'un avec le Feu. Il fit un pas en avant, se laissant engloutir par le Feu, laissant les langues rouges s'enrouler autour de ses bras. Lentement, il traversa le mur de flammes. Puis il se sentit poussé par un vent puissant. Un vent très très puissant. Il était balancé dans toutes les directions comme une marionnette sans vie. Il regarda en-dessous de lui et faillit crier, il était à une centaine de mètres de hauteur et montait de plus en plus haut. Cette fois, il ne paniqua pas. Ca faisait partie de l'examen. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et ne fit qu'un avec l'Air. Il fit un effort pour redescendre sur terre. Lentement, le vent se calma et il flotta vers le sol. Au moins, cet examen s'est bien passé pensa Harry en posant les pieds par terre. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait maintenant dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande prairie. Il fit quelques pas vers la droite et sentit son pied rester collé au sol. Il baissa les yeux et son sang se glaça. Son pied était aspiré dans le sol. Il essayait de le sortir en le secouant quand il réalisa que son autre pied était aussi aspiré. En fait, IL était aspiré dans le sol. Le sol lui arrivait à la taille. Il allait être enterré vivant!!!

Il se débattit contre le pouvoir qui le tirait vers le bas, mais plus il le combattait, plus vite il était attiré.

Un examen, ce n'est qu'un examen. Juste un stupide examen! Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il activa son pouvoir sur la Terre, arrivant à arrêter d'être aspiré seulement quand il eut de la Terre jusqu'au cou. Lentement, il se sentit être repoussé dehors alors qu'il utilisait son contrôle sur la Terre pour forcer le sol à le laisser partir. Finalement, il revint sur le sol et non dedans. Il était épuisé et faillit tomber sur ses genoux, cherchant son souffle.

Il fit quelques pas, se sentant un peu désorienté.

"Il ne reste plus que l'Eau." Il soupira, regardant autour, appréhendant le prochain test. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'eau, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager correctement, et cette fois il n'aurait rien qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le dernier examen commence.

Lentement, un petit ruisseau apparut, puis il s'agrandit, comme un torrent avant d'atteindre la taille d'une rivière. Harry observait les eaux avec méfiance. La rivière devint de plus en plus grosse. Le jeune sorcier remarqua qu'un petit lac se formait devant lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

Splosh!

Harry se retourna et sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué les eaux qui s'étaient approchées subrepticement derrière lui.

Il était entouré, sans aucune échappatoire.

Son esprit était hanté par la pensée qu'il allait se noyer mais il se força à rester calme, ce qui se révéla difficile quand il sentit l'eau monter sur ses jambes de plus en plus vite et atteindre sa taille.

Il frissonna. L'eau était très froide et l'engourdissait.

Il fit un effort pour se concentrer mais il ne semblait pas y arriver et atteindre le bon état d'esprit. L'Eau arrivait maintenant à son cou.

Il prit une grande inspiration et la sentit atteindre sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sous l'Eau. Il essaya d'aller vers le haut pour atteindre la surface mais plus il essayait, plus la surface semblait éloignée.

Il commença à manquer d'air. Air. AIR! Il concentra tout son esprit sur cet élément et lentement, une bulle d'Air apparut autour de sa tête.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la maintenir à cause de la fatigue, il essaya d'apaiser son esprit, arrivant finalement à atteindre le bon état d'esprit pour utiliser l'Eau alors qu'il continuait à se noyer.

Les choses allèrent mieux à partir de là. Il réussit à atteindre la surface et dès qu'il le fit, l'Eau disparut et il se retrouva à flotter dans le néant, entouré de quatre runes qu'il reconnut comme étant celles des quatre éléments.

Les quatre runes tournoyèrent autour de lui, augmentant en luminosité et en vitesse, s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Puis, il eut l'air de briller aussi et, dans un éclair, il absorba les quatre runes.

La sensation était indescriptible. Un mélange de pur pouvoir, mais aussi de paix et le sentiment d'être plus complet, comme si une pièce manquante de lui-même avait enfin été trouvée.

Il ouvrit les yeux en soupirant et vit qu'il était de retour dans la chambre de Karkana.

Il regarda les Maîtres qui lui souriaient tous largement.

"Félicitations Harris" dit Ambre, de la fierté dans la voix. "Tu as bien réussi."

Harry hocha la tête d'un air las dans sa direction.

"Ca avait l'air tellement réel." Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

Les Maîtres le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

"Harris?" demanda Assim.

"Oui?"

"C'était réel."

Harry s'évanouit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 12: **Wynzar**, **Sojiro**, **onarluca**, **lisia**, **Les maraudeuses**, **Orphée Potter** (désolée, je le garde pour moi, mais je peux te le prêter un peu si tu veux :)), **David** (tu as raison, Harry part de cette époque à la fin du prochain chapitre), **Michat, greg**,** Jessica Potter** (je ne fais que traduire l'histoire donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura ni combien d'ancêtres Harry va rencontrer en tout  mais pour l'instant, il y a 19 chapitres et Harry rencontre un autre ancêtre),** Théalie** (merci mais l'imagination est dans la tête de Naia qui a écrit cette histoire) et** underphoenix**.

Bisous à tous et à samedi prochain.


	14. La tâche du Pharaon

**Chapitre quatorze : L'épreuve de Pharaon**

Harry revint à lui quelques secondes plus tard quand de l'eau glacée lui tomba dessus.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à jeter un sort au responsable. Les Maîtres rirent en voyant son visage.

"Harris, Harris, Harris. Est-ce qu'on a besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as jeté un sort à quelqu'un."

Cela calma le sorcier aux cheveux noirs immédiatement. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop.

**Flashback**

Les inspecteurs n'étaient pas partis depuis deux heures que tous les Maîtres étaient réunis dans le dortoir d'Harry, souriant comme des fous et cachant quelque chose derrière leurs dos.

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, il se leva de son bureau.

"Bien Harris, tu te souviens sûrement de notre petit marché d'il y a une semaine, n'est-ce pas?"

Redoutant ce qui allait se passer, Harry fit quelques pas en arrière. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de chercher une sortie, sans résultat.

"N'essaye même pas Harris. Maintenant, regarde le beau cadeau qu'on t'a apporté!"

Ils lui montrèrent ce qu'ils avaient caché derrière leurs dos, ce qui faillit provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Harry.

C'était une longue robe rose, brillante, avec une perruque noire, du maquillage et des bijoux.

"Non!"

"Oh si!" répondit Assim.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva habillé. Il jeta un regard mauvais et plein de colère aux Maîtres qui étaient morts de rire.

"Harris, t-t-tu as vraiment l'air d'une FILLE!" bégaya Yana.

"Tu as l'air très belle Harris, ou devrais-je dire Hasra?" plaisanta Imir.

Le regard "tais-toi ou meurs" que lui lança Harry les fit rire aux larmes.

Furieux, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, essayant d'ignorer les rires venant du dortoir. La revanche était un plat qui se mange froid. N'étant pas habitué à marcher avec une robe, il trébucha sur un bout de tissu, se retrouvant sur les fesses d'une façon peu gracieuse. En se relevant, sa perruque pencha vers son oreille gauche et quand il essaya de la remettre, il étala son maquillage. La seule chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de miroirs à proximité et que les couloirs étaient vides.

La semaine fut vraiment l'Enfer. Heureusement, les domestiques et les cuisiniers eurent pitié de lui et arrêtèrent de se moquer de lui. Les élèves, bien sûr, ne laissèrent pas cette opportunité passer et s'amusèrent à le railler.

**Fin du flashback**

Ce souvenir le fit un peu frissonner.

"D'accord, d'accord."

"Bien, je suis fière de te dire que tu es maintenant un Maître Elemental de première classe à part entière" dit Ambre, la fierté lisible sur son visage. "Tu devrais faire tes bagages maintenant, tu recevras probablement un message du Pharaon demain."

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était Maître!! Il voulait sauter en l'air et crier mais il réussit à garder un visage impassible.

"Merci, merci beaucoup." Avant que les Maîtres ait pu répondre, il avait quitté la salle, se précipitant vers son dortoir pour tout préparer. Puis il alla dans les quartiers des soldats où ils célébrèrent son succès.

Le lendemain matin, un messager arriva à Karkana, porteur des ordres du Pharaon.

Ce n'était pas très détaillé, cela convoquait juste Harry à la capitale. Une fois que tout fut attaché sur Sheitan, Harry se tourna vers les Maîtres. Il les serra dans ses bras en les remerciant à nouveau.

"Ce fut un plaisir Harris" dit Kénet. "Bonne chance."

"Merci."

Il serra Ambre dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que les autres.

"Tu vas me manquer Ambre."

"A moi aussi. Reviens dans deux semaines, n'oublie pas."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. On se verra à ce moment là."

Après avoir dit au revoir à Izmal et aux autres, il suivit le messager jusqu'à la ville de Pharaon.

Le voyage leur prit deux jours et fut peu calme et ennuyeux. Ils atteignirent finalement la capitale et Harry fut immédiatement amené au palais. Dans l'entrée, quelques jeunes garçons, qui les attendaient, leur indiquèrent qu'ils allaient prendre soin de leurs chevaux. Malgré le fait qu'il était assez réticent à laisser son étalon là, Harry n'avait pas le choix.

On le conduisit à travers une succession interminable de couloirs et de pièces, chacune plus magnifique que la précédente. Il comprenait maintenant pleinement ce qu'avait été l'Egypte à son apogée.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant les portes de la salle d'audience. Levant sa main, il se concentra et s'imagina les vêtements seyant à un Maître Elemental. Se concentrant sur son énergie intérieure, il fit ce qu'Odyeus lui avait montré. Il savait que cela l'épuiserait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas voir le Pharaon vêtu de ses habits de voyage. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un petit picotement dans l'air. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que cela avait marché. Des vêtements blanc-argentés, dont les contours étaient de la couleur de leur élément constituaient la tenue des Maîtres. Les apprentis étaient habillés en marron, les novices en beige. Harry portait un pagne et une tunique sans manche dont les contours étaient des quatre couleurs (bleu et marron clair, gris et rouge) ainsi qu'une simple ceinture noire et sur son épaule droite, les quatre signes des Elementals entrelacés.

Un héraut l'introduisit.

"Le Maître Elémental Harris!"

Harry entra dans une immense salle alors que le silence s'y faisait. Il put voir qu'il était arrivé dans une audience publique car il y avait des courtisans dans la salle. Leur attention était en ce moment fixée sur lui et il pouvait le comprendre, un peu. Il avait à peine quinze ans et demi et était déjà un Maître, ce qui impliquait qu'il était puissant. De plus, c'était un étranger donc ils ne savaient que penser de lui. On pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient méfiants.

Il traversa la salle et s'arrêta devant le trône d'Egypte, saluant le Pharaon. Le silence, uniquement brisé par quelques murmures s'étendait toujours sur la pièce.

Le Pharaon était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, grand, joliment musclé et qui devait avoir combattu quand il était plus jeune (les cicatrices sur ses bras en témoignaient). Il hocha la tête vers Harry, faisant signe à un de ses scribes d'approcher. Ils discutèrent à voix basse avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les courtisans. Le scribe s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une porte sur un côté de la pièce.

Sans un mot, Harry le suivit et entra dans un petit bureau.

"Le Pharaon viendra ici quand l'audience sera terminée" expliqua le scribe avant de partir, sans attendre de réponse d'Harry.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune sorcier s'assit sur l'une des chaises et attendit le dirigeant de l'Egypte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à en avoir assez de compter les petits défauts du plafond et le nombre de hiéroglyphes sur les murs, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le pharaon qui avait l'air fatigué entra suivi de ses scribes. Il s'assit à son bureau, en face d'Harry, et fit signe à ses petites ombres de les laisser seuls. Ils obéirent mais Harry vit que certains étaient assez réticents, donc, alors qu'ils fermaient la porte, il sortit discrètement sa baguette (la cachant aux yeux du Pharaon) et murmura un rapide sort de silence.

"Cela vous gênerait-il si nous laissions tomber les formalités? Vous ne devez pas bien les connaître et pour vous dire la vérité, nous n'avons pas le temps."

Voyant qu'Harry était d'accord, le Pharaon commença à expliquer la situation.

Pour résumer, il était face à un grave problème avec les régions du Sud, en particulier en Nub. Au départ, ce n'avait été que des problèmes mineurs: des petites attaques de caravanes, des petits raids. Rien qu'une armée ne pouvait réprimer. Mais depuis un mois, cela avait empiré. Un homme qui avait pris le pseudonyme de Seth devenait important là-bas. D'après les informations que le Pharaon avait réunies jusqu'ici, c'était un Elemental de Feu qui n'avait pas été à Karkana mais s'était entraîné tout seul. Son contrôle sur le Feu le rendait vraiment dangereux. Dans un pays où l'eau était souvent rare, un incendie était mortel. Il en avait allumé plusieurs pour détruire les symboles de l'autorité du Pharaon. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu des rapports signalant que des mercenaires l'avait rejoint. Comment avait-il pu les payer, cela restait inconnu mais le nombre d'attaques avait augmenté et il avait réussi à recruter d'autres Elémentals. Deux jours plus tôt, l'agent qui était là-bas n'avait pas envoyé de rapport et on n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis.

"Je vois, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis ici."

Le Pharaon le regarda, le visage grave.

"C'est simple. J'ai envoyé quelques troupes là-bas. Aucune n'est revenu. Chacune d'entre elle comprenait deux Maîtres Elémentals. Soit ils se sont fait tuer, soit ils sont passé à l'ennemi. C'était des Maîtres de l'Eau et de la Terre. Des troupes seules sont destinées à échouer car elles seraient sans défense devant un Elémental. Quand Kémal m'a envoyé un message, deux jours après son arrivée à Karkana, il m'a parlé de vous et de vos, pourrais-je dire, capacités de même que situation peu ordinaires. Il a également suggéré que vous seriez peut-être capable d'aider l'Egypte dans cette situation difficile.

Harry savait q'il allait aider le Pharaon, il avait déjà promis qu'il le ferait, mais il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de changer l'histoire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il regretta de ne pas avoir fait plus attention pendant ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"D'accord. Comment puis-je aider votre Majesté?"

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot! 

C'était ce que pensait Harry alors qu'il évitait une boule de Feu.

J'aurais pu rester à Karkana jusuqu'à ce que je parte, à ne rien faire à part m'entraîner et me détendre, mais non, non, non, non, il fallait que je vienne ici. Stupide, stupide, stupide!

Il repensa à la suite d'évènements qui l'avait amené ici, au milieu du Nub, à éviter des boules de Feu et autres attaques variées des trois Maîtres Elémentals encore debout.

**Flashback**

Dès qu'il avait donné son accord pour l'aider, le Pharaon avait donné une série d'ordres et un jour plus tard, Harry avait sauté par portail de Feu jusqu'à Nub. Un autre Maître lui avait donné une image détaillée du lieu où il atterrirait.

Une fois là-bas, il avait été au quartier général des troupes, transportant tous les papiers que les scribes lui avaient donné avant son départ. Le chef fut un peu réticent à admettre sa situation et les pouvoirs que Pharaon lui avait donné, mais finalement, quand il vit qu'Harry connaissait au moins les bases du combat, il coopéra. Cela demanda juste quelques duels à Harry pour le convaincre.

Les choses allèrent mieux alors. Les soldats avaient déjà réduit les endroits possibles où la base de l'Elémental pouvait être. Pour trouver l'endroit précis, Harry aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais cela l'aurait épuisé si ça avait du prendre du temps, ce qui aurait probablement été le cas, sachant que l'Elémental avait sûrement élevé des défenses autour de son camp. Au lieu de cela, Harry trouva un meilleur moyen d'obtenir cette information quand il réalisa qu'un animal était omniprésent ici: les serpents.

Et pour une fois, Harry avait été heureux de pouvoir parler avec eux. Ils avaient été d'accord pour l'aider immédiatement. L'Elémental était en train de détruire leur habitat et ils ne prenaient pas ça très bien. Le jour suivant, Harry savait où se trouvait l'Elemental, mais aussi le nombre d'hommes qu'il avait, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, quel type d'armes ils avaient ainsi qu'une carte assez simple de la base.

Heureux des progrès rapides, Harry prépara l'action des troupes avec Dozlan, le chef et quelques officiers. Finalement, un jour plus tard, ils avaient un plan qui pourrait marcher. Ils partirent immédiatement. Les Maîtres combinèrent leurs pouvoirs pour créer un Portail géant qui permettrait au troupes d'arriver dans la région où leur ennemi était posté. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher trop avec le Portail. Il créait des perturbations dans les éléments qui pouvaient être senties par un Maître. Cela leur prit trois jours pour encercler le camp. Il avait fallu marcher à travers la forêt et ce n'était pas un voyage amusant: la chaleur, l'humidité, les insectes de toute sorte qui piquaient et d'autres bêtes sympathiques ne les avaient pas aidés.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se préparèrent à attaquer et Harry commis sa première erreur: il se porta volontaire pour faire partie du petit groupe qui s'occuperait des Elémentals. La deuxième et dernière fut de laisser le Maître de Terre, qui s'était aussi porté volontaire, prendre la tête de leur groupe et déclencher les pièges et les alarmes autour des quartiers des Maîtres Elémentals. Harry avait eu envie d'arracher la tête de l'homme. Ils étaient flagrants mais il avait été si sûr de lui qu'il avait marché en plein dedans. En quelques minutes, la moitié de leur groupe était à terre. Harry envoya alors le reste se battre avec les soldats normaux car ils seraient sans défenses devant les Maîtres. Ils avaient obéi, quelques uns avec réticence, mais il avaient accepté son ordre.

C'est pourquoi il était en train d'essayer d'éviter d'être brûlé sur place.

**Fin du Flashback**

Il évita une nouvelle attaque.

_Il commence à vraiment m'énerver!_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur cette pensée: profitant de son manque de concentration temporaire, l'Elémental avait recommencé à lui envoyer des boules de Feu.

_En tout cas, il manque de diversité._

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il sentit soudain une douleur dans son dos. Se retournant, il envoya dans les airs l'infortuné Maître, qui avait pensé que lui envoyer des pierres pointues dans le dos serait approprié. L'homme s'écrasa sur un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin, avec un cri de douleur, avant de retomber par terre.

_Un à terre, encore deux. _Il y avait trois Maîtres, quatre novices et trois apprentis. Les novices et les apprentis se battaient avec les mercenaires car il ne semblaient pas capables de faire des manipulations complexes des éléments.

Un éclair de Feu le dépassa, brûlant un peu ses bras. Harry fit une grimace et serra les dents.

_Ca, ça veut dire que c'est la guerre!_

Harry évita encore quelques piques de Feu, roula sur le sol et envoya ses Eléments dans la partie.

_Maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce qu'un vrai Maître sait faire._

Il décida de s'occuper d'abord du Maître de l'Air irritant qui essayait de le souffler au loin depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas très puissant mais persévérant, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

Tout en évitant les attaques, il prépara une boule de Feu. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Alors que le Maître de l'Air allait lancer une nouvelle attaque, il envoya la boule au bon moment.

Le résulta fut spectaculaire.

Alors que le Maître envoyait son attaque, la boule de Feu rencontra l'Air et là… et bien, il aurait du savoir qu'utiliser l'Air contre le Feu n'était pas une très bonne idée au départ.

Maintenant, il était temps d'écraser le pyromane.

Harry fit face au dernier Maître, le chef. Il était plutôt grand, probablement dans la trentaine. Il était entouré dans un tissu rouge sang et avait teint ses cheveux en rouge.

Tu parles d'un obsédé du Feu!

Ils tracèrent des cercles l'un autour de l'autre, chacun évaluant l'autre, essayant de trouver un défaut, une faiblesse. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé depuis le début de l'attaque. Soudain, le Maître s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

"A qui ais-je l'honneur?"

"Harris et vous, quel est votre vrai nom, si on ignore votre adorable surnom?"

"Ifer."

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre ou de réagir, des flammes l'entourèrent, s'élevant de plus en plus haut, devenant de plus en plus grosses. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il reconnut l'attaque: la vague de l'Enfer.

"Arrêtez, vous êtes fou? Vous allez tous nous tuer!"

L'autre ne fit que lui sourire, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à toute allure, essayant de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. La vague de l'Enfer était l'une des plus puissantes attaque de Feu. Le Maître devait rassembler son élément et autant d'énergie que possible. Quand l'énergie du Feu était maximale, il la relâchait. Le pouvoir agissait comme une onde de choc, mais était constitué de Feu pur. Selon la puissance réunie et la force du Maître, cela pouvait tout détruire sur un rayon allant de vingt mètres à vingt kilomètres.

Harry soupira, il ,'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le contrecarrer, mais ça allait faire mal!

Utilisant l'Air, il commença à tisser un dôme bouclier protecteur autour d'eux. Soudain, alors qu'il finissait, il vit les flammes autour du Maître rentrer dans leur créateur. Rassemblant son courage, il attendit la vague.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps: le Maître leva les bras et les rabaissa en criant, libérant le pouvoir. Harry poussa un petit grognement.

Quel comédien!

Mais il se reconcentra vite sur son bouclier. Il devait contenir cette vague.

Dès qu'elle atteignit son bouclier, il s'enflamma. Serrant les dents, Harry maintint le dôme. Ce n'était pas un dôme-bouclier traditionnel mais plus une toile d'araignée. Le Feu suivit les lignes et bientôt le dôme fut complètement enflammé. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry commença à ramener les lignes vers lui, réabsorbant l'énergie de l'Air mais aussi celle du Feu. Cela fit mal car le pouvoir n'était pas le sien et le combattait.

Lentement, petit à petit, la toile d'Air fut réabsorbée. Alors que la dernière ligne disparaissait, il se tourna vers le Maître de Feu qui haletait. Cette attaque demandait beaucoup d'énergie et vidait son créateur. D'un autre côté, Harry savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait surmonté la douleur, il aurait plus d'énergie à sa disposition qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son corps entier tremblait sous la pression.

Tombant sur un genou, il posa sa main sur le sol et y relâcha un peu d'énergie en utilisant son élément Terre.

Les pieds d'Ifer commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Quand il fut enterré jusqu'à la taille, Harry arrêta et créa des liens avec l'Eau pour l'attacher et l'empêcher d'utiliser son propre élément.

Il regarda autour de lui tout en s'époussetant distraitement. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose: un lit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué et pourtant, il en avait eu l'occasion.

Attachant les deux autres Maîtres, il se dirigea vers les autres parties du camp où les combats avaient eu lieu. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il vit de nombreux corps, des mercenaires, des soldats de Pharaon, certains morts, d'autre blessés, d'autres encore juste évanouis. Il jeta quelques sorts de guérison en passant devant les blessés. Pour ceux dépassant ses capacités, il jeta un petit sort qui les plongea en stase. Finalement, il atteint le centre de la base et chercha Dozlan. Il le repéra finalement près d'une grande tente, discutant avec ses officiers. Les rejoignant, il vit soudain un homme à terre, vêtu de rouge, se lever et rassembler quelque chose qui ressemblait à une faible attaque de Feu. Mais même avec peu de pouvoir, elle pouvait tuer si on la lançait correctement. Harry le vit viser précisément et la lancer vers Dozlan.

"COUCHEZ-VOUS!"

Son cri alerta le chef de la troupe qui le regarda perplexe.

Merde!

Il accéda rapidement à son élément Feu et visualisa un mur devant Dozlan et les autres. Malgré son épuisement croissant, cela marcha et quelques minutes plus tard, le novice était par terre et attaché et Harry s'adossa, haletant, contre la chose la plus proche, qui se révéla être un arbre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça, il allait le payer pendant les prochains jours, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Dozlan se faire cuire.

Essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle, il le vit s'approcher, suivi de ses lieutenants.

"Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Plutôt bien, nos pertes sont moins importantes que prévu, sûrement grâce à ce dôme de Feu qui nous a fourni une distraction pendant le combat. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Ca couvrait toute ta région."

A ce moment-là, les autres Elémentals les rejoignirent pour faire leur rapport à Dozlan. Ils se tinrent un peu derrière Harry, attendant sa réponse, curieux de savoir ce que c'était aussi.

"Et bien, c'était le seul moyen de contrecarrer son attaque, content de savoir que ça vous a aidé aussi."

"Quelle attaque?" lâcha le Maître de l'Air. _Il a du sentir mon bouclier_ pensa Harry.

"La vague de l'Enfer."

Trois mâchoires tombèrent par terre.

"L-la v-vague de l-l'Enfer? Bégaya Jéal, le Mâitre de l'Eau.

"Oui."

Harry était trop fatigué pour élaborer.

"Est-ce que je pourrai m'allonger un moment Dozlan, je suis épuisé?"

"Vas-y Harris."

Harry entra dans la tente la plus proche et tomba sur une natte qui appartenait apparemment à un soldat. Soupirant de contentement, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

"Harris, réveillez-vous, Harris!" 

Grognant, Harry remua, se tournant vers celui qui le secouait.

"Quoi?"

"On doit rentrer. Les autres ont besoin de vous pour le Portail."

"D'accord, donnez-moi une minute et j'arrive."

Pour voyager seul, un Elémental n'avait besoin de contrôler que son élément. Tout ce qui le touchait ou toute personne qui le tenait le suivrait. Mais pour transporter des troupes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela, c'était trop lent et trop épuisant. Ils utilisaient donc une autre méthode: elle requérait un Maître de chaque élément. Ils devaient combiner leurs pouvoirs pour créer une sorte de déchirure dans les éléments. La partie délicate, c'était que chacun d'eux devait visualiser exactement le même endroit ou bien ceux qui utiliseraient le Portail arriveraient en morceaux, un dans chaque lieu visualisé. Harry, capable de manipuler les quatre éléments, pouvait en ouvrir un seul, mais cela lui demandait plus de temps et d'énergie.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les Maîtres et pris sa place entre Jéal et Farid, les Mâitres de la Terre. Ils avaient déjà fait cela pour venir et l'ouvrirent donc facilement.

Avant le crépuscule, le groupe était de retour. Tous les blessés étaient en train d'être soignés, les morts allaient être momifiés puis enterrés selon les ordres du Pharaon.

Après avoir fait son rapport à Dozlan, Harry rassembla ses affaires, les rangea, équipa Sheitan, s'habilla dans la tenue des Maîtres et utilisa un de ses éléments pour revenir à la capitale.

Il alla au palais où des gardes l'arrêtèrent à l'entrée et où il dut attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour confirmer le fait qu'il avait le droit d'entrer.

Un jeune scribe vint au bout de quinze minutes. Il parla rapidement aux gardes et lui fit signe d'entrer. Après avoir laissé Sheitan dans les écuries, on conduisit Harry dans le même bureau que la dernière fois et on lui dit d'attendre.

Une heure plus tard, le Pharaon, toujours suivi de ses scribes, entra. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry fut débriefé, ce qu'il fit avec amusement en regardant le scribe écrire furieusement. Finalement, le Pharaon les congédia.

"Enfin!" soupira-t-il d'un air fatigué. "Je dois te remercier, Harris, pour ce que tu as fait."

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Majesté, excusez-moi de demander cela, mais pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous ennuie?"

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait demandé ça.

"Et bien, peut-être devrais-tu savoir. Il y a eu une augmentation des attaques de caravanes et malgré les troupes, les bandits n'ont pas arrêté."

"Est-ce que ce sont les Cheetahs?"

"Non, c'est le travail de plusieurs groupes. Il y en a eu beaucoup qui sont apparus récemment."

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fixa l'homme en face de lui. Il avait une idée, mais ne savait pas s'il était assez ouvert d'esprit pour l'accepter.

"Votre Majesté?"

"Harris?"

"J'aurais peut-être une solution, mais"

"Parle."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qui est mieux pour attraper des bandits que des bandits?"

Cela capta l'attention du dirigeant de l'Egypte.

"Tu peux élaborer?"

"Et bien, disons que si vous pouviez enrôler des bandits dans vos propres forces, vous pourriez réduire le nombre d'attaque car ils seraient plus à même d'anticiper les actions des autres."

"C'est une bonne idée, très peu orthodoxe bien sûr, et qui va sûrement choquer beaucoup de gens, mais c'est une bonne idée" continua-t-il alors qu'Harry allait parler. "Le problème, c'est que je ne connais aucun groupe de bandits. Tu n'en connaîtrais pas un par hasard?"

Son visage était impassible mais Harry pouvait voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

"Il se pourrait que j'en connaisse, cela dépend de vous."

"Et si je faisais un marché avec eux?"

"Quel genre de marché?"

"Amnistie complète en échange de leurs services comme une sorte de police de l'ombre, comme escorte ou comme mes gardes du corps personnels.

Harry y réfléchit attentivement.

"Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à écrire tout cela?"

"Donne-moi le papyrus derrière toi."

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry partit avec un rouleau de papyrus précieusement caché sous sa tunique.

Cela lui prit trois jours pour atteindre la base des Cheetahs. Il faillit se perdre mais réussit à repérer un plus gros amas d'énergie élémentale grâce à son élément Air.

Il écarta le mur d'illusion et entra dans le camp des bandits, manquant de justesse de se faire transpercer par une vingtaine de flèches.

"Hé! Du calme!"

"Harris! Entre! Relax, les gars, c'est Harris!"

Les autres baissèrent leurs arcs et autres armes et saluèrent le jeune sorcier.

"Plus de flèches?"

Sizrian rit en le conduisant vers le quartier général.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

"Et bien, deux choses."

"D'accord. Lesquelles?"

"D'abord, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre les bases du langages aux animaux?"

"Accordé, et la seconde?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous disais que je porte un papyrus du Pharaon lui-même, qui vous accorde l'amnistie totale et vous offre un travail en tant qu'escorte, police de l'ombre ou garde du corps personnel, groupe qui n'aura à répondre que de lui."

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

"Je dirai que tu es complètement fou" dit finalement le chef des Cheetahs.

Harry,avec un large sourire, sortit le papyrus que le Pharaon lui avait donné et le tendit sans dire un mot à Sizrian qui le regardait maintenant fixement, la bouche ouverte.

Lentement, il l'ouvrit et le lit, le relit et le re-re-re-relit.

"Pourrais-tu nous laisser seul un moment, Harris?" dit-il finalement, le regardant avec attention.

Hochant la tête, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se leva et sortit de la pièce. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, il prit soin de Sheitan puis resta avec lui.

Alors que le crépuscule arrivait, Sizrian s'approcha de lui.

"Harris?"

"Oui?"

"Tu peux rester ici un moment si tu veux toujours apprendre l'ani-langage."

"Merci. Et à propos de"

"Mes camarades et moi allons y réfléchir."

"Comme vous voulez. Je dois partir dans trois jours."

"Cela nous laissera assez de temps pour apprendre les bases. Nous travaillerons tous les après-midi."

"Pas de problème."

"Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, raconte-moi ce que ta petite revanche a donné."

Harry se lança dans une explication détaillée de ce qui s'était passé et bientôt, on put entendre des rires dans tout le bâtiment, ce qui terrifia les autres bandits: quand Sizrian commençait à rire comme ça, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: fuyez!

* * *

Les trois jours suivants passèrent atrocement lentement, du moins du point de vue des bandits: pour Sizrian et Harry, ils passèrent à toute allure. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Après une journée, la plupart des habitants du quartier général prenait garde à les éviter. 

Entre les blagues et l'apprentissage de l'ani-langage, Harry était très occupé. Il avait fait de rapides progrès et pouvait maintenant avoir de petites discussion avec les animaux comme 'Moi Harry. Toi?'

Finalement, au grand soulagement des bandits, il fut temps pour lui de partir.

"J'ai été heureux de t'avoir ici Harry, c'est une honte que tu doives partir si tôt."

D'après le regard de ses compagnons, son court séjour avait définitivement été assez long.

"Merci beaucoup, et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser ce que je vous ai donné."

"Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai utiliser ton truc à bon escient."

Voyant la lueur folle dans les yeux de leur chef, les bandits eurent soudain envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Après d'autres au-revoir, Harry partit et retourna à Karkana.

Il arriva au crépuscule.

Ambre l'attendait.

"Pile à temps."

"Comme d'habitude." Voyant l'expression d'Ambre, il se corrigea: "d'accord, pour une fois. C'est mieux?"

"Viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle le guida dans l'école, m'emmenant dans une pièce vide qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis un long moment. Malgré la poussière, Harry put voir la forme d'une étoile sur le sol. Ambre s'en approcha et s'agenouilla à côté, plaçant la main sur une des branches.

Immédiatement, la forme se mit à briller intensément.

"ET bien, Harry, je pense que le temps de se dire au revoir est arrivé."

"Merci pour tout Ambre."

"De rien."

Elle le serra dans ses bras très fort. Puis elle le relâcha, le regardant intensément.

"Tu as beaucoup de potentiel Harry, ne le gâche pas."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le promets."

Après une dernière embrassade, ils se séparèrent et Harry monta Sheitan avant de guider l'étalon dans l'étoile.

"Au revoir Harry."

Harry lui fit un dernier signe de la main et sentit le tiraillement familier dans sa paume et tomba dans le tourbillon multicolore.

_Je me demande où je vais atterrir cette fois._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ca y est, le chapitre est complet. Pas trop tôt, hein? Mais bon,j'ai tapé pendant deux heures et quelques non-stop ce soir pour que vous l'ailliez aujourd'hui et qd j'ai voulu le poster, je me suis rendue compte que ff avait des pbs, mais bon, on est tjs samedi (pendant 1/4 d'heure encore) alors c bon :) J'espère que la fin vous a plu.

Toujours merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre treize: **onarluca**, **Sojiro** (non, le Pharaon n'est pas un de ses ancêtres), **severafan**, **Gandalf le Blanc AGC** (heureuse que tu te mettes à laisser des reviews :)), **Orphée Potter**, **David**, **satya**, **underphoenix**, **Théalie **(merci, tu vas me faire rougir:)) et **Greg**.

Et merci aussi à ceux qui en ont laissé une pour la moitié de ce chapitre (ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir de voir que vous aviez pris un peu de temps pour en laisser une même si c'était pas un chapitre entier :)): **onarluca**, **Gandalf le Blanc AGC**, **satya**, **Sojiro**, **Théalie**, **Orphée Potter** (ça y est, Sizrian est revenu. Heureuse? :)) et **Lilly Margot**.

Un petit bonus pour les impatients: le titre du prochain chapitre est "Rencontre avec un autre ancêtre." Mais comme ça vous apprend rien du tout de plus, je vous dis aussi que cette fois, c'est quelqu'un dont vous avez déjà entendu parler :) Sinon, c'est aussi dans le prochain chapitre qu'on a un peu plus de nouvelles sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard dans le présent.

Bisous à tous et à samedi.


	15. Rencontre avec un autre ancêtre

**Chapitre quinze: Rencontre avec un autre ancêtre**

Une fois encore, Harry tournoya dans le temps avant d'atterrir assez durement sur de la pierre froide.

"Aïe! Atterrissage en douceur, comme d'habitude" marmonna Harry. Sheitan était à ses côtés, alerte, regardant autour de lui.

"C'est de la faute d'Odyeus" dit quelqu'un sur sa gauche, de l'amusement dans la voix.

"Je ferais en sorte de le remercier pour mon c… derrière douloureux" murmura Harry, essayant d'apaiser son postérieur. "Pourrais-je connaître le nom de mon interlocuteur si ce n'est pas trop demander?"

"Oh! Désolé!" Un homme sortit de l'ombre. "Puis-je me présenter, Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de cette école."

Harry le fixa du regard.

"V-vous êtes Godric Gryffondor? LE Godric Gryffondor?"

"A ma connaissance, le seul de cette région."

Harry se pinça, grimaçant à la légère douleur.

"Non, je ne rêves pas… Ok, vous êtes Godric. Ok…"

"Et qui es-tu?"

"Godric…fondateur…Oh! Désolé!" Harry sortit de son marmonnement. "Harry Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur" dit-il, se remettant assez pour retrouver ses manières.

"Moi de même."

Harry avait maintenant une bonne vue de l'homme: des cheveux châtains un peu ébouriffés lui arrivaient aux oreilles et des yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec amusement, il avait des traits anguleux, un large front et un menton carré et il était très grand et musclé. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir attaché avec une ceinture de la même couleur, d'une tunique rouge sombre, l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement, pendant sur son côté gauche et un pendentif en or autour du cou, il émanait de lui une forte aura. De plus, Harry remarqua qu'une dague était cachée dans sa botte droite et qu'il portait un couteau sur chaque avant-bras.

"Suis-moi, l'école a commence depuis une semaine maintenant. Je vais te présenter comme un étudient étranger. Au fait, quel âge as-tu? Tu étais à Poudlard à ton époque?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai été entraîné dans le passé il y a six mois et j'entrais dans ma cinquième année comme Gryffondor."

"D'accord, donc tu n'as vieilli que de trois mois… tu rejoindras les cinquièmes années après une semaine ou deux de cours particuliers."

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

"Attendez une minute. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai vieilli que de trois mois alors que je suis parti six mois?"

Godric soupira.

"Génial! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui doit expliquer ça?" Voyant le visage interrogateur d'Harry, il se remis à parler. "Je te jure, Odyeus, que nous allons avoir une petite conversation à un moment ou à un autre… Bien, revenons à notre sujet: donner une explication rapide. Quand Odyeus a crée ce petit sort et enchantement, il l'a fait de telle façon que tu récupères à chaque saut la moitié du temps que tu as passé dans la période où tu étais. Le but était de réduire le temps passé loin de ta période historique au minimum."

"N'y a-t-il pas de différence entre le temps passé à mon époque et ici?"

"Non, ou s'il y en a, le voyage dans le temps s'en charge. Ne me demande pas plus de détails, je ne les connais pas, Odyeus ne m'a expliqué que les bases…"

"D'accord. Est-ce que je garde mon nom?"

"Harry est un peu moderne, Harold sera mieux. Tu ne peux pas garder ton nom de famille. Potter est associé à ma famille donc tu vas devoir en prendre un complètement différent. McAllister?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait encore des centaines de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête mais il choisit de les poser plus tard.

"Va pour Harold McAllister alors. Maintenant viens, je dois expliquer la situation aux autres."

Sans attendre Harry, Godric quitta la salle. Un peu étonné, Harry secoua la tête et suivit l'homme avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un problème: Sheitan!

"Monsieur, monsieur, attendez!"

Godric s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"Quel est le problème?"

"Et bien, c'est mon cheval, je ne peux pas le laisser dans la pièce…"

"Oh bien sûr! A quoi pensais-je! Tu peux l'emmener aux écuries. Je vais te montrer."

"Mais comment va-t-il descendre les escaliers. Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur, les chevaux ne sont pas exactement équipés pour ça" dit Harry.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas… Bien, où est-il?"

"Dans la salle."

Ils retournèrent à la pièce où Sheitan attendait toujours comme Harry le lui avait demandé.

"Prends-le et suis-moi."

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Harry vit qu'ils étaient un peu différents de ceux du Poudlard qu'il connaissait: les pierres n'avaient pas l'air aussi ancienne, il y avait moins de portraits et plusieurs blasons étaient accrochés au plafond. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce sur le sol de laquelle était dessiné un grand pentagramme.

"Vas à l'intérieur" lui dit Godric. Il sortit une petite baguette de sa poche et l'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne un magnifique Bâton. Entrant dans le pentagramme, il dit à haute voix:

"Elad écuries."

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il sentit du feu se rassembler autour de lui et former un mur autour d'eux avant qu'ils ne tournoient et n'atterrissent dans les écuries.

Il enleva immédiatement l'harnachement de Sheitan et le mis dans le plus grand box qu'il trouva.

"Est-ce que je pourrais le mettre dans un enclos plus tard?"

"Bien sûr. Maintenant viens."Godric attrappa Harry et le dirigea vers un autre pentagramme mais le jeune sorcier se libéra.

"On peut voyager avec les éléments ici?"

"Oui, que crois-tu que j'ai utilisé pour nous faire venir ici?"

"Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin du pentagramme?"

"Pour t'emmener avec moi bien sûr."

"Oh, dans ce cas…"

Harry attrapa le bras du fondateur et traça son cercle de feu. Avant que Godric ait pu protester, il fut rempli de l'énergie de Feu d'Harry et emporté par son pouvoir. L'image de la gargouille devant le bureau du directeur imprimée dans son esprit, Harry déclencha son pouvoir et ils disparurent dans un éclair de Feu.

Ils arrivèrent près de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore à l'époque d'Harry.

Godric trébucha un peu et lorgna Harry.

"tu as quelques explications à donner…" Il plaça sa main sur la gargouille et la statue sauta sur le côté, révélant l'entrée du bureau. Il se tourna vers Harry, s'étant remis du choc.

"Viens, ils nous attendent."

Supposant que "ils" correspondait aux autres fondateurs, Harry entra dans la pièce…pour se jeter immédiatement vers la droite, évitant un sort de justesse. Sans réfléchir, il dressa un bouclier d'Air autour de lui et renvoya un sort sans baguette, plus fort que celui auquel il avait été soumis à son arrivée chez Odyeus.

"Calme-toi, Harry, Salazar ne faisait que rester fidèle à lui-même…"

Harry désintégra son bouclier et vit un home paralysé, qui devait être Salazar, étandu sur le sol. Le fondateur était un peu plus grand que Godric mais bien plus mince. Là où les traits de Godric étaient carrés et anguleux, ceux de Salazar étaient plus raffinés et lui donnait un air plus aristocratique. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux bleus et un léger bronzage. Vêtu de la même façon que le fondateur de Gryffondor, il portait aussi une épée. Comme Harry avait lancé le sort sans sa baguette, le sorcier plus âgé n'avait que ses membres paralysés il et était en train de regarder l'adolescent avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt.

"Si tu pouvais être assez gentil pour enlever le sort…" dit-il légèrement amusé.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry défit le sort, avec sa baguette cette fois. L'homme se leva, s'époussetant avant de s'étirer un peu puis il regarda Godric.

"Et bien, pour une fois, je dois admettre que ton descendant n'es pas totalement un cas désespéré… Pas comme le foutu danger public qui est resté ici la dernière fois…" Salazar fit la grimace à ce souvenir.

"Jean n'était pas aussi horrible" interrompit Godric.

"Il n'a pas fait exploser TON bureau ou changé TOUTES TES affaires en rose!"

"D'accord, d'accord, il était un peu maladroit…"

"UN PEU!"

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard amusé des deux autres occupantes de la pièce à part Harry. Les deux autres fondatrices de l'école étaient assises sur la droite de la pièce et regardaient le combat verbal qui se déroulait devant elles avec une expression qui montrait qu'elles y étaient habituées depuis le temps. Toutes deux portaient une longue robe de leur couleur emblématique et très peu de bijoux. Rowena Serdaigle était très petite alors qu'Helga Poufsouffle était un peu au-dessus de la taille moyenne. Rowena avait un peu l'attitude de McGonagall mais était plus jeune que le professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui lui atteignaient le bas du dos, si noirs qu'ils avaient presque des reflets bleus, la peau pale et des yeux noisettes. Helga avait des cheveux bruns-roux qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule et des yeux verts.

Finalement, Rowena se leva et d'un mouvement paresseux de sa baguette magique et d'un sort bien choisi fit taire les deux hommes.

"Enfin! Un peu de silence! Bienvenue…?"

"Harry Potter, M'dame, Milady" se corrigea Harry quand les souvenirs de cette période ainsi que l'attitude et la bonne conduite à adopter lui emplirent l'esprit "mais à partir de maintenant, Harold McAllister."

"Bienvenu Harold alors. Je suppose que Godric t'a expliqué la situation."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ancêtre qui semblait profondément immergé dans sa dispute avec Salazar. Le jeune homme se demanda comment ils pouvaient continuer à se chamailler sans pouvoir se parler.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux" dit Helga, souriant de façon rassurante, "ils font ça télépathiquement maintenant."

"Comment?" lâcha Harry.

"C'est une herbe toute simple: tu l'as mange et tu as des pouvoirs télépathiques pendant quinze minutes" expliqua la fondatrice en souriant.

"Revenons à notre sujet, Harry qu'est-ce que cette cruche t'as dit?"

apparemment Godric ne l'entendit pas car il n'émit aucune protestation.

"Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais avoir des cours particuliers pendant une ou deux semaines puis je vais rejoindre les autres élèves." La réponse d'Harry était prudente.

"Pour résumer oui. Nous allons te donner des cours: Salazar en Potions, Magie de l'Esprit et Duel, Helga en Guérison, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et en Enchantements, Godric en Métamorphose, Combat Traditionnel: les épées et ce qui va avec ainsi qu'en Défense et moi en Histoire, Arithmancie et Divination…" Avec l'aide d'Helga, Rowena entreprit de lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'Harry allait vraiment apprendre.

Une tape sur son épaule l'interrompit. Elle se retourna vers les visages ennuyés de Godric et Salazar. Ils montrèrent leur bouche, essayant clairement de lui demander de lever le sort.

"Vous allez vous conduire correctement maintenant?"

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Bien."

Un mouvement de sa baguette et quelques mots plus tard, ils avaient tous deux retrouvé leur voix.

"Merci ma chère cousine" murmura Salazar.

Harry regarda les deux fondateurs choqués. Cousins?

Remarquant la surprise d'Harry, Helga agita la main.

"Ils ne sont pas vraiment cousins, seulement vaguement parents."

"Oui, mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère était la cousine de l'arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père de Salazar" ajouta Lady Serdaigle.

"Assez de bla-bla! Une fois que tes cours particuliers seront finis, tu reprendras les cours de cinquième année avec des cours supplémentaires dans des domaines liés avec le combat, soit le matin ou le soir."

"Mais quand vais-je pouvoir lui donner des cours alors?" dit une voix qui semblait venir des murs.

"Merlin!" dirent les quatre fondateurs en chœur.

Levant un sourcil, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, essayant de trouver l'origine de la voix.

"N'essaye pas de me trouver mon garçon, je suis juste à côté de toi."

Harry sursauta. Le fantôme d'un homme qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années flottait à côté de lui.

"Heureux de te rencontrer Harry" dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry arriva à bégayer un "Moi de même" et rendit le salut un peu maladroitement.

"Merlin!" soupira Godric d'un air exaspéré. "Sur quoi nous sommes-nous mis d'accord: pas de contact direct quel qu'il soit avec les élèves."

"Oui, mais tu dois te souvenir de la petite clause que j'ai ajoutée là, en petites lettres, à la fin." Le fantôme de Merlin claqua des doigts et un rouleau de parchemin apparut et commença à se dérouler, des lettres d'or apparaissant lentement. Il montrait quelques petites lignes à la fin. D'un geste de la main, il fit grossir les lettres pour les rendre lisibles.

"Je, soussigné Merlin, suis d'accord pour suivre les règles précédentes mais me réserve le droit d'interférer si un élève avec du potentiel vient à Poudlard" lut Godric. "C'est de la triche!"

"Tu l'as signé?" interrompit Merlin.

"Et bien… oui!"

"Alors il est valide, tu aurais du faire plus attention, c'est tout."

Merlin se tourna vers Harry.

"Quand à toi, tu a un très bon potentiel, je m'occuperai de ton éducation en Magie Sans Baguette puisque tu sembles capable de surmonter le problème de la baguette. Je vous jure, de nos jours, les gens semble incapables de voir au-delà de ce morceau de bois. Je t'entraînerai aussi au maniement du Bâton et je t'enseignerai les Runes."

Harry fixa les cinq personnes du regard, enfin, les quatre personnes et le fantôme.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que fait exactement le fantôme de Merlin ici?"

"C'est ce que je me demande depuis des années…" murmura Godric, en rogne contre le grand sorcier.

"Hmm… Quand j'étais plus jeune" commença Merlin.

"Il y a des siècles" commenta l'ancêtre d'Harry.

Tout en envoyant un regard "tais-toi-ou-prépare-toi-à-mourir" vers Godric, Merlin continua.

"Comme je disais, quand j'étais plus jeune, il y avait toute une catégorie de sorciers, à laquelle j'appartenais, qui avait plus de pouvoirs que d'habitude et quelques capacités particulières. Ils avaient de nombreux noms: mages, enchanteurs, magiciens… mais ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes Altians."

"Qui étaient-ils?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"Je suppose que tu as un peu entendu parler de l'Atlantide?" Voyant son hochement de tête, Merlin reprit son explication. "Ils étaient les descendants des quelques survivants du cataclysme qui avait détruit leur pays. Ils n'étaient pas de pures Atlantes car les survivants avaient épousé des gens de la région où ils s'étaient installés. Le sang atlante fut dilué mais leurs descendants héritèrent de certains de leurs pouvoirs et se révélèrent avoir plus de capacités magiques qu'il était courant. A mon époque, un conflit éclata entre deux clans opposés d'Altians. Le conflit s'étendit à toute la communauté et seuls quelques uns réussirent à s'échapper et à y survivre. Le combat marqua la fin du groupe. J'avais quatorze ans quand mes parents, s'échappant de ce combat, me confièrent à un cuple qui vivait dans la région. Je sais que d'autres couples altians ont également agit ainsi. Tu dois descendre de l'un de ces enfants car tu as le potentiel."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?" Harry doutait de toute l'histoire. Apprendre que vous étiez le descendant de Godric Gryffondor était déjà dur à croire malgré toutes les preuves, mais ça! Ca n'était que pure folie!

"C'est simple. Les Altians n'avaient pas de traits physiques caractéristiques mais ils avaient une aura magique unique et leurs sorts laissaient une signature magique particulière qui les distinguaient des autres. Cependant, cette dernière particularité ne devenait visible qu'à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais tu as l'aura."

"L'aura?" Harry était complètement perdu maintenant.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Quant à ma présence ici, et bien, j'ai perdu la trace des enfants qui avaient été placés dans d'autres familles mais je voulais les aider, eux et leur progéniture. Les Altians ont plus de pouvoirs magiques que d'ordinaire, mais généralement, ce pouvoir est bloqué jusqu'à ce que les parents pensent que leur enfant est prêt et enlève le blocage, sinon l'enfant ne pourrait pas atteindre son potentiel total. Quand j'ai vieilli, j'ai réalisé qu'une fois que je serai mort, personne ne serait là pour enlever le blocage si on retrouvait les enfants."

"Mais comment le saviez-vous? Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez que quatorze ans quand vos parents vous ont laissé…" interrompit Harry.

"C'est simple, ils ont enlevé le blocage avant de partir et m'ont donné tout leur savoir."

"D'accord." Harry essayait de tout assimiler.

"Le temps passa et je décida de laisser dans mon château une partie de moi qui attendrait l'arrivée des enfants altians. Sur mon lit de mort, je me suis lié à cet endroit et à ces terres."

"Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus âgé?"

"Et bien, je préfère cette forme… en particuliers avec les ladies…"

Harry leva les sourcils tandis que Rowena et Helga roulaient des yeux et que Salazar et Godric se retenaient de rire.

"J'ai attendu et attendu et attendu…"

"On a compris!" l'interrompit Godric qui s'impatientait.

"J'ai un peu interféré pour aider de temps en temps…"

"S'est mêlé des affaires des autres" marmonna Salazar.

"Et finalement, ces quatre jeunes gens sont arrivés sur mes terres. J'ai immédiatement senti leur potentiel altian et je leur suis apparu."

"Nous causant à tous une crise cardiaque au passage" ajouta Godric.

"Peut-être à toi oui, je me souviens que tu avais crié comme une fille" commenta Sir Serpentard.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!"

"Si!"

"Non!"

"Si!"

Rowena et Helga qui étaient restées silencieuse jusqu'à présent jetèrent un regard "Soyez-de-bons-garçons-ou-préparez-vous-à-faire-face-aux-conséquences" aux deux autres fondateurs.

"Taisez-vous tous les deux!" dit Lady Serdaigle d'un ton brusque.

"C'est lui qu'a commencé!" dirent les deux hommes en même temps en se montrant mutuellement du doigt.

Rowena se massa les tempes en soupirant.

"Sérieusement, quel âge avez-vous?!"

Salazar et Godric restèrent silencieux pour une fois et eurent tous deux un petit sourire satisfait.

"Revenons à ce que je disais avant que ces deux grands bébés ne m'interrompent" continua Merlin, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part des deux autres hommes.

"Je leur suis apparu, j'ai débloqué leurs pouvoirs altians et je les ai entraînés. Puis je leur ai donné mon château et ses terres et ils ont crée cette école, Poudlard. Depuis, j'ai surveillé les élèves…"

"Tu leur as fait peur et tu leur as fait des blagues" corrigea Helga.

"Un vieil homme a le droit de s'amuser…"

"Peu importe" soupira la fondatrice de Poufsouffle.

"Et j'ai aidé ces quatre-là" termina le grand sorcier.

"Tu nous as ennuyés" dit Salazar.

Harry fixait Merlin du regard, se demandant si les années n'avaient pas affecté l'homme et l'avaient rendu fou.

Le fantôme frappa dans ses mains.

"C'est réglé alors, je vais lui apprendre aussi."

Un court silence suivi ses mots.

"Mais Merlin, il n'a même pas de Bâton ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en manie un?" dit finalement Rowena.

Merlin n'eut qu'un sourire.

"C'est un collier intéressant que tu as là Harry, la pierre en particulier."

Levant la main pour l'attraper, Harry regarda bizarrement Merlin. Où voulait-il en venir? D'après les visages renfrognés des fondateurs, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre.

"Ca? je l'ai trouvée il y a quelques mois avec une autre un peu plus grosse. Pourquoi?"

"Pourrais-tu me montrer l'autre?"

A contrecœur, Harry sortit son sac de sa poche. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis son départ. Sortant sa baguette, il l'élargit et après avoir fouillé dedans pendant une minute, il en sortit le petit sac qui contenait sa pierre.

Merlin l'attrapa promptement et pris la pierre dans ses doigts immatériels. Apparemment, être un fantôme ne l'empêchait pas de toucher les choseS. Harry donna des signes d'impatience pendant que Merlin examinait la pierre, mourant d'envie de la récupérer.

Sans un mot, l'homme la lui rendit.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?"

"Non" répondit Harry en remettant la pierre dans son sac.

"C'est une pierre d'étoile."

Les fondateurs eurent un mouvement de surprise.

"D'accord Merlin, oublie ce que j'ai dit…" Rowena regardait Harry étrangement.

"Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, une pierre d'étoile?" demanda Harry timidement.

"Pour faire court" dit Salazar, "on utilise les pierres pour faire des Bâtons. D'habitude, on utilise des gemmes ordinaires comme les diamants, les rubis, les émeraudes, les saphirs, les quartz, etc… De façon moins commune, un sorcier très puissant peux utiliser des pierres focales: ce sont des cristaux dans lesquels l'utilisateur peut emmagasiner de l'énergie et qui peuvent dans une certaine mesure amplifier son pouvoir. Ensuite, il y a les cristaux élémentaux qui ont les même propriétés que les pierres focales mais qui donnent à leur utilisateur le contrôle de l'Elément correspondant, la force du contrôle dépendant du pouvoir de l'utilisateur. Nous avons cette sorte de Bâtons. Finalement, il y a les pierres magiques: trois sortes qui ont les mêmes caractéristiques que les cristaux focaux ainsi que d'autres: d'abord, les pierres de lunes, les Bâtons qui les contiennent sont généralement utilisés par de grands guérisseurs. Deuxièmement, les pierres de soleil. Elles rassemblent toutes les propriétés des autres pierres, excepté les cristaux élémentaux mais permettent aussi à leur utilisateur d'utiliser la magie des Mystères." Salaar prit une grande inspiration et fit apparaître un verre d'eau.

"J'ai une pierre d'étoile moi auusi, Godric a fini avec un cristal de Feu, Helga avec un de Terre, Salazar avec l'Air et Rowena avec un cristal d'Eau. Désolé, mais tu ne seras pas capable de contrôler les éléments…" dit Merlin.

Pour la première fois, Harry eut un sourire malicieux pour le fantôme.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui…"

"Vous en êtes sûr?"

"Oui."

"Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci?" Décidant de frimer un peu, Harry invoqua ses quatre gardiens Elémentals. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étalon d'Air, le cobra royal d'Eau, le loup de Terre et l'aigle doré de Feu se tenaient dans la pièce.

"Puis-je vous présenter Ildan." Il montra l'étalon. "Syl" Le cobra ondula le long de sa jambe puis de son bras, rapetissant en même temps. "Rai" Le loup salua les adultes et s'assit à côté d'Harry "et finalement Kala." L'aigle se percha sur son épaule.

Les fondateurs et Merlin le regardèrent bouche-bée, choqués. Godric fut le premier à se remettre car il avait déjà été témoin des capacités élémentales d'Harry.

"D'ac-d'accord…"

**Dalyan, pouvons-nous partir si tu n'as pas besoin de nous? **demanda Ildan.

**Oui, je croit que nous les mettons mal à l'aise…** ajouta Rai.

**Si vous voulez, je voulais juste vous les présenter. Celui avec la tunique rouge est mon ancêtre, les autres sont les co-fondateurs de cette école et le fantôme est Merlin.**

**Merci Dalyan. **Avec un pop, les quatre animaux disparurent. Harry sourit, il aimait bien son nom d'Elémental, Dalyan sonnait bien.

Il se tourna vers les fondateurs qui se remettaient de leur surprise.

"Alors cette remise à niveau?"

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient lentement entrés dans une sorte de routine: se lever, se préparer pour la journée, manger, recevoir le courrier et la Gazette du sorcier, lire les lettres, espérer ne pas en recevoir une Noire puis lire le journal qui décrivaient les mouvements de Voldemort.

Ron s'était plongé dans la stratégie. Après la disparition d'Harry, Hermione était le seul préfet de cinquième année qui restait et personne n'avait accepté de prendre la place d'Harry. Les cours avaient continué mais il était clairement visibles qu'ils concernaient la guerre: plus de sortilège de égaiement, mais des sorts de soins, d'invisibilité et de duels. Les heures de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal avaient presque été doublées, en Potions, ils travaillaient sur des poisons, des antidotes et des potions soignantes… Les cours de Métamorphose ne faisaient pas exception: ils apprenaient des moyens utiles de distraire l'adversaire. Des activités hors programme avaient été ajoutées: un club de Duel supervisé par Rémus Lupin et Maugrey Fol Œil, des classes de soin avec Madame Pomfresh et Professeur Chourave, des cours de Stratégie avec Séverus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore. Hermione avait rejoint les deux premières et Ron avait choisi les cours de Duel et de Stratégie.

Au début, il n'avait pas du tout voulu prendre de cours supplémentaires, de même que la majorité de ses camarades, ne les voyant que comme une façon d'avoir plus de travail à faire. Mais Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre…

**Flashback**

"Pourquoi devrais-je, Hermione? Il y a des gens qui n'aime pas avoir plus de travail contrairement à toi!"

"D'accord! Fais comme tu veux! Mais as-tu pensé à ça? Harry est parti."

"Nous savons ça Hermione! Mais tout le monde pense qu'il est parti s'entraîner!"

"Oui, et combien de temps crois-tu que cette comédie va tenir? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Tu-sais-qui est crédule à ce point, qu'il ne va rien soupçonner?"

"Pourquoi devrait-il soupçonner quoi que ce soit?"

"Ron, je pensais que toi en particulier verrait ça immédiatement!"

"Quoi?!"

"Il y a trop d'anomalies: Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry serait envoyé au loin maintenant? Des tuteurs privés auraient pu l'entraîner tout l'été pour lui permettre de ne pas manquer les cours, mais il a disparu après une semaine de cours, sans prévenir! Pfuit! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a prit que sa baguette! S'il devait s'entraîner, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas eu de cours privés avant de partir? Pourquoi les professeurs n'ont-ils pas été prévenus? Cela attire forcément les soupçons! De plus, où est-il allé s'entraîner? Poudlard est l'une des meilleures écoles, il aurait pu rester ici où il était sûr d'être en sécurité au lieu de partir. Et puis, il est une sorte de symbole pour notre monde, pourquoi l'envoyer au loin quand les gens ont besoin de quelqu'un à admirer?"

Ron réfléchit aux arguments de son amie.

"C'est juste mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."

"Réfléchis Ron! Que fera Voldemort quand il commencera à soupçonner quelque chose?"

"Il voudra savoir pour de bon?"

"Et qui, de son point de vue, pourra lui donner des informations exactes?"

"Et bien, Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus, toi…moi."

Ron prononça les deux derniers mots d'une voix étranglée avant de regarder le morceau de papier accroché au mur sur lequel les élèves pouvaient s'inscrire pour les cours supplémentaires.

"Quand commencent-ils?" dit il, ajoutant son nom à la liste.

**Fin du flashback.**

Depuis, à la grande surprise des professeurs, Ron commença à mettre plus d'effort dans ses études, mais comme Rogue l'avait dit à Albus en privé, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une menace de mort pour motiver un élève.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les événements empiraient… Après les premières attaques, le ministère n'avait pas été capable de cacher la vérité. Fudge avait été démis de ses fonctions et les élections devaient avoir lieu bientôt.

Amos Diggory, Lucius Malefoy et Ludo Verpey briguaient le poste. Leurs campagnes avaient commencé une semaine auparavant. Le candidature d'Amos était supportée par Dumbledore et son côté, celle de Lucius par les Mangemorts et celle de Ludo Verpey par ceux qui croyaient ses promesses. Mais ces élections qui auraient du être un événement majeur à tout autre moment étaient éclipsées par la désastreuse situation dans laquelle le monde de la magie se trouvait.

Voldemort avait commencé doucement. Seules quelques attaques avaient eu lieu le premier mois, personne ne savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sapait les défenses du Ministère pendant tout ce temps. Quand il commença à attaquer les familles de sorciers, il était trop tard. Les Aurors étaient incapables de l'arrêter car des espions avaient infiltré leurs rangs et avaient transmis autant d'informations qu'ils pouvaient à leur Seigneur. Le quartier général avait été une des premières cibles des Mangemorts. A cause des espions, ils avait facilement passé la sécurité et causé beaucoup de dégâts. Un tiers des Aurors avait été tué pendant l'attaque et la plupart des survivants étaient blessés. Les Langues-de-plomb étaient aussi pris pour cibles mais contrairement aux Aurors, ils avaient eu des critères élevés et avaient enquêté sur chaque nouvelle recrue donc aucun espion n'avait pu pénétrer dans leurs rangs. Ils avaient réussi à évacuer la plupart de leurs dossiers, de leurs appareils et autre choses essentielles ainsi qu'à quitter leurs quartiers après les avoir empli de pièges. Leurs pertes n'avaient pas été trop élevées mais sept d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie. Cependant, ces pertes avaient été compensées par la sinistre pensée que les pièges avaient infligé de grands dégâts dans les rangs de Voldemort. Dès que les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, les Langues-de-plomb qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour rester derrière avaient déclenché les mécanismes et avaient Apparu au loin, les boucliers bloquant l'Apparition ayant été désactivés.

L'explosion qui suivit détruisit tout dans un rayon de cent mètres et assomma et/ou blessa tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans un rayon d'un kilomètre.

Les Langues-de-plomb qui avaient regardé toute la scène sur des écrans géants dans leur nouvelle cachette ne crièrent pas leur joie, les pertes étaient trop récentes pour eux. Cependant, ils portaient tous un sinistre sourire satisfait en regardant les restes des forces de Voldemort ayant pris part à l'attaque essayer de se remettre.

L'idée était venue de Dumbledore qui avait dit qu'il avait entendu des élèves parler des cette possibilité et qu'il avait trouvé le concept intéressant. Cela consister à allier des techniques Moldue et magique et dans ce cas des armes. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient utilisé une de leurs bombes. Ca avait marché, Voldemort ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque à la façon des Moldus.

Le chef des Langues-de-plomb tapa une sorte de petite oreillette.

"Albus?"

…

"Nous allons bien. Votre plan a marché."

…

"Sept morts, quatre blesses graves, quinze avec des blessures légères."

…

"Des guérisseurs, de la nourriture, du matériel de première nécessité. Je vais adapter les barrières magiques pour permettre aux gens de Poudlard d'entrer."

…

"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il a perdu la moitié des homes qu'il a utilisé pour l'attaque. Les quatre cinquième de la moitié restante ont été assommés et/ou blessés. Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas été affectés."

…

"Nous les attendrons, j'arrive pour apporter un rapport complet."

…

"Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, mais merci pour votre offre."

…

"Cinq minutes."

…

"J'arrive alors."

Retapant sur l'oreillette, le chef des Langues-de-plomb regarda autour de lui.

"Très bien, des guérisseurs et de l'aide arrivent dans exactement trois minutes. Je vais à Poudlard pour voir Dumbledore. Je veux dix hommes pour garder les entrées."

Avec aisance, les gens obéirent, organisant la pièce pendant que dix d'entre partaient, s'étant portés volontaires pour garder leur nouvelle base.

Voyant que tout était sous contrôle et entendant les 'pops' signalant l'arrivée de l'aide promise, le chef Apparut dans une pièce spéciale de Poudlard. Ellle avait été créée peu de temps après les premières attaques de Voldemort: elle permettait à quelques personnes d'Apparaître sur le sol de Poudlard, dans cette pièce pour être précis.

* * *

"Ah! Dominique! Content de vous voir enfin!"

Le Langue-de-plomb regarda l'estimé directeur de Poudlard marcher vers lui.

"Albus"

"Venez, nous ferions mieux de parler dans mon bureau." Les deux hommes allèrent rapidement jusqu'à la pièce et s'installèrent au bureau.

Après avoir accepté une tasse de thé de son ancien mentor, Dominique commença le rapport sur l'attaque. Cela leur prit une demie-heure pour voir les faits principaux laissant les détails pour une prochaine session.

"Alors la bombe a marché…" dit Dumbledore.

"Oui, l'idée était excellente. Voldemort a vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges magiques mais pas qu'il n'y en avait pas de moldus et même maintenant, il pense que nous avons réussi à lui cacher les pièges. Il ne soupçonnera pas la vérité" répondit dominique. Puis il regarda sa tasse, mourrant d'envie de poser une question qui le chiffonnait depuis que le directeur lui avait soumis l'idée.

"Albus, qui a pensé à ça?"

"Et bien, voyez-vous, j'allais à la bibliothèque quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux de mes élèves de cinquième année. Ils étaient en plein débat sur l'utilisation d'armes moldues dans ce conflit pour un de leurs essais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je pense. Le sujet était, si je m'en souviens correctement: "Comment pouvez-vous exploiter les faiblesses de votre ennemi?" Les quelques mots que j'avaient réussi à entendre avait éveillé ma curiosité donc j'ai demandé au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, M. Lupin. Je suppose que vous le connaissez." Le voyant hocher la tête, Albus reprit son histoire. "Ces deux essais m'ont immédiatement intéressé. Voyez pour vous même."

Il tendit six rouleaux de parchemin à Dominique. Un pue confus, l'homme commença à lire et fut bientôt captivé. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour finir.

"Albus, le raisonnement derrière ces mots est incroyable. Celui-ci est plus centré sur la stratégie que l'autre, mais les mouvements décrits sont bons. Qui les a écrit?"

"Regardez en haut."

Lisant les deux noms, Dominique se permit un petit sourire. Il aurait du deviner: Mademoiselle Granger et M. Weasley… Le trio de Gryffondor avait attiré l'attention du bureau des récrutement et, renseignements pris, ils avaient été placés en haut de la liste des recrues possibles.

"J'aurais du deviner… Au fait, toujours pas de signe du jeune Potter?"

"Non…" soupira Dumbledore.

Seuls quelques personnes de confiance connaissaient la vérité comparé au reste du monde pour qui Harry était en entraînement intensif.

"Il va y avoir une reunion de l'Ordre ce soir et je pensais créer une sorte d'Ordre Junior."

"Bonne idée, je suppose que vous allez demander à ces deux-là de le rejoindre…"

"Oui, je les intégrerais à l'Ordre s'ils n'étaient pas aussi jeunes…"

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer, Dominique ayant assuré au directeur qu'il serait présent à la réunion du soir.

Alors qu'il allait Apparaître, il réfléchit à la remarque du directeur.

'_Je ne pense pas que ces enfants seront jeunes de nouveau'_

* * *

A dix heures, une centaine de personnes environ étaient rassemblées dans ce qu'elles avaient commencé à appeler le Hall de l'Espoir. Dumbledore prit sa place sur l'estrade et s'assit à la Grande table où tous les autres membres du conseil de l'Ordre étaient assis. Il attira l'attention de tout le monde en envoyant des étincelles rouges et jaunes dans l'air.

"Bienvenue à cette réunion. Aujourd'hui, les Langues-de-plomb ont été attaqués mais ont réussi à évacuer leur base. Ils ont eu des pertes mais elles n'ont pas été aussi élevées que ce qu'elles auraient pu être grâce aux plans que nous avions échafaudés et à la réaction rapide des hommes et des femmes ici."

Des applaudissement retentirent, saluant le courage de ces gens.

"Les bombes ont marché, même mieux que ce qu'on attendait et les recherches continueront pour développer de nouvelles armes et les améliorer. Si des gens sont intéressés par ces recherches, qu'ils viennent me voir dès qu'ils pourront… Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient très créatifs avec leurs blagues…peut-être qu'ils seraient aussi efficaces dans ce domaine…"

"Sur une note plus grave, je dois maintenant vous informer que nous connaissons à présent les prochaines cibles de Voldemort: Stonehenge, la Cité Interdite dans l'Himalaya, Ayers Rock en Australie, le temple de Quetzacoalt en Amazonie, les pyramides en Egypte, le lac d'Erama en Alaska et le triangle des Bermudes."

D'après les regards perdus des personnes présentes, Dumbledore vit que certains n'avaient pas compris la gravité de la situation.

"Ces endroits sont les centres de Magie dans le monde. Si Voldemort peut les contrôler, il pourra modifier les flux de Magie."

"Oh mon Dieu!" marmonna Mme Weasley, disant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà la fin du chapitre, finalement, j'ai réussi à le finir assez rapidement (depuis ce matin en fait mais internet ne marchait plus chez moi) mais ça ne veux rien dire pour la suite et les chapitres vont être bien plus espacés qu'avant.

Pour la traduction, j'ai laissé les Sir et les Lady parce que traduire par comtesse ou autre chose aurait fait bizarre mais dites-moi si ça vous gêne. Quand aux Bâtons (staff en anglais), je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure traduction (si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, qu'il ne se prive pas de la donner) mais c'est une sorte de grand bâton droit, sculpté ou décoré je pense, avec une pierre en haut et qui agit comme une baguette magique, plus puissante grâce à la pierre. On m'a proposé « sceptre » et « bourdon » également, alors si vous avez une préférence…même si je pense que sceptre fait trop royal. Et vous imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eu à trouver la traduction Langue-de-plomb vu que je n'ai lu les HP 4 et 5 qu'en anglais…

Sinon, toujours merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 14: **onarluca**,** Gandalf le Blanc AGC**,** satya**,** Sojiro**,** Thealie**,** Orphée Potter**,** Lilly Margot**,** Gally-chan **(heureuse que tu puisses enfin laisser des reviews :)),** Fiero**,** fizban**,** Lunicorne **et** sirie** et merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les premiers chapitres il n'y a pas longtemps: **Murmure** (je vais traduire jusuq'au 19e chapitre et ensuite j'attendrai impatiemment avec vous la suite pour pouvoir la traduire aussi mais d'ici à ce que j'en arrive là, je pense qu'il y aura au moins un nouveau chapitre) et **lordphenixi**. Les remerciements pour ce début de chapitre seront dans le suivant, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire tout le monde et je préfère que vous ailliez la fin ce soir.

Voilà, Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard), Bonne Année (un peu en avance au cas où) et bisous à tout le monde.


	16. Installation

**Chapitre seize: Installation.**

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été dures pour Harry. Les quatre fondateurs lui avaient imposé un lourd emploi du temps qui le laissait complètement épuisé la nuit pour être réveillé le lendemain à l'aube. Même s'il connaissait maintenant les habitudes et les coutumes de cette époque, il avait du s'habituer à certaines d'entre elles. Les vêtements, pour commencer, étaient différents, le langage était archaïque et il devait faire attention car le plus simple mot pouvait avoir des sens cachés…

Sa mise à niveau avait été brutale. Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de la forme physique qu'il avait développé à l'époque d'Odyeus avec ses amis. Il avait vu des élèves de temps en temps mais il avait fait attention à ne pas être vu. Les fondateurs avaient été catégoriques, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là. Il vivait dans une aile désaffectée du château, Sheitan était dans un paddock très loin mais ce soir était le dernier jour de sa mise à niveau. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait fait attention à ne montrer aucune de ses capacités spéciales, les réservant pour les cours. De toute façon, la mise à niveau avait été centrée sur les capacités qu'il était censé avoir en cinquième année. Au début, il avait cru que ça allait être facile, mais il réalisa bien vite que la Magie et les incantations avaient beaucoup évolué entre cette époque et la sienne… Il devait réapprendre la plupart des choses. Quelle joie! Il parcourut du regard la pièce qu'il avait utilisée pendant les deux dernières semaines.

"Génial, ils sont où maintenant?" soupira-t-il alors qu'il remarqua un petit rouleau de parchemin. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…?"

Il le prit et le déroula pour le lire.

"Cher Harry, _C'est Harold __maintenant!_ Je sais! _Alors dis-le!_ Mais son prénom, c'est Harry! _Oui, mais ici, c'est Harold._ Oh tais-toi! C'est Rowena maintenant puisque aucun de ces deux bébés ne semble capable d'écrire ce mot. Ta mise à niveau est terminée, comme tu le sais sûrement. Mais pour être sûrs que tu as appris tout ce dont tu as besoin, voici un petit test. Tu as cinq minutes te préparer mais souviens-toi, pas de magie élémentale."

Harry jura alors que le rouleau s'enflammait. Il prit rapidement sa baguette et transfigura une chaise en bouclier et une plume posée près de lui en épée.

Il avait à peine terminé que la pièce autour de lui se transforma en labyrinthe.

Des souvenirs l'assaillirent immédiatement.

Fleur qui hurlait, Krum, Endoloris, l'araignée, la coupe, Cédric………Il secoua la tête, ça n'allait pas l'aider ici.

Regardant autour de lui attentivement, il vit qu'il y avait deux chemins en face de lui. Les examinant, il remarqua que l'un deux portait des empruntes d'animaux. Il choisit celui sur sa deoite, avec les empruntes. Si des animaux préféraient aller de ce côté, il ferait confiance à leur instinct. Il marcha vite et surmonta quelques obstacles comme des plantes à l'air vicieux, certaines qu'il reconnut comme le Filet du Diable mais d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. A la fin du parcours, il devait vaincre quelques bêtes comme des Kappas, des strangulots, un troll, une bande de lutins de Cornouaille, un Quintaped…, répondre aux questions d'un sphinx, qui n'étaient étonnamment que sur l'histoire, soigner quelques unes de ses blessures et quelques animaux qu'il avait rencontré dans son voyage pour sortir, traverser une pièce en utilisant différents sorts pour attirer, repousser, geler, réchauffer, élargir, réduire, éviter ou lancer différents objets, une autre qui ressemblait à un échiquier, la seule différence étant qu'il n'y avait pas de pièces d'échec, mais que pour atteindre la case suivante, il fallait effectuer une transfiguration imposée. Puis il se retrouva en face de trois portes sur lesquelles étaient imprimées des runes. Chacune portait la recette d'une potion. Devant chaque porte se trouvaient des ingrédients et un chaudron ainsi qu'un kit de potion et des fioles.

Haussant les épaules, Harry se mit à traduire les runes. La première porte était la recette pour une potion d'invisibilité, la seconde était pour le Corhosai, une potion acide qui pouvait traverser tous les matériau que ce soit de la pierre, du métal, du diamant…n'importe quoi. Finalement, la dernière était une forte potion soignante.

Harry commença les potions, la plus difficile en premier. Toutes pouvaient être préparées en une demie-heure environ.

Finalement, il termina et la pièce se transforma en cercle de Duel. Une forme qui semblait faite de fumée commença à apparaître, elle devint de plus en plus consistante au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Harry vit que la forme tenait une épée brillante et le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de dégainer celle que Godric lui avait prêtée, parant le coup maladroitement. Il avait eu une leçon d'escrime par jour pendant les deux dernières semaines. Son entraînement avec des bâtons quand il était dans le volcan avec ses amis à l'époque d'Odyeus avait payé. Cela l'avait aidé pour ses réflexes mais il n'avait jamais appris les bases du maniement de l'épée, qui était très différent du lancer de couteaux ou du combat avec une dague avec lesquels il était déjà familier. Le tir à l'arc était plus facile car ils s'était déjà entraîné avec des professeurs à l'époque d'Odyeus et avec les gardes de Karkana et il en était de même pour le combat à main nue. Cependant, l'épée était une autre histoire et deux semaines ne suffisaient pas à tout apprendre. Il comprenait rapidement les règles mais il devait muscler ses bras qui n'étaient pas habitués à supporter le poids de cette arme pendant longtemps. Mais Harry était déterminé à avoir un bon niveau d'escrime, ce qui avait beaucoup plu à Godric, même si le talent d'Harry à l'escrime restait encore basique, il voyait du potentiel dans son jeune descendant.

En effet, la forme de fumée n'avait pas un très bon niveau, pour qu'Harry ait un défi sans être écrasé par son adversaire éthéré. Son point fort, c'était l'improvisation, et c'était cet atout qui lui permettait de prendre le dessus dans un combat. Après avoir échangé quelques coups, il décida d'utiliser ses couteaux, ni Godric ni un des autres fondateurs ayant dit quelque chose à propos de l'utilisation d'une autre arme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les attraper, son adversaire tourna son hésitation à son avantage et l'attaqua, le désarmant. La forme de fumée se dissout, remplacée par une autre, tenant cette fois-ci une baguette.

Un peu mécontent de sa défaite, Harry fut toutefois réjouit de voir ça. Le Duel Magique était rapidement en train de devenir sa spécialité. Les années avec les Dursleys avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas très grand. Sa taille, bien qu'elle devienne un atout quand il s'agissait de réflexes ou de rapidité, le désavantageait à l'escrime ou dans d'autres formes de combat car il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que ses adversaires. Au combat à mains nues, ce n'était pas si important car on lui avait appris des techniques pour lesquelles la force n'était pas utile et où il pouvait utiliser ses dons au mieux. Cependant, la force était nécessaire pour l'escrime. Dans les Duels Magiques, il ne s'agissait que de connaissance, de rapidité, de réflexes et de pouvoir magique. Harry avait la vitesse, les réflexes, était en train d'élargir sa connaissance de sorts, maléfices, de contre-sorts et de charmes pour guérir. Quand au pouvoir, disons-juste qu'Harry avait réalisé que le pouvoir magique brut n'était pas quelque chose dont il manquait…

Peu de temps après, il était profondément impliqué dans le combat. La poussée d'adrénaline le submergeait.

"Expelliarmus! Confusa." Il murmura à peine le second sort, l'envoya immédiatement après le très visible sort de désarmement. Il commençait à apprendre à dissimuler ses sorts. Bien sûr, le sort de Confusion n'était pas encore invisible et il devait encore apprendre à réussir à envoyer des sorts sans parler, mais il était quand même content de ses progrès.

La silhouette évita le premier vers la droite car Harry avait fait attention à l'envoyer avec un léger angle pour le forcer à le faire bouger à l'endroit où irait son second sort. Comme prévu, elle fut touchée. Ses yeux se troublèrent et il vacilla un peu. Prenant immédiatement avantage de la situation, Harry murmura une autre incantation:

"Reverto baguette."

Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter de sort directement car ce sort-là, même s'il mettait quelqu'un hors de combat pour un court moment, il le rendait également immune aux charmes pendant là même période.

Le sort de confusion commença à se dissiper et son adversaire réussit à éviter son sort de stupéfixion. Il leva sa baguette sans remarquer le regard d'anticipation d'Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Cependant, à la grande joie d'Harry, le sort au lieu de l'atteindre, sortit par le bout de la baguette tenu par son adversaire. Son sort avait marché. Il avait simplement inversé la baguette, de façon à ce que le sort sorte maintenant par le manche.

La silhouette se dissout et la pièce revint à son état normal. Des applaudissement le firent sursauter. Il tourna sur ses talons, pour ne voir que les quatre fondateurs qui applaudissaient et Merlin qui faisait la moue.

"Bien Harry, il y a encore une marge de progrès, mais c'est très bien pour seulement deux semaines de travail."

"Merci" dit le jeune sorcier en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche et en s'inclinant un peu pour les saluer de la façon appropriée.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé l'entraîner aussi…" dit Merlin, agissant comme un petit enfant à qui on aurait refusé son jouet préféré.

"Nous avons déjà parlé de ça" soupira Helga. "Maintenant Harry, tu vas te reposer, demain nous te présenterons à l'école. Comme tu le sais, nous avions d'abord pensé te laisser en dehors d'une Maison mais ce sera plus simple pour toi de t'intégrer si tu appartiens à l'une d'entre elles. Nous t'avons placé à Gryffondor, pour des raisons évidentes." Harry hocha la tête, soulagé de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir se coucher.

"Tu n'auras pas de cours supplémentaires la semaine prochaine, pour que tu t'adaptes mais ils commenceront dans exactement une semaine et tu n'auras le droit à aucune excuse. Salazar viendra te chercher demain matin" ajouta Rowena.

"Depuis quand?" demanda le représentant de la maison Serpentard.

"Depuis maintenant!" lâcha la femme, le défiant de la contredire.

"D'accord, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux…" marmonna l'homme, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

"Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, au lit!"

Saluant, Harry quitta la pièce et alla droit à ses quartiers. On lui avait donné son propre appartement qu'il garderait pendant tout son séjour à cause de son emploi du temps différent. Ca aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de s'entraîner sans révéler autre chose. Même s'il y avait des domaines comme l'escrime où cela pouvait passer pour un cours de soutien, ses capacités en duel ne permettraient bientôt plus cette excuse dans cette matière en particulier.

Il arriva devant le portrait qui gardait son entrée. C'était une peinture représentant les quatre fondateurs avec leurs femmes ou leurs époux et leurs enfants. Il avait un peu parlé avec la peinture et avait appris quelques choses qui l'avaient empêché de poser trop de questions.

Godric Gryffondor était marié avec Lady Léanne de Holters et avait deux fils de neuf et quatre ans. Lady Serdaigle était mariée avec Sir Dérik d'Eltos et avait une fille de dix-sept ans, également mariée. Helga était veuve car Sir Théran de Kard était mort dans une escarmouche quelques années auparavant laissant son domaine à sa femme et à ses trois enfants. Son fils de vingt ans s'occupait des terres de la famille et des son frère et de sa sœur, un garçon de quinze ans et une fille de 12 ans qui était tous les deux à Poudlard. Finalement, Salazar était aussi marié avec Kala de Céridan et avait une fille de dix ans qui viendrait à l'école l'année prochaine et un garçon de cinq ans. Son appartement était décoré avec des couleurs riches, chaque pièce portait les couleurq d'une Maison: la salle de bain pour Serpentard, le salon pour Serdaigle, sa chambre pour Gryffondor et la petite pièce qu'il utilisait pour travailler pour Poufsouffle. Il lança un charme sur la petite statue de sa table de nuit pour se réveiller tôt car il devait entraîner Sheitan. En s'endormant, il ne put supprimer un léger sentiment d'appréhension, son dernier séjour dans une école ne s'était pas très bien passé en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres… Il essaya de l'ignorer mais ne put pas totalement s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Son sommeil fut tranquille. Il avait eu des cauchemars pendant les premiers jours au campement d'Odyeus mais après un moment, il y en avait eu de moins en moins et il n'en avait plus depuis son arrivée à Karkana. Même s'il était soulagé de ne plus voir les tortures dont Voldemort était friand, il était aussi coupé de la seule source d'information de son époque. Revenir à Poudlard n'avait fait qu'amplifier son mal du pays. Ses amis lui manquaient, ainsi que Sirius, les Weasley, les professeurs, hé, même Rogue et Malefoy! En se réveillant, il en voulut un peu à Odyeus. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait abandonné son monde et ses amis à Voldemort… En se levant et en s'habillant, Harry se jura de trouver un moyen de contacter ses amis d'ici…

Il finit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'enclos de Sheitan. Tant qu'il n'avait pas été présenté à l'école, personne ne devait les voir, Sheitan et lui, car la présence de l'étalon soulèverait beaucoup de questions. Il avait failli être voir quelques fois mais il avait réussi à l'éviter. Cela lui prit dix minutes de courir jusqu'à sa monture. L'étalon noir l'attendait. Décidant de ne pas prendre d'harnachement, Harry sauta légèrement sur le dos de son ami à quatre pattes et le fit avancer, le laissant aller au pas pour l'échauffer. Ensuite, il le fit trotter et lui fit faire quelques exercices et des sauts puis arriva le moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux: Harry se pencha en avant et le dirigea vers la forêt où il avait installé un petit parcours. Petit mais difficile. C'était une rapide séquence de sauts, de tournants, de marche en côte et en descente avec des pièges qui lançaient des boules de feu de n'importe où, de l'eau coupant le chemin là où on l'attendait le moins, des pierres qui tombaient, des branches poussées sur le passage par un vent fort… Harry s'était inspiré du parcours que Dézer leur avait fait faire.

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour au paddock. Il prit soin de Sheitan, le brossant et le lavant tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de blessure. Satisfait, il laissa l'étalon se reposer et manger, lui laissant de l'eau et de la nourriture, avant de revenir en courant vers le château. Il devait faire plus attention car les élèves étaient maintenant debout. Il réussit à se glisser dans sa chambre et alla droit vers ce qui lui servait de douche: une grande baignoire, placée sous un trou dans le plafond, magiquement fermé. Harry leva sa baguette et murmura le petit charme que Rowena lui avait appris:

"Wafella chaud et rapide."

De l'eau lui tomba dessus et il ne perdit pas de temps, sachant que Salazar n'apprécierait pas qu'il soit en retard.

Il se vêtit de la tenue de Poudlard de cette époque: un pantalon noir, une tunique noire avec le symbole de sa maison, le col et les ourlets rouge pour montrer son appartenance à la Maison de Gryffondor. Des bottes de cuir et une ceinture, sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et une épée pendant au côté. Tant que son entraînement ne serait pas terminé, il devrait garder celle-ci. Il trouverait sa vraie lame quand il serait prêt à la manier. Il fit le geste de mettre ses lunettes avant de se souvenir que sa vision avait déjà été corrigée. Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il s'était habitué à cette longueur et au moins, ses cheveux étaient plus faciles à dompter ainsi, contrairement la tignasse qui partait dans toutes les directions qu'il avait avant. Le seul désavantage était que cela faisait ressortir sa cicatrice… En sortant de la salle de bain, il entendit frapper à la porte.

"Entrez" répondit-il en rassemblant les livres et les parchemins dont il aurait besoin dans la journée.

"Tu es prêt?"

"Oui."

"Bien…Viens." Salazar fit signe à Harry de le suivre, ce que fit Harry, sans parler. Il fit attention de fermer le portrait derrière lui avant de rejoindre le fondateur qui l'attendait. En marchant, Harry réfléchit sur l'homme. Salazar Serpentard le rendait perplexe. Il était tellement paradoxal: à un moment, il se chamaillait avec Godric Gryffondor comme un garçon de quatre ans et l'instant d'après, il discutait une théorie magique avec Rowena Serdaigle. Il parlait peu de lui-même et était sarcastique et plein d'esprit. Harry n'arrivait pas à relier cet homme avec le terrible sorcier maléfique décrit par l'histoire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué non plus une seule trace de discrimination envers les sorciers nés dans des familles moldues dans ses paroles. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle et il devint très nerveux.

"Nerveux?" demanda Salazar.

"Oui" répondit Harry, sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier.

"Allons-y alors."

Il poussa la porte en la faisant claquer, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Harry. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ajouta théâtral à sa liste d'adjectifs pour le fondateur de Serpentard.

Harry se retrouva en face d'un grand nombre de visages curieux qui le dévisageaient. Il remua un peu de déconfort. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il y avait un peu moins d'étudiants qu'à son époque car les tables semblaient un peu plus petites. Mais l'autre différence le choqua: il ne semblait pas y avoir de rivalité. Il pouvaient voir que les élèves étaient mélangés à chaque table et il pouvait voir deux Gryffondors assis avec un Serpentard par exemple! C'était quelque chose qui était considéré comme une blague à son époque, où les Maisons réduisaient les contacts entre elles au minimum possible.

"Elèves, un nouvel étudiant nous rejoint pour quelques mois. Il restera dans la Maison de Gryffondor pour la durée de son séjour. Je vous fait confiance pour l'accueillir et l'aider à s'intégrer." Rowena fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à une table.

Ne sachant pas où s'asseoir, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit un groupe lui faire signe: deux Serpentards, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Il alla s'asseoir sur la place libre à côté d'eux, conscient que les yeux de la plupart des personnes présentes étaient fixés sur lui.

Un des Serpentards, un garçon aux fins cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris, lui tendit une main qu'Harry serra.

"Je m'appelle André Mallon. Là" il montra sa camarade de Maison, "c'est Caitlin de Dorhs, celui sur sa droite, c'est Henri Ferg", il montra le Poufsouffle aux cheveux auburn sombres et aux yeux noisettes, "et là, c'est Gina Callan." La serdaigle aux cheveux blond clairs regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus-verts en le saluant.

"Je m'appelle Harold MacCallister" répondit Harry avec hésitation.

"Heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu viens d'où? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?" Gina lui posait question sur question, respirant à peine entre deux.

Harry leva un sourcil. La fille rougit.

"Désolée, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée…"

Se tournant vers Henri, Harry le vit bouger les lèvres: 'Elle fait toujours ça'.

"Et bien, je viens d'Angleterre. Je suis là parce que mon tuteur devait venir ici pour son travail et que j'ai du le suivre. J'aime voler, monter à cheval et, jusqu'à un certain point, lire."

André fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis avec ton tuteur, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec ta famille?"

"Ils sont tous morts."

"Oh, désolé." André semblait vraiment embêté d'avoir posé la question.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais très jeune quand ils sont morts et je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup" dit Harry, essayant d'apaiser son inquiéude.

"Tu te plais ici?" demanda Henri pour changer de sujet.

"Et bien, pour le moment, ça s'est plutôt bien passé pour moi, même si j'avais beaucoup de choses à rattraper, surtout en escrime. Mon tuteur se méfiait beaucoup des lames donc je n'ai pas pu apprendre vraiment à les manier…"

"Nous t'aiderons si tu en as besoin, mais la plupart des élèves ici te donnera un coup de main si tu as un problème."

"Alors, comment est l'école ici?"

Les quatre élèves se lancèrent dans une tirade sur les cours et les professeurs. En plus des quatre fondateurs qui enseignaient une matière chacun: rowena l'Histoire, Helga les Enchantements, Godric Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et Salazar Potions, il y avait d'autres personnes: Anne D'eltos, une cousine du mari de Rowena enseignait la Métamorphose, Philippe de Holters, le professeur de Botanique, était l'oncle par mariage de Godric, Cassilde Herbert, l'experte en Astronomie, Emilie Téran qui enseignait les Runes, son jumeau, Gérald Téran : le professeur d'Arithmancie. La classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques était dirigée par Valentia d'Arcail et La Divination était sous la responsabilité du voyant Julien Mallon qui était le cousin d'André, ce qu'il dit fièrement à Harry. Les cours de vol n'étaient pas obligatoires mais conseillées et supervisées par Lady Rowen Serdaigle. Le Duel était enseigné par Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard conjointement. Le cours de Guérison était aussi une option, enseignée par Lady Helga Poufsouffle.

Ils se levèrent et Harry suivit André et Caitlin en classe de Défense, car c'était leur premier cours de la journée. D'après ce qu'André et Caitlin avaient dit, le cours était génial et ils devaient apprendre le Patronus aujourd'hui. Apparemment, les cours étaient plus avancés ici qu'à l'époque d'Harry mais le jeune sorcier ne s'inquiétait pas à propos de ce charme en particulier contrairement aux deux Serpentards. Ils furent rejoints par quelques autres, Gryffondors et Serpentards. Les deux adolescents semblaient être très populaires ici. Harry fut présenté à tout le monde et il échangea quelques mots avec chacun. Ils atteignirent la salle de cours. En entrant, Harry trouva qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant les années. Bien sûr, la décoration était différente, mais à part ça, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences. Sir Gryffondor était déjà là.

"Entrez, entrez, vite!"

Bientôt, tout le monde était présent et assis. Harry était au troisième rang à côté du mur à la droite d'André.

"Bien, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous, nous allons apprendre quelques choses sur les Détraqueurs et comment les combattre. Nous verrons la théorie d'abord puis nous nous entraînerons un peu."

Quelques murmures accueillirent ses paroles. Les faisant taire, il commença à expliquer les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs, leur effets sur les gens, leurs façon de vivre… ce qu'Harry connaissait déjà en grande partie. Il n'était que trop familier avec ces créatures… Puis Godric parla de la façon de les repousser. Harry prit des notes sur quelques façons de faire qu'il ne connaissait pas, la plus importante étant la fuite… Quand l'homme en fut au Patronus, il ne prit que quelques notes sur quelques aspects qu'on ne lui avait pas appris avant de ne plus faire attention au professeur. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas exactement une chose à laquelle il voulait penser…

Un coup dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité.

"Harold? Puisque tu sembles en savoir tellement sur ce charme étant donné que tu n'as pas pris de notes dessus, cela ne te gênera pas d'essayer en premier."

Harry pouvait voir que Godric lui en voulait, mais quel était l'intérêt d'écouter quelque chose qu'il savait déjà?…

Il se leva et prit sa baguette. Se concentrant sur l'instant où il avait tenu la Coupe de Quidditch en troisième année, il prononça l'incantation, presque paresseusement.

"Expecto Patronum."

Un cerf argenté brillant sortit de sa baguette et marcha un peu dans la pièce avant de venir vers Harry. Le jeune sorcier tendit la main pour le caresser mais ne toucha que l'air quand il disparut.

"Très bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir." Godric semblait un peu perturbé par cette démonstration, mais il le cacha très bien, ce qui était tout à son honneur. "Bien, voilà ce à quoi un bon Patronus doit ressembler. Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement pour y arriver. La présence d'un Détraqueur vous aiderait sûrement, mais je n'en ai pas un sous la main pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner…"

Il demanda aux élèves de travailler par deux et fit signe à Harry de venir.

"Comment as-tu fait ça?"

"On m'a appris ce charme en troisième année, parce que des Détraqueurs gardaient Poudlard et je réagissais très mal à leur présence, en général, je finissais par m'évanouir…"

Godric sembla se retenir de demander pourquoi.

"J'entends mes parents se faire tuer à chaque fois que j'en vois un."

Cela sembla être assez pour l'homme, mais il semblait très ennuyé d'entendre que quelqu'un avait tué l'un de ses descendants.

"Mais comment t'es tu entraîné? Tu n'aurait pas pu apprendre assez vite sans avoir un Détraqueur pour t'entraîner…"

"Un Epouvantard."

"Quoi?"

Ma plus grande peur est la peur elle-même."

Cela sembla beaucoup intéresser Godric.

"Vraiment? Alors l'Epouvantard se transforme en Détraqueur quand il te voit… Ca te gênerait de…?"

Harry était partagé. Il voulait aider, mais ça voulait dire qu'il devrait rester près du Détraqueur-Epouvantard pendant toute la séance… Bien, cela pourrait lui servir à se cuirasser contre eux, mais d'un autre côté…

"D'accord, mais est-ce que vous pourriez faire en sorte que ça soit rapide?… Je réagis vraiment mal à leur présence…"

"Bien, j'ai la chance d'avoir un Epouvantard dans l'autre pièce. Je pensais ne l'utiliser que pour les troisièmes années, mais s'il peut aussi servir pour ça, pourquoi pas? Je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux pourra produire un Patronus assez fort pour le détruire."

Harry hocha seulement la tête.

"Reste ici, je reviens dans deux minutes… Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'entraîner alors va aider les autres."

Autre hochement de tête quand l'homme quitta la pièce par une porte sur le côté qui menait, comme Harry le savait, au bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à son époque. Immédiatement, il ut la cible de tous les regards. Jurant silencieusement, il essaya d'éviter leurs regards.

"C'était génial!" s'exclama André, clairement enthousiaste. "Mais comment t'as réussi?"

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, il fut assailli de questions par Caitlin. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune sorcier ne sut pas quoi faire et recula lentement devant la fille. Les gens qui assistaient la scène commencèrent à sourire, puis à rire en voyant se garçon, qui était apparemment très puissant, reculer devant la petite Caitlin. Caitlin reprit ses esprits en entendant les rires. Elle ne perdit pas contenance, ce qui était à son honneur, et marcha calmement vers son siège alors que Godric revenait, faisant léviter une armoire devant lui avant de le placer devant Harry.

"Bien, j'ai trouvé un substitut au Détraqueur pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner. Harold, si tu es prêt…"

Perplexes, les élèves regardèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pendant que Gryffondor ouvrait l'armoire. Immédiatement, ils furent assaillis par une sensation de froid. Frissonnants, ils essayèrent d'en trouver la source. Ils eurent le souffle coupé quand une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'armoire, s'approchant d'Harry lentement. Le jeune homme était pâle comme un mort mais réussit à tenir sa position puis à reculer calmement, les jointures de ses mains blanches. Godric appela ses élèves un par un à se tenir devant ce qui passait pour le Détraqueur et à essayer le charme. Personne ne réussit à faire apparaître quelque chose sauf un peu de fumée argentée pour deux d'entre eux. Pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement, Harry était proche car l'Epouvantard changeait de forme s'il s'éloignait trop. Cette proximité avec la créature, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vraie, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et à la fin du cours, il tremblait et ne tenait debout que par un pur effort de volonté.

Lorsque chacun eut essayé une fois, Godric fit signe à Harry de reculer. Pendant qu'il obéissait, le fondateur renvoya l'Epouvantard dans l'armoire avant de regarder son descendant, inquiet par son apparence.

"Ca va Harold?"

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête l'air hébété.

"Bien, exercez-vous à exécuter ce charme tout seul. A cause de sa complexité, la partie pratique ne fera pas partie de votre examen de fin d'année mais je veux un essai sur les Détraqueurs et les charmes qu'on peut utiliser contre eux. Trois rouleaux de parchemin." Les élèves se mirent à ranger leurs livres, plumes et parchemins en râlant puis sortirent, discutant avec animation les uns avec les autres. Le cours suivant d'Harry était celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. André et Caitlin l'attendaient, ainsi que le garçon qui s'était présenté comme Richard Demar et sa petite amie Ylane Selik.

"Bien, on te verra au déjeuner, on a Métamorphose maintenant, et Eltos métamorphose tout ceux qui arrivent en retard à son cours en montre pendant dix minutes" dit André, traînant Caitlin en s'éloignant car elle voulait poser des questions à Harry.

"Bien, allons-y" dit Richard, prenant la main d'Ylane.

Ils marchèrent dehors, parlant calmement du cours à venir. Apparemment, Valentia d'Arcail était un bon professeur si on ne faisait pas attention à son goût bizarre pour les créatures. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les élèves déjà présents. Ce cours était partagé avec les Serdaigles, ce qui voulait dire que Gina avait commencer à faire subir un interrogatoire complet à Harry dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par le professeur.

"Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez tous, à part Harold," elle le regarda, "nous allons commencer à étudier une nouvelle créature aujourd'hui, mais avant que vous ne travailliez avec elle, vous allez vous entraîner avec quelques uns de ses petits, et jusqu'à un certain point moins dangereux cousins. Dix points pour celui ou celle qui a deviné sur quoi le cours va porter. Un indice avant que vous ne regardiez dans ces boîtes," elle montra celles placées sur le sol à côté d'eux, "sang froid."

"Des serpents" lâcha Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.

"Très bien, donc maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de ces petites bêtes. Vous avez chacun une différente sorte de serpent, aucun d'entre eux n'est magique mais certains sont venimeux alors faites attention. On a placé un charme sur eux, mais leur morsure, même si elle ne vous tuera pas, vous fera mal."

A ce moment, l'enthousiasme de la classe avait beaucoup diminué.

"Des serpents?" murmura Gina, dégoûtée.

"Une fois que nous en aurons fini avec eux, nous irons prendre soin de vos chevaux et les faire travailler un peu" ajouta Valentia.

Voyant la confusion d'Harry, Ylane expliqua:

"La classe est divisée en deux parties: une sur les créatures et la façon de s'en occuper, et la seconde sur le Soin aux Chevaux."

Harry hocha la tête, il était impatient de monter Sheitan, et espéra que les fondateurs avaient pensé à le ramener près du château.

"Maintenant venez et prenez une boîte" dit le professeur, clairement excitée à cette idée.

Personne ne bougea.

"Venez, ils ne vous ferons pas de mal……… pas beaucoup" ajouta-t-elle comme une pensée après coup qui ne fit rien pour rassurer les jeunes en face d'elle.

Haussant les épaules, Harry avança et prit une très grosse boîte. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'un serpent, tant que ce n'en était pas un contrôlé par Voldemort. C'était le seul don, si on pouvait appeler ça un don, du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait fini par apprécier.

Ouvrant la boîte, il regarda le corps noir d'ébène, brillant et lisse du serpent, se rendant immédiatement compte grâce à la forme de la tête qu'il s'agissait d'un Cobra Royal noir. Lentement, le reptile leva la tête au niveau de la taille d'Harry, se balançant de façon menaçante, ses crochets prêts à attaquer et sifflant des menaces.

_"Bonjour."_

Le serpent eut l'air surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui.

_"Tu parles? Comment est-ccccce possssible?_

_"Je parle et je voudrais savoir si tu me laisserais te toucher?"_

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Parce que nous devons apprendre à nous occuper de ceux de ton espèce."_

_"Tu es un Parleur, tu es digne."_

Le cobra n'était pas vraiment gros donc il réussit à s'enrouler le long du bras tendu d'Harry, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_"Alors, que doit-on faire, Parleur?"_

_"Mon nom est Harry."_

_"Harry."_ Le serpent roula les 'r'. _"Un nom convenable… Ceux de mon espèce m'appellent SSSyarissss."_

_"Ca te va bien."_

Harry leva les yeux vers Valentia et rencontra des visages bouches bée.

"Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un serpent avant?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à le faire parâitre une semaine seulement après le début. Je ne pense pas que le prochain arrivera aussi vite par contre parce que même si c'est les vacances, je dois travailler… Je vais essayer de faire aussi vite que je peux (je sais à quel point c'est énervant d'attendre une suite, il y en a une que j'attend depuis trois ans environ…)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 15: **Sojiro**, **onarluca**, **Wynzar**, **Orphée Potter** (j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, j'étais morte de rire devant l'écran :) ), **Sirius Aldebaran **(bourdon me fait trop penser au Discmonde de Terry Pratchett et comme c pas du tt le même genre d'histoire, je ne crois pas que je vais l'utiliser mais merci de la proposition), **Gandalf le Blanc AGC**, **Vierge**, **satya**, **Thealie **(Voldemort n'a pas fait le même voyage qu'Harry, je ne crois pas que Salazar sache que c son descendant qu'Harry combat et pour le fourchelang, je crois que tu as ta réponse maintenant), **Suppy**, **Lunicorne** (fois deux), **Bee** (j'ai aussi bien ri en lisant ta review, j'espère ne pas trop avoir de morts sur la conscience… :) ), **David**, **Elaur **(fois deux aussi), **Drackyumi**, **underphoenix**, **Michat**, **Gally-chan **(ne t'inquiète pas, l'auteur continue d'écrire cette histoire, elle ne l'a pas abandonnée, elle a même rajouté un nouveau chapitre il n'y a pas lgtps (ce qui fait que je suis encore plus en retard dans la traduction)), **geobabault**, **stupefix**, **Nymphadora Tonks**, **potter-68**, **celine.sLineC-Line**, **Remus James Lupin** (merci beaucoup pr le compliment), **sirie** (voilà une occasion de la relire une 10e fois… ;) ) et **Takoma**.

Les remerciements pour le début de ce chapitre seront ds le suivant. Sinon, en bonus, le titre du prochain chapitre est La forêt et la réponse à certaines questions laissées en review y sera. Pour ce qui est du futur de l'histoire, je ne peux pas vous dire gd chose sachant qu'elle n'est tjs pas terminée et que ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrit ms vs pouvez poser vos questions à l'auteur qui est française mais n'a pas le temps de traduire.

Voilà, bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois.


	17. La Forêt

**Chapitre dix-sept: La Forêt**

La classe le regarda, certains choqués, certains clairement révulsés, d'autres curieux, quelques uns intrigués et plusieurs enthousiastes.

Valentia le regardait comme un prédateur.

"Tu peux leur parler?"

Grimaçant car il avait réalisé son erreur, Harry hocha lentement la tête, le Cobra Royal le regardant toujours.

Valentia se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Excellent!" Elle prit son bras et le traîna vers une hutte.

"J'ai mis le Basilic là-dedans." Harry la regarda, pensant qu'il l'avait mal entendue.

"Excusez-moi? Un Basilic?"

Valentia se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"N'est-ce pas génial? Ils sont fascinants…" Elle eut l'air rêveur.

Fascinant n'était pas l'adjectif qu'Harry aurait utilisé pour décrire cette créature: vicieux, mortel lui allaient mieux.

"Mais j'ai mis une écharpe sur ses yeux, donc il n'est plus très dangereux,… bref tu pourrais lui expliquer la situation?"

Harry ne put que la regarder bouche bée, elle lui demandait d'aller parler à cette bête comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Secouant la tête, il s'approcha de la hutte.

On pouvait entendre un sifflement grave de dehors et Harry frissonna quand il commença à distinguer les mots du Basilic.

S'approcher du grand serpent avait l'air de moins en moins attrayant… il n'avait pas envie d'être coupé en fines lamelles pour être donné à manger aux vers, merci beaucoup.

"_Si tu veux, je peux y aller d'abord…_" siffla le cobra, qui, Harry réalisa, l'avait suivi.

"_J'apprécccierai beaucoup , merccci._"

Le cobra siffla son accord et ondula à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit.

"_Tu as la permission d'entrer, seul._"

Harry réprima un frisson, il ne voulait pas entrer seul, sa dernière rencontre avec un Basilic avait été tout sauf amicale.

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" demanda Valentia, qui avait l'air extatique.

"Je dois y aller seul…" soupira Harry.

Valentia le regarda de près.

"Tu es sûr? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de te laisser là-dedans."

Harry hocha la tête.

Valentia continua à le regarder de près pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de pencher un peu la tête.

"D'accord, mais dès qu'il devient menaçant, je veux que tu sortes de là."

Harry acquiesça, sa dernière rencontre avec un Basilic ne le faisait pas attendre impatiemment une nouvelle.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, sentant le serpent sur ses talons. La hutte était plus grande que ce que l'extérieur laissait penser, et il faisait très sombre. Il distingua une énorme forme au fond.

"_SSSSyarissss m'a dit que tu voulais parler avec moi? Pourquoi? Tu veux me faire encore plusss sssouffrir? Me faire hurler? Me faire mal? Réponds-moi, idiot d'humain._"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"_Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire sssouffrir?_"

"_N'est-ce pas ce que ta raccce fait à la mienne? Vous nous appelez des sssserpents sssifflants et visssqueux et dégoûtants et vous nous tuez, de même que j'ai été prise et emmenée au loin…_"

La créature se mit dans la lumière et Harry parvint à peine à s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas. Le Basilic était énorme, avec des écailles d'un vert métallique sombre et profond. Ses yeux jaunes étaient cachés par une écharpe. Un collier et quelques chaînes étaient accrochées à son cou.

"_Je le sssens…l'humain qui m'a enlevé est proche… Où est-il? Je veux le tuer, torture, meurtre!_"

Harry frissonna, ces mots ressemblaient trop à ceux qu'il avait entendu en deuxième année.

"_Pourquoi? Elle te relâchera quand ses cours seront terminés._"

"_Idiot, elle me tuera._"

"_Non…_"

"_Elle le fera, elle me tuera puis me coupera en morceaux pour les potions._" Le Basilic tourna la tête vers Harry.

"_Mais pas si je la tue d'abord… elle mérite de mourir, elle a tué mes bébés._"

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

"_Quoi!_"

"_Mes bébés, ils doivent être morts… Cela fait longtemps qu'elle m'a attrapée._"

Harry la regarda fixement puis réfléchit au problème. Finalement, il regarda la bête.

"_Si je te relâche, est-ce que j'ai ta parole que tu ne feras du mal à aucun humain et que tu reviendra pour nous laisssser t'étudier?_"

Le Basilic baissa la tête au niveau de la sienne.

"_Petit ssssorcier idiot, sssi tu fais ça et que tu m'aides pour mes bébés, tu as ma parole ssssur ces termes, enfin, jusqu'au jour où je te mangerai._"

Harry y réfléchit encore, puis il prit sa baguette et murmura un charme qu'il avait appris à Karkana. C'était un sort égyptien ancien qui pouvait ouvrir presque tous les verrous aux alentours.

Le collier et les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

"_Je vais enlever ton bandeau, tu te souviens de ta promesse._"

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, l'écharpe disparut. Pour être certain, Harry ferma les yeux.

"_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux sssorcier, les miens sssont fermés._"_ dit la voix sifflante._

Il plissa les yeux avec attention. Le Basilic se tenait à côté de lui.

_"Sssorcier, tu va devoir venir avec moi, mon nid n'est pas très loin de cet endroit."_

_"Oui, je vais prévenir mon professeur de notre accord."_

Le Basilic hocha la tête.

Harry sortit de la hutte, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil.

Valentia manqua de lui sauter dessus.

"Alors?"

"C'est une femelle, vous l'avez enlevée de son nid et de ses bébés, je l'ai libérée et je dois aller avec elle pour vérifier si ses bébés vont bien. Vous feriez bien de vous tenir loin d'elle parce qu'elle vous en veux beaucoup de l'avoir attrapée."

Harry dit tout ceci rapidement, sans prendre son souffle. Avant que Valentia est pu enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, il se dirigea vers la forêt et un énorme serpent sortit de la hutte et le suivit, provoquant les hurlements paniqués des élèves à côté d'elle.

Le Basilic avait fermé les yeux et rattrapa rapidement le garçon. Elle l'attrapa avec sa queue et le plaça sur son cou, juste derrière sa tête avant d'onduler rapidement dans la forêt.

Finalement, Valentia réalisa ce qu'Harry avait dit et sentit la panique monter.

"Att-…" elle réalisa que le garçon n'était plus ici et qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une classe paniquée.

Alors qu'elle rassemblait les élèves en essayant de les calmer, elle remarqua autre chose. Le Cobra était toujours en liberté…

Elle soupira.

Godric ne va pas aimer ça…

Cette pensée fit grimacer Valentia, l'homme avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien arriver au garçon… peut-être que l'envoyer seul face à un Basilic adulte n'avait pas été une bonne idée…

* * *

"TU AS FAIT QUOI?" Le hurlement de Godric fut entendu dans tous le château et les enfants eurent la sagesse de rentrer dans leur salle commune. Tout le monde savait que, lorsque Sir Godric était en colère, il méritait vraiment son nom de Gryffondor.

Tous les professeurs étaient assemblés dans la pièce, essayant de rester loin du fondateur.

La plupart regardaient l'homme furieux avec méfiance, excepté Salazar, Helga et Rowena.

"Comment as-tu ne serait-ce que pensé laisser un garçon de quinze ans seul avec un Basilic adulte! Comment as-tu pu…!"

Le fondateur faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, le visage rouge de colère.

"Mais Godric, c'est un Fourchelang! J'ai pensé qu'il serait en sécurité!"

En entendant cela, Salazar releva brusquement la tête et Godric s'arrêta au milieu de sa diatribe pour la regarder avec attention.

"C'est un quoi?"

Valentia fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

"C'est un Fourchelang? Vous ne saviez pas ça?"

La femme était perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Godric amenait un protégé à Poudlard. A chaque fois, on leur avait dit de le protéger, même si la dernière fois, quatre ans auparavant, ils auraient préféré enfermer le jeune homme dans une pièce et perdre la clé; il était passé comme un ouragan dans tout le château et l'avait mis sans dessus dessous pendant son séjour d'un mois. Elle avait oublié son nom, mais son image resterait gravée dans son esprit. Harold lui ressemblait un peu; en y réfléchissant bien, tous les jeunes hommes et femmes qui étaient venus partageaient des traits physiques. Celui-ci était plus jeune que les autres et fascinant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cependant, ce qui la rendait perplexe, c'était la pure protectivité de Godric à l'égard de ces jeunes, même les autres fondateurs aidaient le fondateur de Gryffondor à s'occuper d'eux. Cela devrait dire qu'il les connaissait, alors pourquoi être aussi surpris d'apprendre que le garçon parlait aux serpents? Ne le savait-il pas?

Godric clignait furieusement des yeux.

"Harold? Fourchelang?"

Salazar semblait maintenant plongé dans ses pensées. Les autres personnes présentes chuchotaient ou réfléchissait à propos de cette information.

Valentia se tourna vers l'homme plongé dans ses pensées.

"Sir Salazar, est-ce qu'Harold connaît les limitations de cette capacité?"

Salazar la transperça du regard.

"Je ne le savais pas, je pensais que c'était évident."

Valentia ne se laissa pas décontenancer par le ton tranchant, Salazar n'était pas connu pour sa sociabilité.

"Tu devras lui en parler, nous ne voulons pas que le passé recommence."

Salazar hocha la tête, mais une lueur calculatrice était entrée dans ses yeux quand il s'adossa contre son fauteuil.

"Pour une fois, ton protégé semble digne de quelque chose Godric, bien que je pensais ne jamais voir le jour où je dirais ça…"

Godric avait pali et commençait à rougir sombrement. Il serra les poings.

"Je découvrirai le fin fond de cette histoire!"

Rowena décida de parler avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables.

"Pour cela, Godric, tu vas devoir parler à Harold, qui est pour le moment absent" fit-elle remarquer.

Salazar se leva.

"Je vais demander aux serpents" dit-il, puis il se tourna vers Valentia. "Valentia, si jamais tu as encore besoin d'un serpent, demande-moi de t'en fournir un… ça empêchera qu'un tel événement se reproduise…" dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Valentia baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle aurait du aller le voir pour trouver un Basilic, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son arrogance et à ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Helga toussa doucement.

"Bien, la moitié d'entre nous va aller fouiller la forêt, l'autre moitié va rester ici pour garder le château, le reste de cours sera annulé pour la journée."

Les autres hochèrent la tête et bientôt, tout le monde avait sa tâche assignée.

Le crépuscule arriva et le garçon n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Ils arrêtèrent la recherche pour la nuit. Salazar n'avait pas pu apprendre beaucoup de choses des serpents, le garçon était dans la forêt et était indemne, enfin, ils disaient qu'il l'était. Il ne put pas leur faire dire où le garçon était.

En rapportant cela aux autres fondateurs, il essaya de trouver une autre raison.

"Bien" dit-il finalement, "on leur a sûrement interdit de me dire le lieu où il est."

Godric abattit son poing sur la table; ils étaient à présent les seuls dans la pièce et pouvaient parler librement.

"D'ailleurs, Godric, comment se fait-il qu'un de tes descendants ait hérité de mon don?" dit Salazar.

Godric serra les dents.

"Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir."

"Ca expliquerait pourquoi ce gosse a au moins une moitié de cerveau…" dit Salazar avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux femmes roulèrent des yeux.

"Vraiment, Salazar…" soupira Helga.

"Aussi charmante que soit cette conversation, nous avons besoin de le retrouver, vivant" interrompit Rowena.

"On ne peut pas trouver sa position par magie?" demanda le fondateur de Gryffondor.

Rowena lui lança un regard exaspéré.

"Comme si ce n'était pas la première chose qu'on a essayé" rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Helga soupira et se leva.

"On devrait aller se reposer un peu, parler plus ne nous aidera pas" soupira-t-elle, réarrangeant sa robe avant de sortir. Godric s'effondra dans son siège. Salazar sortit silencieusement de la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil pensif à son cofondateur. Godric fut surpris par une main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'en fait pas trop Godric le jeune Harold s'est montré plein de ressources pendant cette dernière semaine, je suis sure qu'il va bien."

"Je ne sais pas Rowena, c'est un Basilic bon dieu! Sans vouloir t'offenser Salazar, mais je ne fais pas confiance aux serpents, encore moins aux serpents qui peuvent te tuer d'un coup d'œil."

"T'inquiéter jusqu'à l'épuisement ne t'aidera pas…"

"Je suis responsable de lui, s'il était tué, les conséquences seraient désastreuses."

"Va dormir, on reprendra les recherches demain."

Hochant la tête, Godric se leva et sortit, Lady Serdaigle derrière lui. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Merlin de toute la journée et ils ne se plaignaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire au fantôme avec Harold déjà manquant à l'appel.

Le lendemain, les élèves eurent cours avec la moitié des professeurs pendant que l'autre moitié reprenait les recherches dans la forêt, changeant de rôle à midi. Cependant, quand la nuit vint, le garçon n'avait pas été retrouvé. A ce moment, la plupart des adultes avaient déjà commencé à perdre espoir de retrouver le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs en vie, et les élèves essayaient de deviner dans quel état il serait trouvé, si jamais n le trouvait.

Quand le troisième jour se leva, la moitié des adultes sortirent en déverrouillant les portes. Le Cobra Royal étant toujours en liberté, ils les avaient fermées pour empêcher que quelque chose n'entre. Soudain, ils remarquèrent une forme sombre allongée sur les marches.

Leurs poitrines se gonflèrent d'espoir et ils coururent presque jusqu'à la forme.

Godric tomba presque de soulagement en reconnaissant son jeune protégé qui avait l'air indemne. Le garçon respirait d'après les mouvements de son torse et il grognait… Grognait?

Immédiatement, il recula d'un pas. L'adolescent câlinait un gros loup, male d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Les yeux d'ambre les regardaient avec méfiance et le grognement était assez clair pour leur faire comprendre le message: 'ne vous approchez pas plus près.'

Godric sortit son Bâton, prêt à faire disparaître la bête avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal au garçon.

Rowena l'arrêta quand le grognement devint plus grave et le loup montra les crocs à l'homme.

"Godric, je ne pense pas que le loup va lui faire du mal, il semble monter la garde près du garçon…"

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et hocha la tête, mais resta tendu.

Les adultes ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire pour emmener le garçon quand celui-ci commença à remuer. Le grognement s'arrêta quand le loup reporta son attention sur l'adolescent, le poussant du nez.

"Hn? Quoi? Céréus?" Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant son regard sur les adultes. "Ce sont des amis, Céréus."

Le loup leur jeta un coup d'œil méfiant mais se leva, poussant l'adolescent à faire de même.

Godric considéra la taille de l'animal. Le dos de la bête atteignait le milieu de la cuisse de Rowena, le corps était musclé avec plusieurs cicatrices sur les flancs. La couleur de la fourrure était commune pour un loup, un peu plus sombre cependant. Les yeux couleur ambre regardaient autour de lui et brillaient d'intelligence, les crocs et les griffes avaient l'air très aiguisés de son point de vue et il n'allait certainement pas vérifier. Quand Harry se leva, trébuchant un peu, le loup se plaça en marchant au côté de l'adolescent, ne quittant jamais les adultes des yeux.

Godric regarda son protégé: il avait l'air fatigué, non épuisé se rapprochait plus de la réalité. Il y avait quelques bleus et coupures sur son corps, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il était très sale, mais il n'avait rien auquel on ne se serait pas attendu après deux jours dans la forêt.

Harold leva la tête vers lui, l'air fatigué, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rowena avait parlé.

"Harold?"

"Oui, Lady?" répondit-il, l'épuisement audible dans le ton de sa voix.

"Viens, nous parlerons plus tard." Elle lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

"Heu… Lady?" Elle le regarda. "Est-ce que Céréus pourrait venir lui aussi?" dit-il en montrant le loup.

Rowena lui lança un regard perçant.

"Si tu peux garantir le fait qu'il ne fera de mal à personne, il pourra entrer, mais nous devrons lui trouver un autre arrangement plus tard."

Harry hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'animal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le château, l'animal suivant Harry comme son ombre. Les professeurs se séparèrent, soulagé de savoir que le garçon était en sécurité et ne voulant pas être présents quand Godric relâcherait son fameux tempérament sur l'adolescent.

Rowena et Godric l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Godric se tourna vers Harry, la bouche ouverte, prêt à réprimander le garçon mais Rowena le devança.

"Va dormir Harold, nous parlerons quand tu te réveilleras." Le 'et tu as intérêt à tout expliquer' était presque audible.

Godric ferma la bouche avec un claquement, regardant bouche bée la Lady à côté de lui.

"Rowena, mais…Il…"

"Il est fatigué pour le moment, et crier n'apportera rien de bon s'il est à moitié endormi."

Jetant un regard à son descendant, Godric réalisa que le garçon était en effet mort de fatigue.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais il va regretter cette escapade demain."

Harry les regardait en clignant des yeux, fatigué. Il trébucha vers le lit et s'endormit dès qu'il se sentit allongé dessus, n'entendant pas les mots de son ancêtre. Le loup sauta sur le lit et se coucha à ses pieds.

Rowena métamorphosa sa tunique et son pantalon en pyjamas et les fit léviter jusqu'au lit. Ceci fait, les deux adultes sortirent, planifiant déjà la discussion à venir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla. Pendant quelques secondes, il manqué de paniquer. Réussissant à calmer son cœur, il fut rassuré de sentir la fourrure de Céréus près de lui, de la chaleur émanant de son corps. Les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent à l'esprit…

**Flashback:**

Le Basilic avait ondulé dans la forêt, Harry accroché à son cou, essayant déviter les branches sur son chemin.

_"Tiens toi bien, petit sssorcier, je vais accccélérer un peu" siffla-t-elle._

_"D'accord, merccci de m'avoir prévenu, mais quel est ton nom?"_

Le Basilic s'arrêta abruptement, faisant presque tomber Harry de son perchoir.

_"Les Vrais Noms ont beaucoup de pouvoir, petit sssorcier, tu n'as pas gagné le droit de connaître le mien, de même que je n'ai que je n'ai pas gagné le droit de connaître le tien."_

_"Mais SSSSyarisss m'a dit le sssien." _

_"SSSyarisss n'est pas magique, cccela ne le conccccerne pas."_

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête et raffermit sa prise sur les écailles quand le Basilic reprit sa progression dans la fôret à une allure plus rapide à présent.

Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, des ombres les encerclant, étouffant les sons. Il pouvait cependant voir quelques formes sombres bouger, une paire d'yeux ou entendre des petits bruits. Tout cela le rendait incroyablement nerveux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas trouver des Acromantulas, même si Hagrid semblait être celui qui les avait amenées dans la forêt.

Harry avait de plus en plus froid, les arbres bloquaient la plupart des rayons du soleil et le vent créé par la vitesse du Basilic en augmentait l'effet.

Tirant un peu sur son élément du feu, il se réchauffa, arrêtant les tremblements parcourant son corps.

Finalement, le serpent géant s'arrêta.

Clignant des yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la pénombre, il aperçut un nid de serpent: des petites formes noires avec des reflets verts étaient allongées à l'intérieur.

Le Basilic baissa la tête, laissant Harry descendre avant de se précipiter vers son nid.

Harry trembla encore, non à cause du froid, mais parce que l'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.

_"Ssssorcier, viens, mes bébés ont besoin d'aide!"_

Sorti de ses pensées, il marcha avec précaution jusqu'au nid. Quatre petits Basilics s'y tenaient.

_"Est-ce que leur regard peut me faire mal?"_

Le serpent géant secoua la tête.

_"Non, leurs pouvoirs n'ont pas commencé à apparaître."_

Rassuré sur ce point, Harry commença à vérifier si les reptiles allaient bien.

Malheureusement, deux d'entre eux étaient morts, enfin, l'un était mort et l'autre était au-delà de tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire. Les deux autres cependant, il pouvait les sauver; Odyeus lui avait appris les bases du soin et, pendant son séjour à Karkana, Ambre lui avait montré comment utiliser ses capacités élémentales pour soigner.

_"Je ne vais pouvoir que les aider à revenir à une sssanté basique, ils auront besoin de temps, de nourriture et de repos pour revenir à la normale."_

_"SSSauve les et laisssse moi faire le resste, sssorcier…"_

Harry hocha la tête, cela lui prit dix minutes pour que les deux jeunes Basilics survivants bougent un peu, sifflant pour appeler leur mère. Heureusement, on ne leur avait pas fait de mal, ils étaient juste faibles à cause du manque de nourriture et du froid. Apparemment, les Basilics érigeaient une étrange sorte de barrière autour de leur nid qui avait laissé éloignée la plupart des bêtes, excepté des petits insectes qui les avaient embêté et piqué.

Immédiatement, le serpent géant se mit à s'occuper d'eux, des sifflements doux résonnant autour de lui.

_"Tu tiens tes promessssses, ssssorcier, je tiendrai la mienne une fois que mes enfants auront grandi."_

Harry salua.

_"Merccci."_

Le Basilic hocha la tête.

_"Tu devras passsser la nuit ici, jeune sssorcier… La Forêt n'est pas sssûre la nuit, même pour nous, sserpents. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes barrières les garderont au loin."_

Rassuré, Harry essaya de trouver une place où il pourrait dormir. Abandonnant l'idée, il utilisa la Terre pour faire un coin confortable de mousse. Enlevant sa cape, il l'étala sur la mousse et s'allongea dessus. Il réchauffa un peu plus son corps, grâce au Feu. Il se laissa dormir… et eut presque une crise cardiaque quand il sentit quelque chose ramper le long de sa jambe, le réveillant par la même.

_"Ne bouge pas, ssssorcier idiot, mon enfant ne te fera pas de mal…"_ le sifflement fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha d'envoyer bouler le bébé Basilic au loin.

Il se leva, grimaçant un peu car les muscles de son dos lui faisaient légèrement mal, après s'être assuré que le jeune reptile s'était éloigné. Son estomac gronda.

_"Tu peux manger les baies rouges, sssorcier, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées pour ta raccce"_ l'informa le serpent géant.

Harry regarda les fruits soupçonneusement Ils avaient l'air mangeables. En prenant quelques uns dans la main, il les sentit. Ne ressentant rien de mauvais, il en prit en peu dans la bouche, les goûtant avec précaution, prêt à les recracher.

Comme rien ne se passa, il décida de les manger.

Dix minutes plus tard, il en avait mangé assez pour satisfaire sa faim.

_"Comment vont tes enfants?"_ siffla-t-il en regardant les deux petits reptiles.

_"Ils vont bien, sssorcier."_

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré. Se sentant un peu étourdi, il s'appuya contre un arbre. Après quelques secondes, il se sentit un peu mieux.

_"Tu vas bien, sssorcier?"_ Le Basilic était à côté de lui.

_"Oui, juste un peu étourdi…"_ siffla le jeune homme en retour.

Le grand serpent ne dit rien.

_"Si tu veux te laver un peu, il y a un ruisseau pas loin, l'eau est bonne."_

Sentant sa gorge sèche, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se diriger dans la direction que montrait le Basilic avec sa queue.

_"Merci."_

Il trouva le ruisseau facilement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Faisant une coupe avec ses mains, il but un peu, se sentant étrange mais écarta l'idée quand il ne se passa rien. Voyant un petit oiseau sur un arbre, il décida d'essayer de lui parler pour voir si son séjour avec Sizrian avait été utile.

§ Comment vas-tu? §

L'oiseau arrêta de gazouiller et tomba presque par terre.

§ Tupeuxparlertuesunparleur-aux-animaux-commentpeuxtumeparlerquiestupourquoiestulà? §

Harry regarda le petit oiseau bouche bée.

§ Désolé, je n'ai pas tout compris. §

Sa capacité à parler aux animaux était assez basique pour le moment et le discours de l'oiseau hyperactif lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Le petit oiseau vola vers lui et resta en sur place devant sa tête.

Cela attira son attention. D'après le peu de connaissance qu'il avait sur les oiseaux, seuls les oiseaux-mouches pouvait faire cela donc, soit ce petit oiseau avait disparu pendant les années à venir soit c'était une créature magique qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Personnellement, il était pour la deuxième solution.

§ Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans notre Forêt? §

Cette fois, l'oiseau avait parlé plus lentement, mais il y avait un sous-entendu suspicieux dans son gazouillement.

Harry fut un peu interloqué.

§ Je, le grand serpent m'a amené. Avait besoin soigner bébés.§ Il fit la grimace, il devait travailler ça, il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler ainsi.

L'oiseau le fixa du regard. Harry remarqua ses plumes dorées, il ressemblait un peu à un Vif d'Or… Quand cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il voulut se taper le front. L'oiseau serait utilisé comme Vif d'Or aux débuts du Quidditch…

§ Bien… si elle t'as laissé entrer… Mais tu ne peux pas rester, tu ne fais pas partie de la Forêt! §

Harry leva un sourcil. Que voulait dire l'oiseau?

§ Je vais partir bientôt… §

L'oiseau eut l'air soulagé.

§ Bien, merci d'avoir aidé, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici longtemps… Tu ne fais pas partie de la Forêt. §

Harry haussa les épaules, l'oiseau en faisait une obsession mais ce n'était pas comme s'il prévoyait de camper ici…

§ Heureux de t'avoir rencontré § dit-il, remettant ses vêtements en place et s'apprêtant à retourner au Nid puis au château.

§ Va, sorcier. §

Le petit oiseau disparut en un clin d'œil, comme la petite balle qu'Harry aimait tant.

Il fit quelques pas vers le Nid du Basilic, puis s'arrêta soudain et se plia en deux.

La douleur était insoutenable. Une langue de feu le déchirait de l'intérieur et se répandait dans son corps. Un couteau de douleur le découpait, il se sentit écarteler et la douleur devenait trop dure à supporter. Il tomba à genoux, essayant de respirer alors que des vagues de douleur l'atteignaient en s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure.

Il essaya de se lever et ne réussit qu'à retomber, sur le dos cette fois. Il se mit en boule, essayant sans résultat d'échapper à la douleur. Le monde tournait devant ses yeux où des larmes perlaient.

Que lui arrivait-il? Son corps semblait être tiré dans deux directions opposées par deux forces qui essayaient de s'annihiler l'une l'autre.

Une nouvelle vague l'attaqua et cette fois, il ne vit plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre la bataille et se sentit bientôt sombrer dans une inconscience bénie. Son dernier souvenir fut deux yeux d'ambre qui le regardaient.

* * *

Il revint dans le monde des vivants en ayant chaud et avec un horrible mal de crâne. Le martèlement constant dans ses tempes ne s'améliora pas avec les deux voix près de lui.

§ Comment as-tu pu faire ça? § grogna une des deux.

_"J'avais besoin de ssson aide, il sss'est porté volontaire!"_ cette voix là était plus un sifflement.

§ Ca ne marche pas avec moi, serpent. Tu savais ce qu'il était, tu savais ce qu'il se passerait s'il soignait en étant dans la Forêt!§

_"Ca serait arrivé tôt ou tard!"_

§ PAS COMME CA! Ca l'a presque tué! §

Harry choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux, le regrettant immédiatement, la lumière vive n'avait pas aidé sa douleur. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud?

Il grogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang! La sensation d'être déchiré de l'intérieur était toujours là, diminuée mais toujours présente.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir, chose qui se révéla être une très mauvaise idée. Il grogna encore, plus fort cette fois.

_"Tais toi corniaud, il ssse réveille."_ La voix sifflante était vraiment ennuyée.

Immédiatement, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et flou donner un petit coup sur son visage. Faiblement, il tourna la tête et eut presque une crise cardiaque en voyant des yeux ambre de loup à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La douleur avait un peu diminué, laissant un élancement sourd dans tout son corps. Il essaya de se lever mais fit la grimace quand une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa son corps.

§ Ne bouge pas, ta Magie n'est pas stabilisée…§

Cela rendit Harry extrêmement confus: Magie? stabilisée? Il s'assit brusquement, grimaçant à la secousse douloureuse dans sa tête.

§ Quoi! §

Le loup fit quelques pas en arrière.

§ Tout viendra en son temps, tout te sera expliqué bientôt mais maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance pour que je puisse assez stabiliser tes pouvoirs pour que tu retournes au Château.§

Harry était trop étourdi pour bien y réfléchir. Il hocha simplement la tête, regardant le loup avec attention. Il avait déjà vu ce loup avant, ou un loup qui lui ressemblait.

Il sentit une petite saccade dans son esprit, quelque chose craqua et la douleur disparut.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il fut soulager de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

§ Merci… §

§ Céréus est mon nom Harry. §

§ Comment connais-tu mon nom? § Harry était abasourdi.

§ Tu ne te souviens pas, quelques mois pour toi mais plusieurs siècles pour notre meute. §

Des loups… Flèche! Le male alpha de la meute de loups qui les avait aide pendant leur examen à l'époque d'Odyeus.

§ Flèche? §

Le loup regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement dans les yeux.

§ Non, même notre race ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps, mais je suis son descendant, et au travers des siècles, on nous a dit de faire attention à toi, pour le jour où tu reviendrais, et d'être prêts.

§ A quoi? §

§ Le grand te l'expliquera… Maintenant, écoutes avec attention. Tu ne dois pas faire de magie avant que nous ne L'ayons vu, c'est important. La stabilisation que notre lien a fourni ne pourra pas contenir tes pouvoirs si tu le fais. §

Harry fronça les sourcils.

§ Le lien? §

Le loup le regarda dans les yeux.

§ A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ta mort, je suis lié à toi, à ton pouvoir, Familier à Guérisseur, Guérisseur à Familier. §

Harry secoua la tête.

§ Je ne comprends pas. § son esprit était flou, comment pouvait-il être aussi fatigué s'il avait été inconscient pendant tout ce temps… §Pourquoi t'es-tu lié à moi? Pourquoi moi? Et pourquoi est-ce que je peux te parler si facilement, ma capacité à parler aux animaux n'est pas si affinée. §

§ Quand j'ai stabilisé tes pouvoir, j'ai stabilisé ta capacité à parler, quand à pourquoi toi? Mon ancêtre a su dès le début que tu te lierais à notre meute, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait accepté d'aider? Tu es un des nôtres. §

Harry secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, il était perdu, c'était trop à digérer.

§ Es-tu magique? §

Le loup sembla amusé.

§ Pas vraiment, mais quand notre meute est arrivée ici et a décidé d'y rester, nous avons été lentement transformés par la Magie de cet endroit… Mais tu as besoin de retourner au château. §

_"Je vais t'amener là-bas, petit sssorcier… En remerccciement de ton aide. Je sssuivrai les termes de notre accord et une fois que mes bébés seront assez âgés, je retournerai au château pour un cours."_

_"Merccci" _siffla Harry, à moitié endormi.

_"Ce n'est pas la peine."_ Elle le prit dans sa queue soudainement et le plaça derrière sa tête. _"Tiens toi bien, tu es resssté longtemps inconsssscient et la nuit est arrivée…"_

En effet, la Forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre, mais Harry eut à peine le temps de remarquer ce qui s'était passé que le Basilic commença à se diriger vers l'orée de la Forêt, le loup, Céréus, courant à leurs côtés.

Ils atteignirent les portes de l'école quelques instants plus tard, le Basilic baissa la tête, permettant à Harry de descendre.

_"Nous nous reverrons, jeune sssorcier, et j'attends impatiemment notre prochaine rencontre."_

Harry hocha la tête, toujours légèrement hébété.

Le serpent géant s'éloigna en ondulant et se fondit dans les ombres, sa présence seulement révélée par l'éclat de ses écailles.

Harry s'approcha de la porte, mais à son désarroi, elles étaient fermées et rien de ce qu'il fit ne réussit à les ouvrir.

"Apparemment, on va devoir dormir ici, Céréus."

Le jeune sorcier s'assit au bas des marches, le dos contre un pilier.

§ Dors, je monterai la garde. §

Harry sourit avec fatigue à l'animal et frissonna, l'air froid de la nuit agressant son corps. Glissant à terre, il se roula en boule sur le sol, serrant sa robe autour de lui pour arrêter le froid, sans grand résultat. Il frissonnait quand il fut surpris par un corps chaud s'enroulant à côté de lui.

§ Dors, je resterai là. §

"Merci…Cér'us" dit l'adolescent fatigué avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le loup s'installa autour du jeune homme pour le protéger du froid.

§ Dors, louveteau…§

Il fut réveillé par un grognement et des voix.

Il bailla, se sentant toujours complètement vidé, ce qui l'inquiétait.

§ Tu dois te réveiller, louveteau, il y a des adultes à deux jambes ici…§

Harry mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre ce que le loup avait dit.

Avec un petit coup de tête de Céréus, il se mit debout, le prédateur à côté de lui.

Il suivit les adultes à l'intérieur; trop fatigué pour s'inquiéter du savon qu'on allait certainement lui passer pour ses actions.

Heureusement, son épuisement devait être visible car Lady Serdaigle retint son ancêtre. Il s'écroula sur le doux matelas de son lit, sentit Céréus s'installer à ses pieds et s'endormit aussitôt, espérant être en meilleure forme quand il se réveillerait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà, j'ai fini un autre chapitre! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des endroits où j'ai traduit un peu bizarrement, donc si quelque chose n'est pas très compréhensible, dites-le moi.

Voilà, sinon, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 16, j'ai nommé: **popov** (non, tu ne confonds pas avec une autre fic, Harry doit juste avoir plus de mal avec une épée… mais je ne suis pas l'auteur donc… c'est pas ma faute:)), **Orphée Potter** (mais non, personne ne t'as abandonnée, la preuve, j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre super vite :)), **onarluca**, **Wynzar**, **underphoenix**, **Nienna-lo** (la fic a peut-être changé, même si je ne m'en suis pas trop rendue compte mais en tout cas, je sais qu'elle va devenir un peu plus sombre à un moment), **geobabault** (merci pr ta review, je suis en maths spé et oui, c'est dur mais je survis :)), **aymarick**, **Gally-chan**, **ange de un cisme** (désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à la plupart de tes questions paske je n'en sais rien du tout (tu peux toujours les poser à l'auteur si tu es vraiment curieuse)… Pour ce qui est de Flèche, je pense que tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre, et pr Merlin et les fondateurs, la réponse est dans les prochains chapitres donc je me tais ;)), **Flore**, **anaïs**(pareil, la réponse est déjà dans ce chapitre comme tu as du t'en apercevoir…), **Suppy**, **padfoot** (si je sais à quel point c énervant d'attendre une suite, crois-moi, je fais aussi vite que je peux…), **Thealie**, **katewalker**, **sally** **mackey** (mais non, je suis pas sadique, la preuve…), **Thamril **(merci beaucoup pr les compliments. Sinon, normalement, c'est la dernière halte d'Harry avant le retour et oui, on va voir plus de Salazar et même plus de Merlin… :)), **satya** et **stupefix**.

Titre du prochain chapitre: Guérisseurs et Guerriers.

Voilà, bisous à tous, je ne promets rien pour le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayer d'aller vite.


	18. Guérisseurs et Guerriers

**Chapitre Dix-huit: Guérisseurs et Guerriers.**

Harry secoua la tête, grimaçant quand le mouvement lui fit un peu mal. Il avait encore très chaud et de la sueur couvrait son corps.

§Harry? Tu vas bien? Ne bouge pas…§

Harry fronça les sourcils… Qui parlait?… Puis les événements des quelques jours précédents lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il grogna… Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Godric!

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu y songer d'avantage et essayer de trouver une excuse, la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre fondateurs entrèrent. Quand il vit le visage de son ancêtre, Harry sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Gryffondor avait l'air très sérieux et ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne fine.

Harry s'appuya sur son lit en soupirant. Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos. Céréus rampa à côté de lui, s'y pelotonnant et le réchauffant. Automatiquement, il se mit à passer la main dans la fourrure du loup pour se calmer.

Rowena et Helga avaient des regards inquiets et n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à leur cofondateur. Serpentard exhibait son visage fermé et sans expression habituel, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur ses traits. Cependant, lorsque Harry fixa Serpentard du regard, il vit une lueur d'intérêt passer dans ses yeux quand il regarda le garçon allongé sur le lit.

Godric se mit à faire les cent pas, comme le lion qui représentait sa maison, pendant que les trois autres s'installaient dans la pièce.

Finalement, Godric se tourna vers Harry.

"Harold!" Sa voix avait un tranchant qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu avant.

Fatigué, Harry leva les yeux vers lui en essayant de supprimer ses frissons.

"A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bon sang! Est-ce que tu es complètement idiot?"

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais! Les Basilics sont dangereux, tu ne savais pas ça?" On ne les fréquente pas! Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui se passerait si tu mourrais ici? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer le désastre que ça serait? Ou es-tu si stupide que tu ne comprends pas une notion aussi simple?" Il postillonnait de rage.

Puis il plaça son visage juste devant celui d'Harry.

"Et comment peux-tu être un Fourchelang?" On pouvait maintenant entendre les soupçons dans sa voix. Il fixa Harry, qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

"Et bien! Réponds-moi!"

Harry rapetissa un peu sur lui-même, un peu effrayé devant la colère de son ancêtre.

Sentant sa détresse, Céréus tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers godric et poussa un grognement sourd.

Godric recula de quelques pas, étonné. Harry gratta le loup derrière les oreilles.

"Tout va bien, Céréus, calme-toi…"

Les mains levées vers le ciel, Godric semblait désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon dieu! Tu es un fourchelang, tu vas dans la forêt avec un Basilic, tu disparais pendant deux jours, et puis tu reviens d'on ne sait où avec un gros loup! Est-ce que quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer?"

"Godric, pourrais-tu te calmer et te conduire en adulte un moment!" lâcha Rowena Serdaigle, en ayant apparemment assez des emportements de l'homme. Elle retourna son attention vers Harry.

"Harold, nous attendons une explication, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point nous étions inquiets?"

Harry baissa la tête, les problèmes qu'il causait aux fondateurs le faisait se sentir mal.

"Regarde nous quand on parle, Harold."

Avec un soupir, Harry obéit, il savait grâce à ses cours avec l'homme qu'on ne désobéissait pas à Salazar Serpentard sans de bonnes raisons.

"Nous attendons…" dit Godric, se remettant à faire les cent pas.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir comme ça, Harry commença à expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, en omettant quelques choses, comme sa faculté de parler aux animaux, son lien avec Céréus. En parlant, ses frissons empirèrent, et bientôt il tremblait légèrement. Il se sentit pris de vertiges pendant qu'il resserrait les couvertures autour de lui et que Céréus se pelotonnait plus près. La sueur coulant dans son dos semblait glaciale sur sa peau fiévreuse.

Fronçant les sourcils, Helga s'approcha de lui alors qu'il finissait son histoire et mit la main sur son front.

"Mon Dieu! Tu es brûlant! Rowena, appelle Léanne!"

La fondatrice de Serdaigle sortit de la pièce rapidement à la recherche de la femme de Godric.

Léanne de Holsters était une guérisseuse qualifiée alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait autre chose que les bases. Elle habitait dans le château avec ses deux fils, Nathaniel et Quérin.

Pendant ce temps, Helga essayait de trouvait ce qui n'allait pas chez le garçon, forcée par Godric. Finalement, elle en eut assez.

"GODRIC!"

L'homme recula de quelques pas. Helga ne se mettait généralement pas facilement en colère mais quand on la poussait trop loin, elle savait où frapper et ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir eu sa revanche, comme le blaireau qui symbolisait sa maison.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui! Il tremble, il a une forte fièvre et il sue mais je ne peux voir ou détecter aucune blessure physique sur son corps, pas de morsure, pas d'entaille, pas de coupure étrange."

Godric s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Salazar se leva.

"Je vais chercher des potions pour réduire la fièvre et quelques autres pour le calmer et le faire dormir... Apparemment, il va en avoir besoin."

Godric se tourna vers lui.

"Merci Salazar."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, ce garçon a piqué ma curiosité et de toute façon, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à ta place… Tes descendants semblent avoir une réserve infinie de chance pour se sortir des situations difficiles."

Godric hocha la tête sans mot dire, les yeux fixés sur son héritier tremblant qui avait l'air très petit dans le grand lit en attendant le retour de sa femme.

* * *

Harry gémit en se réveillant, sans même le souvenir de s'être endormi. Une douleur lui vrillait le cerveau. Il sentit sa chemise coller à son corps suant quand il essaya de s'asseoir dans le lit, il se rallongea après quelques essais.

Il fit la grimace, tout son corps était douloureux et ses yeux lui firent mal quand il regarda autour de lui la chambre bien illuminée.

"Tu es réveillé, Harold."

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et il gémit à nouveau, essayant de s'en éloigner.

Il y avait encore un corps chaud à ses côtés et quelque chose d'humide se mit à pousser sa main.

Baissant les yeux, il vit ceux ambrés de Céréus.

"Céréus... Comment vas-tu?" croassa-t-il. Sa gorge était sèche. Il se lécha les lèvres craquelées.

§Repose-toi petit. Je te protège du mieux que je peux… Le Sage viendra bientôt t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, épargne tes forces.§

Complètement confus, Harry décida de laisser le problème de côté pour le moment et bougea un peu dans son lit pour apaiser ses membres douloureux, avant de se retomber dans un sommeil agité.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il n'arrêta pas de se réveiller et de replonger dans l'inconscience. Sa fièvre ne tombait pas malgré les potions que Salazar ne cessait pas de lui donner et les soins attentionnés de Léanne.

Pendant tous ces jours, il fut prit dans son esprit, dans son délire. Durant les rares moments où il était conscient, il espérait qu'il ne racontait pas ses souvenirs ou les étranges visions qui l'assaillaient.

Il y voyait des hommes et des femmes à l'allure étrange, vêtus bizarrement qui voyageaient, se battaient, soignaient… Harry ne put s'empêcher e'être fasciné en voyant des aperçus de ces gens… Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'attiraient autant, mais c'était indéniable. Très souvent, ils enseignaient des choses à d'autres ou parlaient à quelqu'un mais leurs mots n'avaient aucun sens…

Finalement, une semaine après son tour en forêt, il réussit, une nouvelle fois, à reprendre conscience. Gardant les yeux presque fermés, car la lumière lui donnait de fortes migraines comme il l'avait expérimenté quelques jours auparavant, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il était toujours dans sa chambre et Céréus était à côté de lui.

Harry déduit du calme émis par le château qu'il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Ni Léanne, ni les fondateurs n'étaient présents cette fois.

Il bougea un peu pour voir si quelqu'un était dans les environs. Non, personne, il était seul…

"Alors, tu es finalement éveillé, jeune Harold."

Si Harry avait eu la force de bouger, il aurait fortement sursauté. Essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, il tenta de s'asseoir pour voir qui avait parlé, mais le plus petit mouvement de la tête créait une vague de douleur dans son crâne.

"Ne bouge pas, Harold..."

§Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry, le Sage est là, il va t'aider… Tout va bien aller maintenant…§

Les pensées de Céréus transmettaient sa confiance envers celui qu'il appelait le Sage et Harry réalisa qu'il se détendait de plus en plus, répondant inconsciemment aux sentiments de son familier.

§Si tu le dis, Céréus…§ Son esprit était un peu embrumé et il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Il frissonna quand une bourrasque de vent passa près de lui.

"Je vais t'aider Harold, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance…"

Faisant attention à ne pas bouger sa tête, Harry regarda brièvement du coin de l'œil et eut le souffle coupé.

La silhouette translucide de Merlin flottait au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux posés sur lui, et pour une fois, son visage n'avait pas l'air fou auquel Harry s'était habitué.

"Merlin..." murmura-t-il, inspirant profondément.

Le fantôme lui sourit amèrement.

"Oui, Merlin, ou Emrys ou Myrrdin ou n'importe quel nom que le peuple humain voudra me léguer au fur et à mesure que le temps passera."

Harry allait parler, mais l'esprit l'interrompit.

"Non, ne parle pas, tu vas avoir besoin de ta force si tu veux réussir ce qui va suivre. Ecoute-moi juste avec attention car nous avons peu de temps et beaucoup de choses à faire."

Ce n'était pas peu dire qu'Harry était perplexe; le jeune sorcier regardait Merlin fixement avec incrédulité, enfin, autant que sa position lui permettait.

Merlin se déplaça pour s'asseoir en tailleur, à environ un mètre cinquante du sol. Harry était perturbé de voir le fantôme aussi sérieux car il s'était habitué à l'esprit fou toujours prêt à faire une bêtise.

"Harold, que sais–tu sur les Guérisseurs et les Guerriers?"

Le visage sans expression d'Harry sembla être une réponse suffisante car il n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

"Les Arhoxs et les Xohras? Les deux moitiés? Les opposés?"

Le visage d'Harry devint de plus en plus confus, si cela était possible.

Merlin soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent maintenant?… Comment changer une allumette en aiguille?"

Au léger hochement de tête du jeune homme allongé dans le lit, de la stupéfaction se lut sur son visage translucide.

"D'accord, je suppose que tu n'en a jamais entendu parler avant… alors, écoute attentivement."

Harry bougea un peu pour se mettre plus à son aise.

"Céréus t'aide pour le moment donc tu vas pouvoir rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps, mais ça le fatigue donc essaye de limiter tes mouvements pour ne pas trop mettre ses forces à l'épreuve.

Prenant son silence pour un acquiescement, Merlin reprit son discours.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit ça avant car je pensais que tu n'en ferai pas partie, mais apparemment, j'avais tort. Tu dois savoir que dans ce monde, il y a beaucoup de puissances présentes, mais il y a de nombreuses années, quand Atlantis existait encore, deux groupes de gens, parmis les Atlantes, représentaient la dualité de ces forces. On les appelait les Guérisseurs et les Guerriers, ou les Arhoxs et les Xohras."

"Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, ils ne représentaient pas le Bien et le Mal. Non, ça aurait été trop restrictif de leur coller ces étiquettes, mais nous reviendrons sur ce débat plus tard, ce n'est pas pertinent pour le moment."

Merlin fit une pause, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

"Tu pourrais les décrire comme les deux moitiés opposées d'un tout. Les deux côtés d'une Balance. Les membres des deux groupes étaient répartis dans tout le monde, se rassemblant rarement et travaillant à préserver cet équilibre. Les Guérisseurs, également appelés les Xohras, étaient divisés en trois groupes: les Guérisseurs de l'âme, du corps et de la Terre. Les premiers étaient ceux qui apaisaient les esprits, guérissaient les psychés, les cicatrices mentales, les traumatismes, qui réconfortaient les affligés et qui guidaient les jeunes pendant leurs vies. Les Guérisseurs du corps étaient les plus connus: ils guérissaient les blessures physiques de toute créature vivante."

"Les Guérisseurs de la Terre ou Guérisseurs-Mages étaient les moins connus. En parcourant le monde, ils guérissaient la nature autour d'eux et s'occupaient de toute perturbation magique dans les flux de pouvoirs et de magie sur la Terre et ils surveillaient également les points de pouvoirs."

La plupart du temps, les Guérisseurs combinaient deux de ces types de guérison, il était rare que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse en pratiquer qu'un; mais peu importe leur type, ils pouvaient tous visualiser les énergies magiques qui circulaient autour d'eux et les manipuler."

"Un Guérisseur était forcé par sa propre nature de guérir, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et dans son être même était tissé un serment, il ne pouvait pas blesser ou tuer volontairement dans le seul but de faire du mal à une créature vivante. Bien sûr, il pouvait être forcé à faire du mal, pendant qu'il guérissait, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer un patient pour lui éviter une mort douloureuse et atroce."

"Cependant, si un Guérisseur choisissait de faire du mal à quelqu'un, ou de tuer, sans ce genre de raison, il souffrirait d'un choc en retour proportionnel à son acte. En général, les Guérisseurs, dont on dit qu'ils ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour tuer ou détruire de la vie, ont été tué par le choc en retour ou laissés sans esprit et sans pouvoir, des coquilles humaines vides d'intelligence ou de capacité de penser."

"Plus le Guérisseur était puissant, plus il pouvait utiliser d'énergie. Certains d'entre eux sont devenus des légendes…"

Merlin regarda Harry qui avait la mâchoire légèrement ouverte, ses traits formant une expression d'étonnement.

"Et puis, il y avait les Guerriers ou Arhoxs. C'était des combattants dont la vie était dédiée à se battre. Ils avaient besoin de l'excitation d'une bataille pour rester sains d'esprit. Tous étaient des combattants-nés, capables d'apprendre des nouveaux styles en un temps record, mais ils avaient chacun leur propre style. A cause de leur tendance à s'emporter facilement, ils étaient sujets à des explosions violentes mais ils étaient prompts à s'excuser et à reconnaître leurs fautes. Liés par l'honneur, ils se battaient pour les idéaux auxquels ils croyaient. Pendant toute leur vie, ils apprenaient à dompter leur tempérament, généralement avec l'aide des Guérisseurs qu'ils rencontraient car il était dans leur nature de protéger et défendre tout Guérisseur qu'ils croisaient."

"Les Guerriers, bien qu'incapables de voir les énergies autour d'eux, pouvaient les utiliser instinctivement, drainant leur entourage pour se sustenter."

"Il y avait les Guerriers habituels, les Guerriers-Mages, ceux qui se spécialisaient dans toutes les compétences de combat magiques, et les Guerriers de l'Esprit qui s'occupaient des nécromanciens, les esprits fous, les fantômes malveillants et les âmes errantes cherchant à se venger…"

"Les deux groupes étaient liés, les Guérisseurs stabilisaient les Guerriers, empêchant leur goût du combat de prendre le dessus et de les transformer en machines à tuer, sans honneur ou idéaux. Les Guerriers protégeaient les Guérisseurs, ils les défendaient."

"Les deux étaient nécessaires pour l'Equilibre, les Guérisseurs étaient les créateurs, ceux qui guérissaient, les Guerriers étaient les combattants, ceux qui régulaient les races, les empêchaient de se réduire les unes les autres en esclavage."

Un petit hochement de tête lui indiqua que le jeune sorcier le suivait jusque là.

"Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, les deux groupes commencèrent à diminuer en nombre. Normalement, les gens qui avaient le potentiel étaient immédiatement repérés et entraînés par l'un d'entre eux, mais de moins en moins de potentiels apparaissaient, personne ne réussit à comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, il ne resta qu'une poignée d'entre eux: cinq Guérisseurs et cinq Guerriers. Ils se rassemblèrent un jour et personne ne les vit après. Des rumeurs comme quoi l'un des Dix aurait été vu circulèrent pendant des années mais bientôt, la vérité de leur existence diminua quand Atlantis disparut et seuls des légendes survécurent."

Merlin fit une nouvelle pause, cette fois Harry, à travers le brouillard qui lui embrumait l'esprit, put dire que le fantôme réfléchissait.

"Mais les Dix n'ont jamais complètement disparu, ils ont continué à vivre, restant sur cette terre pour enseigner aux quelques Guérisseurs et Guerriers qui apparurent à travers les âges. Quand ils atteignaient leur héritage magique, les jeunes avec potentiel venaient les chercher, aidés par les rêves d'anciens Guérisseurs et Guerriers, et ils leur enseignaient."

Cette révélation en particulier étonna Harry. Alors les gens dans ses rêves étaient les anciens Arhoxs et Xohras?

"Ton ennemi, ce Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou Voldemort comme il aime se faire appeler, est ou était un Guerrier."

Malgré son état physique, Harry ne put réprimer un sursaut… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Guerrier, mais alors comment allait-il le détruire dans ce cas?

"Malheureusement, il est né trop tôt, ou tu es né trop tard." Il élabora quand il vit l'expression perplexe du visage d'Harry. "Tu dois comprendre qu'un Guérisseur a besoin d'un Guerrier et, ce qui est plus important, qu'un Guerrier a besoin d'un Guérisseur. Arhox et Xohra sont des anagrammes et cela résume la dépendance entre les deux. Les Guerriers empêchent les Guérisseurs de se faire du mal dans leur désir d'aider les autres et les gens de les exploiter, les Guérisseurs ancrent les Guerriers et les empêchent d'être pris d'une folie meurtrière à cause de leur soif de combats."

"Tom Jedusor a demandé à être instruit par les Dix et ils l'ont fait en pensant que le Guérisseur se manifesterait bientôt, mais soit celui destiné à être Guérisseur a été tué avant d'atteindre son héritage magique, ou il devait naître plus tard."

"Sans Guérisseur pour l'ancrer, et avec les connaissances acquises lors de son séjour avec les Dix, Voldemort s'est lentement laissé séduire par l'appel du combat et s'y est perdu. Sa soif, lentement mais sûrement, l'a dominé et il est devenu un Guerrier-Mage Noir."

"Mais dans les temps anciens, un Guerrier Noir ou un Guérisseur noir sont parfois apparus et les Guerriers et Guérisseurs de leur époque s'en sont occupés… Mais personne n'a été capable de l'arrêter à ton époque, personne, à part toi."

Cette fois, Merlin le regarda directement.

"Il a été capable de te sentir, de sentir ton potentiel de Guérisseur. C'est pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi en pensant que s'il t'éliminait de la scène, plus rien ne se mettrait sur son chemin, mais il a mal jugé les pouvoirs des Guérisseurs et il a aussi sous-estimé tes pouvoirs, pouvoirs seulement amplifiés par le sacrifice de ta mère. Un tel acte, accompli par amour, a attisé tes capacités latentes de Guérisseur."

"Cependant, tu ne t'en es pas sorti intact, il t'a laissé une part de lui-même, faisant de toi un Guérisseur et un Guerrier. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'a jamais montré plus que des pouvoirs moyens ou un quelconque signe de ces magies car elles n'ont pas arrêté de s'annuler l'une l'autre, essayant toujours d'invalider l'autre. Mais je pense que tu as parfois pu faire de la magie avancée, dans les cas ou ton sort était un sort qu'un Guérisseur et un Guerrier pouvait tous les deux lancer, comme le sort de Patronus par exemple…"

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry hocha très légèrement la tête.

"C'est également pour cette raison que tu n'a pas ressenti de choc en retour quand tu a fait de la magie offensive ou quand tu a fait du mal à quelqu'un pendant tes entraînements, puisque aucune des deux magies ne dominaient en toi. Mais tu es allé dans la Forêt. Là, tu a soigné quelque chose, tu as bu et mangé. La Forêt est complètement saturée de magie. Quand tu as mangé et bu des fruits et de l'eau de la Forêt, tu as ingéré des aliment hautement chargé en magie. Ceux-ci associés à tes soins ont juste activé tes capacités de Guérisseur plus tôt que prévu."

A ce moment, Merlin fit la grimace, apparemment les choses ne s'étaient pas passées selon son plan.

"Ton corps, habitué à l'équilibre entre tes parties de Guerrier et de Guérisseur, a activé la partie guerrière, la nourrissant de ton énergie. C'est ce qui est en train de t'épuiser et ce qui t'as poussé en état de choc. Les deux magies se battent pour récupérer le contrôle mais aucune ne gagne."

"Q-Que puis-je f-faire?" bégaya Harry alors que la douleur dans sa tête revenait. Même parler le fatiguait!

"Pour le moment, ton familier stabilise ta magie autant que possible, ce qui, étant donné tes pouvoirs, est très difficile, c'est moi qui te le dis. Mais tu as besoin de créer ton Bâton dès que possible, ensuite tu pourras stabiliser une de tes deux magies et te débarrasser de l'autre."

"Je-je ne peux p-pas garder les d-deux?"

Merlin secoua la tête.

"NON!" Son ton était inflexible. "Ces magies ne peuvent cohabiter dans un seul corps, ou le corps en question s'autodétruirait, ça ou bien le détenteur de telles magies deviendrait fou et finirait par se tuer quand les deux magies ne seraient plus latentes."

Il regarda Harry.

"Céréus ne tiendra pas bien plus longtemps, tu dois te reposer et rassembler tes forces. La prochaine fois, nous devrons construire ton Bâton. Tu t'es déjà occupé de la pierre focale, tu as juste besoin de quelque chose pour le contenu, de bois et d'un peu de ton sang. Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur de ta baguette et en quel bois est-elle faite?"

Harry s'endormait une nouvelle fois, pris dans le sombre et tentant tourbillon.

"Harold! Réponds maintenant!"

Quoi?… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser dormir, il était fatigué, ça ne se voyait pas?

"HAROLD!"

"En h-houx…" bailla-t-il, se sentant complètement épuisé. "En houx avec la seconde-conde plume d-d'un phœnix."

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se laissa plonger dans un sommeil profond, manquant le regard choqué de Merlin.

* * *

Cette fois, les rêves étaient pires qu'avant… Plus nets, très imagés, mais Harry ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre un mot de ces gens, peu importe qu'il les entende parfaitement, ce qu'ils disaient ne voulait rien dire.

Sans qu'il le sache, les quatre Fondateurs le surveillaient alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait en murmurant ces mots, sa fièvre toujours aussi élevée qu'avant, sa peau brillante de sueur la plupart du temps. Ils le nourrissaient par des potions nutritives, généreusement fournies par Salazar, le lavaient régulièrement et changeaient ses vêtements. Godric arrivait à peine à se contenir, plus qu'inquiet pour son descendant. Même Salazar commençait à s'inquiéter car l'état d'Harry ne semblait pas s'améliorer au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Le seul moment où ils partaient était pour leurs cours et pendant la nuit, sauf qu'ils avaient tous un charme dans la pièce pour les avertir au cas où Harry quitterait son lit.

Finalement, il se sentit se réveiller une fois de plus. Il pouvait sentir que c'était la nuit et qu'il était à nouveau seul. Une légère poussée sur sa main lui arracha un sourire. Non, il n'était pas seul.

§Céréus…§

§Epargne tes forces, Harry-louveteau, tu en auras besoin ce soir. Je t'aiderai autant que possible.§

§Merci§ Harry essaya d'envoyer toute sa gratitude à son familier.

"Harold, tu es réveillé, bien. Bois ça, cela devrait te donner le sursaut d'énergie dont tu as besoin pour finir ce qui est prévu, enfin j'espère."

Harry regarda la fiole emplie d'une potion rouge crème d'un air méfiant. Elle flottait en face de lui.

§Vas-y Harry, le Sage ne te trahira pas§ dit Céréus, essayant de le rassurer.

Lui faisant confiance, Harry vida la potion après l'avoir attrapée. Immédiatement, il sentit une poussée d'énergie. C'était comme boire des bouteilles de café noir.

"Nous devons nous dépêcher, j'ai bien peur que les effets ne sont que temporaires."

Laissant la bouteille sur son lit, Harry essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

"Comment avez-vous pu faire de la magie? Pourquoi est-ce que vous en savez autant sur les Guérisseurs et les Guerriers?"

Merlin ne fit que lui sourire et lui faire signe de se remuer.

"La réponse à ces questions est la même", il fit une pause pour augmenter le suspens, "J'étais un Guérisseur."

Abasourdi par ces mots, Harry rassembla ses esprits et allait se lever du lit quand il fut stoppé par Merlin.

"Rends-toi invisible, Harold, ton ancêtre sera prévenu de ton départ de cette pièce et ils ne doivent pas te voir avant que ton Bâton ne soit fini."

Hochant la tête, Harry se concentra, appelant son élément Air couplé avec un sort jeté sans baguette et se rendit invisible pour tout œil même magique. Cette combinaison l'empêcherait également d'être détecté par des instruments magiques ou des sorts.

"Maintenant, dépêche-toi avant que les effets de la potion ne disparaissent."

Merlin commença à flotter dans la pièce. Céréus se leva et sauta du lit, étirant son énorme corps avant de se secouer. Suivant son exemple, Harry se leva et sans attendre que les fondateurs arrivent, il se dirigea vers la porte et suivit le fantôme le long de quelques corridors.

Ils arrivèrent au donjon rapidement et atteignirent une porte. Alors que Merlin l'avait traversée, Harry préféra l'ouvrir.

La pièce était vide excepté une table avec quelques morceaux de bois et d'autres choses, quelques couteaux, une bassine, plusieurs fioles, un chaudron et un livre étalés dessus.

Les murs étaient dénués de tout ornement et la seule lumière provenait de plusieurs torches, accrochées autour de la pièce, qui lui donnaient une atmosphère sinistre et effrayante.

"Viens, nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner…"

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de la table, Céréus à ses côtés et Merlin flottant devant lui.

"J'ai rassemblé ce qui selon moi pourrait te convenir… Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir maintenant."

Se penchant sur la table, Harry commença à examiner chaque objet qui s'y trouvait. Il repéra immédiatement sa pierre et la mit de côté ainsi qu'un sac de petites améthystes. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes sortes de bois, la main qui tenait d'habitude sa baguette passant légèrement au-dessus. Plusieurs types réagirent à sa main: le houx, l'acacia et l'ébène. On pouvait dire la même chose des contenus: à la fin, il se retrouva avec une plume de phœnix et un poil de licorne.

Ouvrant le livre, il commença à suivre ses instructions, aidé par Merlin, il sculpta les différentes sortes de bois et entrelaça les trois. Il enroula le poil de licorne autour de la plume et les plaça dans le trou qu'il avait fait attention de garder en sculptant son Bâton. Fermant le fond à l'aide de ses capacités élémentales de Terre, il sentit les deux composants magiques réagir avec les parties en bois et commencer à leur infuser du pouvoir.

La partie délicate arrivait maintenant.

Prenant un couteau ornemental, il se coupa légèrement le poignet et regarda son sang remplir la petite bassine. Dès que la quantité nécessaire fut versée, il ferma la blessure et prit les pierres. D'abord, il plaça les sept petites améthystes dans le sang, le laissant les recouvrir avant de réciter l'incantation qui permettrait au liquide rouge de pénétrer dans les pierres violettes.

Une fois que ce fut fini, il les sortit et chanta lentement les mots écrits dans le livre tout en les plaçant sur le Bâton, une petite lueur apparut, augmentant quand il les plaça toutes.

Finalement, il prit sa pierre et la regarda, hypnotisé. Se secouant pour sortir de la légère transe dans laquelle cela l'avait placé, il la déposa dans la bassine remplie de sang et récita les mots, faisant la grimace à cause du choc magique causé par le sang pénétrant dans la pierre. La sortant en faisant très attention, il la plaça au sommet de son Bâton, à égale distance de chaque améthyste et chanta lentement l'incantation.

Quand la dernière étape de la création du Bâton fut complétée, ce fut le chaos, mais Harry n'arriverait jamais à se souvenir de ce qui s'était exactement passé quand il avait placé sa pierre focale.

* * *

Harry plaça la Pierre focale au sommet et dès qu'elle toucha la partie en bois, des rayons de lumière violette partirent des sept améthystes, touchant pile la pierre principale. La pierre d'étoile se mit à briller de plus en plus, son cœur pulsant, se synchronisant avec les battements de cœur d'Harry.

Puis, quand la lumière fut presque aveuglante, Harry comprit le signal et entaillant sa paume, il tint le haut du Bâton vers le sol, laissant le sang couler le long du bois vers les pierres. Dès que le liquide rouge atteignit son but, il le releva cette fois, à temps pour voir l'étincelle dorée qui pulsait à l'intérieur de la pierre d'étoile se mêler au sang. Ignorant le sentiment de vertige parcourant son corps, il commença la mélopée qui le lierait son Bâton et ses pouvoirs à l'outil.

Quand il prononça le dernier mot, de la lumière jaillit de la pierre focale et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Il sentit l'énergie étrangère passer au travers de la sienne, cherchant à atteindre son centre et il se raidit quand elle arriva de plus en plus près.

Finalement, elle le trouva et fusionna avec. Quand ça arriva, une douleur atroce le déchira. Il se sentit tomber par terre, incapable de tenir debout. Le Doloris était un jeu d'enfant comparé à cela. Il réussit à tenir quelques secondes pour murmurer les deux derniers mots achevant la création de son Bâton puis il perdit connaissance, perdu dans un océan de douleur et de Ténèbres.

* * *

Godric s'était reposé dans sa chambre avec sa femme à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas pu avoir une nuit de repos complet depuis qu'Harry était tombé malade. Léanne avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais cela dépassait ses compétences, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Le pire, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller chercher de l'aide. Quelqu'un risquerait de découvrir les secrets de la lignée des Gryffondor. Alors ils firent de leur mieux et attendirent. D'après ce que Léanne avait dit, la magie du garçon était en conflit avec elle-même, d'où son état. Cependant, Godric se sentait un peu mieux. Après tout, Léanne avait dit qu'il semblait aller légèrement mieux.

Soudain, il fut réveillé par le son strident d'une alarme.

Clignant des yeux, il s'assit dans son lit, essayant de rassembler ses penser et de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

"Godric… Que se passe-t-il? Nat et Quérin dorment…" murmura sa femme.

Puis cela frappa le fondateur, Harry!

"Harold!"

Il sauta hors du lit.

"Il doit avoir quitté sa chambre pour que les alarmes se déclenchent!"

"Godric, le garçon est comateux, il n'est pas prêt de se lever avant plusieurs jours" dit Léanne.

"Mais alors…Les alarmes…"

"Ca doit être son loup…"

Godric se rallongea sur le lit.

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Oui. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Il ira bien demain matin, tu verras…"

Décidant d'écouter sa femme, après tout, elle était la guérisseuse, elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait, il agita son Bâton pour faire taire les alarmes puis ferma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir, mais incapable de se débarrasser d'une sensation de malaise. Il allait retomber dans les bras de Morphée quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il sauta hors du lit, Bâton à la main et un sort au bort des lèvres quand il repéra une Helga échevelée.

"Godric, Harold… Disparu…Chambre…Vide……"

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que son co-fondateur était déjà hors de la pièce et se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre de son futur héritier.

En entrant dans la chambre, il ne put que remarquer qu'Harry avait effectivement disparu. Rowena et Salazar étaient déjà là et examinaient toute la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?" dit-il dans tous ses états.

"Rien qui ne laisserait supposer un enlèvement… Il restait une fiole sur son lit" dit Rowena, montrant Salazar du doigt.

"C'est vrai, c'était une forte potion énergisante. Il l'a bue en entier. Je n'y ai rien trouvé d'étrange. Elle était un peu trop forte mais pas assez pour être dangereuse."

"Mais comment aurait-il pu trouver une telle potion? Il était comateux, pas prêt à faire une promenade dans tes quartiers! Il n'aurait même pas du être capable de se lever…" Godric commençait à paniquer.

"C'est ce que nous ne comprenons pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a faite, ni les autres professeurs, ils ne savaient pas qu'il se reposait, pas plus que les élèves" dit Helga qui les avait rejoints quelques instants auparavant, Léanne derrière elle.

Salazar grogna, gagnant ainsi un mauvais regard de la Poufsouffle.

"Je pense que la personne qui lui a donné la potion est évidente, mais la vraie question est où est ce maudit garçon?"

"Vraiment? Alors qui la fait? Dis-le nous si tu es si intelligent, Salazar!"

"Qui sait à propos d'Harold, lui a porté de l'intérêt et sait tout sur ce château?"

Les joues de Godric rougirent quand il comprit ce que Salazar voulait dire.

"Si je trouve ce fantôme, je le fais exorciser! MERLIN!"

Le fondateur de Gryffondor quitta la pièce, totalement énervé, criant sur les murs, les bras volant dans tous les sens. Son visage était congestionné alors qu'il grognait à propos de Merlin et d'exorcisme…

Pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, les trois fondateurs restant continuèrent à fouiller la pièce pour trouver des indices, mais ils ne découvrirent rien d'autre que la fiole.

Ils se séparèrent alors et organisèrent un fouille approfondie du château. Rowena se chargea des étages les plus hauts du château pendant qu'Helga cherchait dehors. Salazar alla dans les cachots puisqu'il les connaissait par cœur.

Ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à chercher Godric. L'homme s'emportait facilement, il les trouverait quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

Salazar erra dans les cachots, ne faisant que regarder autour, essayant de remarquer toute perturbation dans ses ombres bien-aimées. Murmurant calmement, il fit appel à ses capacités de Compagnon des Ombres. Il maîtrisait l'Air, c'était vrai, mais sans que les autres ne le sachent et sous la tutelle de Merlin, il était parvenu à maîtriser les Arts des Ombres. Cependant, il avait continué à agir comme il avait toujours fait envers le vieil esprit. Les Arts des Ombres était l'autre nom, moins connu, des Arts des Mystères. Comme il n'avait pas de pierre de soleil comme focus pour son Bâton, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser au maximum de leur pouvoir, mais il arrivait quand même à effectuer les plus simples et moyennes manifestations de ces Arts. Il n'irait pas plus loin que le niveau de Compagnon, mais ce garçon, aussi bizarre que cela soit de la part d'un héritier de Godric, avait le potentiel d'être au moins un Maître, si ce n'est un Adepte.

Il y réfléchit tout en rassemblant ce qu'il savait sur le jeune sorcier.

Jeune, ce fut sa première pensée. Habituellement, les héritiers de Godric étaient plus vieux quand ils voyageaient dans le temps. D'après ce qu'il avait compris du sort, cela demandait une quantité minimum de pouvoir pour ramener les gens à un de leurs ancêtres. Plus ils avaient besoin de retourner loin dans le temps, plus cela demandait de pouvoir. Et ce garçon avait déjà rencontré deux de ses ancêtres, y-compris le premier de sa lignée!

Tant de pouvoir chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Salazar l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. La magie coulait à flots dans le garçon, indomptée, dangereuse, incontrôlée.

Vieux. Oui, là était le paradoxe. Si jeune en apparence et maturité mais si vieux à l'intérieur. Cela l'avait surpris. Les Gryffondor menaient généralement une vie protégée qui leur permettait de s'accrocher à leur gentille petite vue du monde pendant plus longtemps que les autres, les faisant croire que tout le monde a un bon côté et prompts à défendre ce en quoi ils croient. Mais pas celui-ci. S'il n'avait pas su, il l'aurait pris pour l'un des siens, s'il n'y avait pas une tendance à l'impulsivité et une étrange sorte de naïveté en lui qui était purement Gryffondor.

Il avait trop vu en trop peu de temps, c'était évident. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre la beauté des Ombres.

Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait en faire son apprentis et Godric ne voudrait pas en entendre parler, c'était sûr. Non… il devra être plus… discret mais il enseignerait au garçon, s'il s'en montrait digne. Après tout, il ne lui transmettrait pas ses secrets s'il n'était pas à la hauteur…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'énigme qu'était le protégé de son co fondateur, il atteignit le point le plus profond de son territoire. Peu de gens venaient ici mais il connaissait Merlin, après tout l'homme lui avait donné des cours particuliers, et c'était l'endroit où il serait allé s'il n'avait pas voulu être trouvé.

De façon prévisible, il remarqua des empreintes dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol dans cette partie du château. Les suivant, il fut conduit dans une pièce inutilisée. On n'entreposait rien ici, la pièce était vide pour ce qu'il en savait.

Cependant, comme les empreintes ne lui laissaient pas d'autre choix, il ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière lui.

La première chose qui le frappa fut les cris. Le garçon était allongé sur le sol et convulsait en hurlant. L'énorme loup noir qui avait refuser de le quitter le clouait au sol, essayant de l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Merlin flottait au-dessus de lui et psalmodiait mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, cela ne semblait avoir que peu voir pas d'effet sur le garçon. Il y avait une table au centre de la pièce, et en regardant ce qui y était étalé, Salazar déduisit immédiatement que l'esprit avait fait créer son Bâton par le garçon.

Transférant son regard sur le garçon, il repéra en effet l'objet susmentionné. Il devait admettre que c'était un objet hypnotisant, les pierres en particulier étaient ravissantes et crépitaient littéralement de pouvoir.

"SALAZAR!"

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant le cri paniqué de son ancien professeur.

"Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?"

"Rien au sujet duquel tu dois t'inquiéter! Est-ce que tu as une potion calmante sur toi, une légère?"

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il transportait toujours quelques unes des potions les plus utilisées sur lui. Enfouissant sa main dans sa poche droite, il sortit un petit sac et d'un sort d'élargissement murmuré rapidement, il se retrouva avec un grand coffre dans les mains. Le posant sur le sol, il l'ouvrit et après avoir fouillé quelques secondes en sortit un fiole bleue très claire.

"Donne-la lui. Cela devrait le calmer assez pour que le charme fonctionne." Merlin parlait d'une voix raisonnable et Salazar décida à la réflexion de ne pas tester le vieil esprit. S'approchant de la bête, il s'assit sur le torse de l'adolescent, clouant ses bras au sol pas très gentiment avec ses pieds et se pencha en avant pour lui administrer la potion. Après quelques instants où l'adolescent se débattit et où il dut l'amadouer, ses débattements se relâchèrent légèrement et il retomba dans son état comateux précédent. Mais même là, Salazar put voir quelques différences. Il n'était plus aussi fiévreux qu'avant et sa peau avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs. Perdant pour une fois son calme légendaire, Salazar se tourna vers le fantôme.

"Merlin, au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ouf! J'ai enfin réussi à poster la fin de ce chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet chez moi. Enfin, j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre (qui a pour titre: Salazar Serpentard au passage, histoire de vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche) sera prêt pour mercredi prochain. C'est pas beau ça:) Et puis, avec tout ce temps d'écoulé, Naia a eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre, ce qui fait que vous êtes sûrs d'en avoir au moins 21 maintenant, et le 22e devrait paraître bientôt également. (youpi, parce que moi aussi, j'attends la suite comme vous... :) )

Sinon, je suis maintenant en vacances donc les chapitres devraient arriver assez régulièrement maintenant.

Bref, sinon, merci à ceux qui avaient laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent: **Elaur**, **Les maraudeuses**, **ange de un cisme** (j'ai choisi de traduire cette fic parce que je la trouvais très originale et l'auteur a de l'avance puisqu'il y a 21 chapitres en anglais (mais je compte bien la rattraper pendant les grandes vacances :))), **popov **(ne t'inquiète pas, même si ça prend du temps, je finirai cette traduction: vous aurez autant de chapitres en français qu'il y en a en anglais et je pense que l'auteur finira l'histoire...), **onarluca**, **Orphée Potter** (j'espère que ce chapitre a été à ton goût (histoire que tu n'ai pas gâché toute cette salive :)). Si ca t'intéresse, Céréus risque de rester longtemps mais j'ai bien peur que Sizrian ne réapparaisse pas... (mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide alors on ne sait jamais ;))), **satya**, **AngelofDead** (il n'y a que quatre éléments: eau, air, terre et feu, l'électricité n'est pas vraiment un élément de base et pour la magie noire, attends le prochain chapitre même si ce n'est pas exactement ça...), **Thealie** (pour Voldemort et les maraudeurs, désolée mais aucune idée... Ils n'apparaissent pas dans les 3 prochains chapitres en tout cas), **Gally-chan**, **David**, **Nymphomaniac Fantasia**, **fred** (juste pour te rappeler que je ne fais que traduire donc que je ne peux rien ajouter à l'histoire...mais merci du compliment), **miladjadja** (je suppose que naia (l'auteur) a pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire telle qu'on la connait, tu peux lui en parler si tu veux, elle est sur ff aussi et française en plus donc pas de problème de langue :) sinon, désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de les limiter mais pour être honnête, je ne me relis pas trop par manque de temps, je préfère vous donner un nouveau chapitre plus tôt mais je compte me relire une fois que j'aurais fini de tout traduire et corriger à ce moment. Mais, si tu apreçois une faute vraiment trop énorme, surtout n'hésite pas à me la signaler... :)), **Remus James Lupin** (merciii!), **Phantme** et **la vengence**.

Pour les remerciements pour les reviews du début de ce chapitre, je les mettrai comme d'habitude avec le chapitre suivant... :)

Voilà, bisous à tous


	19. Salazar Serpentard

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf: Salazar Serpentard**

Harry flottait. Il ne sentait rien, ne pensait à rien.

Calme

Paix

Vide

Rien

Aucun problème

Il était entouré de blanc, pas de couleurs, pas de perturbations. Il était enfin en paix.

Puis le blanc commença à perdre de sa pureté, certaines couleurs y firent leur chemin: Noir: colère, haine… Rouge: colère, sang, douleur… Vert: amis, calme… Bleu: eau, calme… Noir, rouge, vert, bleu, noir, rouge… Un tourbillon de couleurs l'entourait maintenant.

Il commença à paniquer quand il essaya d'échapper aux couleurs, échapper aux sentiments, essayer de retrouver son chemin vers le blanc.

Soudain, le blanc revint, le protégeant à nouveau, l'abritant contre le tumulte des couleurs.

"Harry, je ne pensais pas te revoir encore, du moins pas si tôt…"

Immédiatement, Harry sut à qui appartenait la voix. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

"Odyéus…"

Petit à petit, la silhouette de son ancêtre apparut devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé beaucoup, un peu plus bronzé, quelques rides ici et là mais c'était tout.

"En effet…maintenant, dans quoi t'es tu encore fourré? Remarque, j'ai redouté que cela n'arrive, j'ai juste espéré que les des Dix soit là pour t'aider… mais rien n'est facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous saviez!"

"Bien sûr que oui! Tu crois que j'aurais pu ne pas le remarquer alors que j'étais moi-même un Guerrier?"

Harry fixa son ancêtre, stupéfait.

"Quoi?"

"Ceci est hors de propos. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de choses plus importantes à présent. Tu dois m'écouter avec attention."

Complètement confus, Harry hocha la tête en silence.

"Tu étais destiné à être un Guérisseur, un sacrément puissant si je peux me permettre, mais ta petite rencontre avec ce Guerrier Sombre l'a changé…Essayer de stabiliser ta magie par ton Bâton était une bonne idée et ça aurait marché si les parties Guerrières que tu avait gagnées n'aaient pas été si engrainées en toi."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

Odyéus le regarda gravement.

"Quand tu reviendras à ton époque, recherche des informations sur le sortilège de la mort et la théorie derrière lui, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire…"

"Mais comment pouvez-vous le connaître… Je veux dire, ce sortilège n'a pas encore été inventé…"

Odyéus lui sourit avec indulgence.

"Harry, ici, le temps n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi… Mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, sache juste que la création de ton Bâton a réveillé ta nature de Guérisseur mais a en même temps stimulé ton côté Guerrier. Ces deux-là se battent maintenant pour le contrôle et détruisent ta magie par la même. Tu es en train de t'autodétruire…"

Harry fut rempli de terreur.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dois choisir quelle partie tu vas garder. Cette dualité est en train de te tuer et t'as entravé jusqu'à maintenant."

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passera selon mon choix."

Odyéus le regarda pensivement.

"Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, il fluctue continuellement… Personne ne peut dire de quoi il sera fait."

"Odyéus, épargnez-moi ces conneries de Divination. Vous et moi savons ce qu'il en est."

Avec un soupir, le plus vieux se mit à parler.

"Si tu choisis d'être un Guerrier, tes chances de vaincre Voldemort seront augmentées et le dénouement sera probablement en ta faveur. Mais ça ne viendra pas sans un prix. Tu n'auras pas de Guérisseur pour stabiliser ta soif de batailles donc au fur et à mesure que le temps passera, tu seras poussé soit au suicide, à la folie, soit à l'Obscurité pour essayer de te soulager de cette soif."

Odyeus marqua une pause.

"Si tu choisissais ta vraie nature et devenais un Guérisseur, tes chances de vaincre Voldemort seraient plus faibles puisque ton serment se mettrait au travers de ton chemin. Si tu gagnais, le choc en retour pour avoir tué quelqu'un te tueras probablement ou te dépouilleras de tes pouvoir tout du moins, sauf si tu trouves un moyen de le détruire qui ne te fait pas le tuer. Mais, si tu réussissais cela, tu devrais être capable de vivre à moitié normalement, tant que tu auras des gens de confiance qui s'occuperont de tes intérêts et de ton bien-être."

Harry soupira lourdement.

"Donc, même si je survis à Voldemort, je vais probablement mourir ou devenir fou… Génial!"

Odyéus le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié, ce qui ennuya beaucoup Harry. Il pouvait accepter la compassion, la sympathie mais pas la pitié.

"C'est tout? Ca va finir comme ça?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui, Harry… Mais bon, il y a aussi ta chance de Potter à mettre dans l'équation…"

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, Odyéus attendant la décision de son héritier, Harry réfléchissant à ce nouveau dilemme. Que devait-il faire?

Que devait-il choisir?

Guerrier? Il tuerai probablement Voldemort mais le risque qu'il prenne sa place peu après était grand.

Guérisseur? Mais alors, que se passerait-il pour Voldemort? Comment pouvait-il détruire l'homme s'il ne pouvait même pas lui faire du mal?

Guerrier

Guérisseur

Arhox

Xohra

Ses pensées se mirent à se mélanger dans sa tête alors qu'il voyait les images des gens dont il avait rêvé ces derniers jours. Ils lui parlaient, dans ce langage qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Soudain, une image le frappa.

Un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs, avec des cicatrices, des yeux verts, vêtu des robes gris clairs que ces gens semblaient préférer, le bleu clair sur les ourlets, l'encolure et le bout des manches témoignaient de son appartenance au groupe des Guérisseurs. Une amulette reposait sur le creux de sa gorge. Harry ne pouvait distinguer le motif mais quelque chose à propos de cet homme attira son attention. Ils se regardèrent puis le plus vieux hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le soufflé coupe quand les mêchés sur son front bougèrent alors que l'homme tournait sur ses talons. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur, il l'avait vu assez souvent pour la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil. Cet homme avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Mais alors…

"Comme je l'ai dit, le temps a peu de sens ici, Harry" dit Odyeus. Harry se tourna vers son ancêtre. L'avait-il vu aussi? "Mais tu as besoin de choisir bientôt, ton corps n'arrivera pas à supporter le conflit entre tes magies pendant longtemps."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas vu… pouvait-il appeler ça une vision? Ou était-ce une ruse pour lui faire choisir la partie de lui la moins susceptible de faire du mal à Voldemort.

Harry s'interrogea pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires.

"Harry, j'ai besoin d'une réponse!"

Que choisir?… Comment pouvait-il être celui qui devait prendre une telle décision?"

"Harry, ta réponse!"

Guérisseur ou Guerrier…

"Harry… réponds…"

Que disait-il? Tout semblait bouger au ralenti remarqua une partie détachée de son esprit.

"Harry!"

Le jeune sorcier remarqua l'air bouleversé de son ancêtre.

Quoi? Que voulait-il? Il se sentait de plus en plus détaché, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance… Il se sentit secoué. Quel était son problème! Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il allait bien?

Quoi?

Une réponse?

Quelle réponse?

Une claque le ramena à la réalité pour quelques secondes.

Il leva la main vers sa joue brûlante, regardant Odyeus, qui avait le bras levé, prêt à le frapper encore, avec incrédulité!

"Ta réponse, tu es déjà en train de dériver, tu es en train de mourir!"

Alors qu'il se sentit emporté encore dans cet état d'engourdissement, Harry eut juste le temps de murmurer un mot.

"Guérisseur…"

Il jeta un regard vide à l'homme plus âgé alors que les couleurs explosaient autour d'eux.

* * *

Il se réveilla quand on lui versa de l'eau glacée.

"Harold?"

Il fut secoué par l'épaule plusieurs fois.

"Harold!"

Harry roula sur un côté en grognant. Quelqu'un avait-il vu le numéro du balai qui lui était passé dessus?

"Comment te sens-tu?"

Avec un autre grognement, Harry tourna les yeux et vit des formes floues qui commencèrent à devenir plus nettes et il reconnut le visage de marbre de Salazar Serpentard.

"Comme si j'avais été piétiné par une horde d'Eruptifs" marmonna-t-il, irrité de voir le sourire narquois que sa réponse avait arraché au fondateur aux cheveux noirs. "C'est pas drôle" grommela-t-il, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le Serpentard.

"Bois ça, ça devrait aider."

Trop fatiguer pour argumenter, le jeune sorcier prit la petite fiole et la vida. La douleur dans son corps s'atténua immédiatement, lui permettant de penser plus clairement.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé? Où est Merlin? Merci pour la potion."

"J'ai suivi tes empreintes et je connais ces cachots et cet ennuyeux fantôme mieux que personne ici. Merlin est au-dessus de toi et de rien."

Hochant la tête, Harry leva les yeux.

"Alors Harold, tu marches sur mes traces… très bien…"

"C'était ma nature de faire cela."

Salazar écouta, les observant en silence.

"Seuls les Dix pourront vraiment t'aider mais tu devras attendre d'être de retour à ton époque avant de les chercher. Je t'enseignerai assez pour que tu soit capable de survivre jusque là. Tu es conscient des problèmes que cela va te causer…"

"Je le suis."

"Très bien alors, jeune Xohra, tu pourras maudire ce jour dans le futur, mais souviens-toi que c'était ton choix. Salazar?"

"Merlin?"

"J'aimerais que tu lui enseigne ce que je t'ai appris, pour payer ta dette."

Salazar inclina la tête.

"Je le ferai."

Satisfait, Merlin se tourna vers Harry.

"Vas te reposer maintenant. Ta magie va subir plusieurs ajustements pendant les jours à venir et il te faudra du temps pour t'y habituer."

"Mais…"

"Pas aujourd'hui Harry" le réprimanda Merlin.

Boudant parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose, Harry leva la main, son Bâton en sécurité dans l'autre et dans une masse confuse de Feu, il se transporta dans sa chambre et tomba sur son lit, les événements de la journée le rattrapant. Inconsciemment, il avait emmené Céréus avec lui et, alors qu'il s'endormait, l'énorme loup se coucha en rond une nouvelle fois à ses côtés, gardant ses rêves.

* * *

Salazar s'autorisa quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées puis il se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Merlin?"

"Il a créé son Bâton et finalement stabilisé sa magie."

"Quoi!"

"Tu m'as entendu, mais ce n'est pas la principale cause d'inquiétude."

"Vraiment?"

"Il sera incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, plus jamais, sauf si vous voulez qu'il reçoive un douloureux choc en retour à chaque fois qu'il le fera."

"Godric ne va pas aimer ça."

"Que Godric aille au diable! Ce garçon serait mort si je ne lui avait pas fait créer son Bâton! Et s'il avait choisi l'autre côté de sa magie, Godric aurait participé à la création de l'un de plus Sombres manipulateur de magie jamais vu. Le garçon serait soit devenu fou ou sanguinaire soit il se serait suicidé! Godric est étroit d'esprit et ignore tout ce qui n'entre pas dans sa parfaite image du monde!"

Salazar hocha la tête.

"Tu as peut-être raison Merlin, mais ça ne change pas le fait que le garçon va passer des moments difficiles à partir de maintenant… Entre ses capacités de Fourchelang, et maintenant son incapacité à faire du mal… Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place."

"Tu vas devoir l'aider Salazar, Godric ne le fera pas…"

"Je le ferai…il est intéressant…"

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Fais attention Salazar, il y a des Pouvoirs autour de nous avec lesquels les Hommes ne devraient pas jouer. N'oublie jamais ça."

Le fondateur de Serpentard hocha juste la tête et partit pour trouver ses collègues et leur dire qu'Harry était de retour dans sa chambre ainsi que pour essayer de convaincre Godric de laisser Merlin enseigner au jeune Harold.

* * *

"Non! Non, non et non!"

Salazar soupira, se massant les tempes pendant que lui, Rowena et Helga regardaient Godric enrager en face d'eux. Ils étaient rassemblés dans une petite étude près de la chambre du garçon, et Salazar venait juste de finir d'expliquer la situation aux autres fondateurs.

"Je ne laisserai pas ce fantôme s'approcher d'Harold! Il a failli le tuer!"

Rowena lui coupa la parole.

"Merlin aurait du nous prévenir, mais Harold va à nouveau bien et sera prêt à reprendre les cours dans quelques jours d'après ce que m'a dit Léanne. De plus, aucun d'entre nous n'est aussi doué que ce fantôme qui fourre son nez partout en ce qui concerne les Runes et le Maniement du Bâton!"

"Mais, et les conséquences! Tu as entendu Salazar! Il ne sera plus capable de combattre! Il sera une mauviette pour le reste de sa vie! Qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite? Il devra supporter cette honte et ternir l'honneur de son nom à cause des ingérences de ce fantôme."

Ils se tournèrent tous en entendant une porte claquer, puis une explosion qui leur apprirent que leur protégé n'était plus là.

La colère déforma les traits de Salazar.

"Tu es content de ce que tu as fait Godric? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?"

"La vérité, Sal! Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne maintenant plutôt que plus tard. Il doit se rendre compte de ce à quoi il a été réduit…"

"Tu le préfèrerais mort" cracha Salazar.

"Peut-être!"

Godric se remit à maudire Merlin, déchargeant sa colère devant les deux femmes, oubliant toutes les règles de base de la décence alors que ses adjectifs pour qualifier Merlin devenaient de plus en plus imagés, jusqu'à ce qu'Helga sorte sa baguette et lui jette un sort pour le faire taire.

"Silence!" La voix de Rowena résonna dans la pièce au même moment. "Godric, tu es en train d'en faire bien plus un plat que ça ne l'est. Harold n'est pas sans pouvoir, loin de là! Il doit seulement apprendre à utiliser sa magie différemment et Merlin est le plus à même de le faire. Il était comme Harry. Il saura quoi lui enseigner!"

Se tournant vers son amie, elle lui demanda de lever le sort de silence. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à la sorcière rousse, Godric se tourna vers la fondatrice de Serdaigle.

"Mais ce n'est pas normal pour un homme d'être comme ça!"

Cela ne passa pas très bien avec Rowena.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu partageais la vision des Non-Magiques envers les femmes, Godric, tu veux que je te montres ce que je sais faire? Sa voix était devenue glaciale.

"Bien, Merlin sera capable de lui enseigner, mais je m'en lave les mains. Laissez Salazar s'occuper du garçon puisqu'il semble tellement l'aimer!"

Salazar fixa Godric du regard. Pensait-il vraiment cela?

Prenant sa cape, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où vas-tu maintenant?"

Salazar se tourna vers Godric, ses yeux brûlant de rage contenue.

"Dehors, jusqu'à ce que tu ais recouvré tes esprits, je ne vais pas rester ici et écouter tes absurdités." La dessus, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Godric regarda la porte avec colère, une expression de mépris sur le visage.

"Ce garçon ne peux pas être de mon sang! Aucun garçon de ma lignée ne serait efféminé! Prêt à se soumettre à n'importe quel homme!"

"Godric!" cette fois, ça avait été Helga. La femme pouvait peut-être être patiente, mais elle était avant tout loyale et ce que Godric avait dit allait trop loin!

Il fut envoyé violemment contre le mur et atteint par quelques sorts pendant qu'il glissait le long de la paroi. Le plus visible était celui qui lui fermait la bouche.

Les yeux brûlants, Helga se tenait en face de lui.

"Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça! Ce garçon est ton protégé et tu vas assumer tes responsabilités, que tu le veuilles ou non. Que Salazar lui enseigne ne dépend que de lui. Si j'entends encore un seul mot contre ta famille ou Salazar, tu souhaiteras ne m'avoir jamais rencontrée, Godric."

Le fondateur de Gryffondor chercha un support auprès de Rowena, mais la femelle aux cheveux corbeau ne lui accorda pas un regard pendant qu'elle faisait sortir Helga de la pièce, le laissant réfléchir à ses actions.

Levant ses bras en l'air, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, Léanne ne serait pas là, ses fils étaient avec leur tuteur, il serait seul, ce qui était bien car il avait besoin d'un verre pour ne plus penser à tout ce gâchis.

Pendant ce temps, Salazar avait essayé de trouver le jeune homme. Maudit soit Godric, maudit soit le tempérament de l'homme jusqu'au plus profond trou de l'Enfer! Quand se mettrait-il à penser avant d'ouvrir sa bouche!

Comment pouvait-il même suggérer une telle chose! Il était marié et de tels paroles étaient une insulte non seulement à sa femme et à lui-même mais aussi à son honneur. Il n'était pas l'un de ces lords mondains qui préféraient la compagnie de jeunes garçons!

Cela ne serait pas impuni, mais d'abord, il devait trouver le garçon. Ils n'étaient pas passé par tous ces problèmes pour le trouver après qu'il ait disparu dans la forêt pour qu'il leur file encore entre les doigts.

Alors qu'il sortait, se souvenant que le garçon possédait un cheval, il se mit à former un plan. Monter à cheval l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer; peut-être que cela marcherait pour le garçon. Cela pourrait aussi l'aider à créer un petit lien entre eux. Le tempérament du garçon rendait déjà cela facile, mais cet affrontement avec son ancêtre faciliterait son rapprochement avec d'autres adultes. Salazar ne voulait pas dire du mal de son collègue, mais parfois, l'impulsivité et la bêtise de Godric lui portait sur les nerfs. Peut-être serait-il capable d'inculquer un peu de sens commun au garçon. Le fait qu'Harold était différent de leurs anciens protégés n'avait échappé à personne. Même Godric l'avait remarqué. Le garçon était plus fermé, moins confiant et vantard que ses prédécesseurs. Le sang de Gryffondor pouvait couler dans ses veine, mais il n'était pas purement en Or. Non, il avait été souillé, et cela le rendait encore plus intriguant.

Salazar arrêta ses réflexions alors qu'il atteignait les écuries.

En effet, le garçon était là, le loup à ses côtés, toujours dans son ombre, gardien inaperçu. Il était actuellement en train de caresser le cou de son étalon, la tête enfouie dans la crinière de la grande bête.

Le Serpentard n'était pas de loin un expert en élevage de chevaux mais il en savait assez pour reconnaître une créature de prix et cet étalon était l'une des plus magnifiques qu'il ait vu. Les lignes de son corps approchaient de la perfection, les muscles visibles sous le sombre manteau brillant. La tête était bien proportionnée et on ne pouvait voir aucun défaut dans la posture ou l'équilibre du cheval.

"Monsieur?"

Salazar eut un petit sourire, c'était l'heure de jouer.

"Voudrais-tu faire une ballade?"

La tête du garçon se releva brusquement, la surprise gravée sur ses traits. De toutes les réactions auxquelles il s'était attendu, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête.

"Avec plaisir, Sir Serpentard."

"Alors préparons nos chevaux."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittaient les écuries pour un paddock où ils montèrent leurs bêtes respectives. Sheitan piaffait, impatient de sortir. Salazar montait un solide étalon bai. Le cheval était un peu massif au goût d'Harry, mais il pouvait voir la force et l'intelligence que la monture possédait.

Ils échauffèrent leurs chevaux pendant quelques minutes, puis Salazar les fit sortir, mettant son cheval au trot. L'allure était modérée et il pouvait sentir l'impatience grandissante de son étalon. Sheitan n'avait pas eu d'exercice correct depuis des jours et le faisait savoir.

"Sir Serpentard, connaissez-vous un endroit où je pourrais entraîner mon cheval?"

Un sec hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse et l'homme frappa sa monture du talon, la poussant à adopter un petit galop confortable.

Cela ne plut pas à Sheitan et il se mit à secouer la tête. Il avait besoin d'aller plus vite que cette allure d'escargot. Il essaya de rendre les rênes un peu plus lâches en tirant dessus, mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une vaste plaine. Harry la reconnut. A un moment dans le futur, Pré-au-Lard se tiendrait là, mais pour le moment, les seuls habitant étaient des rongeurs, des oiseaux et des insectes, ainsi que le prédateur ou le cerf occasionnel.

Harry fut soulagé de laisser Sheitan libre, son étalon était toujours embêtant quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Le cheval noir allongea ses foulées immédiatement avec un hennissement joyeux, atteignant rapidement une allure folle. Harry se pencha juste en avant, s'accrochant à la crinière. Il le fit tourner et revenir au galop à l'autre bout de la plaine. Ils firent cela encore trois fois avant qu'Harry ne se redresse un peu alors que Sheitan revenait à une allure plus lente. Sentant que son cheval avait purgé son agitation. Harry se mit à l'entraîner. Pendant une heure, il fit les exercices qu'Exer aimait leur faire subir.

Il n'était pas conscient du regard fixé sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Salazar ne le perdit pas une seule fois. L'homme avait fait travailler son bai pendant quelques temps, mais il l'avait fait marché calmement après en surveillant les actions du jeune sorcier.

Finalement, Harry ralentit son cheval jusqu'à un petit trot, puis un pas agréable. La respiration de Sheitan était régulière, chose pour laquelle Harry était content. Cela montrait que tout l'entraînement n'avait pas été perdu par son manque de temps pour exercer son cheval.

"Nous devrions rentrer, Harold." La voix de Salazar était neutre.

Harry hocha juste la tête, laissant les rênes lâches pour que Sheitan puisse décontracter son cou et son dos pendant qu'ils revenaient en marchant vers le château.

"Les choses vont aller mieux, Harold. Godric finira par entendre raison bientôt."

Harry secoua la tête vers l'autre homme, les lèvres tordues en un sourire moqueur.

"Je ne suis pas un petit enfant crédule que vous devez dorloter, Sir Serpentard. Il ne sera jamais à l'aise avec moi, plus jamais. Je ne suis pas un parfait petit Gryffondor, je l'ai toujours su, et Godric sait que je ne le suis pas et il ne l'oubliera pas, peu importe ce que vous dites."

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Perspicace… si ce n'est un peu pessimiste, mais la vérité néanmoins. J'ai quelques avertissements pour toi cependant. Ne parle pas le Fourchelang sans me prévenir avant; certaines personnes on une très fort réaction négative envers les reptiles… Il faut blâmer la Bible pour cela."

"Etes-vous chrétien?"

"Cette question, Harold, est une question que tu ne devrais pas poser à haute voix, mais je vais te répondre. Le christianisme est lentement en train de gagner la plupart du pays. Seules les terres les plus retirées et quelques régions sont encore libres de célébrer nos Dieux. Même à Poudlard, cela devient dangereux de dire la vérité sur ses croyances. Les feux de Beltan sont toujours célébrés, mais j'ai peur que ce temps arrive à sa fin. Le Dieu unique est en train de surpasser les anciennes religions et ses disciples peuvent être fanatiques. Fais attention à eux."

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"Je crois en nos Dieux et nos Déesses, au Pouvoir des éléments qui nous entourent. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite que tout le monde sache. Plus de la moitié de l'équipe est chrétienne… C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention avec tes dons."

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant es raisons de cela.

"J'ai une proposition pour toi, jeune Lion" chuchota Salazar. "Je peux t'apprendre quelques choses que Godric ne jugerait pas dignes d'être étudiées par l'un de ses héritiers, mais je pense que tu pourrais voir la beauté de cette forme de Magie…"

"Quelle sorte de Magie?"

Salazar lui lança un regard pénétrant puis un petit sourire satisfait.

"Les Arts des Ombres."

* * *

Le jours suivants furent tendus au château. Harry n'était pas autorisé à retourner en cours pour aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'habituer aux changements dans sa magie. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus blesser son adversaire pendant un duel restreignait ses capacités, mais avec Rowena, il trouvait de plus en plus de moyens de s'occuper d'un adversaire. La Métamorphose Animée était en train de lentement devenir sa forme personnelle de duel. Bien sûr, il s'entraînait toujours à lancer des sorts offensifs contre un mannequin. Après tout, il pourrait se trouver une fois dans une situation où l'utilisation de tels sorts vaudrait la peine de subir le choc en retour.

Il avait gardé toutes les capacités qu'il avait gagnées avant de faire son choix. La différence maintenant était qu'il lui était extrêmement difficile d'apprendre des nouvelles techniques de combat alors que ça lui venait naturellement auparavant.

Le côté positif de toute cette débâcle était que ses pouvoirs avaient beaucoup augmenté. Il ne pouvait pas accéder à la majorité, mais il pouvait le sentir, à l'état latent en lui, parfois bourdonnant légèrement à travers son corps.

Cela lui faisait un peu peur car il savait quelle quantité de force il pouvait mettre derrière ses sorts… Il pouvait facilement blesser quelqu'un avec un simple sort de bannissement, s'il mettait tout son pouvoir derrière.

Cette peur restreignait ses progrès pour le moment mais ne posait pas de problème tant qu'ils ne commençaient pas à travailler sur des aspects plus difficiles de la magie, mais cela ne durerait pas.

Godric n'avait pas arrangé les choses avec Harry. L'homme l'évitait autant que possible et quand il lui enseignait, il ne lui parlait que quand c'était nécessaire et toujours avec une note de déception dans la voix.

Rowena et Helga l'aidaient beaucoup. La Serdaigle lui faisait rentrer la Métamorphose et des charmes d'animation dans la tête. Elle recherchait aussi tout ce qui pouvait être trouvé sur les Guérisseurs et leurs capacités. Helga l'emmenait aux Serres et dans la Forêt aussi souvent que possible pour lui apprendre les plantes, lesquelles pouvaient être utilisées comme remèdes, lesquelles pouvaient tuer un homme adulte en quelques minutes, celles qui empoisonnaient, rendaient infirme, faisaient dormir, désinfectaient, soignaient, calmaient, endormaient la douleur…

Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa vraie nature, l'Herbologie le fascinait, mais surtout, ça l'aidait à le calmer. Les Potions devenaient aussi plus faciles pour lui. Mais ça aurait pu être à cause de Sir Serpentard.

L'homme rendait perplexe. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre. Il l'aidait à s'ajuster, mais il était toujours si distant. Il ne posait jamais de questions, mais il était toujours là quand Harry rencontrait un problème. Parfois, il l'aidait ou disait quelques mots qui ne voulaient rien dire au début, mais qui, après quelques réflexions, contenaient toutes les réponses qu'Harry cherchait.

Chaque nuit, ils se rencontraient et Salazar lui apprenait quelque chose. Peu importe ce que c'était: un charme, une façon de bouger, une position, un sortilège, une potion. Mais Harry avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, le fondateur le faisait parler. Leurs conversations couvraient des sujets variés, mais très souvent, ils avaient un débat sur les problèmes de Bien et de Mal.

Puis, deux semaines après l'incident, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots comme d'habitude, au lieu d'aller dans les Labos, Salazar suivit un autre chemin, menant Harry, Céréus sur ses talons, plus profondément dans le territoire de Serpentard. Il s'arrêtèrent devant la peinture d'un Runespoor.

"Ouvre" dit Salazar en Fourchelang.

La peinture se déplaça sur le côté, révélant l'entrée d'une pièce.

"Ce sont mes quartiers privés" expliqua Salazar en entrant, s'attendant manifestement à ce qu'Harry le suive puisqu'il ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier si le jeune sorcier était derrière lui.

Harry observa l'entrée avant de regarder Céréus. Leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer car ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble: ils allaient courir le matin autour du lac et Harry en était venu à faire confiance aux instincts du loup.

§Je ne sens rien de mal, Harry-louveteau.§

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry traversa la voûte marquant l'entrée et entra dans les quartiers du Serpentard. La décoration était minimaliste mais de bon goût: quelques tapisseries et gravures, quelques peintures sur les murs et au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Un canapé et deux fauteuils faisaient face au feu qui crépitait bruyamment. Une petite table était placée devant eux. Une bibliothèque emplie de livres, de manuscrits et de parchemins était placée le long d'un mur. Il y avait un placard à côté et, à travers les panneaux de verre, Harry vit des bouteilles de liqueurs et de vin rangées sur les étagères.

Deux portes permettaient de sortir de cette pièce, sans compter celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Sans un mot, Salazar ôta sa cape et ses robes extérieures, regardant Harry faire de même. Puis le jeune home s'assit dans un fauteuil pendant que Salazar allait leur chercher quelque chose à boire.

Harry avait été initié à l'alcool par Godric qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais bu quelque chose de plus fort qu'une Bièraubeurre, à l'exception de quelques gorgées de Firewhiskey une fois.

La gueule de bois avec laquelle Harry s'était réveillé le lendemain matin l'avait rendu méfiant envers toutes les sortes de boissons alcoolisées, ce qui, du moins pour Rowena, n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Il regarda Salazar en levant un sourcil quand l'homme lui tendit un verre remplie d'un liquide ambré. L'odeur était agréable, un peu épicée, mais rien de méchant.

"C'est du cidre."

Un peu rassuré, Harry but une gorgée. Salazar n'avait pas menti, c'était bien du cidre, mais la personne qui l'avait fait l'avait un peu épicé bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne put mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait été ajouté.

"Bien que je n'ai jamais été capable de découvrir ce que le vieil homme y ajoute…" ajouta Salazar. "Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Comme tu as pu le deviner, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour boire du cidre. J'aimerais commencer à t'enseigner les Arts des ombres, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu donnes ton accord sur le fait que, peu importe ce qui aura lieu pendant ces cours, cela restera entre nous. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, tu n'en parlera à personne excepté Merlin, tes familiers et moi. J'ai besoin de ton Serment sur tes pouvoirs et ta magie avant que nous allions plus loin."

Harry avait des ennuis à détacher ses yeux du regard de Salazar Serpentard. Ces yeux bleus détenait presque un pouvoir hypnotique, comme les yeux d'un serpent alors qu'ils endormissaient leur proie dans un faux sentiment de sécurité avant de la tuer.

"Est-ce que mon apprentissage nécessitera que je fasse du mal à d'autres êtres vivants? Parce que je n'en serai pas capable dans ce cas."

"Ces Arts ne demanderons pas de faire du mal mais peuvent être utilisés pour cela."

"Est-ce que c'est de la Magie Noire?"

Harry attendit la réponse de l'homme, il ne voulait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec la Magie Noire. Salazar le regarda dans les yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce la Magie Noire, jeune homme?"

"La Magie qui blesse, tue, fait du mal…"

Salazar sourit d'un air satisfait.

"La réponse d'un Gryffondor. Mais tu es en train de décrire une vaste partie de ce qu'est la Magie. Si nous nous limitions à l'usage des sorts de Magie Blanche en suivant ta définition, nous n'utiliserions que des sorts pour nettoyer ou soigner. Prends le sort de polissement par exemple… qu'arriverait-il si tu polissais le sol en haut d'un escalier au point de le rendre glissant, qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un qui se dépêchait montait ces escaliers et glissait, tombant et se tuant par la-même? Est-ce que ça serait de la Magie Noire? Ou bien, prends le sort mange-peau. Maintenant, tu es dans une bataille et l'un des soldats avec toi est touché par un sort de pourrissement sur le bras. Si tu es assez puissant pour contrôler le pouvoir du sort mange-peau, l'utiliseras-tu pour enlever la partie de la peau qui a été ensorcelée et ensuite utiliser une potion pour faire repousser la peau, ou laisseras-tu ton compagnon mourir par peur d'utiliser un sort de Magie Noire?"

Harry baissa les yeux, l'homme marquait un point. Mais,… utiliser la Magie Noire…

"Ce que je veux que tu vois Harry, c'est qu'il y a des sorts qui sont fondamentalement Noirs, on ne peut rien dire sur eux, mais que la plupart des sorts et des charmes ne sont ni Noirs, ni Blancs, mais les deux et que ce sera toi qui déterminera si la Magie est Noire ou Blanche."

Salazar but une gorgée de son verre.

"Bien sûr, c'est mon point de vue. Si tu demandes à Godric, il dira que Noir, c'est Noir et que Blanc, c'est blanc. Il n'y a rien entre les deux pour lui. Mais la vérité jeune homme, c'est que la Magie est essentiellement neutre."

"Neutre…" murmura Harry, faisant tourner ce qui lui restait de cidre dans son verre.

Céréus le poussa légèrement.

"Tu le penses aussi?"

§Oui, je le pense. Je serai considéré comme une créature Noire par tes sorciers Blancs puisque je peux potentiellement te faire du mal… mais ça ne me rend pas maléfique. Sombre oui, mais pas maléfique.§

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Salazar.

"Laissez-moi reformuler ma question alors, Monsieur. Est-ce que ces Arts sont maléfiques?"

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Salazar.

"Tu commences à comprendre, donc laisse-moi te répondre qu'ils pourrait être utilisés pour le Mal tout comme pour le Bien."

"Que vont-ils nécessiter?"

"Une dévotion totale, beaucoup de travail: ils couvrent les domaines des Enchantements, Métamorphose, Duels, Potions, Herbologie, Soin, Divination et quelques autres branches obscures de la Magie pour lesquelles tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter."

Harry regarda son verre une nouvelle fois.

"Alors que décides-tu, jeune Lion?"

La voie de Salazar était plus amusée qu'il ne devait l'être car Harry pouvait y sentir une nuance dure. Quoi que soit sa décision, on ne lui offrirait pas cela une deuxième fois.

Il soutint le regard bleu du fondateur de ses yeux verts et parla dans leur langue commune.

"Je ssserais honoré d'être votre élève dans l'apprentissssage de ces Arts."

"Tu as raison de l'être, petit Lion. Maintenant, ton Sssserment!"

"Moi, Harry Jamesss Potter, jure par ce ssserment de ne pas révéler ce qui sse passssera pendant mon apprentisssage des Arts des Ombres avec Sssir Ssserpentard."

"Très bien, lionceau" approuva Salazar pendant que la magie invoquée pendant le serment retombait. Il regarda Harry. "Commençons!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voila, pour une fois que j'ai un chapitre à l'heure, le voici! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez trouvé des grosses erreurs ou que qqch vous parait bizarre. Le suivant n'est pas encore terminé, il me reste 2 pages sur 10 donc je devrais quand même l'avoir fini pour mercredi prochain. Je vais essayer en tout cas... :)

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 18: **Orphée Potter **(tes reviews me font toujours autant sourire, merci :) et puis, Harry doit choisir: d'abord parce que c'est pas moi qui décide de l'histoire :) et ensuite, parce que je pense qu'il serait vraiment trop puissant sinon...), **onarluca **(merci), **geobabault** (merci et je crois que tu avais compris l'idée derrière la dualité Guérisseur/Guerrier), **Nymphomaniac Fantasia**, **Thealie**, **ange de un cisme **(merci du compliment et bravo, tu avais deviné!), **Fiero** (oups, désolée pour le retard mais je ne suis pas morte! Non, je vaincrai et je finirai cette fic:)), **Les maraudeuses**, **satya**, **Remus James Lupin** (merci beaucoup), **anaïs** (désolée, c'est vrai que quand je décide de m'arrêter au milieu d'un chapitre, je choisis toujours LE bon endroit ;)), **greg83** (merci),** nesty** (t'inquiètes pas, si tu es folle, on est 2, ça m'est déjà arrivé de faire pareil...), **miladjadja** (je pense que c'est parce que beaucoup plus de gens lisent les fics en anglais qu'en français (ce qui se voit au nombre de ses reviews d'ailleurs :)), **Farahon** (pour les amours d'Harry, je ne sais pas mais je crois que Naia n'a pas prévu de romance), **Mister Popo** (désolée mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait choisi Guérisseur :)), **didi**, **leaenna**, **pocrom**, **Lunicorne** (merci mais ca y est c les vacances, donc je vais avoir plus de temps maintenant), **Iyly black** (merci, contente que tu t'y sois finalement mis), **Mionn**, **helline**, **big apple**, **dragonise**, **maugrei **et **sirie**.

Ah oui, j'oubliais: le titre du prochain chapitre est Douleur…… Sympathique, non :)

Bisous à tous


	20. Douleur

**Chapitre Vingt: Douleur**

"Concentre-toi!"

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais la douleur qui irradiait son corps le distrayait.

"Concentre-toi! Tu n'essayes même pas! Un bébé ferait mieux!"

Serrant les dents, le jeune Gryffondor essaya de recommencer. De la sueur coulait sur son front. Finalement, il parvint à finir ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Avec un soupir, il s'écroula sur le sol, son corps gémissant contre ce que Salazar Serpentard faisait.

"Pas trop mal, mais cela te prend encore trop de temps!"

"Ce n'est pas si facile!" protesta-t-il un peu essoufflé et essayant d'ignorer ses muscles douloureux tout en essuyant son front humide.

Serpentard lui lança un sourire sardonique.

"N'importe quel enfant de sept ans peut enfiler des perles sur un fil."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Peut-être, mais est-ce qu'ils sont sous l'effet d'un sort de douleur quand ils le font?"

Le visage de Serpentard s'assombrit.

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi jeune homme! Tu penses que c'est douloureux? Alors, qu'en est-il de ceci! Endolore!"

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'une lumière rouge arrivait vers lui et le touchait à la poitrine. Une douleur atroce jaillit dans son corps. Tous ces nerfs semblaient être en feu.

Il réprima tout juste un cri en tombant sur le sol.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il fut maintenu sous le sortilège, mais à un moment, il commença à avoir des convulsions.

Enfin, le sort fut enlevé et il respira avidement, réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de le faire à un moment.

Serpentard rejoignit ses côtés à grandes enjambées et s'agenouilla sur le sol en prenant sa tête durement.

"Ca, c'est de la douleur, Harold de Gryffondor. Et tant que tu ne seras pas capable de complètement l'ignorer, nous ne ferons aucun progrès. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, ton immunité à la douleur sera quasiment totale."

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas… Il pouvait sentir toutes les parties de son corps pulser de douleur. Il ne fit que gémir de douleur quand Salazar laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol.

"Ne t'avise pas de t'évanouir… nous n'en avons pas fini avec le cours d'aujourd'hui alors lève-toi!" gronda-t-il.

Après ce qui sembla être des minutes pour Harry, il réussit à se relever. D'un pas chancelant, il marcha vers le mur le plus proche et s'y appuya, essayant de rassembler un peu ses forces…

"Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Ou bien veux-tu une autre motivation?" Il leva sa main une nouvelle fois.

Harry serra les dents et se redressa.

"Vous n'êtes pas censé utiliser Endoloris…"

"Endolore tu veux dire, et depuis quand ne le puis-je pas?" Serpentard le regardait en plissant les yeux.

"Ce- ce n'est pas juste…"

"Et depuis quand la vie est-elle juste, maintenant lève-toi comme un homme et pas comme le bébé pleurnichard que j'ai en face de moi… Ou peut-être que Godric a raison et que tu es juste faible…"

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restaient pendant que Salazar lui lançait un autre sort de douleur… Le sort le toucha et son monde redevint une nouvelle fois une mer de douleur sans fin.

Trois heures plus tard, il revint dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait donné en boitant. On l'avait déplacé dans les cachots près de la propre chambre de Salazar car l'homme était celui qui allait lui enseigner le plus.

On avait décidé qu'il serait retiré des cours, sa nouvelle nature étant un trop grand obstacle pour l'instant. Il recevait des cours particuliers quand les différents professeurs avaient un peu de temps à lui consacrer. Les cours de Salazar étaient toujours prévus en dernier car il était très improbable qu'Harry soit en état de faire plus que se traîner jusqu'à son lit et soigner ses blessures avant de dormir.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident. Harry commençait à utiliser de plus en plus de son pouvoir et Salazar avait donc décidé que s'il survivait à un choc en retour, il aurait besoin d'augmenter sa tolérance à la douleur. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, il avait donc assigné à Harry des tâches demandant de la précision et du doigté tout en le plaçant sous des sorts de douleurs plus ou moins puissants.

Toute illusion sur la gentillesse de Salazar avait été mise en pièces: l'homme était froid, dur mais était capable d'être doux si le besoin se présentait. Harry avait appris que l'homme ne faisait rien sans motif. Il était calculateur et avait toujours son propre intérêt à l'esprit. Il pouvait exécuter la magie la plus Sombre comme la plus Pure sans être le moins du monde perturbé.

"Salazar ne t'as vraiment as raté cette fois…"

Harry ne s'embêta pas à regarder en l'air, il connaissait cette voix, pas la peine de gâcher de l'énergie pour vérifier.

"Que voulez-vous Merlin?… " Sa voix était chargée d'épuisement.

"Rien, je venais voir ce que tu faisais."

"Bien sûr, et les poules ont des dents…"

"Et bien…"

"Merlin…" Harry n'était vraiment pas capable de jouer au plus fin, "pas maintenant…"

Le jeune sorcier trébucha vers son lit et s'écroula dessus, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller…il était simplement trop fatigué.

Il s'endormit aussi vite que la flamme d'une bougie s'éteint.

Merlin le regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux…avant de sortir de la chambre en flottant pour aller dans le repère de Salazar Serpentard.

"Merlin" dit l'homme, montrant qu'il avait remarqué la présence du fantôme.

"Salazar…"

"De quoi souhaitiez-vous parler, je suppose que ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoisie…"

"En effet, non. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais avec Harold, c'est un terrain glissant…"

L'homme tourna des yeux bleus et froids vers le fantôme de Merlin.

"Soyez assuré, Merlin, que je sais exactement ce que je fais avec le gosse."

Le fantôme observa attentivement le fondateur de Serpentard.

"Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance quand à son bien-être, Salazar. On a besoin de lui."

"Il ne mourra pas…" dit Salazar avec un sourire narquois.

"Je ne parlais pas seulement de son bien-être physique."

Le visage de Serpentard aurait pu être gravé dans la pierre alors qu'il fixait le fantôme d'un regard furieux et froid. Cependant, on ne disait pas de Merlin qu'il était l'un des plus grand sorciers pour rien. Finalement, Serpentard dut baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'intensité du regard du fantôme.

"J'entraînerai Harold comme bon me semblera. Godric ne réalise pas le trésor qu'est ce garçon, ni le pouvoir qu'il pourrait contrôler. Le garçon est très peu comme lui. Harold ne lui ressemble même pas!"

Le regard de Merlin se durcit.

"Ne te trompes pas sur la lignée du garçon, Salazar, Harold est un Gryffondor. Godric reprendra ses esprits bientôt."

Salazar sourit d'un air méprisant.

"Je ne vous imaginais pas comme un stupide optimiste, Merlin. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est aussi têtu qu'une mule. Et même s'il voyait la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'Harry le pardonnerait complètement." Il eut un petit sourire suffisant. "Le garçon est peut-être un Gryffondor par le sang, mais il a la loyauté d'un Serpentard."

Merlin savait que c'était vrai donc il ne s'embêta même pas à essayer de contredire Salazar.

"Je fais confiance à ton jugement Salazar, mais vas-y doucement."

Le fondateur de Serpentard hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa lecture. Le fantôme de Merlin le regarda de près avant de partir. Il commençait à se demander si faire confiance à Salazar pour l'éducation d'Harry avait té une si bonne idée.

* * *

Godric était de nouveau dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas, l'esprit préoccupé par le dilemme auquel il était en train de faire face. 

Harry.

Sa femme était en train de travailler à son bureau, faisant la liste des potions dont elle avait besoin pour l'aile du château réservée aux Soins.

"Godric! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire les cent pas maintenant, je vais t'attacher à une chaise! Tu vas finir par creuser un trou dans le sol si tu continues comme ça! Enfin, si tu ne t'es pas évanoui à cause de ce que tu as bu d'abord!" Léanne avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir assez.

"Léanne, tu ne comprends pas…"

"Non, je ne comprends pas" le rembarra-t-elle, agacée. " Ca fait des semaines que tu broies du noir à cause d'Harry, tu ne parles que de ça!"

Godric fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son choix! Et est-ce que Salazar doit lui enseigner? Sans vouloir offenser Salazar, Harry est un Gryffondor!"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui enseignes pas?"

"Je suis un vrai homme, pas un faible Guérisseur! Je ne sais rien du peu qu'il peu apprendre! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a gâché ses capacités en choisissant ce qu'il a choisit!"

Pendant sa diatribe, Léanne s'était levée.

"Alors tu veux dire que puisqu'il ne sera pas capable d'empaler des gens sur un de ces bâtons brillants que tu aimes agiter dans tous les sens alors il n'est bon à rien! Penses-tu que je sois bonne à rien? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis faible, Godric?"

"Non…non, bien sûr que non!" bégaya le fondateur, reculant un peu.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si contrarié à propos d'Harold? Il sera un Guérisseur puissant, je peux le sentir, tu n'as pas du tout à avoir honte. Il peut toujours manier son épée pour s'entraîner tant que tu places une sécurité sur son arme pour qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à personne… Salazar est en train d'augmenter ses niveaux de résistance à la douleur pour qu'il ne soit pas sans défence. Alors contre quoi es-tu autant en colère?"

A la fin de sa diatribe, elle criait presque.

Puis elle se calma brusquement.

"A moins que tu n'acceptes pas que Salazar ait réussi à créer un lien avec Harold et pas toi…"

"Il est mon héritier!" contra Godric.

"Alors comporte toi comme tel! Tu le perds au profit de Salazar au moment même où nous parlons."

Godric se moqua.

"Je ne dénie pas que Salazar est brillant mais il sait autant se comporter autour des gens qu'un ours…"

Léanne secoua la tête.

"Tu ne voies vraiment pas Godric. Salazar peut être extrêmement charmant quand il le veut ou quand il doit obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi un serpent pour son blason…"

"Salazar? Charmant? Il pourrait glacer le feu le plus fort avec sa froideur et ses sarcasmes!"

Léanne ne fit que rouler des yeux.

"Harold est puissant et pas vraiment comme tes descendant habituels, il est plus renfermé, silencieux et il souhaite avant tout faire ses preuves. Ce sont des traits que Salazar apprécie, et si on ajoute ses capacités de Magie, je ne serai pas surprise si Salazar faisait de lui son apprenti pour le reste de son séjour ici, ne serait-ce que pour le contrôler un peu."

Godric fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne pense pas… Harold ne peut pas vraiment lui être d'une quelconque utilité… C'est un guérisseur… pas un guerrier!"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait agit comme tu l'aurais souhaité?" dit quelqu'un depuis la porte. Les Gryffondors tournèrent sur leurs talons et virent Julian Mallon dans l'entrée.

"Cela fait longtemps que je sais que ces jeunes que tu n'arrêtes pas d'amener ici sont tes descendants Godric, mais je me suis tu car tu souhaitais le garder caché… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ce que tu fais."

Le visage de Godric s'assombrit.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quitter ta tours et tes protections, Julian, quelque chose comme quoi ils bloquent ta vision des autres."

Les yeux de Julian se rétrécirent.

"Oui, donc tu peux imaginer ce qu'il faudrait pour me faire venir ici… J'étais en train de méditer quand j'ai été pris dans une vision, une des plus fortes de toute ma vie. J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé avant et ce qui arriverait."

"Qu'as-tu vu Julian? Arrête de tourner en rond, je n'ai pas de temps pour des discussions creuses…" dit Godric d'un ton brusque.

"Un Guerrier, ou un Arhox dans l'ancienne langue, a jeté un sort à ton descendant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur les Guerriers et les Guérisseurs d'Autrefois, mais saches juste que dès qu'un des Dix Guerriers ou des Dix Guérisseurs meurt, le suivant naît. Ils s'équilibrent et ne peuvent pas se tuer. Ils sont liée par une magie plus vieille que le temps. Quand on a jeté un sort à Harold, son pouvoir de Guérisseur a bloqué l'attaque d'un Guerrier mais comme il n'était qu'un bébé, il a absorbé des parties de l'Arhox."

Godric avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et écoutait Julian avec attention.

"Je suppose" continua Julian "que les deux noyaux ont réussi à s'équilibrer en lui mais qu'ils ont diminué ses capacités. Son séjour dans la Forêt qui est saturée par la magie et le fait qu'il a utilisé des sorts de soin là-bas à bousculé cet équilibre, l'envoyant dans une spirale d'autodestruction."

Il fit une pause.

"Maintenant, voilà ce que j'ai vu. S'il avait choisi de devenir un Guerrier comme tu souhaites tellement qu'il ait fait. Il se serait élevé au-dessus de tout le monde, devenant un pouvoir tel que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il aurait tué son ennemi et essayé de revenir à la normale. Mais le besoin de tuer et de combattre n'aurait jamais disparu. Sans Guérisseur pour l'équilibrer, il aurait combattu ces besoins mais il aurait fini par céder. Année après année, il aurait étudié des magies de plus en plus sombres avant de devenir un Magicien Noir. A la fin, il aurait envoyé le monde dans un Age Noir ou bien il aurait été arrêté et mis en stase pour l'éternité car il ne pouvait pas être tué…"

Godric s'assit abruptement, le visage pale.

"Tu peux mépriser sa décision Godric, mais il a mis sa vie en jeu pour être sûr qu'il ne finirait pas comme son pire cauchemar. Est-ce que tu souhaiterais cela pour lui? Maintenant, réfléchis-y. Il aura besoin de l'entraînement que seul un parent peut lui donner pour survivre."

"Mais…"

Julian leva un sourcil, puis tourna sur ses talons pour revenir à sa tour et à ses protections.

"Oh! Et donne lui ceci."

Un parchemin flotta jusqu'aux mains de Léanne.

"Je le ferai, sois-en sûr."

"Merci Léanne" et sur ces derniers mots, Julian sortit. La femme fixa du regard le parchemin cacheté avec le sceau du Voyant avant de lever les yeux vers son mari.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire Godric? Vas-tu continuer à marcher de long en large ou vas-tu essayer d'agire comme un adulte mature?"

Son mari leva les yeux.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

"Parle avec Rowena, elle pourrait te conseiller, après tout, elle suit Harry de près, même si Salazar et lui ne disent rien de ce qu'ils font."

Godric la regarda en entendant ces mots.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui."

Sa femme hocha la tête, regardant toujours le parchemin dans ses mains avant de le poser sur son bureau et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'au lit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Godric se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas.

"Que fait-il à mon héritier? Après la dernière fois, j'avais cru que Salazar éviterait tout nouveau venu parmi mes descendants…"

"Harry est différent; tu devrais avoir compris ça maintenant, Godric. Quant à ce qu'ils font, Rowena m'a dit que Salazar augmentait sa tolérance à la douleur et lui enseignait également les Arts des Ombres sur la requête de Merlin."

Godric pâlit.

"Les Arts! Mais…"

"Merlin l'a demandé à Salazar, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait…" répondit Léanne.

"Ce fichu fantôme qui se mêle de tout! J'ai toujours dit qu'il mijotait un mauvais coup!"

"Pourquoi ça?"

Godric s'arrêta et regarda sa femme.

"Les Arts ne sont pas de la petite magie. Ils étaient contrôlés par un Magicien d'Autrefois, ce que Salazar sait contrôler n'en est qu'une minuscule partie. Même Merlin ne pouvait les utiliser jusqu'à leur potentiel maximum. Ils sont dangereux; pour un esprit non préparé, ils peuvent être mortels. Pourquoi crois-tu que tous les livres sur le sujet ont été détruits ou cachés? Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de dompter cette sorte de magie mais ils ont fini morts, fous à cause d'une surcharge de pouvoir sur leur esprit ou possédés. Je ne peux pas croire que Salazar ait donné son accord! Et sans me le dire!"

Léanne leva un sourcil.

"Et l'aurais-tu écouté?"

Godric eut la décence de ne pas répondre et marcha vers la porte.

"Où crois-tu aller?"

"J'ai besoin de parler à Salazar et à ce fantôme."

Léanne soupira.

"Godric, c'est le milieu de la nuit…"

L'homme s'arrêta et retourna au lit, se glissant sous les couvertures.

"Tu as raison, je les verrai demain."

Léanne eut l'air soulagé.

"Bien, maintenant, pouvons-nous dormir?"

* * *

Le lendemain, Godric essaya de trouver son héritier dans la Salle mais n'y réussit pas. Il se tourna vers Rowena pour lui demander une explication. 

"Et bien, nous l'avons enlevé des cours alors il aurait été mal à l'aise s'il était resté avec les élèves… On envoie ses repas dans ses quartiers."

Godric hocha la tête.

"Quels sont ses cours?"

Rowena réfléchit un peu.

"Aujourd'hui, il passe la matinée avec Philippe. Il avait besoin d'aide pour tailler le Filet du Diable et pour rempoter des mandragores et quelques autres plantes dans la Serre numéro un. Helga le voit cet après-midi pour les Enchantements et puis Merlin pour les Runes et les Enchantements Runiques. Comme d'habitude, il passe la soirée avec Salazar."

Godric hocha la tête. Il avait des cours toute la journée aujourd'hui donc il écouterait aux portes pendant le cours de Salazar. La journée passa lentement pour l'homme alors qu'il réfléchissait au problème que son descendant lui causait.

Finalement, il congédia sa dernière classe et se dirigea vers les cachots où Merlin et Salazar enseignaient à son héritier.

Il frissonna en atteignant les cachots. I ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer cette partie du château. Ils ne les avaient construits que sur l'insistance de Salazar.

Il entendit Merlin parler alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le territoire de Salazar.

"Oui…maintenant fais attention avec le motif et la location de la rune… Tu as besoin de garder toujours la séquence entière à l'esprit…"

Il y eut un long silence puis Merlin recommença,

"Très bien, maintenant appelle-le."

Il y eut quelques murmures et puis un grand rugissement qui le fit presque paniquer.

"Excellent, maintenant dissipe-le… Bien… D'accord, nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir, ça te laisse un peu de temps pour ton cours avec Salazar."

Godric murmura un rapide sort d'invisibilité quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant Harry.

Le garçon avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Il était maigre, avec des cercles sombres sous les yeux. Son expression était encore plus fermée qu'à son arrivée. Il marcha rapidement vers une autre pièce. Une fois là, il enleva sa robe et s'assit sur un table en ouvrant un livre et en reprenant sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté la veille.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et Godric commença à s'impatienter. Peut-être Rowena avait-elle eut tort et il n'y avait qu'une session d'étude.

Alors qu'il allait partir, une porte s'ouvrit et Salazar entra silencieusement dans la pièce, sa robe ondulant légèrement derrière lui.

"As-tu fini?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry ferma le livre en répondant

"Oui."

L'homme hocha la tête et fit signe au jeune de lui expliquer le chapitre qu'il lui avait assigné la veille.

Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, Harry décrivit un enchantement en particulier.

Les Arts des Ombres n'étaient pas simplement une branche de la magie, ils étaient une façon de penser, d'agir. Il y avait des codes et des règles, une hiérarchie parmi ceux qui les utilisaient. Ils recouvraient les potions, les ensorcellements, le duel, l'appel d'objets à soi et quelques branches obscures de la magie supplémentaires. La capacité la plus connue des Maîtres des Ombres était celle d'appeler les Ombres et de leur faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça et leur façon silencieuse de marcher, d'une ombre à l'autre, presque invisible pour un œil non entraîné.

Apparemment, Harry commençait par les ensorcellements car Salazar le faisait passer par les étapes basiques de ce sujet. Il devait ensorceler une peinture pour la faire bouger. La différence principale entre les enchantements et les ensorcellements était que les premiers ne duraient que pour un temps donné avant de s'estomper. Les ensorcellements, lancés correctement, ne s'estomperaient jamais.

Puisqu'il était entraîné à lancer une forme particulière d'Ensorcellement, il utilisait les Ombres de la pièce, les tissant ensemble pour recouvrir la peinture d'une couche de magie brillante qui pénétra dans l'objet.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait murmuré une incantation, ne relâchant jamais sa concentration. Finalement, la peinture brilla d'une lumière bleue claire pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à son aspect habituel.

Salazar hocha la tête en l'examinant, observant les personnages qui bougeaient à présent.

"Bien, tu t'améliores, mais ton tissage est toujours un peu grossier, même s'il est efficace. Tu as besoin d'être plus subtil, plus précis quand tu lie ton ensorcellement."

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry dut ensorceler et désensorceler des objets variés. Puis le garçon s'assit, les jambes croisées sur le sol et médita pendant une autre heure. Godric allait partir quand son cofondateur ouvrit les yeux et se leva, suivit rapidement par son élève.

"Mets ta baguette de côté et prend ton aiguille, les perles et les fils sont dans le deuxième tiroir."

Godric ne manqua pas de remarquer que le corps d'Harry s'était raidi et fronça les sourcils. Des perles?

Lentement, Harry sortit une boîte et l'ouvrit, prenant une fine aiguille et passant un fil dans le chas avant de regarder le fondateur de Serpentard.

"Aujourd'hui, tu en feras deux-cents, la séquence habituelle et après, je veux que tu m'écrives un essai de soixante centimètres de long sur les utilisations de la belladone. Je veux que ton écriture soit lisible et droite" annonça l'homme.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, essayant de relaxer ses muscles pour ce qui allait arriver, sachant qu'être tendu ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand il fut toucher par le sort de douleur qui était un des préférés de Salazar. La victime commençait par sentir sa peau la démanger légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression que des aiguilles pointues lui perçaient la peau un peu au début, puis de plus en plus profondément alors qu'elle devenaient de plus en plus larges jusqu'à ce cela devienne comme une dague chauffée à blanc plongeant dans son corps.

Il commença à passer les perles sur le fil: rouge, verte, jaune, bleue, rouge, verte… Il en avait enfilé environ soixante quand il atteignit l'étape des aiguilles pointues. Essayant de se relaxer et d'ignorer la sensation, il garda son attention sur ses mains et la tâche. Il avait enfilé environ les deux tiers de ses perles quand il sentit comme des couteaux le poignarder, à ce stade, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il accéléra un peu, essayant de se convaincre que la douleur n'était pas réelle.

Finalement, il atteint les deux-cents et attacha les fils pour empêcher les perles de tomber. Son corps était parcouru de frissons à présent. Il prit du papier, ne gardant la douleur au loin que par pure volonté. Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, il commença à écrire, essayant de réprimer les convulsions de ses mains. La douleur atteignit un nouveau niveau alors qu'il écrivait sa troisième ligne et la plume se cassa sous sa prise. Tremblant, il en prit une autre et l'encra, reprenant son essai. Des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur son essai. La douleur augmentant encore, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se penchait sur son papier, de l'encre coulant dessus. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais ne put réprimer une plainte alors que la douleur augmentait encore. Il avait l'impression que des dagues chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans son corps, pivotaient et ressortaient, juste pour toucher un autre endroit.

"Reste silencieux et retourne travailler, tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant d'avoir écrit au moins trente centimètres" dit Salazar d'un ton brusque, levant les yeux de son travail à son bureau, agitant la main et souriant sombrement alors qu'Harry poussait un cri. "Maintenant, retourne à ton travail."

Frissonnant maintenant de la tête aux pieds, Harry prit sa plume et traça douloureusement les mots sur le parchemin, le transperçant presque car il s'appuyait fortement dessus, les jointures de ses doigts blanches.

Godric ne pouvait le croire. A quoi pensait Salazar?

Le temps sembla ralentir. Le Gryffondor regarda son héritier écrire les trente centimètres requis, tremblant tout le temps et poussant un cri de temps en temps, ou gémissant quand la douleur devenait trop importante. Chaque son était puni par un sort de Salazar. A la fin, des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il sanglotait en silence, voulant se recroqueviller et soigner son corps qui hurlait.

Salazar se leva et prit le parchemin pour le lire.

"A peine lisible et les mots sont écrits n'importe comment, sans mentionner que c'est sale. Un peu mieux qu'hier cependant. Nous arrêterons ici pour ce soir. Tu peux partir."

Harry n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise de fois.

Il se leva en tremblant et sortit de la pièce aussi vite que possible.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée et que Salazar fut sûr que celui dont il avait la charge ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il se tourna vers le coin où Godric se tenait.

"Que fais-tu ici Godric?"

L'homme ôta les charme d'invisibilité d'un geste.

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais là?"

Salazar roula des yeux.

"Comme si je ne pouvais pas sentir ton aura, Godric. Harry a sentit quelque chose aussi mais il est trop prudent pour demander… Alors maintenant, pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu étais très clair sur ce que tu pensais il y a quelque temps."

Godric se colora légèrement.

"Je voulais jeter un œil sur Harold…"

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil.

"Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec lui, après tout, il est faible, non?"

Le visage de Godric était maintenant d'une nuance rouge clair.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais Salazar? Nous ne nous sommes jamais mis d'accord sur ce genre d'entraînement!" dit-il avec feu, essayant d'éviter la question.

Salazar avança de quelques pas.

"Et je te le demande à nouveau, Godric, pourquoi t'en soucies-tu?"

Le Gryffondor respira plusieurs fois.

"Il est mon héritier, Salazar. Léanne et Julian ont été clairs. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes manières. Qu'essayes-tu de faire? De prouver?"

Salazar ne fit que sourire d'un air narquois.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Godric, tu n'as jamais compris… tu es trop prisonnier de tes opinions pour voir l'image globale. Il la voit."

"Il est mon héritier!"

"Et il doit apprendre le contrôle! Il a besoin d'être capable de supporter la douleur et de sourire pendant."

"Il y a d'autres moyens" dit Godric, plus calmement.

Salazar soupira.

"Il n'y en a pas, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Comme d'habitude… Ton héritier manque de tout ce qu'un sorcier devrait avoir en ce qui concerne le contrôle, le sang-froid, le comportement, l'expression du visage."

Godric lui lança un regard noir.

"Harold n'est pas l'un de tes Serpentards, Salazar, nous Gryffondors ne sommes pas fermés comme vous, nous savons comment vivre et nous vivons nos vies pleinement!"

"Si tu veux qu'il ait la chance de vivre, tu nous aideras à lui apprendre à se protéger, ou il ne survivra pas jusqu'à son vingtième anniversaire."

L'autre fondateur fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"

Salazar croisa les bras, une expression moqueuse gravée sur son visage.

"Vraiment Godric, contrairement à toi, j'ai continué d'étudier les Arts, je suis un Maître Legilimens. Peu importe à quel point ton héritier pense qu'il arrive à bien protéger son esprit, un mur a toujours une fissure assez grande pour qu'un serpent puisse s'y glisser. J'ai vu ce à quoi il va devoir faire face et pour vaincre mon héritier, ou plus précisément, la chose qui s'appelle mon héritier, il aura besoin de la ruse d'un Serpentard, pas de la bêtise d'un Gryffondor!"

Godric regarda son vieux collègue, la bouche ouverte.

"Ton héritier…"

Salazar se renfrogna.

"Ecoute moi attentivement Godric. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas le même point de vue sur beaucoup de choses, mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à posséder quelqu'un ou à boire du sang de licorne pour survivre. Cet homme a perdu son droit à l'héritage en agissant ainsi. Il a peut-être mon sang mais rien de plus."

Godric regarda son collègue calmement. Ce n'était pas un mystère que les deux hommes produisaient des feux d'artifices quand ils étaient ensembles. Ils venaient de milieux opposés. Salazar était le deuxième fils d'une famille noble de haut rang et avait passé son enfance à apprendre l'étiquette., le protocole, la diplomatie, la stratégie, ma politique, la guerre. Godric venait d'une famille de rang bien moins élevé et était le quatrième fils. Il s'était souvent mêlé à sa famille, aidant pour les récoltes ou l'élevage, vivant une vie plus terre-à-terre. Ainsi, leurs points de vue et leurs positions différaient la plupart du temps.

Salazar croisa son regard fermement, ne revenant pas sur sa position, jusqu'à ce que l'autre hoche la tête sèchement.

"Très bien, je te fais confiance avec ce problème, ainsi qu'à ce fantôme qui se mêle de tout et qui aime penser qu'il est le père de la Magie. Fais juste attention à ce que tu fais. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser tranquilles…"

Salazar regarda Godric quitter la pièce, légèrement perplexe. D'abord Merlin, ensuite Godric, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ce garçon? Sa curiosité seulement plus piquée, il retourna à son étude où un large tome était ouvert sur son bureau:

Guérisseurs et Guerriers d'Autrefois, les faits derrière les légendes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 19: **Remus James Lupin**, **onarluca** (se rapprocher de Serpentard, hein:) Pas de la façon que tu pensais à mon avis :)), **underphoenix**, **Orphée Potter** (Bam! Bam! Crack! A ton service… et je recommence quand tu veux. Moi aussi, il m'énerve parfois…euh souvent:)), **Thealie** (pour Godric, va voir la parenthèse précédente… :)), **Fiero** (je sais que ça le contraint beaucoup cette histoire de choc en retour, mais je crois que Naia aime bien quand ce n'est pas trop facile pour Harry :)), **Drackyumi** (en effet, moi aussi, je me demande ce qui va se passer avec Voldemort), **satya** et **sirie** (merci).

Si vous voulez discuter de certains aspects de l'histoire plus en détails, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire (mon adresse est dans mon profil) ou à écrire à Naia (encore mieux pour avoir des informations plus solides que ce que je pourrais vous donner :)) qui, je le rappelle, est française mais qui préfère écrire en anglais.

Sinon, je pars en vacances pendant un moment, donc désolée, mais je crois que le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra pas avant fin août… J'espère que vous comprenez…

Bisous à tous

Kirrdis (qui s'en va en courant pour éviter les menaces de mort)


	21. Tomber et apprendre

**Chapitre vingt et un: Tomber et apprendre**

Harry se réveilla lentement et gémit en s'étirant. Son corps était raide, comme il l'avait été pendent les dernières semaines. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était dans cette période temporelle maintenant et il sentait que sa limite approchait. Salazar avait intensifié les leçons et bien qu'il s'améliore rapidement, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se lever le matin et à se traîner pendant la journée.

Heureusement, son ancêtre semblait s'être un peu adouci et avait repris ses cours d'escrime ainsi que commencé à lui apprendre à devenir un animagus. Harry s'entraînait à utiliser la magie Elémentale par lui-même pendant le peu de temps libre qu'il avait. A présent, ses matinées étaient dévouées au travail à l'Infirmerie pour aider Léanne, ses après-midi étaient pour toute personne qui voulait de lui et pour Godric et ses soirées étaient pour Salazar.

Il se lava rapidement. C'était une des choses qui lui manquaient de son époque: des douches. Ici, au Moyen Age, les gens, et les males en particuliers, se lavaient rarement. C'était très mal considéré et vu comme un signe de faiblesse et de féminité. Harry avait engourdi son nez depuis un moment pour le préserver des agressions des odeurs venant des pièces et de différentes personnes. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il allait prendre le plus long bain de l'histoire...

Mais cela devrait attendre.

Une fois habillé, il pris son petit déjeuner, apporté tous les matins dans sa chambre, puis il alla jusqu'à l'Infirmerie en marchant, ayant toujours des vertiges à cause de sa dernière leçon avec Salazar.

Le fondateur avait jugé que sa tolérance était assez grande pour le faire commencer à lancer des sorts sur des petits rats. Cette tâche lui avait beaucoup demandé et il était déjà fatigué à cause du duel qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Alors que sa tolérance à la douleur semblait se construire à l'allure d'un escargot, Harry avait commencé les Arts des Ombres avec une relative facilité. Salazar avait décidé de passer aux duels entre eux. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait même pas réussi à toucher son bouclier mais était aussi parvenu à éviter la plupart de ses sorts.

S'éclaircissant les idées et reprenant son équilibre, il entra dans l'Infirmerie, chancelant légèrement et n'évitant de tomber qu'en se tenant au montant de la porte.

"Est-ce que ça va, Harold?"

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, essayant de se stabiliser.

"Oui, merci de vous inquiéter."

Léanne fronça les sourcils, observant la peau pâle et les lourdes poches en dessous des yeux du jeune homme.

"Je ne crois pas… viens ici et allonge toi pendant que je vérifie tout ça avec un scan." Son ton ne permettait pas qu'on la contredise donc Harry se soumit sans même essayer de protester. Il était juste trop fatigué et son cerveau et son corps s'entendaient sur le fait qu'ils voulaient dormir pendant la prochaine décennie.

Il ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi que quand on le fit sortir de sa torpeur en le secouant.

"Harold, réveille-toi, il est l'heure d'aller manger."

Clignant les yeux comme un hibou, Harry s'arrêta de justesse avant de s'étirer, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé le matin quand il l'avait fait.

Léanne le regardait avec inquiétude avant de finalement pencher la tête sur le côté, parvenant apparemment à une décision.

"Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui, pas de cours pour toi."

"Mais Lord Gryffondor…"

"Godric comprendra."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas manquer mes leçons avec Lord Serpentard…"

Les yeux de Léanne flamboyèrent.

"J'ai dit que tu te reposerais pour la journée. Et vu ta réaction, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je te juge assez en forme pour être capable de reprendre tes cours particuliers."

Le visage d'Harry se tordit d'inquiétude.

"Mais je ne peux pas…"

Léanne le cloua du regard.

"Tu peux et tu vas, même si je dois te donner de force une potion pour dormir que je pourrais accidentellement surdoser…" Elle retira une fiole d'un placard et la plaça sous le nez du garçon.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que se sera? Vas-tu rester ici par ta volonté ou par la mienne?"

Harry baissa la tête.

"D'accord, je vais rester."

Cela sembla apaiser la femme et elle lui sourit.

"Bien… maintenant détends-toi, je vais envoyer un elfe de maison pour t'apporter ton repas. Fais attention de tout manger. On m'a appelée pour la journée mais je passerai voir comment tu vas avant le dîner."

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, même s'il était bien déterminé à aller à sa leçon avec Serpentard. Il savait que l'homme n'accepterait pas le fait qu'il ait manqué son cours juste parce qu'il était fatigué.

Non, ça ne se passerait pas très bien.

Cependant, il ne réussit pas à rester éveillé longtemps après avoir mangé.

La façon dont on le réveilla la fois suivante ne fut pas aussi douce que celle de Léanne. Au lieu d'une légère secousse, il fut réveillé par la sensation de couteau chauffés à blanc perçant sa peau en tournant et put à peine réprimer un cri, gémissant à la place, sachant qu'il serait puni pour cela.

"Que crois-tu faire? Je hais le manque de ponctualité et encore plus la négligence. Crois-tu que mes cours si peu importants que tu peux te permettre de ne pas y aller?"

Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle et ne répondit donc pas immédiatement.

"Tu vas me répondre! Crucere!"

Cette fois, Harry était prêt et réussit à garder le contrôle des expressions de son visage.

"Lève-toi immédiatement et vas tout droit à mon bureau. Si tu te crois aussi fort, tu réussira sûrement à me vaincre…"

Les épaules affaissées, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il se sentait un mpeu mieux que tôt ce matin et avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait pour traverser ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Salazar Serpentard entra dans son office à grandes enjambées et s'assit à son bureau.

"D'abord, tu vas t'entraîner à l'invocation. Je veux que tu appelles six démons inférieurs dans ce plan." Harry fit la grimace. L'invocation était la partie des Arts qu'il avait le plus de mal à contrôler… "Et pour chaque tentative qui échoue, tu seras puni comme bon me semble, sommes-nous d'accord?"

Sachant que c'était plus une question pour la forme qu'autre chose, Harry hocha la tête, ne voulant pas énerver l'homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Salazar s'assit à son bureau et commença à noter des copies pendant qu'Harry se préparait à la première invocation…

Trois heures plus tard, Harry bannit son sixième démon, ayant finalement réussi à compléter la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée. Il avait fait six essais réussis sur vingt, chaque échec puni par de mplus en plus de temps sous le sort de douleur. A son dernier essai manqué, il avait été maintenu une minute et demie sous Crucere en devant compter les secondes… Salazar hocha la tête sans prêter attention ni à sa peau livide ni aux gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son visage. Le corps d'Harry hurlait à chaque fois qu'ilinspirait, mais il essaya de l'ignorer. Le maître de Serpentard se leva et fit sèchement signe à Harry de le suivre au travers d'une petite porte.

Harry regarda autour de lui les yeux écarquillés quand il entra dans un grand cercle de duel éclairé par des torches qui créaient des ombres sur le sol. Sûrement, l'homme n'était pas sérieux quand ils disaient qu'ils allaient se battre en duel…

Salazar ôta ses robes extérieures d'un geste des épaules, les jetant sur le côté et prit son Bâton en faisant face à Harry. Déterminé à ne pas tomber sans se battre, le jeune sorcier fit apparaître son propre Bâton. Il ne l'avait utilisé qu'avec Merlin car Salazar préférait généralement qu'il utilise la magie sans baguette.

"Prêt?"

L'homme attendit à peine qu'Harry ait hoché la tête avant de lancer sa première attaque. Harry l'esquiva et répondit de la même façon. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se battirent sérieusement, ne retenant pas leurs coups. Cependant, à cause de la tension provenant du fait qu'il devait lancer des sorts et supporter les chocs en retour à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à toucher l'homme, Harry se fatiguait rapidement, sentant ses forces le quitter alors que Salazar ne transpirait même pas.

Finalement, pris de vertiges, il décida de risquer une attaque de dernier recours. Dessinant une rune de pouvoir, et de lumière dans l'air avec son Bâton, il appela les ombres qui s'assemblèrent autour de la rune, attirées vers elle comme des insectes vers une flamme.

Se concentrant dessus, il tressaillit quand un sort particulièrement vicieux toucha le bouclier d'Ombres qu'il avait érigé un peu plus tôt dans le combat. Il ne bloquerait plus qu'un seul sort avant de s'effondrer.

Tordant les ombres ensemble et les liant, il dessina une rune de pétrification et mis les ombres en forme autour pour former une flèche. Avec l'énergie d'un animal aculé, il la lança à son adversaire, tombant à genoux alors que son bouclier était détruit sous l'attaque d'un Crucere. La pièce dansait devant ses yeux, des points blancs clignotaient devant lui. Etourdi, il ferma les yeux, espérant se contrôler. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit u sort se diriger vers lui mais il ne put pas rassembler la force de s'éloigner de sa trajectoire. Il fut projeté dans les airs sur le mur le plus proche, le percutant avec force. Il entendu un craquement sinistre et sentit une douleur aiguë à l'épaule droite et retomba sur le sol, trois mètres sous lui, il sentit vaguement sa jambe gauche se casser, ou était-ce sa cheville?

Il y avait une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Il vit une lumière rouge s'approcher de lui. Encore Crucere. Il soupira, résigné, et ferma les yeux, se sentant tomber dans l'oubli. Il ne remarqua même pas que le sort ne l'avait pas atteint, arrêté par une table qui avait volé devant lui.

* * *

Léanne revint de son voyage au village où elle avait été appelée. Décidant de vérifier que son descendant et celui de Godric allait bien, elle se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie. Allant voir rapidment ses autres patients sur le chemin de la pièc privée qu'elle avait donnée au garçon, elle espéra vraiment qu'il avait suivi ses ordres. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer avec ses inquiétudes mais il était dangereusement proche de se griller. Avec ses familiers au loin depuis l'incident avec le loup une semaine auparavant, il n'avait rien eu auquel s'encrer et personne pour le protéger. Elle avait essayé de convaincre Helga et Rowena que le loup, ou Céréus comme Harry l'appelait, n'était pas plus dangereux que les Aigles ou les Corbeaux que Rowena gardait mais depuis que la bête avait presque arraché un bras de Salazar lors d'une de ses sessions avec Harold, les deux autres fondateurs avaient été inflexibles sur le fait que le loup n'avait pas le droit de rester dans l'école. 

Harold s'était soumis à leur décision mais le gardien des Lieux avait dit à Léanne que le garçon s'était mis à dormir dehors de plus en plus souvent, pelotonné contre le loup qui le protégeait du froid et gardait son sommeil.

Elle chassa ces pensées et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que la porte était ouverte et de plus en plus quand elle trouva le lit vide et les draps froissés. Quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur l'oreiller, l'inquiétude s'insinua en elle.

Se tournant vers la porte, elle jeta un petit sort pour activer la vérification d'identité qu'elle plaçait sur toutes ses portes. Elle gronda, furieuse, quand la signature de Salazar apparut.

Elle allait avoir la peau de ce mage pontifiant, qu'il soit puissant ou non, il n'avait pas à interférer avec ses patients! Elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec son mari pour laisser Salazar continuer ce qu'il faisait au jeune Harold. Bien qu'elle ne dépréciait pas les compétences de Salazar ni son savoir, l'homme était dur et sans merci quand il enseignait. Comme le serpent dont il avait fait son emblème, il pouvait charmer ses élèves et leur infliger ce qu'il souhaitait sans qu'ils s'en plaignent. Ils en demandaient même plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle à grands pas et alla aux côtés de son mari, lui expliquant la situation en chuchotant. Les yeux du fondateur rétrécirent et il se leva, ignorant les visages étonnés de Rowena et d'Helga.

"Quel est le problème Godric?" demanda Rowena, connaissant le caractère impulsif de son collègue.

"Apparemment, Salazar a jugé bon d'enlever Harold de l'Infirmerie malgré le fait que Léanne l'avait interdit."

Helga avait une expression perplexe sur le visage.

"Quel est le problème avec le garçon? Il semblait fatigué récemment mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre de bizarre chez lui."

Léanne secoua la tête.

"Il est presque grillé… Je voulais qu'il se repose pendant quelques jours avant de l'autoriser à refaire de la magie."

Helga se leva en pliant sa serviette, suivie par Rowena.

"Nous venons. Si Salazar a été assez idiot pour ne pas tenir compte de ta décision, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour stabiliser le garçon."

Rowena se tourna vers Godric.

"Sais-tu où ils s'entraînent?"

"Dans les quartiers de Salazar…"

Les trois fondateurs et Léanne sortirent de la Salle en ignorant les chuchotements qui s'élevaient sur leur passage. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans les cachots.

Ils tremblèrent tous les quatre quand ils sentirent une énorme explosion de pouvoir dans les proches environs et se mirent à courir dans cette direction. Ils firent irruption dans le bureau de Salazar et regardèrent autour d'eux, voyant un pentacle dessiné à la craie sur le sol, des bougies consumées et un calice doré tâché de sang.

Remarquant une petite porte, Godric l'ouvrit et vit Merlin criant sur Salazar, une table brisée sur le sol de pierre.

"Je t'avais dit de faire attention Salazar!"

Le fondateur de Serpentard gronda.

"Et j'ai dit que je ne dorloterai pas ce garçon! Il était d'accord pour que je sois son professeur, sachant ce que j'allais faire! Je ne tolère pas que mes élèves soient paresseux! Il n'était pas blessé."

Léanne vit rouge.

"Et depuis quand es-tu un guérisseur, Salazar?"

L'homme tourna sur ses talons et fronça les sourcils en voyant ses collègues.

"Que faites-vous là?"

Léanne se dirigea vers lui, l'image même de la colère.

"Je cherche mon patient puisque tu a cru que tu pouvais l'enlever de ma salle sans me prévenir."

Salazar leva les bras au ciel.

"Le garçon allait bien! Il essayait d'éviter ses cours! Ne me dis pas que tu as été assez crédule pour croire l'excuse qu'il t'as donnée?"

Léanne l'aurait frappé si elle n'avait pas prêté son serment de guérisseuse.

"Un scan ne peut pas mentir Salazar. A moins que tu puisses me montrer une marque de guérisseur, tu n'as pas à décider si mes patients ont ou non besoin de soins. Harold était sur le point de tomber dans un coma magique…"

"Léanne! Viens ici! Vite!"

La guérisseuse ne perdit pas de temps à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot contre l'homme, sachant que Salazar détestait qu'on lui démontre qu'il avait tort.

Rowena et Helga avaient écarté les débris de la table pendant que Godric se disputait encore avec Merlin. Elles trouvèrent le corps d'Harry étendu sur le ventre en-dessous. Il respirait avec difficulté et saignait d'une blessure à la tête. Sa jambe était tordue avec un angle anormal et son épaule gauche était enflée.

Jurant à mi-voix, elle commença immédiatement à lui donner de son pouvoir, le sentant tirer dessus pour essayer de remplir ses réserves presque épuisées. Sentant que Rowena et Helga avaient joint leur pouvoir au sien, elle fut capable de s'occuper au moins assez de ses blessures pour qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles qui l'handicaperaient. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans la magie d'Harold aidant à guérir son corps. Des potions auraient pu marcher mais étant donné son état défavorisé, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait des effets secondaires. Etant donné le peu de magie qui restait en lui, on ne pouvait même pas dire si elles marcheraient. Après tout, les potions étaient presque inutiles pour des Moldus.

Finalement, elle dut couper le lien qui nourrissait Harold de son pouvoir. Rowena et Helga en avait donné aussi et toutes les trois tournèrent leurs visages furieux vers Salazar.

Les yeux de Léanne flamboyaient.

"J'espère que tu es content de ton œuvre, Salazar."

"Il est toujours vivant, non?" dit Salazar d'un air méprisant.

"Pas grâce à toi!" le rembarra Helga.

L'homme roula des yeux, murmurant quelque chose sur les femmes qui réagissaient de manière excessive. Léanne n'en tint pas compte.

"Je veux que cela soit bien clair pour toi Salazar. Harold ne quittera pas l'Infirmerie de toute la semaine. Je lui interdit tout simplement de jeter le charme le plus facile jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'il puisse. La théorie sera acceptable quand il se réveillera mais rien de plus."

Salazar fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça Léanne. Le garçon a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais à l'allure à laquelle il allait, j'aurais été capable de finir la première partie de son éducation dans les Arts. Deux semaines sans entraînement vont le faire régresser… Le garçon est puissant, je suis sûr qu'il sera debout et bien portant dans deux jours… Sinon, tu pourrais juste élever son niveau de pouvoir avec un rituel…"

Léanne serra les lèvres et jeta un regard dégoûté à Salazar avant de faire léviter le corps d'Harry et de le diriger hors de la pièce jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.

Godric plissa les yeux vers Salazar.

"Ma famille n'a jamais approuvé l'usage de ces rituels, tu le sais Salazar. Harold guérira par lui même et tu te soumettras à la décision de Léanne."

Salazar se passa une lain dans les cheveux.

"Godric, tu dois comprendre que l'entraînement que je donne à ton héritier ne consiste pas juste à bouger sa baguette magique! Cela m'a pris des mois pour apprendre ce que ce garçon a appris en quelques semaines! As-tu une quelconque idée de son pouvoir, de ce qu'il pourrait faire?"

Gryffondor jeta un regard dur à son collègue.

"Il part dans un mois environ Salazar… peut-être plus tôt… Son pouvoir sera perdu pour toi…"

Salazar secoua la tête.

"Il portera mon héritage vers son monde… Je ne supporte pas de voir le nom de Serpentard souillé par cette parodie de sorcier… Harold est ton héritier par le sang, Godric, mais il sera aussi le mien par le pouvoir…"

Godric secoua la tête.

"Tu es fou, Salazar. Comment pourrait-il en être ainsi puisqu'il ne porte pas ton sang?"

Salazar sourit.

Mais c'est le cas Godric, je te concède que son sang Serpentard est de loin surpassé par son ascendance Gryffondor mais il m'est d'une certaine façon apparenté… il parle ma langue après tout et peu importe ce que les gens pensent, ce don est lié au sang et ne peux appartenir qu'à ceux de ma lignée…"

Le visage de Godric se ferma.

"Il est mon héritier Salazar, et tu ne peux pas changer ce fait."

Salazar rit.

"Oh! Mais c'est là où tu as tort! Je pourrais en faire mon héritier grâce à des rituels… mais ils sont pénibles et demanderaient des sacrifices humains… ce qu'aucun de nous n'approuve…" LA dernière partie avait été prononcée avec sarcasme.

"Que veux-tu dire Salazar?" deemanda Rowena en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'Helga plaçait une main apaisante dur un Godric qui lançait des regards noirs et fulminait.

Serpentard balaya son commentaire d'un geste de la main.

"Rien…"

"Vous avez fini?" Le fantôme de Merlin avait l'air extrêmement énervé. "Vous allez arrêter ces absurdités une fois pour toute! Harold reprendra son entraînement dans les Arts dès que Léanne le jugera apte." Il se tourna vers Salazar. "Cependant, cette fois, ce sera sous ma surveillance. L'entraînement à la douleur sera arrêté. Son niveau de tolérance est déjà assez élevé pour supporter un léger choc en retour et lui permettre de se défendre." Il fit face à Godric. "Tu vas commencer à lui apprendre la magie du sang des Gryffondors et fais-moi confiance pour qu'il n'arrive plus rien au garçon… Si tu pouvais lui permettre d'avoir son familier à ses côtés, cela l'aiderait à se remettre…"

Rowena hocha la tête, de même qu'Helga, bien que la Poufsouffle sembla un peu dubitative quand à une telle décision.

"Merlin, vas-t-il se remettre?"

L'ancien esprit jeta un regard profondément méprisant à Salazar.

"Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps et Salazar a raison quand il dit que les niveaux de pouvoirs du garçon vont aider sa guérison. Sa magie sera peut-être instable au début… mais il devrait s'en remettre avec un peu de temps."

Rowena hocha la tête.

"Bien, alors je vais me retirer. Je vous verrai demain."

Les deux femmes firent un signe de tête vers leurs homologues masculins et sortirent sans bruit de la pièce pendant que le fantôme de Merlin disparaissait.

Godric regarda fixement et durement Salazar.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais Salazar. Mais je vais te surveiller à partir de maintenant. Ne t'oublie pas encore une fois ou je te jure que tu devras en répondre."

Salazar soupira.

"Tu es un idiot Godric. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir du pouvoir si tu ne l'utilises pas?"

Godric n'était pas distrait aussi facilement…

"Prends garde Salazar. Je vais suivre les décisions de Merlin parce que je crois qu'il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harold mais je ne supporterai plus ce que tu fais à mon héritier. C'est un Gryffondor."

Cela dit, il sortit furieux de la pièce, suivi par les yeux amusé de Salazar.

"Peut-être l'est-il, Godric… Mais il sera aussi un Serpentard…"

* * *

Harry se réveilla quatre jours plus tard, Céréus enroulé à ses pieds était particulièrement bouleversé par la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouvait son maître. Il refusait de le quitter du regard pendant plus que quelques minutes. A la fin de la semaine, on considéra qu'Harry était assez bien pour suivre des cours tant qu'il ne faisait pas du tout intervenir la magie. Ses matinées étaient dédiées aux cours de Soins sous la guidance de Léanne et ses après-midi étaient divisés entre Godric, Salazar et les autres professeurs… Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant qu'il réalise qu'il était devenu le prix d'une lutte acharnée entre son ancêtre et Salazar Serpentard. Cela empira pendant la deuxième semaine, bouleversant Harry qui ne voulait pas décevoir l'un ou l'autre. Malgré le fait qu'il en voulait à Salazar pour la façon dont il l'avait traité, l'homme était attentif à lui pendant ses cours, il l'aidait et le calmait, ce qui détonnait avec le côté insensible de sa personnalité qu'il avait montré auparavant. Godric était son ancêtre et montrait qu'il était fier de sa capacité à garder les connaissances qu'on lui transmettait. Il réussissait aussi à le faire rire, bien qu'il pouvait voir que la familiarité qui existait entre Salazar et lui l'embêtait. 

Rowena, Helga le soutenaient mais ne gardaient avec lui qu'une relation professeur-élève, ce qui, pour lui étant à bout de nerfs, était apaisant…

Merlin savait l'écouter et lui donnait des conseils. Ses cours étaient stimulants et il regrettait ne pas pouvoir les mettre en pratique.

A la fin de la seconde semaine, Léanne lui permit de relancer des sorts de bas niveau et il appréciait pouvoir faire de la magie à nouveau.

Cela eut cependant pour effet de rendre la compétitions entre les deux fondateurs masculins encore plus acharnée et Harry se retrouva donc de plus en plus souvent à chercher refuge dans l'Infirmerie. Si Léanne était occupée ailleurs, il allait monter Sheitan ou marchait autour du lac avant de s'asseoir sur le bord, Céréus à côté de lui, lui offrant son soutien pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans la fourrure.

Léanne le trouva ainsi un jour alors qu'il avait cherché à être seul après avoir fini une leçon avec Godric.

§ Quelqu'un vient, Harry-louveteau, celle qui sent comme les plantes… §

Harry gratta un endroit sous l'oreille du loup.

"Harry?"

"Bon après-midi, Lady Léanne."

La femme s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu peux m'appeler Léanne, après tout, nous faisons partie de la même famille…"

Haussant les épaules, Harry hocha la tête.

"Comment vas-tu Harold?"

Le jeune sorcier haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas… Je me sens mieux… mais je suis déconcerté."

Léanne soupira.

"C'est normal, ces deux idiots ne te rendent pas les choses faciles…"

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les seuls sons étaient ceux produits par le Calamar faisant des éclaboussures dans le lac et par un oiseau qui gazouillait gaiement, pas le moins du monde ennuyé par les problèmes des humains.

"Je pars pendant une semaine pour aller aider un village. Leur guérisseur m'a fait appeler hier. J'ai parlé à Merlin et il pense qu'un changement de décor te fera du bien et permettra à ces deux enfants de régler leur petite discorde."

Harry avait levé la tête en entendant cela.

"Mais que vas-t-il se passer pour mes cours?"

"Tu seras capable de t'entraîner par toi même et il y a quelques sorciers là où nous allons, je sais que l'un d'entre eux est un animagus et sera capable de continuer tes leçons. Quand à ce que Salazar t'apprend, Merlin a dit que si tu t'entraînais à faire tes exercices tous les jours pendant une semaine, cela ne te ferai pas régresser et te rendrait même les cours plus faciles puisque tu aurais une meilleure compréhension de tes connaissances et de tes sorts."

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, regardant le lac fixement comme s'il pouvait lui donnait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

§ Qu'en penses-tu Céréus? §

Le loup leva sa grosse tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

§ Je crois que la deux-jambes qui sent les plantes a raison, c'est bien de voyager. Les louveteaux ne peuvent pas rester à l'endroit où ils sont nés toute leur vie… Comment trouveraient-ils leur compagne sinon? §

Ces paroles firent rire et un peu rougir Harry.

§ Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de trouver une compagne… §

§ C'est ce que les louveteaux disent toujours… §

Léanne lui sourit.

"Est-ce que je veux savoir?"

Harry secoua la tête en devenant encore plus rouge.

"Pas vraiment, mais nous irons avec vous."

Léanne hocha la tête avec approbation.

"Très bien, emballe quelques vêtements et tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour ce voyage, nous partons demain à l'aube. Le village se trouve à une journée à cheval donc n'emporte pas non plus trop de choses."

Harry fut facilement d'accord et se leva avec fluidité en réalisant que son cours avec Merlin et Salazar approchait.

"Je te verrais au dîner et n'en fais pas trop… Je dirai aux elfes de maison de te réveiller demain, nous n'aurons pas de temps à perdre."

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le château, Céréus sur ses talons.

§ Tu vas voir le Grand et Celui qui apporte la Douleur? §

Harry n'essaya pas de corriger son familier. Céréus semblait vraiment détester Salazar à cause de ce qu'il faisait à Harry. Apparemment, les loups pouvaient garder rancune pendant longtemps et Céréus ne perdait jamais une occasion d'essayer de mordre les chevilles de Sir Serpentard. Il ne faisait jamais de mal à l'homme car Harry le lui avait interdit. Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop Godric non plus. Alors que le loup reconnaissait l'intelligence de Salazar, il pensait que Gryffondor était stupide car l'homme persistait à le considérer comme un simple animal de compagnie.

C'était une autre raison qui faisait qu'Harry était content de partir pour une semaine…

Les cours de Salazar et de Merlin se passèrent calmement. Ils avaient même commencé à mélanger leurs enseignements. Harry commençait à appeler les ombres plus facilement… Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser beaucoup de magie, Salazar le faisait travailler sur la partie Potion des Arts tout en initiant le jeune homme aux Manœuvres psychologiques, à la politique… Les Potions préparées de cette façon était plus puissantes, leurs effets duraient plus longtemps et des sorts pouvaient être intégrés pendant la préparation.

Finalement, Salazar le congédia en louant ses progrès.

Alors qu'Harry sortait, Salazar l'arrêta et lui tendit quatre livres épais.

"Je suppose que Léanne t'as demandé de l'accompagner. Je veux que tu lises ces livres si tu as le temps libre nécessaire pour le faire, entraîne-toi à faire ce que j'ai souligné."

Harry regarda les titres et sut qu'Hermione aurait tué pour avoir ces livres entre les mains: une copie originale de _Potions de grands pouvoirs _qui n'avait pas été censurée et contenait toutes les potions connues des fondateurs… la plupart avait été perdues à travers le temps. Un tome sur les duels et la Métamorphose des Ombres, un livre sur les Enchantements et les runes. Le dernier était un calepin.

"Le quatrième contient les notes que j'ai écrites il y a un moment concernant la politique, la diplomatie et d'autres compétences utiles… Je te conseille vivement de les lire attentivement et je te demande d'y faire attention. Je m'attends à ce qu'ils me soient rendus dans le même état qu'ils t'ont été prêtés."

Harry hocha la tête en remerciant l'homme. Cela le démangeait de commencer sa lecture. Il s'amusa intérieurement en imaginant la réaction de Ron s'il pouvait le voir maintenant…

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son époque depuis un moment et cela le fit se sentir coupable… Il espérait seulement qu'ils étaient en vie et en sécurité.

Céréus lui toucha la jambe de son nez.

§ Qu'est-ce qui te perturbes, louveteau? §

Harry gratta la fourrure sur sa tête.

§ Je pensais à mes amis qui sont restés derrière quand mon ancêtre m'a appelé à lui. §

§ Pourquoi cela t'attriste-t-il tant? §

§ Ils me manquent et j'ai peur pour leur vie parce que mon monde était en guerre quand je suis parti. §

§ Peux-tu revenir tout seul? §

§ Non… §

§ Comment sais-tu que leurs vies sont en danger? §

§ Je suppose que c'est le cas. §

§ Suppositions… ce sont des choses humaines… Qui d'autre inventerait des problèmes quand il n'y en a pas? §

Harry sourit.

§ Qui en effet… Allons-y. §

§ Voilà une meilleure idée, louveteau, je n'aime pas cet endroit… Ca pue, c'est humide… Aucun loup respectable ne vivrait ici. §

Harry revint vers sa chambre en riant doucement, il emballa ce dont il allait avoir besoin et alla dormir, Céréus gardant son sommeil.

Un fort glapissement le réveilla.

Il vit un elfe de maison recroquevillé dans un coin. Céréus grondait doucement, la fourrure de son cou légèrement hérissée, montrant les crocs.

§ Céréus! §

La tête du loup se leva d'un coup et il marcha vers le lit sur lequel Harry était maintenant assis.

§ Cette chose étrange et rigolote est apparue dans la pièce… elle fait des bruits bizarres… §

§ Je t'avais dit de ne pas leur faire peur… §

§ Mais ce n'est pas le même que la dernière fois! §

Harry soupira… le loup utilisait cette excuse comme carte maîtresse à chaque fois… Il se leva et s'agenouilla près de l'elfe de maison qui tremblait, ses yeux passaient frénétiquement d'Harry au loup.

"Je suis désolé pour ça, as-tu besoin de t'asseoir pour un moment?"

Cela sembla choquer l'elfe de maison. Il fixa Harry du regard, abasourdi. Après une minute, Céréus claqua des mâchoires, ce qui surpris la créature qui sursauta et regarda Harry.

"Non… non, non, Holly va bien… le Maître sorcier est trop gentil pour pauvre Holly… La Maîtresse sorcière Léanne a demandé à Holly de réveiller le Maître sorcier Harold, lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et aider le Maître sorcier à faire ses bagages."

Harry hocha la tête et montra du doigt deux sacs dans un coin de la chambre.

"J'ai préparé ceux-là, tu peux regarder dedans et ajouter ce dont tu penses que j'aurai besoin. Fais cependant attention aux lames, aux ingrédients et au matériau magique…"

Il s'assit à la table qui avait été ajoutée à sa chambre et où de la nourriture l'attendait ainsi qu'une assiette de viande crue pour Céréus.

L'elfe de maison poussa un petit cri pour montrer son accord et se dirigea vers les sacs, repliant les vêtements et en ajoutant quelques autres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Holly revenait.

"La Maîtresse sorcière Léanne a dit à Holly d'apporter ces vêtements au Maître sorcier Harold. Le Maître sorcier doit porter ceux-là pour le voyage."

Harry hocha distraitement la tête en engloutissant sa nourriture. Holly disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se changea, passant un pantalon de voyage marron et une légère tunique de coton bleue avec un col blanc qui montrait qu'il était un apprenti guérisseur.

Il rejoignit Léanne dehors où Sheitan l'attendait, prêt pour le voyage, ses sacs déjà attachés à la selle ainsi qu'un troisième qu'il supposa rempli de nourriture, quelques couvertures et autres choses indispensables.

Léanne montait en amazone et était déjà sur son cheval, un solide hongre bai. Il n'y avait pas d'escorte, ce qui aurait été surprenant si Léanne n'avait pas été une sorcière.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence, trottant à une bonne allure, Léanne en tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques villages pour les nouvelles et de l'eau pour leurs chevaux.

Ils firent une pause au déjeuner pour manger puis reprirent leur voyage. Léanne commença à décrire le paysage et à lui raconter l'histoire de la région.

Bientôt, ils approchèrent du village qui avait appelé à l'aide.

A leur dernier arrêt, une heure avant d'atteindre leur destination, le chef du village leur avait demandé d'accepter une escorte de quatre hommes. Apparemment, des voleurs avaient envahi la région et l'homme ne voulait pas que Lady Gryffondor soit attaquée sur le chemin.

Ils atteignirent leur but au crépuscule et à ce moment, la seule chose dans l'esprit d'Harry était un lit. Son derrière était engourdi par la journée de cheval, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une potion qui apaisait la douleur ou au moins une crème ou un breuvage relaxant.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures, de même que leur escorte, et demandèrent à la première personne qu'ils virent de leur montrer le chemin de la maison du guérisseur.

La femme qui les guidait semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent assaillis par l'odeur de déjections humaines en décomposition, de remèdes à base de plantes et de sueur.

"Guérisseur Gareth?"

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'approcha d'eux. Il était grand mais n'avais que la peau sur les os. Il avait de grosses poches noires sous les yeux.

"Lady Léanne! Que les Dieux soient remerciés!"

Harry crut que l'homme allait pleurer de soulagement.

"Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi ces corps n'ont-ils pas été enterrés?"

Gareth s'assit sur la surface disponible la plus proche.

"La moitié du village est malade, l'autre moitié est soit dehors à chercher de la nourriture soit ici à prendre soin des malades…"

"Savez-vous quelle est la cause de cette maladie?"

Le guérisseur secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas…" Il se mit à décrire les symptômes et Harry vit Léanne plisser les lèvres. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

"Je connais cette afection. Vous devez dire à tous ceux en bonne santé que la maladie est transmise par les poux. Il faut raser la tête des malades. Ils doivent être lavés avec les herbes que je vais vous donner. Les maisons doivent être lavées de fond en comble. Personne ne doit entrer le village à moins qu'ils ne veulent pas en repartir. Il ne faut permettre à personne de partir." Elle fit une pause pendant un moment puis sembla prendre une décision.

"Mon apprenti et moi préparerons un remède pour les malades qui peuvent encore être sauvés. Les morts doivent être enterrés aussi vite que possible. Ne consommez aucune eau ou nourriture souillée."

Elle se tourna vers les quatre hommes qui les avaient escortés, elle et Harry.

"Je vais vous donner un remède qui vous empêchera d'être infectés mais vous devrez vérifier vous-même que vous n'avez pas de poux et tuer tous ceux que vous trouverez."

Les quatre hommes pâlirent et se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer de la tête.

Léanne dit quelques mots au guérisseur et sortit suivie par Harry. Il pouvait l'entendre murmurer à propos des Moldus et de leur stupidité. Elle sortit une fiole d'un de ses sacs et la tendit à l'un des membres de leur escorte.

"Prenez chacun une gorgée de cette potion et rapportez-la moi. Ensuite, allez au ruisseau et laver vous à fond avant de vérifier les uns les autres que vous n'avez pas de poux. Une fois que vous aurez fini, allez trouver les villageois…"

Elle se tourna vers Harry pendant qu'ils partaient.

"J'ai besoin que tu prépares plusieurs lots de Potion d'Apollon, augmente sa puissance autant que tu peux. Prépare aussi quelque chose pour repousser les insectes. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à cette maladie de se propager."

Harry hocha la tête, prit immédiatement son sac et s'éloigna pour poser plusieurs chaudrons que les habitants leur avaient fournis et commença à préparer les potions.

Comme il commençait à le comprendre, ça allait être une longue semaine…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grande victoire! J'ai rejoint Naia! Il y a à présent autant de chapitres en français qu'en anglais. Et en plus, je l'ai (presque) fait paraître à la date prévue… Par contre, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je revoie maintenant les chapitres précédents pour corriger les fautes que je n'ai pas vues avant. S'il y avait une bonne âme pour m'aider à repérer fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe et surtout de syntaxe ou les tournures qui ne ressemblent pas trop à du français, ça serait gentil. Si en plus, cette personne parlait un peu anglais pour pouvoir discuter certaines parties de la traduction, ce serait encore mieux. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il ou elle m'envoie un mail pour que je lui explique ce que j'attends vraiment… :)

Et puis, n'oublions pas. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 20: **underphoenix**, **onarluca (**je crois que cette époque est la dernière avant qu'il ne rentre mais je ne suis pas sûre…), **Orphée Potter** (à mon avis, il y a peu de chance qu'on revoie Sizrian mais on ne sait jamais…), **Lunicorne**, **zaika** (merci pour les fleurs :) ), **Thealie** (aucune idée pour la suite, je suis au même point que vous tous maintenant), **Drackyumi**, **satya**, **dragonise**, **caramousse**, **panthere**, **MiRuG** (merci, ça fait encore plus plaisir de recevoir des compliments pour ma traduction quand la personne a lu au moins un peu la version anglaise et a pu comparer), **Remus James Lupin** (en effet, ce n'était pas une très bonne méthode) et **Patacitrouille ex Alieonor** (merci beaucoup, je crois que c'est ta review qui m'a décidé à me bouger les fesses pour me remettre à traduire alors que j'étais rentrée depuis une semaine…)

Sinon, je ne vais sans doute bientôt plus beaucoup avoir accès à Internet (vers fin septembre environ) pendant pas mal de temps donc ne vous inquiétez pas si le prochain chapitre met du temps à arriver, d'autant plus qu'il faut attendre que Naia le fasse paraître en anglais d'abord.

Voilà, c'est tout. Bisous à tous.


End file.
